


Thicker Than Blood

by kylar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Hostage Situations, Kidnapping, LOTS of violence, M/M, Mental Illness, Mentions of past abuse, Slow Build, Student!Kuroo, a lil angsty, blood tw, established relationships - Freeform, lots of crime, mentions of past rape, oibokuroo brot3, sort of, student!kenma, vague smut, way too much volleyball for a yakuza au, yakuza!kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 91,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylar/pseuds/kylar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo is the heir to a prominent yakuza family and has spent his whole life growing up around guns and violence and crime. So when news of trouble stirring with a rival clan reaches his ears, he doesn’t think much of it. This is his life. And now that he’s turned seventeen and is starting his final year of high school, it’s about to become an even bigger part of his life. He’s ready to train to become the new boss of the family. But when a new student arrives at his high school and unintentionally forces his way into Kuroo’s life, he makes Kuroo start to question everything he’s ever known. What will happen if he forms an attachment to someone outside the family? Will he have to choose between him and the family? And will he be able to make that choice?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trouble Begins

**Author's Note:**

> *crashes through the front doors of the haikyuu fandom* Hey! This is my first contribution to haikyuu fanfiction. I've brought with me all of my angst filled themes with this violent and bloody yakuza au that also features way more volleyball than it was supposed to oops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this fic, I went extremely heavy on Japanese terminology. I guess this first chapter is kind of experimental to see how you guys like it. If the amount of Japanese is too overwhelming, please let me know so I can substitute the words out for the accepted English translations in future chapters. I will be providing a glossary at the beginning of each chapter for any new Japanese terms that may appear in that chapter. Most of the Japanese terms will be the same few reoccurring terms introduced in the first couple of chapters. But if you guys do like all the Japanese terms, please let me know that too! Anyways, enjoy :)
> 
> Yakuza- the Japanese organized crime syndicate  
> Kumicho- boss or head of a yakuza family  
> Wakagashira- main underboss or heir to a yakuza family  
> Shateigashira- underbosses to the wakagashira or leaders of groups within a yakuza family  
> Kyoudai- yakuza title given to more senior members of the clan, taken to mean 'older brother'  
> Shatei- yakuza title given to younger members of the clan, taken to mean 'younger brother'  
> Yukata- a traditional Japanese clothing typically worn by men, similar to a kimono  
> Haori- the formal coat worn over a yukata or kimono  
> Wakizashi- a short katana (sword)

**第一章：** **迷惑始まる**

“Kuroo-sama~,” the obnoxiously annoying voice rings out from somewhere behind Kuroo. He can’t tell exactly where. That voice has this irritating habit of echoing and reverberating off of every available surface.

Kuroo spikes the ball past Kindaichi’s block and into the sand and is turning before he even fully lands. The rest of the players know a break when they see one and move towards the wrap-around deck of the large house to grab water bottles and towels. Kuroo doesn’t move from his spot in front of the net though as he regards the cloying smile and wispy hair making its way towards him.

“What do you want, Oikawa?” Kuroo says by way of acknowledging Oikawa’s call, as if the interrupted game play wasn’t enough.

“Ooh, touchy,” Oikawa smirks, pausing by the edge of the sand court. He extends a cold water bottle towards Kuroo and Kuroo caves, trudging through the sand to take the bottle from Oikawa. “You losing? Or are you just sulking over the fact that the new school year starts tomorrow?”

Kuroo’s face twists into an annoyed pout. “Just because you graduated from that damned high school last year doesn’t mean you can mock the unfortunate souls that have to return this year.”

“No, that’s exactly what that means,” Oikawa returns with a smug smirk.

“Mock?” Bokuto asks, suddenly appearing next to Kuroo with an open bottle of water and a towel over his shoulders. “Who are we mocking and why? And more importantly, can I join in on the mocking?”

“We’re mocking the big bad _wakagashira_ over the fact that he’s going back to school tomorrow,” Oikawa fills Bokuto in. “And considering the fact that you graduated with me last year… yes, you may join me in the mocking.”

“Oh that’s right!” Bokuto snorts, turning on Kuroo. “You were only a second year last year! You have one more year, hah!”

Kuroo turns his glare on Bokuto, then looks back over his shoulder to the court. “Akaashi!” he calls to the man sitting on the deck beside Sugawara. “Bokuto says he’s tired and doesn’t want any more sets. Set everything to me and Tanaka now.”

Akaashi simply nods and turns back to his conversation with Suga. Bokuto splutters in his rush to argue. “Hey hey! I didn’t say that!”

“Well as _wakagashira_ , I have decided that you are tired and don’t want any more sets,” Kuroo reiterates.

“But-! Akaashi~!” Bokuto whines.

Akaashi doesn’t even look at Bokuto when he says, “ _Wakagashira_ ’s orders.”

Kuroo smirks and turns his back on the two to head back onto the sand court where the two makeshift teams are gathering to resume play. Volleyball is the favored pastime of this _yakuza_ family, and nearly everyone has grown to very much enjoy playing the sport, and those that don’t play usually will take a seat and watch quite regularly. It’s a good way to distress and unwind from the hard lifestyle they all lead. The members that do play have become very good at it. Nearly every member in the past few years that has passed through high school has played for the school’s team. All six of the current high school students in the family are in the school’s volleyball club.

“ _Wakagashira_ ,” Oikawa calls after Kuroo, still not leaving the grass that marks the edge of the court. “I didn’t interrupt the match just to gloat. _Kumicho_ wants to speak with you.”

Kuroo pauses his steps with a deep exhale. He hangs his head for a moment, then straightens and turns for the deck. He points a finger at the tall, lanky kid sitting there and hitches his thumb over his shoulder at the court. “Take my place, Lev. Don’t mess anything up. I got them exactly where I want them.”

“Yes, sir!” the Russian kid says excitedly, launching himself off the deck and onto the sand court, taking up Kuroo’s position in the middle of the net.

Oikawa waits while Kuroo grabs a towel and wipes the sweat from his face and neck. Tossing the towel back onto the deck, he hops up onto it and Oikawa follows behind him. Kuroo makes his way into the house and through the hallways towards Nekomata’s office. He doesn’t even pause as he knocks once on the wood frame of the door, then slides it open.

“You wanted to see me?” Kuroo questions, plopping down onto a chair in front of Nekomata’s desk. Oikawa takes the other available seat, albeit much more gracefully than Kuroo had.

Nekomata looks up from his books at Kuroo, then over at Oikawa. “I didn’t ask you to accompany him,” he says.

Oikawa shrugs, getting comfortable in the chair and crossing one knee over the other. “If I stayed out there I would’ve been bored.”

“What he means,” Kuroo quickly interprets, “is that no one picked him to play on their team so now he’s pouting and is giving the rest of the clan the silent treatment.”

“Am not!” he argues with a pout.

Kuroo just smirks, turning back to regard Nekomata. “Case in point.”

Nekomata rolls his eyes and looks back down at his books. “I have a job for you. Seeing as you’re now seventeen, it’s about time you start to make a name for yourself in this family.”

“Ooh, _wakagashira_ is growing up!” Oikawa coos with a clap of his hands. “Your first assignment, how cute.”

“Shut up,” Kuroo snaps at him. “What is the job?”

“A collection,” Nekomata tells Kuroo, ignoring Oikawa’s teasing. “It’s a simple collection. A bar in the eastern territory. Uehara’s place. You just need to show up, collect the dues, and leave. Think you can handle that?”

“Of course,” Kuroo responds. “I’ve been telling you for years that I’m ready to take jobs. I’m tired of just being a tag-along.”

“And I’ve been telling _you_ that you need to keep a low profile and your identity under wraps until after you graduate high school. I don’t want to risk you getting kicked out.”

“If that’s your reason, why are you sending me out now at all? I thought you just said you wanted me to make a name for myself?” Kuroo questions in confusion. “What, am I supposed to wear a mask when I go for the collection? The client will see my face, he’ll know who I am, but you don’t seem concerned about that.”

“Because I can control him,” Nekomata replies immediately. “He won’t tell a soul as long as I command it. I didn’t think you would complain now that I’m finally granting your request to become more involved.”

“Oho, I’m not complaining,” Kuroo is quick to reassure. “Just clearing things up. When is the collection and how much am I collecting?”

“Tonight, and you are collecting…,” he pauses to flip through the pages of his book, “thirty-two thousand, seven hundred and twenty yen. Not a single yen less. Uehara knows we’re coming, so he should have it ready. Uehara has been a long time client and it’s a small collection, so I don’t foresee any issues. Uehara is very loyal. However, seeing as this is your first collection, I will allow you to pick who accompanies-”

“Oikawa and Bokuto,” Kuroo interrupts, his answer immediate, and honestly the _Kumicho_ should’ve expected it. The three of them are practically inseparable.

Nekomata stares at Kuroo for a long moment, then exhales. “Oh, sure, why not take Ukai as well and take _all_ of my _shateigashira_?”

“You did say I could pick my own team,” Kuroo reminds him.

Nekomata sighs and nods as he rubs at his temple. Oikawa raises a fist and Kuroo doesn’t even have to tear his eyes from Nekomata to return the fist bump. “I guess it’s a good idea for you to take experienced men with you,” Nekomata admits, but then turns his frown onto Oikawa. “No funny business, you hear me? Keep him safe and don’t start up any trouble. I know how you three are, especially when you’re all together. A single hair out of place on his head and I’m holding you personally accountable.”

“But _Kumicho_ , his hair is _always_ out of place,” Oikawa tease. Nekomata’s glare doesn’t ease and Oikawa exhales sharply. “Fine fine, but you also know how Bokuto and I are on assignments. One hundred percent business. We take our jobs very seriously.”

“I know, but take your _kyoudai_ with you. Iwaizumi and Akaashi. Those are the only two I trust to make sure you guys don’t do anything stupid,” Nekomata barters.

Kuroo salutes the _Kumicho_ as he stands, heading for the door. “Mission accepted. I’ll return with your money and your trust.”

“You’ve always had my trust, Tetsurou,” Nekomata calls as Kuroo leaves the room, Oikawa quick on his heels. “It’s others I don’t trust.”

“Yeah, yeah, old man, don’t get all sentimental on me. I’ll be back soon.”

Kuroo heads to his room to change, Oikawa sticking his head out into the backyard to call for Bokuto, Iwaizumi, and Akaashi to do the same. Dressed in his deep red _yukata_ and a matching _haori_ with the Nekoma crest on the back, and a handgun and _wakizashi_ tucked into the back of his sash hidden beneath the _haori_ , Kuroo makes his way to the front gates of the house to wait for the others. When Bokuto, Akaashi, and Iwaizumi join him, Kuroo quickly fills them in on the job as they wait for Oikawa to return with a car.

The Nekoma family is a very prominent _yakuza_ group that has controlled this ward of Tokyo for decades, or so Nekomata says. Kuroo knows Nekomata likes to over exaggerate, especially when it comes to his clan, but Kuroo believes him. The Nekoma family is well known around these parts, so the infamous part of Nekomata’s tales is true at least.

Nekomata doesn’t have any children of his own. He had a younger brother that was set to inherit the family after Nekomata. The two of them ran the family together, while training Nekomata’s niece and her husband- Kuroo’s parents- to take over the family. But when Kuroo was ten years old, trouble with a rival _yakuza_ family finally reached its peak and the aftermath left Kuroo an orphan and the Nekoma family nearly completely eradicated. It took many years of grief and rebuilding, but now Kuroo stands as Nekomata’s heir to the new family.

It took Kuroo a lot longer than Nekomata to overcome his grief. He had gone from having a family of dozens to having nobody but Nekomata. But as the family started growing again, so too did Kuroo start to grow and heal. Oikawa and Bokuto were his first friends, being only a year older than him, and both of them rather young when they joined the family. They went to school together, grew up together, and formed bonds stronger than that of true brothers. And now, while thinking about the past still upsets Kuroo from time to time, he’s very happy with how things have turned out in the years that followed.

It isn’t too long before Oikawa returns with the car. Kuroo climbs into the front seat while the other three pile into the back. Of course Bokuto uses the opportunity to make lewd comments to Akaashi, and Iwaizumi snaps at him to shut up. Kuroo listens with a smile he can’t keep off his face as Oikawa pulls away from the front gate and onto the rough, narrow road.

The Nekoma house is large, with a huge yard surrounded by a very tall wall. It’s very non-descript from the outside. No one other than people who have been invited inside the compound know it to be the Nekoma clan’s base. The compound itself is on the outskirts, hidden in the hills and forests at the base of a small mountain. It’s almost a kilometer before they reach the first cluster of homes and apartments that mark the start of the city. It’s at the first house on the narrow street- technically Nekoma’s neighbor- where a moving van catches Kuroo’s eye. A middle aged couple is moving boxes from the van into the small house.

“New neighbors?” Kuroo questions as they pass by.

“Apparently so,” Bokuto says. “I know the house has been empty for a while now. Guess someone finally bought it.”

They pass the house and Kuroo’s interest along with it. The rest of the car ride is quiet, well with the exception of Oikawa and Bokuto’s banter, but Kuroo tunes them out. They never talk about anything important anyway.

Oikawa and Bokuto are two of Nekoma’s three _shateigashira_. Kuroo, being the _wakagashira_ and the next in line to inherit the clan, is technically their direct superior, but they still answer primarily to the _Kumicho_. Each of the three _shateigashira_ are in charge of the three patrol groups of Nekoma, made up of _kyoudai_ and _shatei_. Bokuto leads the Fukurodani group which is in charge of the central region. Aside from the normal duties of the Nekoma clan members, his group is in charge of blood protection: being Nekomata and Kuroo, and would include any other blood family if there were any. Oikawa leads the Aoba Johsai group, commonly called the Seijoh group, which monitors the eastern territory, the most heavily populated area of the ward. Ukai patrols the western territory with the Karasuno group. The three of them are Nekomata’s strongest and most trusted men, aside from Kuroo, of course.

Oikawa drives them through the ward as he jokes with Bokuto and Iwaizumi tells him to shut up. Kuroo only half listens as he watches the city roll by, only adding to the conversation when Oikawa or Bokuto says something particularly stupid. He’s gone out with clan members thousands of times, for both pleasure and business, so he knows the Nekoma territory like the back of his hand. He focuses on the streets and buildings, instead of on the fact that this is the first job he’s ever headed and is somewhat nervous. A fact he’d never actually tell Oikawa or Bokuto.

It’s almost as if Akaashi can read his mind though when he asks, “Are you ready, Kuroo-sama?”

“Of course I’m ready. I was ready when I actually turned seventeen. And that was five months ago,” Kuroo retorts.

“Don’t be a pain in the ass,” Akaashi returns. “You know how busy _Kumicho_ gets at the end of the year.”

Kuroo turns an offended glare on Akaashi in the seat between Bokuto and Iwaizumi. Bokuto snorts a laugh as he drapes an arm over Akaashi’s shoulders. “You heard the man, Kuroo-sama! Don’t be a pain in the ass.”

“You don’t be a pain in the ass either, Bokuto,” Akaashi says, then turns back to Kuroo. “You’ve come with me on collections before, all much more risky than this one will be, so I know you know how it works. But do you know how to run one of these?”

“It’s a collection,” Kuroo snorts, “how hard can it be? I show up, get the money, then leave. Besides I’ve watched Bokuto and Oikawa do these dozens of times and I’m a lot smarter than the both of those idiots-”

“Mean!” Oikawa gasps at the same time Bokuto kicks the back of Kuroo’s seat with an “Oi!”

“-so I think I can figure this out,” Kuroo finishes as Oikawa pulls into a narrow alley that leads to a small lot behind the buildings. “Also, that’s what you guys are here for: to make sure I don’t fuck it up.”

The lot is already full considering it’s a Sunday afternoon, but Oikawa pulls the car in front of a few others anyway. They won’t be here long, and if anyone has a problem with it they can take it up with five of the toughest _yakuza_ members in the area.

Kuroo doesn’t give Akaashi or anyone else the chance to question him anymore before climbing out of the car and heading towards the back door of the bar. Iwaizumi is tight on his heels, always in business mode, but the rest are quick to fall in behind them. Now that they’re out of the car and officially on the job, even Oikawa and Bokuto are entirely business. It’s a weird, but impressive switch to watch them flip. But of course Kuroo has the same switch, and he flips his own as he knocks hard three times on the wooden door.

Everyone is quiet, their eyes scanning, as they wait for the door to open. This close to the eastern border of their territory, everyone is a little on edge. The Nekoma family has had a very long history with the Shiratorizawa clan that shares this border. Just two months ago, Oikawa and Iwaizumi beat one of Shiratorizawa’s _shateigashira_ into the hospital after he and his boys attacked a long time Nekoma client on Nekoma territory. Shiratorizawa’s _wakagashira_ also has a personal history with Oikawa, which probably doesn’t help matters. He knows Oikawa’s group patrols this part of the Nekoma territory, so half of his stunts here are most likely to antagonize and provoke Oikawa.

But regardless of Shiratorizawa’s motives, being this far east keeps everyone on their toes and alert. After a moment, the door cracks open and an eye peeks out. When the older man sees who it is outside his back door, he opens it and ushers them inside. Iwaizumi enters first with Oikawa, then Kuroo follows with Bokuto and Akaashi bringing up the rear.

The door leads straight into a back office. It’s small, but it’s a good thing the five of them are very comfortable with each other, and are used to sharing confined spaces. The older man that let them in hurriedly takes his seat behind the desk, so Kuroo assumes he must be Uehara, the owner of the bar. Akaashi moves a chair from the corner of the room and places it in front of the desk so Kuroo can take a seat. Uehara looks between the five men with a tentative smile as Akaashi steps back. Bokuto reaches out and snags Akaashi’s belt and pulls him back against his chest, one hand falling to Akaashi’s hip and the other falling naturally to rest on the gun tucked into his own waistline, it hidden from view by Akaashi’s body. But Uehara isn’t focused on Bokuto or Akaashi, instead turning a smile on Oikawa and Iwaizumi. He’s the most familiar with them.

“Good evening, Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san,” he greets. “You brought a lot of friends tonight. Going to get a drink after?”

“Not tonight, Uehara-san,” Oikawa says with his trademark smile, the one that masks the fact he’s on alert. He gestures to Kuroo. “We’re training him tonight.”

“I’ve seen you in the bar before with some of the other Nekoma boys,” Uehara recalls, glancing at Kuroo. “So I know you’re not a new member. Training to take Oikawa-san’s job?” he jokes.

Kuroo snorts. “Oikawa wishes, because then he would get _my_ job. No, I’m in charge of all these losers. I’m Kuroo Tetsurou, Nekomata’s nephew.”

Uehara’s eyes widen. “So you’re the heir, huh? Well then, it’s a pleasure to officially meet you, Kuroo-sama.” He doesn’t wait for a response before pulling open a drawer and removing a small envelope. He starts to extend it towards Kuroo, but hesitates. “Actually, there’s something I want to discuss with you. A favor of sorts.”

“Favors cost extra,” Kuroo tells him.

“Yes, it’s in there,” he responds, handing the envelope over. Iwaizumi takes it and opens it, counting the cash quickly then nodding to Kuroo. “Last week, there was a… an incident with the Shiratorizawa clan.”

Kuroo frowns. There are always incidents with Shiratorizawa out here, and everyone in association with the Nekoma family knows that. So for Uehara to be bringing it up, and paying for Nekoma to take action, it must be serious. “What kind of incident?”

Oikawa has lost his calculated smile, a frown marring that pretty face of his. He too is easily able to pick up on the seriousness of the situation, and it bothers him.

“For the last couple of weeks I’ve noticed an increase in their presence around here, as I told Iwaizumi-san the last time he visited a little over a week ago,” he says, and Iwaizumi nods his confirmation. “But five nights ago, a few of them came into the bar and started making a ruckus. My son was tending to the bar that night and they tried to convince him to renounce Nekoma and become a client of Shiratorizawa. My son told them to leave and they smashed a beer bottle on his head. He needed twelve stitches and he had a concussion. They’ve been back twice since then. All I want from you guys is an increased presence, just to scare them away.”

Kuroo looks to Oikawa who nods in response. “Oikawa’s boys will increase their patrol in this area,” Kuroo assures him.

“I’ll be out here as well,” Oikawa adds. “Maybe that will send Ushijima a message.”

“Thank you Kuroo-sama, Oikawa-san,” Uehara says with a relieved smile.

Kuroo stands and Uehara quickly gets to his feet. “Anything else we can do for you?” Kuroo asks.

“No, no, that’s all,” Uehara assures him. “You sure I can’t interest you boys in a drink before you go? It’s on the house.”

“Not tonight,” Oikawa repeats his earlier answer. His mask is back, his pearly whites flashing as he smiles at Uehara. “But Matsukawa and Kyoutani will stop by tomorrow night on their patrol, so give those drinks to them. I’m sure they’ll appreciate it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So although this is a kuroken focused fic, there is very heavy iwaoi and bokuaka. Kuroo will have the POV for most of the fic, but there are also other POVs featuring other ships. Oh, and the oibokuroo brot3 will also be super heavy. Because I live for oibokuroo brot3
> 
> Also, as you probably noticed, I’ve altered the ages of some of the characters, like Bokuto and Oikawa are a year older than Kuroo, and Akaashi and Iwaizumi a year older than them. Most of the ages aren’t relevant though, with the exception of the high school students
> 
> I originally had made Daichi the Karasuno wakagashira but I love Ukai so much that it physically pains me so he had to be part of the family. And it just felt weird to have Daichi in charge of Ukai. Sorry Daichi, no shateigashira captains club in this one… But Daichi is still in it ofc cause I love him too
> 
> And also sorry for the info dump with the family dynamics and such. I wanted how the family was organized and operated to be explained right off the bat
> 
> Wow my authors notes are longer than my fic so I'll stop myself here. Let me know what you think :) And also those of you who know me from my snk fics know that my tumblr is [katsukiisyuurii](http://katsukiisyuurii.tumblr.com/), but I also have a haikyuu sideblog that I will be using as a front for this fic. So you can contact me regarding this fic (or anything haikyuu related) at [aoba-seijoh](http://aoba-seijoh.tumblr.com/)


	2. Planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Repeating the family titles so you don’t have to go back to the last chapter in case you don’t remember them))  
> Kumicho- boss or head of a yakuza family  
> Wakagashira- main underboss or heir to a yakuza family  
> Shateigashira- underbosses to the wakagashira or leaders of groups within a yakuza family  
> Kyoudai- yakuza title given to more senior members of the clan, taken to mean 'older brother'  
> Shatei- yakuza title given to younger members of the clan, taken to mean 'younger brother'  
> ((New))  
> Bento- lunch box

**第二章** **:** **計画を立てる**

Uehara opens the back door for them and Bokuto and Akaashi leave first, the others following. There are three pissed off young men hovering around the car, and they start to yell at Bokuto, but all it takes is Bokuto getting right up in their faces for them to back off.

“We’re leaving, sheesh!” Oikawa huffs at them, unlocking the car and climbing in behind the wheel.

It’s after a long moment of heavy silence, after the bar has disappeared from sight behind them, that Oikawa lets out a long whine and thumps his head back against the headrest. “I really hate that guy.”

“Who, Ushijima?” Bokuto questions.

“No, you,” Oikawa replies, his tone dripping with sarcasm. “Yes Ushijima. Ugh! I just wanna smack him right in his stupid face.”

“Wow,” Kuroo responds, equally as sarcastic. “You are the most terrifying _yakuza_ boss I’ve ever seen. Did you seriously just say that you want to smack him?”

“Yeah, saying I want to shoot him would make me feel so… dirty.”

“I’ve watched you shoot people,” Kuroo returns.

“Yeah I do it when I have to, I just feel dirty doing it. And talking about it.”

“Sweetheart, you chose the wrong profession,” Kuroo teases him with a laugh.

“I didn’t _chose_ anything,” Oikawa retorts.

“Wait, he’s not a boss though,” Bokuto points out, jumping into the conversation.

“He’s an underboss,” Iwaizumi argues.

“Kuroo’s the underboss,” Bokuto pushes.

“Yes, I am _the_ underboss, but Oikawa is _my_ underboss,” Kuroo insists, but then frowns and spins around in his seat to shoot Bokuto a curious look. “You have the same rank as Oikawa, why are you arguing with this?”

Bokuto shrugs with a smirk. “I just like undermining him. The Great King needs to be knocked down a few pegs every once in a while or else he gets too uppity.”

“Bokuto, rude! I do not get _uppity_ ,” Oikawa huffs.

“What are you going to do about Shiratorizawa?” Akaashi asks of Oikawa, obviously tired of the pointless banter. They can always trust Akaashi to derail unimportant conversations when there’s a serious matter to discuss.

“What else is there to do other than to beat Ushijima’s pathetic ass back across the border and keep beating him until he gets the message,” Iwaizumi retorts, crossing his arms over his chest. “Or dies, whichever comes first.”

Oikawa lets out a giddy giggle, a wide smile pulling at his lips. “That’s my Iwa-chan!” He juts out his lower lip in an overly dramatic, trembling pout with an equally overdramatic sniffle as he says, “I’m so proud.”

Iwaizumi smiles that challenging smirk of his, the one that sends any opposition running for the hills. “I’m sick of having to deal with Shiratorizawa, and of Ushijima’s harassment towards Oikawa. I’ll do whatever it takes to get him to back the fuck off.”

“Iwa-chan cares about me,” Oikawa says, his lip still trembling. Kuroo’s afraid he might actually start crying.

“That’s great and all, but how exactly are you guys going to push him back?” Bokuto questions. “You guys have been jousting with Shiratorizawa for years with no success. Something’s going to have to change if any progress is going to be made.”

“I agree,” Kuroo says. “We need to talk with Nekomata and figure out a way to execute Iwaizumi’s beat-Ushijima-to-death plan. The other two groups haven’t been having hardly any issues in their territory recently, at least that I have noticed. Maybe we can rotate _shatei_ into Seijoh to heighten our presence and power.”

“I know my boys will jump at the chance to get off their asses,” Bokuto says. “Other than collections and aimless patrols, they’ve had nothing to do for weeks. And if I have to listen to Yamamoto whine about being bored _one more time_ , I’m going to cut out his tongue.”

“I don’t know how many men from Fukurodani Nekomata will be willing to send out,” Kuroo says. The Fukurodani group’s main job is to protect the house and family, so in times of tension, Nekomata tends to pull them in closer. He’s learned to do that from experience. “Ukai will probably loan you a few of his men though.”

“Ooh, Tanaka-san!” Oikawa suddenly says in excitement. “I want to borrow Tanaka-san. He’s so… interesting.”

“I doubt Ukai will loan you Tanaka,” Iwaizumi says. “He’s going back to school tomorrow and you know how Ukai is about his kids focusing on their school work.”

“Speaking of,” Bokuto says with a smirk in his tone. Kuroo is afraid of where he’s going with this. “Who else is going back to school this year aside from Tanaka and our mighty _wakagashira_?”

“Just Kunimi from our group,” Iwaizumi says.

“And Yaku-san and Lev-san from ours,” Akaashi adds.

“Also Noya from Ukai’s group. He’s still a second year,” Kuroo informs them, reminding everyone that he’s not the youngest member of the family.

“Oh yeah! I always forget Noya-kun is the baby of the family,” Oikawa coos.

Bokuto barks out a laugh. “Just don’t let him hear you say that if you value that pretty face of yours.”

Oikawa pulls up to the front gates of the house with a chortle, and everyone climbs out. Kuroo leads them through the gates as Oikawa takes the car around back. Kuroo can see the glow of the backyard lights shining over the roof of the house, as well as hear the sounds of the volleyball game that’s still underway.

Akaashi and Iwaizumi make their way around the house to go join them, and as much as Kuroo wants to join them as well, he, Bokuto, Oikawa, and preferably Ukai, need to talk with Nekomata first. Thankfully, when Oikawa joins them and they enter Nekomata’s office, Ukai is already there chatting with Nekomata. Oikawa quickly takes the only remaining seat and Kuroo grabs the back of his collar, lifting him out of the chair and taking it himself. Oikawa retaliates by plopping down on Kuroo’s lap. Kuroo grunts under the _shateigashira’s_ weight but doesn’t make a move to push him off.

“How did the collection go?” Nekomata questions, ignoring their childish behavior. It’s nothing new, after all.

Ukai looks over at Kuroo with eyebrows raised nearly to his hairline. “ _You_ headed a collection?”

“Wow, thank you so much for your confidence,” Kuroo returns sarcastically. He pulls the envelope of cash Iwaizumi had passed off to him out of his pocket and tosses it onto Nekomata’s desk. “Yes I did head a collection, and it went _perfectly_.” Kuroo frowns and turns his attention back to Nekomata. “Except… there is something we need to discuss with you. It’s about Shiratorizawa.”

Nekomata exhales sharply and drops his head to rub at his temples. “What did they do now?” he asks at his desk.

Kuroo glances up at Oikawa to see if he would rather fill the _Kumicho_ in considering it’s his territory and ultimately his problem to deal with, but Oikawa just shakes his head and gestures for him to continue. This was his assignment, so it’s his duty to report it back to Nekomata. “They’re harassing Uehara and his family,” Kuroo informs him. “They’re trying to get him to renounce us. They sent his son to the hospital with a concussion. He’s asking us to increase our presence.”

“That would be a good idea,” Nekomata mumbles. “We need to get them out of our territory before every other _yakuza_ clan in Tokyo gets the idea that they can walk all over us. Oikawa, you need to be up there too. That brat of a _wakagashira_ needs to see you there. Also if the patrol is heightened at the border, you’re going to be spread very thin in the rest of your territory.”

“Fukurodani can lend-” Bokuto starts to offer.

“No, I need Fukurodani to close ranks,” Nekomata interrupts him, saying just what Kuroo predicted he’d say.

“Karasuno then,” Ukai says. “Tanaka and Nishinoya start school tomorrow, but I’m sure Sawamura would be willing to help Aoba Johsai out for a while. Or Ennoshita, Sugawara, Azumane… take your pick.”

“Perfect. I’ll let you guys sort out the finer details later,” Nekomata says, then turns to Kuroo. “Speaking of starting school, you’re dismissed, Kuroo. Get some sleep. It’s already pretty late.”

“Wait, but-” Kuroo starts.

“Don’t argue. You’re not going to miss much here, we’re almost done anyway. And I know Oikawa and Bokuto will have you filled in in no time.”

Kuroo’s exasperated sigh turns into a groan as he pushes Oikawa off his lap and heaves himself out of the chair. Oikawa is quick to take the newly vacated seat. “Fine,” Kuroo draws out. “I’m going, I’m going.”

“Tetsurou,” Nekomata says as Kuroo slides the door to the office open. Kuroo pauses and turns back to the _Kumicho_. “Good job tonight.”

Kuroo just nods, leaving the room and closing the door behind him. As he’s heading down the hall towards his room, everyone that had been playing volleyball in the backyard starts to file into the house, talking loudly about the game and all the mistakes made, their shirts soaked with sweat. Kuroo pauses, his eyes scanning for a particularly tall Russian, and when he finds him, Kuroo fixes him with his stare. Lev stops short, his eyes wide when they meet Kuroo’s.

“Tell me, Lev… how long do I have to banish you from the court?” Kuroo pressures, stepping up in front of Lev. Kuroo damns the Russian kid’s height.

“Don’t be so hard on him, Kuroo-sama,” Noya grins, slapping Lev on the back. Lev jostles forward a step. “He’s actually improving a lot. He made me work my ass off catching all the blocks he sent back at us.”

Kuroo gives Lev a surprised, but impressed look. “Good job then. Maybe I’ll actually be able to let you join the high school team this year.”

“Really?!” Lev exclaims in excitement, to which Kuroo nods.

“You’re coming back to the club this year, Kuroo-sama?” Yaku asks as he passes them in the hall, pausing to look between the two of them.

“Pfft,” Kuroo snorts, as if the question personally offends him. “Of course I’m going back to the team this year. It’s the only thing that makes going to school bearable. Plus, Oikawa passed the captain title on to me. Who would I pass it off to? Tanaka?”

“Oi!” Tanaka shouts from down the hall. “I would out-captain the hell out of you, boss!”

Kuroo rolls his eyes and heads down the hall. “Good night,” he calls with a wave over his shoulder. “I’ll see you losers bright and early tomorrow morning.”

Kuroo enters his room, one of the last ones at the end of the hallway after the groups’ common bedrooms and the _shateigashira_ s’ private rooms. In his room, Kuroo starts to get his bag and uniform ready for tomorrow, but his mind is still back in Nekomata’s office. He wonders what they’re talking about, what plans they’re making without him. He can’t wait until the school year is over and he can start participating in the organization full time.

…

The shrill of Oikawa’s phone alarm pulls him sharply from sleep the morning after Kuroo’s collection. He groans loudly, burying his face between Iwaizumi’s shoulder blades. Iwaizumi exhales in annoyance, trying to elbow Oikawa off of him.

“Turn it off, Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi growls, his voice muffled when he burrows his face into the pillow. “Why is your alarm even on?”

“I have to take the kiddies to school today,” Oikawa whines as he fumbles for his phone and shuts off the alarm. “Or rather just the one kid.”

“Taking Kuroo to school is Fukurodani’s job,” Iwaizumi argues. “Why are you doing it?”

“I’m going out on patrol, meeting with clients to figure out the extent of Shiratorizawa’s encroachment. I’m dropping Kuroo-sama off on my way through town,” Oikawa explains, not removing his face from Iwaizumi’s back.

“That doesn’t sound like something you’d volunteer to do. You like sleeping in too much.”

“ _Kumicho_ ’s orders.”

Iwaizumi rolls over in Oikawa’s grasp and Oikawa cracks open an eye. Iwaizumi’s intense eyes are boring into his, still tinged slightly by sleep. Oikawa feels a little bad because of how easily he wakes up and how hard it is for him to go back to sleep. Maybe he should’ve let Iwaizumi have the room and Oikawa could’ve bunked with Kuroo, or in the Seijoh bedroom. He knows Iwaizumi would’ve had none of that, but that doesn’t make him feel any less guilty.

Iwaizumi moves closer to press a kiss to Oikawa’s lips, but Oikawa is quick to slap a hand over his own mouth, thwarting Iwaizumi’s efforts. Past the palm of his hand, he whines, “Morning breath.” After so long of being with Oikawa, after growing up together, Iwaizumi should remember by now how self-conscious Oikawa is about his morning breath.

“I’ll take Kuroo and make the rounds if you want me to,” Iwaizumi offers.

“Iwa-chan is so nice to me, but as much as I would love to take you up on that, I need to increase my presence, remember? Besides, you won’t exactly be laying pretty here waiting for me to return. I need you to take…” Oikawa hesitates. “Who’d we pick again? My brain isn’t on yet.”

“Is it ever on?” Iwaizumi is quick to retort.

“Iwa-chan, mean!” Oikawa gasps, slapping Iwaizumi on the chest.

Iwaizumi smirks as he answers the question. “You picked Azumane because ‘even though he’s a complete softie, he _looks_ scary’, and since Ukai wouldn’t let you take more than one of his _kyoudai_ , you also picked Narita because ‘he’s almost bald like Tanaka’.”

“Oh yeah! Okay so I need you to take Asahi-san and Narita-san and show them around our territory, get them familiar with the beat, with the clients, with the problem areas,” Oikawa instructs through his half-asleep brain.

“Have you figured out who you’re shifting up to the border?” Iwaizumi asks as Oikawa reluctantly leaves the warmth of Iwaizumi’s arms and crawls out of bed.

Oikawa stretches, going up onto his toes. His right knee pops and he winces slightly before crossing to his closet. “I think I should move Kindaichi up. He’ll be able to take the heat. And also scare the shit out of any Shiratorizawa boys that bump into him,” Oikawa giggles, but then quickly grows serious again. “Also, as much as I don’t want to do it, I think you should be moved up as well. You’ll be able to handle it the best, as well as keep the others in line.”

Oikawa hears Iwaizumi shift on the bed and crinkles his nose at the argument he knows is about to come. “Why don’t you want to move me up?”

Oikawa sighs, focusing on riffling through his closet. “You know why.”

The bed creaks and Oikawa listens to the light footsteps crossing the room towards him. Iwaizumi’s thick arms wrap around Oikawa’s waist and his lips trail up Oikawa’s shoulder to his neck. “I started on that beat,” he murmurs into the juncture of Oikawa’s neck and shoulder, “back when we were fresh off the street and trying to prove ourselves to the _Kumicho_. I know that stretch like the back of my hand, like the curve of your neck.”

He nips at Oikawa’s skin and Oikawa can’t stop the shudder that rolls down his spine. “Iwa-chan, don’t make me horny. I only have an hour to get ready.”

“I can handle a little pressure from Ushijima, and you know that,” Iwaizumi continues, ignoring Oikawa’s plea. “Move me up. You’re going to be up there too. So why not let me join you?”

Oikawa turns in Iwaizumi’s arms and looks him in the eye, trying to force as serious a look as he can muster. “If I move you up, you have to promise not to get cocky and get yourself, or me, hurt.”

Iwaizumi smiles. “I promise.”

“Okay,” Oikawa murmurs with a smile to match Iwaizumi’s. “I’ll move you and Kindaichi up. Take Asahi-san through your assignment and Narita-san through Kindaichi’s. Also, when Kindaichi gets up, send him out to find me so I can show him his new stretch.”

“Yes, sir,” Iwaizumi murmurs against Oikawa’s adams apple, his hands trailing down to Oikawa’s ass.

“Iwa-chan I’m serious! I need to get ready.” Oikawa has to force the protest past the heat growing in his groin.

Iwaizumi extracts himself from Oikawa with one last kiss to his throat. “Alright, go make yourself beautiful. I’m going back to bed.”

“I’m already beautiful,” Oikawa huffs, pulling on his white knee brace.

“I know that, but if you thought that too you’d be in bed with me right now.”

Oikawa pulls on a pair of light grey sweatpants, trying to think of a rebuttal and also trying _not_ to get overly turned on by Iwaizumi’s tone, but fails both. Instead, he just sticks his tongue out at Iwaizumi over his shoulder as he puts aside clothes for today- a light blue button down that Iwaizumi says brings out his eyes and a pair of neatly pressed black slacks- and leaves their bedroom.

Kuroo is just emerging from his bedroom next to Oikawa’s when Oikawa closes the door to his and flashes him a bright smile, pretending as though he too isn’t still half asleep.

“Good morning Kuroo-sama~” Oikawa sings, heading towards the bathroom he shares with Kuroo, Nekomata, and the other _shateigashira_.

Kuroo shoots him a glare that would be much more powerful if not for the fact that it’s obvious he just rolled out of bed and hasn’t fully woken up yet. “You know the rules: don’t talk to me until I’ve had coffee.”

“Get me a cup!” Oikawa calls after him before ducking into the bathroom while Kuroo continues on to the kitchen.

After a shower, and only barely enough time to make himself beautiful, Oikawa pulls his button down and slacks on, dressing into his full suit, underarm holsters included. He joins Kuroo in the kitchen where he’s collecting his _bento_ from Kiyoko-ane. Considering the other five students take either the train or bus to school, they’ve probably already left by now.

“Let’s go, schoolboy,” Oikawa teases as he tucks his handguns into their holsters beneath his suit jacket.

“Call me that one more time and we’ll see if Iwaizumi still loves you after I rearrange your face,” Kuroo snaps.

“Ooh, I almost forgot how short your fuse is before nine in the morning,” Oikawa snickers.

Kuroo follows Oikawa to the garage to get a car, and the ride to the school is quiet. Oikawa remembers the countless car rides to school every morning with Kuroo and Bokuto. Bokuto is just as much of a morning person as Kuroo is, and all of those rides were as uncharacteristically quiet as this one is considering the occupants of the car.

Oikawa pulls up in front of the side entrance to the school and Kuroo’s head rolls to the side, looking out the window at the school. “I have an idea,” he murmurs. “How about you take your gun out and shoot me. You think getting shot in the head is an acceptable reason to miss school? Or you could drive away right now and I could tell them that the _yakuza_ kidnapped me.”

“Why are you being so difficult? I thought you liked school, you big nerd,” Oikawa teases.

“Just because I’m smart doesn’t mean I like school,” Kuroo mumbles. But he throws open the door of the car anyway.

There’s a shout from down the sidewalk and Kuroo pauses in climbing out of the car while Oikawa quickly looks over to see a small group of girls staring at them. Kuroo snickers as they all begin to giggle and wave with a shouted, “Oikawa-senpai!”

Oikawa flashes them his trademark dazzling smile and a peace sign, winking at them with a tilt of his head. They burst into a fit of excited giggles.

“Incredible. You’ve graduated and you’re still driving the girls crazy,” Kuroo says with a disbelieving laugh. He doesn’t give Oikawa the chance to respond before climbing out of the car and closing the door behind him. He waves over his shoulder to Oikawa before disappearing through the side gate of the school.

Oikawa only idles by the curb long enough to watch Kuroo enter the school grounds before pulling back out onto the road and heading east. As he weaves through the morning traffic, making his way towards the shared border, he mentally goes over everything he needs to get done today. For the most part, his to-do list is made up of his normal day-to-day duties with only a few extra situational tasks. He has to train not only Kindaichi, but shift Matsukawa, Hanamaki, and Kyoutani to accommodate Iwaizumi and Kindaichi in the same area. He also has to figure out exactly how much Shiratorizawa has encroached onto his territory. The extra work is not necessarily _hard_ , it’s just very time consuming, and Oikawa is not looking forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Kuroo is the type of guy that’s a huge nerd and study-bug, but is very covert about it. He pretends he hates school when really it’s more of a mild inconvenience to him and sort of a bore because it’s too easy. And in this AU where his best friends/brothers just graduated and left him behind, he’d be even more reluctant to go. This is just my interpretation for this AU ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Also, I have absolutely nothing against Ushiwaka, I think his character is interesting in canon, but I needed someone to be the head of a rival family and Ushiwaka was just convenient. I’m sorry precious child.


	3. New School Year

**第三章: 新学期**

Nishinoya and Tanaka are waiting just inside the side gate of the school when Kuroo arrives. Kuroo marvels at how much energy they have so early in the morning and follows them through campus towards the main hall. The main hall is bustling with activity as students gather around the announcement boards, trying to find their class assignments.

It’s just inside the front doors that the three of them find Kunimi, Yaku, and Lev, all of whom inform them that they got placed in the same class: class 3-3. Kuroo moves closer to the boards with Noya and Tanaka in order to figure out their own assignments. Noya bounces on his toes, trying to peer over and around the heads of the other students.

Kuroo smirks down at him. “Would you like a boost? I could put you on my shoulders.”

Noya’s foot flying out and making contact with Kuroo’s shin is instantaneous. Kuroo stifles a yelp and Noya grins at him with a threatening snicker. The dynamics of Kuroo’s relationship with the other students of the family changes drastically as soon as they all step foot onto campus. On campus, they all have to treat each other as equals, dropping the _yakuza_ titles and dynamics, in order to fit in and not draw attention. But Kuroo actually likes the school grounds dynamics better, something he would never admit out loud. They feel more like his friends and brothers here at school than when they’re at home.

“KUROO-SENPAI!” an incredibly loud voice suddenly rings out, causing Kuroo to startle and turn towards the source of the shout. He watches in mild amusement as a head of bright orange hair bounds towards him.

“Good morning to you too, Chibi-chan,” Kuroo greets in return.

“I practiced with Kageyama every day during the break!” Hinata assures Kuroo, gesturing behind himself at the grumpy setter following him. “Will there be practice today after school?”

“It’s the first week, which means recruitment week,” Kuroo reminds him. “But, I will see if I can get the keys for the gym from Takinoue-sensei. I’ll open it up for free practice all week, but you both have to promise me you’ll do at least one day of booth duty. No morning practice though until next week when official practices begin.”

They both light up at Kuroo’s words and nod their promises. Having gotten all they wanted from Kuroo, they take off down the hall. Again, Kuroo marvels at how someone can have that much energy so early in the morning.

Kuroo, Noya, and Tanaka eventually manage to figure out their classroom assignments. Noya was placed in 2-4 with Hinata and Yachi, and Kuroo and Tanaka both ended up in 3-4. Kuroo is relieved that he ended up in the same class as at least one of his brothers.

Tanaka and Kuroo enter their classroom and find their seats- which are one right behind the other, so help their _sensei_ \- as the rest of their group disperses to their individual classrooms. As Irihata-sensei introduces himself and welcomes the class to their third year, Kuroo tries not to appear like he’s bored out of his mind. The day progresses ridiculously slowly, and it’s not even lunch yet before Kuroo has resorted to throwing wadded up bits of paper at the back of Tanaka’s head. He only gets caught when Tanaka shoots his chair backwards into Kuroo’s desk which launches into Kuroo’s gut.

“Kuroo-san, Tanaka-san, pay attention,” Irihata-sensei snaps at the two of them and Kuroo tries to appear remorseful when he nods.

When the lunch block finally comes around, Kuroo and Tanaka join Yaku, Lev, and Kunimi in class 3-3 for lunch. Nishinoya makes his way up a floor as well to join the group.

“So who’s on booth duty today?” Lev asks around a mouthful of rice.

“Well, since you volunteered…” Kuroo trails off, looking over at Lev.

“Hey! I did not-” he splutters, but then hesitates. “Wait… does that mean I’m on the team?”

“Congratulations,” Kuroo says. “Booth duty today with Kunimi, then two hours of receiving practice at home after to make up for lost time.”

Lev drops his head onto his desk with a loud thud and both Yaku and Noya groan. Kuroo shoots both of them a surprised look.

“What’s your guys’ problem?”Kuroo questions with a raised eyebrow.

“We’re the ones that are going to have to practice with him all night,” Noya complains.

“Get Watari to do it,” Kuroo responds as if the solution were obvious.

“Oikawa-san needs him,” Kunimi says, shooting him down. “All of Seijoh has, uhm… has work.”

“Well, looks like it’s all on you two then,” Kuroo tells Noya and Yaku to both of their defeated exclamations. “Don’t worry, I’ll see if Daichi will help out. And god knows Bokuto will very much enjoy spiking balls at Lev for hours on end.”

“I’ll do it too,” Tanaka says with a devious grin at Lev who swallows hard.

“Speaking of club though,” Kunimi starts nervously, “I probably won’t be able to come back this year. Especially not now with… family problems. Seijoh is going to be really busy.”

Kuroo snorts. “No way. It’s your third year! If someone had told Oikawa that he couldn’t play in his final year of club, he would’ve thrown a fit and done it anyway. So there’s no way he’ll ask that of you. If you need to miss a practice or ten, fine, but no need to quit.”

“My priority is with my family,” Kunimi reminds Kuroo, but a smile starts to distort his serious expression. “But thanks Kuroo. I appreciate it.”

“Of course,” Kuroo smiles. “Anything for family.”

The rest of the day drags, Kuroo looking forward to the time classes end and he can open up the gym for free practice. Hinata and Kageyama aren’t the only ones looking forward to practice in the gym. For the entirety of break, Kuroo had been confined to the sand court in his backyard. The sand is great for training his jumping and is soft on his dives and all, but he longs to step foot on an indoor court again.

Finally, the last lesson of the day comes to an end and Irihata-sensei excuses Kuroo to go prepare the gym for club activities. Kuroo hurries to classroom 2-4 to find Takinoue-sensei and ask for the keys, ignoring Noya’s cries to take him with him. After stopping at his locker to change into his black tank top and red gym shorts and grab his gym shoes, he heads out to the smaller of the two gyms on campus.

He unlocks the door, then pulls it closed behind him and takes out his phone. He speed dials a number and holds the phone between his ear and shoulder as he lifts a pole from the rack in the storage room. It rings a few times, but is answered just before it goes to voicemail. That’s odd considering Oikawa is usually so quick to answer his phone.

_“Crime Prevention Hotline,”_ Oikawa answers in a monotonous tone. Kuroo rolls his eyes. Oikawa is always thinking up new and weird ways to answer Kuroo’s calls. It’s like a contest between the two of them.

“What took you so long?” Kuroo asks, grabbing the second pole.

_“Oh I’m sorry, is my protecting your inheritance getting in the way of you harassing me?”_ he retorts, his tone heavy with sarcasm.

“Oh shut up and tell me how it’s going,” Kuroo snaps playfully.

_“Well, Iwaizumi has shown Asahi-san and Narita-san their new beats, I’ve figured out that the majority of Shiratorizawa’s encroachment is in the territory around Uehara’s bar, and I’ve shifted assignments so that Kyoutani and Iwaizumi are heading the problem area.”_

“Oh ho ho, pulling out the big guns are we?” Kuroo says, dragging out the net.

_“Why yes!”_ he says, sounding proud of himself. _“The Mad Dog and Iwa-chan will send Ushi-jerk running scared back to his momma.”_

Kuroo laughs. “I don’t doubt that.”

_“So enough about my mundane efforts to secure your future,”_ Oikawa jests, _“how was your first day of your third year?”_

“I got your third year _sensei_ ,” Kuroo starts by telling him.

_“Irihata-sensei?!”_ Oikawa exclaims. _“I love Irihata-sensei!”_

“You complained about him all year,” Kuroo calls him out. “He’s okay. We’ll see how long into the year it takes for me to get bored with him. Oh, and tell Kunimi that he doesn’t have to quit club his last year.”

_“Why does he think he has to do that?!”_ Oikawa blurts in surprise, just as the gym doors open and the entire team- minus Lev and Kunimi- enter the gym. Someone must’ve told Tsukishima and Yamaguchi that there is free practice today because they follow in behind everyone else.

“Family problems,” Kuroo answers simply as Hinata, Kageyama, and Noya hurry to help him put up the net. Kuroo removes the phone from his ear and puts it on speaker, holding it up in the air. “Everyone, say hi to Oikawa.”

“Hi Oikawa-senpai!” a chorus of voices rings out, with a few added shouts of, “We miss you!”

_“Aw my little birds, I miss you too!”_ Oikawa coos. _“Practice hard!”_

Kuroo takes the phone off speaker and puts it back to his ear. “I gotta go. Are you picking me up?”

_“Yup. I’ll be there around six,”_ Oikawa says. _“Whip those kids into shape for me.”_

“Aw does Oikawa miss being captain?” Kuroo teases.

_“Shut up,_ ” he growls, then softer, _“of course I do. Now get practicing before I have to come down there and show you how it’s done.”_

Oikawa hangs up and Kuroo assists in finishing setting up the court. After a longer set of warm-ups than usual- due to the fact that Kuroo can’t count on the rest of the team having trained over break- Kuroo decides to do simple three-on-three practice.

“Kuroo-senpai,” Kageyama hesitates. “Oikawa-senpai isn’t here anymore, so who will be the second setter?”

“I can do it,” Noya volunteers. “You know I’ve been practicing my tosses with Suga and Asahi.”

“Perfect. Me and… Tanaka will be on team Noya, and Hinata and Tsukishima will be on team Kageyama. Yaku can sub for Hinata, and Yamaguchi can sub for Tanaka.”

“Yes captain!” they all shout, scrambling to take their places on the court, Yachi bringing out the score board.

Kuroo grabs a volleyball from the cart and takes up position behind the back line of the court. He smirks at Tsukishima on the other side of the net, who frowns back at him, then serves the ball to start the match.

Yachi keeps score, and after an hour and a half, they’re just about to finish their third set. Team Noya won the first set, and Team Kageyama just barely managed to squeak out a win on the second set. But as the third set nears its end, it looks like Team Noya will steal this win. It’s match point for Team Noya when the doors of the gym slide open.

“Hey hey hey!” an unexpected voice shouts from the doorway.

Kuroo looks back over his shoulder as Bokuto struggles to pull off his outdoor shoes and pull on a pair of court shoes he must’ve brought with him. Akaashi follows behind him, but doesn’t have a pair of court shoes, so he hovers by the sideline in his socks. Bokuto rushes onto the court and Tanaka steps off. Noya starts to step off as well, looking at Akaashi, but Akaashi shakes his head, staying on the sideline.

“Bokuto-senpai!” Hinata shouts in excitement from the other side of the net.

“Hey hey Chibi-chan!”

“What are you doing here?” Kuroo asks Bokuto. Noya steps back off the court to serve. “Where’s Oikawa?”

“Something came up,” Bokuto says. “He called me saying that he couldn’t come pick you up from practice and to send someone. I heard ‘practice’ and came right over.”

Kuroo nods as Noya serves, and Yaku receives the serve. Kuroo notes how Yaku is still recovering from the pass as Kageyama prepares to set, so he won’t be receiving the toss, which means Kageyama will set to Hinata. Both Kuroo and Bokuto mark Hinata and match his leap. Kuroo and Bokuto reach the peak of their jump just as the set reaches Hinata and he spikes the ball. Kuroo’s left arm stings just below the wrist as the ball flies back onto Hinata’s side of the net.

Yaku makes a dive for the ball and just manages to get a hand under it. It shoots out to the right, forcing Kageyama to pass-set to Hinata. Even with the pass-set, the accuracy is scary and Hinata starts his approach. Bokuto moves towards the net to mark him, and Kuroo steps back in case the spike comes through.

The ball pops up off of Bokuto’s fingertips and Kuroo is there for the receive, popping it up perfectly to Noya. Bokuto starts his approach, a wicked smirk on his face, and as Noya sets the ball, Bokuto jumps. The power behind his spike is incredible as he slams it down in a sharp cut shot that misses Kageyama’s block and smashes into the court out of Yaku’s range.

“Hey hey hey!” Bokuto cheers with a fist pump, then spins to the sideline. “Akaashi! Did you see that?!” Akaashi looks up from his phone and Kuroo bursts out laughing at Bokuto’s betrayed expression. “Akaashi~!”

“Okay boys, cool down and pack up,” Kuroo calls once he calms down. “Good job today. Tomorrow, Hinata and Kageyama are on booth duty.”

Bokuto and even Akaashi join the team in the cool down stretches, and help them put away the equipment. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are the first to leave, followed by Noya and Tanaka who need to go catch the train. Yaku leaves to find Kunimi and Lev so they can take the bus home, and after a while, Kuroo has to physically remove Hinata and Kageyama from the gym so he can lock up.

Once Kuroo climbs into the backseat of the car with Bokuto and Akaashi up front, Kuroo is finally able to freely discuss family business.

“So why couldn’t Oikawa come pick me up?” Kuroo asks, leaning forward between the seats. “What’s going on?”

“About half an hour ago, two Shiratorizawa boys showed up down the street from Uehara-san’s bar,” Akaashi informs him. “Oikawa-san called Bokuto on his way to go do damage control.”

“Bokuto, take us east,” Kuroo instructs in an overly dramatic, authoritative voice.

“Ah yes! It’s go time!” Bokuto whoops, flipping the car around and gunning it.

“Slow down, the situation is already long over,” Akaashi murmurs to Bokuto, then turns to look back at Kuroo. “ _Kumicho_ isn’t going to want you anywhere near the scene.”

“You just said that the situation is already over,” Kuroo argues.

“Yeah, Akaashi,” Bokuto jumps in.

Akaashi sends a hard punch into Bokuto’s arm and Bokuto yelps. “Don’t encourage him.”

“I just want to look,” Kuroo promises Akaashi.

There’s no more argument from Akaashi, but Kuroo can tell he isn’t comfortable with this, as he shouldn’t be. It’s his job to keep blood family safe and this little adventure isn’t exactly conducive toward that goal. But it’s even more so Bokuto’s job and he just seems excited as Kuroo as he races through town.

They reach the border and Bokuto drives them slowly down the street. When they reach Uehara’s bar, they see that there is a sign in the door that says ‘closed’, but all the lights are still on. Kuroo finds it odd the bar would be closed at half passed six, even if it is a Monday. Bokuto pulls over in front of the bar and the three of them climb out.

The front door is unlocked and Kuroo pushes inside the bar with Akaashi and Bokuto right on his heels. Iwaizumi is leaning his back against the bar, watching Oikawa clean the blood off Kyoutani’s knuckles as Kyoutani glares at the table top. Uehara is standing behind the bar, nervously talking with Iwaizumi. One of the dogs is lying at Iwaizumi’s feet, flecks of blood staining his paws and muzzle. When Kuroo enters the bar, everyone looks up. Oikawa’s momentary surprise shifts into anger as he stands, which surprises Kuroo slightly.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Oikawa demands, then shifts his anger to Bokuto. “I told you to have someone pick him up, not to bring him here.”

Bokuto shrugs, not at all fazed by Oikawa’s anger. “He wanted to come. And if I had seen any sign of lingering trouble, I would’ve taken him back. Give me some credit,” Bokuto snorts, starting to sound a little offended. “I wasn’t appointed _shateigashira_ of Fukurodani for no reason.”

“ _Kumicho_ ’s poor judgment aside,” Oikawa exhales, his anger fading as he takes back his seat at the table with Kyoutani, “there’s nothing to see, obviously. The situation has been dealt with.”

“What was the situation?” Kuroo questions. “There was obviously a confrontation, judging by the blood all over Kyoutani’s hands and Tatsuo’s mouth. What happened?”

“Kyoutani engaged and beat the shit out of two Shiratorizawa brats that wandered a little too far from home. Iwaizumi and the dog came in to back him up and restrained the two of them. I _questioned_ them, then sent them back home with a swollen eye, a broken leg, nineteen fingers, and a message between the two of them,” Oikawa fills him in quickly. “That’s all there is to tell. Now Bokuto, take him home before _Kumicho_ decapitates the both of us.”

“I’m rather fond of my head, so I think we should probably go,” Bokuto agrees. “Oikawa’s right, Kuroo-sama, there’s nothing to see here anyway.”

Kuroo exhales sharply. “Fine, let’s go back home and be bored,” Kuroo retorts. “Besides, I told Yaku and Noya you’d help with Lev’s receiving practice.”

“You mean I get to spike volleyballs at my underling for hours on end?” Bokuto asks in mock excitement as they head for the door. “What the hell are we waiting for? Akaashi, set for me.”

Kuroo and Bokuto’s banter fills the car for the entire ride home. It’s easy and comfortable as it always is, and an amused smile is still plastered on Kuroo’s face as he steps out of the car with Akaashi at the house. Akaashi opens the front gates, but a movement down the road makes Kuroo pause.

It’s late, but not late enough for it to be completely dark out yet. Only a hundred or so yards down the road towards town, someone is crouched between the road and the wall of the compound petting a cat. They look young, but Kuroo is too far away to tell exactly, especially with their hair hanging in their face.

“Are you coming, Kuroo-sama?” Akaashi questions, hovering at the gates.

“Go ahead. I’ll be there in a minute,” Kuroo tells him, not taking his eyes off the strange person.

Akaashi nods and leaves the gate open slightly behind him. Kuroo hitches his school and sports bags more securely on his shoulder and starts down the road towards the stranger.

“Oi,” Kuroo calls. “Can I help you?”

They- he- jumps to his feet in surprise at the sound of Kuroo’s voice, the cat startling and bolting across the road into the trees. The boy looks at Kuroo nervously, then ducks his head and turns to hurry away. Kuroo takes a few quick steps after him.

“Wait!” he calls. He’s not quite sure why he doesn’t want the boy to leave. “What are you doing out here? Are you lost?”

The boy stops and looks back over his shoulder at Kuroo. Now that Kuroo is closer, he can better make out the boy. His dark roots in need of new dye had been obvious from further away, but now Kuroo is able to make out his bright golden eyes, the way his blond tips frame his face, the timidness in his expression as he avoids eye contact. He’s beautiful, and Kuroo has a hard time looking away.

“I, uh…” he hesitates, his voice soft. He looks everywhere but at Kuroo while trying to look like he’s not ready to bolt. “I’m not lost.”

“Oh?” Kuroo questions, moving a few steps closer to the boy, bringing him within a few feet. “Then what brings you out here?”

“I just moved here, down the road,” he says slowly, pointing back over his shoulder towards town. “I was just… looking around. I saw a cat….”

“So you are our new neighbor,” Kuroo smiles, remembering the moving truck from last night. “Did you move here from out of town?”

He nods, but doesn’t volunteer any more information about that. Instead, he points to the tall wall of the compound. “You live here?”

Kuroo knows he should probably deny it, or at least not answer, but he finds himself nodding. This boy doesn’t look like much of a threat, and it’s not as if anyone actually knows this place houses the Nekoma _yakuza_ family anyway.

“You go to Tama High School,” the boy observes, pointing to the school uniform Kuroo is wearing. “What class are you in?”

“I’m in class 3-4,” he tells the boy.

“I’m in 2-4,” the boy returns.

“2-4? You’re in Noya’s class,” Kuroo responds, more to himself than to the boy.

The boy frowns in thought for a moment, then looks back up. “Nishinoya Yuu? You know Nishinoya-san?”

“He’s in the volleyball club,” Kuroo says, deciding to give that information instead of that they live together.

“You play volleyball?” The boy looks up at Kuroo and it’s the first time he actually makes eye contact with him.

Kuroo is surprised by the sudden question, and by the slight interest behind the question. Kuroo nods with another smile. “Yeah, I do. I’m the captain of the team. Do you play?”

To that he offers a small shrug of his shoulder, looking back down at the ground. “I played in middle school. A little at my old high school.”

“What position?”

“Setter.”

“Hmm, one of our setters graduated last year and we’re looking for a new one. You should come by practice,” Kuroo tells him. The boy gets a hesitant, uncomfortable look and Kuroo quickly searches for a way to correct his mistake. “You don’t have to join. Maybe just to check out our team? We’re pretty good, if I do say so myself.”

The boy is still a little hesitant, but nods, and Kuroo smiles in relief.

“Good,” Kuroo says. “I’m Kuroo Tetsurou, by the way. If you need anything, with school or around town, just give me a holler.”

“Thanks,” he says. “I’m Kenma. Kozume Kenma. But I should probably get back home soon….”

“Of course, sorry for holding you up,” Kuroo apologizes quickly. “It was nice to meet you, Kenma. I’ll look for you at tomorrow’s practice.”

Kenma nods with a small smile, then turns and hurries down the road, ducking his head as he pulls out his phone. Kuroo watches him leave for a while before finally managing to tear his eyes from the retreating form, a pleased smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally the other half of the kuroken shows up! I promised you it would be a kuroken fic c:
> 
> Also, there wasn’t supposed to be this much volleyball in the fic. It was supposed to be mainly yakuza with a sprinkling of volleyball, but it spiraled out of my control and now it’s equal parts yakuza and volleyball ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ But the volleyball is important in the beginning because right now that’s Kenma’s only connection to Kuroo. Once they actually establish a friendship, there will probably be a lot less volleyball and much more yakuza.
> 
> Oh and I know classroom assignments aren't necessarily canon, but I had to put certain characters in the same classes for reasons :)


	4. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I'm so happy with your guys' response to Kenma's introduction! I too am excited to finally be able to write the precious child into this fic :) Anywho, enjoy some more Kuroo-Kenma awkwardly cute interactions c:
> 
> And the rating went up because, honestly, it was going to eventually go up anyway, but there is sort-of-there-vaguely-written bokuaka smut in this chapter. Nothing graphically detailed but it is there so the rating is going up just to be safe.

**第四章：** **処罰**

“Oi, Noya,” Kuroo calls as Noya, Yaku, and Lev enter the house after finishing with receiving practice. Noya pauses as everyone else continues down the hall towards the bathroom to clean up.

“Yes, boss?” Noya asks, wiping at his forehead with a towel.

“Do you know Kozume Kenma?” Kuroo asks, not really sure what brought him to bring it up. “He’s new to the school. He was placed in your class.”

“Oh yeah, the new kid,” Noya nods. “Yeah I remember him. Why do you want to know?”

“I was just curious. I ran into him out front,” Kuroo explains. “Apparently his family just moved in down the street.”

“He’s very quiet,” Noya says. “His introduction was very short. He just told us his name and that he moved here from a different ward. And all through class he didn’t say a single word, even through the class discussion. He seems very… shy.”

“Yeah I noticed that too,” Kuroo agrees. “He told me he plays volleyball, though. When he said what class he was in, I said I knew you from the volleyball club and that seemed to catch his interest.”

“Oh yeah? Is he planning on joining the club? Akira said they didn’t get any applications today at the booth,” Noya says.

“He seemed pretty hesitant about joining. I don’t even think he was considering it until I brought it up. I invited him to come watch practices though. See if you or Hinata or even Yachi-san can convince him to join. He’s a setter so we could really use him on the team,” Kuroo asks of Noya. “But don’t go too hard on him. I know how you are, and your… animated personality might scare him off. Same goes for Hinata.”

Noya’s grin isn’t exactly reassuring, but he nods. “You got it boss. Shouyou was the only one who got Kozume-san to say anything during clean up today. Maybe he can get through to him like he did with Yachi-san.”

“And you,” Kuroo reminds him with a laugh, recalling how Noya wanted to quit after Asahi graduated last year, and how Hinata’s begging and pleading convinced him to stay.

“Yeah yeah,” Noya grumbles, brushing Kuroo off as he continues down the hall towards the bathroom. “I’ll talk with Shouyou and the quiet one.”

“Thanks Noya,” Kuroo calls after him and heads towards his room.

Kuroo enters his room and takes a seat at his desk. He pulls out his science homework, it being his favorite subject, but doesn’t even have the chance to pick up his pencil before he hears a commotion from down the hall. There are raised voices- rather just one raised voice- and even though Kuroo can’t make out what they’re saying, he can tell it’s Nekomata and he can guess what he’s angry about. The subsequent knock on his door confirms his assumption and he cringes.

“Kuroo-sama,” Sarukui’s voice says from outside his door. Kuroo groans before standing and answering the door. The _kyoudai_ has a hard look on his face and Kuroo regrets answering the door at all. “ _Kumicho_ wants to see you.”

“Yeah, okay,” Kuroo relents and heads through the halls towards Nekomata’s office, a feeling of dread heavy in the pit of his stomach.

The door to Nekomata’s office is open and Kuroo enters to see Bokuto and Akaashi on their knees, their foreheads touching the floor between the triangle of their fingers in a bow. Oikawa is there too, standing in the corner, nervously pulling at his fingers in front of his stomach. Nekomata is standing over his Fukurodani _shateigashira_ with his arms crossed tightly over his chest.

“It was my fault, _Kumicho_ ,” Bokuto is saying into the floor as Kuroo enters the office, and Kuroo feels that this isn’t the first time he has said that to Nekomata. Kuroo grows even more nervous when he hears the tone of Bokuto’s voice. He’s slipping into one of his moods, and understandably so.

“No it wasn’t,” Kuroo retorts, closing the door behind him. “I asked Bokuto to take me to meet Oikawa at the border and Akaashi tried to advise me against it. But I knew Bokuto had talked to Oikawa before he came to pick me up, and I know that he would’ve refused me if he thought there was any chance of me getting into trouble.”

“You think I don’t know that?” Nekomata snaps angrily. “I’m not upset with him, I’m upset with _you_. He’s here trying to beg me not to punish you. Bokuto is the best man I have. I know he wouldn’t have willingly taken you anywhere if he thought it was unsafe.” He pauses to take a deep breath, closing his eyes and rubbing at his temples in order to try and regain a little composure. That is one thing Kuroo really likes about Nekomata. He is an unusual _yakuza_ boss in the way that he doesn’t resort to rage and fear and threats to lead the clan. He prefers being rational and logical and strategic, which favors well for Kuroo every time he gets in trouble. “I know you want to be involved. I know you are eager to fill your role of _wakagashira_. I know you probably feel a connection with this situation in general considering you were the one Uehara confided in. But you need to be smarter about it Kuroo. You’re wearing your school uniform for fuck’s sake, and walked into a tense situation with five _yakuza_ members. I’m not even really concerned over whether you were seen by civilians. But if those Shiratorizawa boys had been there? If someone from Shiratorizawa had seen you with Oikawa and Iwaizumi, even Bokuto and Akaashi, who they _know_ to be members of Nekoma… dressed in your uniform, they’d know exactly who you are and where to find you.”

“But at school, I’m with five _shatei_ , and surrounded by students and teachers. They can’t get me there,” Kuroo argues.

“No, but they could follow you home, or they could out you to the faculty and get you thrown out of school,” Nekomata returns. “There are other ways to hurt you and the family other than physically. And you’re only proving my point, Kuroo. You’re not considering every possible outcome. You need to figure out how to do that if you’re going to lead this family.”

Kuroo shuts his mouth, realizing that Nekomata is right. As much as he hates it, he knows it’s true. “I want to be involved,” Kuroo tells him, trying to think of a new angle. “What am I allowed to do, if I’m not allowed to be in the field?”

“Until I can trust you not to be so impulsive, nothing,” he tells Kuroo. “I’ll talk with Bokuto and Oikawa and figure out what the extent of your involvement can be. But for the time being, you’re under house arrest.”

“I’m what?!” Kuroo chokes.

“You heard me. Did you honestly think I’d just let this slide? You can go to school, and since you’re captain, I’ll let you go to practice as well, but other than that, you’re not allowed to leave the compound. And I’m going to assign Tanaka to keep an eye on you while you’re at school.”

“Do you really think that is necessary?” Kuroo asks in disbelief.

“This is a punishment, not a vacation. And unfortunately for you, I know you very well. So yes, I do think it’s necessary.”

“For how long?”

“One week,” Nekomata says. “Now get out before I decide I wasn’t nearly hard enough on you. And you two stand up already.”

Bokuto and Akaashi get to their feet but keep their heads ducked as Kuroo storms out of the office and back to his room. He sits down heavily at his desk and drops his head into his hands. He’s not mad at Nekomata, because everything he said was right. He’s more mad at himself for not looking at the entire situation and for not expecting this to happen. He had allowed himself to get caught up in the excitement and didn’t think things through.

A week of house arrest isn’t all that bad though, Kuroo decides after stewing for a while. His social life doesn’t hardly exist outside of the family and the team. Yeah the team likes to go out to eat after practices sometimes, and the family is always going out to bars or clubs to hang out outside of the house, but this will just be for a week. Kuroo can handle it.

After taking some more deep breaths to calm himself, Kuroo gets started on his science and math homework. As he works through the easy problems, his mind thinks over plans for practice tomorrow. He has to in order not to think too much about what’s going on east with Shiratorizawa.

…

Akaashi nervously paces his room as he waits for Bokuto to finish his meeting with Nekomata and Oikawa. Nekomata had kicked him out just after Kuroo had left, and as much as he didn’t want to leave Bokuto in that state, he has no authority to argue with the _Kumicho_. But Bokuto needs him. He’s slipping into one of his moods and Akaashi is the only person that can hold him together as he rides through it. He knows Bokuto will come to him as soon as he can, as soon as he’s dismissed, but he can’t help but worry about him in the meantime.

It’s a grueling hour before the door slides opens and Akaashi forces on a neutral expression before turning to face Bokuto. He’s silent as Bokuto enters the room and closes the door behind him. He never knows where to start, what to say when Bokuto comes to him like this. He always ends up waiting for Bokuto to speak first, to give him an idea of how bad he is before Akaashi is able to think of anything to say.

“I fucked it up, Akaashi,” Bokuto mumbles, not looking up from the floor. “I should’ve listened to you Akaashi, you warned me.”

“Yes, you should’ve,” Akaashi says simply. He doesn’t move towards Bokuto. He’ll let Bokuto decide when he wants physical comfort. He needs to let Bokuto’s mind work at it’s own pace. “That’s what I’m here for.”

“I know, I know, why didn’t I listen to you?” he groans, burying his face in his hands, his fingernails digging into the skin of his temples.

Akaashi decides to step forward then before Bokuto draws blood. He lays his hands over Bokuto’s and gently pulls them away from his face. Bokuto doesn’t offer any resistance, standing dejectedly in front of Akaashi. Akaashi doesn’t release his hands though, holding them tightly between his.

“ _Kumicho_ is disappointed in me, Akaashi. Because I fucked up. I put Kuroo at risk.”

“No you didn’t and you know that,” Akaashi tells him, his voice hard. “You knew Kuroo would be safe because you’re the most qualified person to keep him safe. You heard _Kumicho_ , he said you were his best man. And he also said he’s not upset with you.”

“I can’t lose this job Akaashi. Where would I go? What would I do? I don’t have anything but this family.” Finally, Bokuto lifts his vacant eyes to meet Akaashi’s. “And you. But I won’t have you anymore if I lose this job.”

“You’re not going to lose this job or me,” Akaashi tells him. He keeps the reassurances coming, knowing that right now Bokuto can’t really process them, but that it’s important he keeps assuring Bokuto that he’s not alone.

“I don’t deserve this job or you,” Bokuto breathes and the detached, empty look in his eyes fades into fear and depression and Akaashi knows he’s starting to come back.

“Yes you do. You deserve this job more than anyone else, and that’s why you have it. _Kumicho_ doesn’t give people titles for any reason other than that they deserve them,” Akaashi tells him. “And as for me… there’s no one else in this world I’d rather be with, and you know that. I love you, Koutarou.”

Bokuto moves in immediately to catch Akaashi’s lips in a heated kiss. It’s forceful and rough, but Akaashi doesn’t mind at all. He’s actually come to like it. It means that Bokuto is starting to come out of his self-deprecating mood and needs Akaashi’s touch to do it. Akaashi kisses him back as Bokuto’s arms wrap firmly around him, his fingers splayed out across Akaashi’s shoulder blades and lower back. His fingertips dig into Akaashi’s shirt, pulling him tightly against his chest. Akaashi winces slightly into the kiss. Bokuto’s intense dedication to being the strongest and best member of the family means that his workout regiment is nearing ridiculous, and he sometimes forgets his own strength, especially in times like this when his mind isn’t entirely sound yet.

Akaashi pats lightly at Bokuto’s arm as he pulls back slightly from the kiss, just enough to whisper, “Too tight, Kou.”

“Sorry,” Bokuto murmurs, his grip easing just enough that Akaashi is comfortable again.

Akaashi brings their lips back together and then lets Bokuto take the lead as he moves them back to their bed. Despite the firmness with which he holds and kisses Akaashi, he’s actually very gentle with him. The way he lays Akaashi down, the way he eases him out of his clothes, the way he makes love to him, it’s all so gentle and caring and passionate. Yet that tight hold never eases. Bokuto holds him close and tight, showing Akaashi in ways other than with words just how much he loves him and how much he needs him. And Akaashi wouldn’t have it any other way.

Bokuto falls asleep quickly with his face buried in Akaashi’s neck and his arms still wrapped around him, his shifting mood having completely exhausted him. Akaashi closes his eyes and nuzzles his nose into Bokuto’s hair. Bokuto may not know it, but Akaashi needs Bokuto just as much as Bokuto needs him. He craves Bokuto’s constant touch, needs it to stay sane. On top of that, he owes his life and happiness to Bokuto.

Akaashi’s phone vibrates on the bedside table and Akaashi reaches over for it, careful not to disturb Bokuto. It’s a text from Oikawa asking Akaashi to let him know when Bokuto is okay. He also sees a text from a little while earlier- when he had been otherwise preoccupied- from Kuroo wanting to know how Bokuto is doing. Akaashi replies with short reassurances to both of them, then sends a message to Washio to take Kuroo to school tomorrow so Bokuto won’t have to. Bokuto needs the rest. That is, if he’s still here when Akaashi wakes up. If he is though, he’ll sleep in tomorrow morning, he’ll get some fresh air on patrol, he’ll pick Kuroo up from practice and most likely join in, and he’ll be back to himself in no time.

…

Kuroo didn’t realize how serious Nekomata was when he said he’d have Tanaka keep an eye on Kuroo while at school. Tanaka rides with Kuroo to school, and keeps his eyes on Kuroo the entire day. Kuroo is rather annoyed by it, but Tanaka does apologize a lot and tires to act more like it’s a normal day hanging out with a brother rather than that he’s babysitting.

When classes end, Tanaka convinces Irihata-sensei to excuse him with Kuroo to help set up the gym for club activities. Together they open the gym and put up the net. When the rest of the team arrives, they immediately dive into stretching and warm up exercises.

Kuroo tries not to be too disappointed during the first half an hour of stretches and warm up that Kenma isn’t there. Kuroo replays their conversation from the night before over in his head. Kenma never actually promised that he’d come by practice today, so Kuroo shouldn’t be too upset that he hasn’t. He shouldn’t be upset even if Kenma had promised. Why does Kuroo care if he’s here or not? Why is it enough to upset him? It’s only because they really need another setter. That must be why. The _only_ reason why.

Once everyone is ready to practice, they go straight into receiving drills. Kuroo pulls up the ball cart and takes up a position at the net. When the practices officially start next week, Coach Naoi will join them and cover this part of the drill. But until then, it’s Kuroo’s job as captain. Kuroo spikes the balls at the three receivers and the player that receives the ball steps off the court, the next player in line taking his place.

“Move your feet!” Kuroo coaches. “Making the connection is important. Even if it’s not going to be a perfect pass, at least get a hand on it. Get it up, that’s all that matters.” He continues to call out instructions and tips as he spikes balls at everyone. Nishinoya does perfectly, as does Yaku who used to be a libero until Nishinoya came along and Yaku decided he wanted to try being a wing spiker. Kunimi and Tanaka do pretty well, and Tsukishima manages to keep up which is good considering he doesn’t play much in the back row. Yamaguchi struggles a little only due to his timid nature. But Kuroo is still impressed with how much he’s improved since he started in his first year. And that just leaves….

“Get under it, Lev!” Kuroo calls as Lev flails for the ball and shanks it off to the side. “You need to react much faster. Follow the ball and get your arms underneath it. Stay on the court until you make a toss-able receive.”

After half an hour, Kuroo instructs the team to practice serves. Normally he’d start spiking drills, but they don’t have a setter right now. Maybe he’ll have Noya set for spiking practice later. When the team grabs volleyballs to start serving practice, Kuroo pulls Lev to the back of the court.

“We’re not done receiving,” Kuroo tells him.

Kuroo picks up a ball and takes a few steps back from Lev. He tosses it up, then spikes it down at Lev. He reigns his power back quite a bit, starting off easier for the lanky spiker. They do that for another half hour, Kuroo’s spikes getting progressively harder, until Kuroo decides he’s doing well enough.

When Kuroo and Lev rejoin the rest of the team, he asks Noya if he could set for spiking practice. He has Yachi toss to the first player in line, who passes the ball to Noya for a set. Once the player spikes, Kuroo has them take up position on the other side of the net to try and block the next spiker.

“Oi, you going to stand out here all night or are you going to go in and practice?” Kuroo hears Bokuto say from the open door of the gym.

Kuroo looks up, his heart suddenly racing, to see Bokuto stepping past a familiar blond hovering by the doorway as Bokuto pulls on court shoes. Kenma is startled, probably not having heard Bokuto coming up behind him, although Kuroo’s not sure how that’s even possible. Bokuto isn’t exactly a quiet person.

“Kozume-san!” Kuroo calls with a wave at the same time Noya calls out his name in excitement. “You can come inside and watch. You don’t have to stand outside.”

Kenma hesitated, seeming nervous now that everyone is focused on him. But he steps into the gym anyway, pulling on his court shoes and moving to sit against the wall of the gym. Kuroo considers asking him to set for Noya so that Noya can practice receiving the spikes, but decides against it. He doesn’t want to pressure Kenma and end up scaring him away. It’s too bad Bokuto didn’t bring Akaashi with him again.

Bokuto eagerly joins the team on the court, but doesn’t really participate in the drill. Of course he takes the opportunity to spike a few balls when the opportunity presents itself, but mostly he helps coach the players on their attacks. Kuroo keeps an eye on him, still a little worried about his mood, but he seems fine, back to his usual self. He’s excited to be on the court, happy to have a volleyball in his hands, and Kuroo is relieved.

Throughout the last half hour of practice, Kuroo keeps glancing at Kenma. He has a game system out in his lap, and his attention seems pretty evenly divided between his game and the practice. Kuroo notices that when he is watching the practice, it’s with an analytical eye and that he seems to be watching Noya a lot.

Kuroo calls the practice to an end and has the team do their cool down stretches. Bokuto leads them in the stretches and Kuroo walks over to Kenma still seated by the doors. Kuroo takes a seat next to him, wiping at his brow with a towel.

“So what do you think?” Kuroo asks Kenma before lifting a water bottle to his lips and taking a long drink.

“Is Yuu your regular setter?” he asks, looking up from his game at where Noya is sitting beside Tanaka in the circle.

“No, he’s actually our libero. Our regular setter is at the booth today, which is why Noya was setting today,” Kuroo tells him.

Kenma nods. “Now that I think about it, Yuu’s style is definitely fitting of a libero that has trained for back row sets. It was a little confusing to watch.”

“He started training over the break after our regular setter graduated. He still has a lot of work to do, but he’s a fast learner and gets the job done.”

“It’s obvious he has a lot of potential,” Kenma tells Kuroo.

“Other than Noya, what did you think of the team?” Kuroo asks him.

“They all seem very skilled,” Kenma answers. “The tall one has a good attack, but I saw you working with him on receives, and he needs some more practice, I think.”

Kuroo nods with an agreeing hum. “He’s new to volleyball. He only started playing a year ago and wasn’t on the club team last year. He’s getting much better though.”

Kenma nods, looking over the other team members. A frown pulls at his lips and he leans closer to Kuroo. Kuroo leans in as well. “Who’s the spiky hair guy?” Kenma murmurs under his breath. “His spike is scary. I don’t think I could receive them.”

Kuroo laughs. “That’s Bokuto. He’s not on the team, he graduated last year. But obviously, he can’t stay away.”

“Was he captain?” he asks.

“No, vice captain. Although, if you come to enough practices, you’ll probably see the old captain hanging around here as well,” Kuroo says, knowing that Oikawa will most likely drop by as often as he can. “Any more questions?”

Kenma ducks his head again, hiding his face with his blond hair. Kuroo smirks and stands, looking down at the shy student.

“You can ask me as many questions as you want, Kozume-san,” Kuroo tells him. “And maybe next practice you can join in? We could really use another setter.”

Kenma is looking up at him, simply staring for a long moment, but then murmurs a quiet “Maybe.” Kuroo smiles, feeling as though he’s won a small victory, despite the unsure nature of the answer. He doesn’t know what it is about Kenma that makes Kuroo want to bring him in, but he’s very glad it’s starting to work.

“If you hang around for another about fifteen minutes, you can get a ride home with me and Tanaka,” Kuroo offers. “Bokuto is actually here to pick me up.”

“Oh, well I can just take the bus…” Kenma starts to say.

“Ah come on, you don’t need to take the bus. You’re house is literally right on our way home,” Kuroo insists.

Kenma is quick to give in. “Okay. I’m still trying to figure out bus routes, so I guess a ride would be nice.”

“Great, just give me fifteen minutes to clean up the gym and kick these losers out, then we can go,” Kuroo tells him, turning back to the court.

“Kuroo?” Kenma calls after him, causing Kuroo to stop and look back over his shoulder, perhaps a little quicker than is strictly necessary. “You can just call me Kenma. Everyone else does.”

Kuroo nods with a smile before joins the rest of the team as they start to take down the net and dry mop the floors. “Sure thing, Kenma.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After serious consideration and a lot of back and forth, I decided to incorporate Bokuto’s mood swings into the fic in a much more… mental illness kind of way. That’s what the added tag warnings are for.
> 
> Also, sorry for the double POV switch in this chapter. Normally I try to keep it to one switch per chapter, if any at all, but the timing of this one made that kind of impossible.


	5. Long Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ane- literal translation is older sister, in this case is used as a suffix for the women in the family (pretty sure I missed this one in a previous chapter)  
> Tatami- traditional Japanese flooring made from straw mats  
> Kaikei- accountant

**第五章：長い一日**

“So you guys all live together?” Kenma asks, seated in the backseat beside Kuroo. He has his PSP out in his lap, but looks up from the screen when he asks the question.

“Yeah we do,” Bokuto answers before Kuroo can. “Kuroo’s uncle runs a boarding house. Tanaka and I, along with quite a few others, all rent rooms at the house.”

It’s the cover story they give to all outsiders who wonder about the house. It’s not very original, but it’s worked so far. They even have signs to replace the Nekoma family signs in case outsiders need to come onto the property for whatever reason.

Kenma nods, seeming to accept the offered answer. He looks back down at his game system and continues to play. Kuroo watches him play through the level as Tanaka and Bokuto banter and harass each other in front. Kuroo is glad to see Bokuto back to his normal self, as far as he can tell. He knows Bokuto gets the worst when he gets in trouble with the _Kumicho_. It makes Kuroo feel guilty for putting him in that situation.

“So Noya is getting good with his sets,” Bokuto says, pulling Kuroo from his thoughts. “I didn’t realize how much he’s been working on that.”

“Yeah he’s improved a lot,” Kuroo agrees. “Kenma says he has a lot of potential.”

“Are you a setter, Kenma?” Bokuto asks in interest. “Is that why you were watching the practice today?”

Kenma nods, despite the fact that Bokuto can’t see him. “I set in middle school and last year for my old high school. I don’t know if I want to go back to a club though.”

Kuroo senses that there is more to that story than Kenma is volunteering. Maybe like something bad happening with his last club. “Not all clubs are the same,” Kuroo tells him. “If you like volleyball, you should give ours a try.”

Kenma’s answer is hesitant and quiet. “Maybe…”

“Or if you don’t want to play somewhere so… official, we have a sand court in our backyard,” Kuroo says. “A lot of the guys at the house like to play in their free time. You could come play with us.”

“As long as it’s okay with your uncle,” Bokuto says quickly, a hint of a warning in his voice. “You know how he is about people coming over and disturbing the residents.”

Kuroo cringes. Why did he think it was a good idea to invite Kenma over? He wasn’t thinking, that’s the problem. If Nekomata finds out he will flip. Kuroo knows _exactly_ how Nekomata feels about visitors. So what drove him to make that offer?

Thankfully for Kuroo though, Kenma doesn’t seem much more interested in playing at the house than he does about playing for the team. At least, if he does seem interested, he doesn’t show it. Instead, Kenma just points out his house and Bokuto pulls over.

“Are you going to come by practice tomorrow?” Kuroo asks him as Kenma grabs his bag off the floor.

Kenma hesitates before answering, which Kuroo is noticing to be a habit of his. “Yeah maybe,” he says, opening the car door.

He climbs out of the car and Kuroo watches him walk to the front door as Bokuto pulls away from the curb. Kuroo is tensed and waiting for Bokuto to chastise him, and it comes almost immediately after Bokuto pulls back onto the road.

“Did you seriously just invite the boy to come over to the house?” Bokuto asks in disbelief. “Do you really want _Kumicho_ to extend your house arrest? Or worse, kill you?”

“First of all, don’t call him ‘the boy’. Yeah he’s an outsider, but he’s....” Kuroo has no idea where he was going with that, so he plows on. “And second of all, I wasn’t thinking. It just came out. If he asks to come over and play I’ll… I’ll think up an excuse or some reason why he can’t.”

Tanaka and Bokuto share a look as they pull up in front of the gate, the meaning behind it Kuroo can’t decipher. He and Tanaka climb out of the car and enter the compound. Kuroo notices that it’s pretty empty as they enter the house and it takes him a minute to realize that the entirety of Seijoh is missing. After dark has always been the busiest time for patrols and collections, but entire groups don’t usually go at the same time. This has to be due to the situation in the east. The patrols up there aren’t just drive-bys anymore. They’re staying and monitoring. And maybe Oikawa had the rest of his group join the eastern beats after they finished with their assigned shifts, and that’s why no one is home?

With almost half the house out- all of Seijoh plus the few in Fukurodani and Karasuno on routine patrols- dinner is an informal, on-your-own affair. Kuroo gets his from Saeko-ane and, on his way to his room, he notices that the door to Karasuno’s bedroom is open. Nishinoya, Tanaka, Suga, and Inuoka are all there eating their own dinner, and Kuroo decides to join them. Noya has his futon out and is sprawled across it on his stomach, but the others are seated on the _tatami_ , holding their bowls in their laps.

“How was practice?” Suga asks, taking a bite of rice.

“It was good. I spent a long time with Lev doing receiving drills,” Kuroo responds. “And Noya set for us since Kageyama was at the booth. His sets are pretty good. You guys must’ve been working really hard.”

“Noya-kun is persistent and determined,” Suga says with a fond chuckle.

“Yeah, Tanaka says that Kuroo said that Kuroo’s new setter friend said that I have a lot of potential,” Noya smirks.

“Setter friend?” Suga questions, looking from Noya to Kuroo before Kuroo can make a remark about Noya’s questionable grammar. “A first year replacement for Oikawa-san?”

“A second year, and not a replacement yet,” Kuroo answers. “I’m still working on that. He seems to have some reservations about joining the club.”

“Oh, a second year?” Suga repeats, eyebrows raised.

“He’s new to the school this year,” Noya says around a mouthful of rice. “Moved here from another ward. His family is the one that moved into that house down the street.”

“How is he as a setter?” Suga asks, obviously interested in this new student.

“I haven’t actually seen him play yet,” Kuroo admits. “But the way he was analyzing Noya’s style and technique tells me he has a good knowledge of the position. And usually that kind of knowledge comes from having played the position for a while.”

“Hmm,” Suga hums in agreement, a smile on his face. “And you’re trying to convince him to join the club?”

“Yeah, I guess that’s the goal. We do need another setter,” Kuroo says.

“You haven’t gotten any first year recruits that are setters?” Inuoka asks.

“Not yet,” Tanaka answers. “I ran into Hinata and Kageyama at the bike racks and they said they only got one applicant and he’s a wing spiker.”

“Well hopefully you do get a setter applicant,” Suga says. “Or you get your new friend to join.”

“I’m already on it, _kyoudai_!” Noya assures Suga with a smirk. “I’m in Kenma’s class with Shouyou and Yachi-san. We’ll convince him to join in no time.”

“Go easy on the poor boy, Noya-kun,” Suga admonishes.

There’s a knock on the frame of the door and they all turn to look. Takeda, the family’s _kaikei_ , is standing in the open doorway, tentatively peering in.

“What can we do for your, Takeda-san?” Suga asks with his trademark sweet smile.

“Sorry to interrupt your dinner,” Takeda says with an equally sweet smile. “I just need to borrow Kuroo-sama for a little while.”

Kuroo shoves the last bit of rice in his mouth and drops his bowl into Inuoka’s empty one before standing. He follows Takeda across the hall and into the room he shares with Ukai. The back door of their room is open and Ukai is sitting on the deck smoking. He looks back over his shoulder and snorts.

“I didn’t think Ittetsu would actually drag you in here,” Ukai smirks, turning back towards the yard.

“What are you babbling on about now, old man?” Kuroo retorts.

“Oi,” Ukai snaps, putting out his cigarette and standing. “Just because you’re the _wakagashira_ doesn’t mean I won’t kick your ass.”

“Nekomata-sama told me if I needed any help with the book keeping, that I should ask you,” Takeda says, interrupting their harassing banter. “I guess it’s being counted as part of your punishment?”

Kuroo groans and plops down on the edge of their bed, to which Ukai quickly shoves him off with his foot. Kuroo doesn’t get up off the floor.

“Sorry, Kuroo-sama,” Takeda apologizes. “I just need your help with some finalizing. Nekomata-sama needs the completed books by the end of the week, and I have a lot of catching up to do.”

“Alright, alright,” Kuroo sighs, sitting up and moving closer to Takeda’s desk as Takeda takes his seat.

“I just need you to transfer my finalized calculations to the official book,” Takeda tells him as he hands him a stack of papers and a thick, hardbound book. “I circle all the totals in red to make them easier to find, and the client is highlighted at the top. And they’ve already been sorted by date. All you need to do is transfer the date, client, and total to the book.”

Kuroo whistles as he flips through the meticulous records. He knew there had to be a reason why Nekomata loved Takeda so much that he allows him to stay at the house, and he supposes this is why. There’s no way anything could ever get mixed up or out of place with the way Takeda keeps everything organized. He doesn’t do any of the grueling dirty work that the rest of the family does, but he’s definitely earned his keep.

Kuroo takes the offered pen from Takeda, then sprawls out on his stomach with the paperwork out in front of him. It’s just transferring names and numbers. How bad could it be?

…

Oikawa lifts his beer glass to his lips, taking a long swig. It’s been a long day of endless patrols and monitoring and talking to clients. Most of it was on his own too, which naturally drains him. He needs the company of his family to stay charged, and when he’s on his own, he’s miserable. When Suzumeda-ane had made her rounds, bringing _bentos_ for the boys out on patrol, he had stopped her and talked her ear off for as long as she put up with it before she slipped away to return to the house. But it’s the end of the day now and Iwaizumi is with him as he enjoys a nice cold beer and lets Iwaizumi’s contact fully recharge his energy. Maybe if it’s not _too_ late when they get back to the house, Iwaizumi won’t object to other methods of recharging.

He lifts the glass to his lips for another sip, but pauses half way when the door opens with a tinkle of a bell. It’s really late- or rather quite early- so no one should be coming in. The only remaining customers are slowly fizzling out as the bar approaches closing time. Iwaizumi’s fingers, ghosting over the small of Oikawa’s back beneath the hem of his shirt, also pause as he looks around Oikawa sitting in his lap. They both relax when they see Matsukawa enter, pulling off his gloves and rubbing his hands together to warm them. Both pairs of eyes track the _kyoudai_ as he crosses the bar towards the corner table the two of them are occupying.

“It’s pretty quiet out there, boss,” Matsukawa says as he takes a seat. He waves at Uehara behind the bar, gesturing for Uehara to bring him a beer.

“Well I wasn’t expecting them to show their faces two nights in a row,” Oikawa replies. “I’d be more surprised if you told me you _had_ seen them tonight.”

Uehara sets a beer down in front of Matsukawa with a smile before hurrying back behind the bar. It’s only been two days since patrols have increased in the area, but the older man already seems very happy about the change. Their increased presence did prevent possible trouble when they caught those Shiratorizawa boys down the street last night, after all.

Oikawa takes a long sip of his own beer, then plucks the cigarette from Iwaizumi’s lips to take a drag.

“I don’t think anyone is going to show tonight,” Matsukawa agrees. “Kyoutani is frustrated and chomping at the bit. You should send him home before he jumps at nothing.”

“It’s already almost two in the morning,” Iwaizumi points out as he takes the cigarette back from Oikawa. “There’s no need to keep all the boys out.”

Oikawa nods sharply, over dramatically. “Sure, sure! Whatever you guys say! You are both _shateigashira_ after all and are in charge of making these decisions. Oh, wait… that’s me!” His tone is heavily laced with sarcasm and Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, reaching for his beer. But Oikawa pulls out his cell anyway and sends a message to Kyoutani, Hanamaki, and Kindaichi, telling them to go home. He doesn’t think Kyoutani will actually listen and go home, even though he should. He’s a night owl and he has this need to always been doing something, even if it’s just simple patrols. “You can go home too, Mattsun. Iwa-chan and I will go out for one last sweep before calling it a night.”

Matsukawa nods and downs the rest of his beer. He stands, but hesitates and turns back to Oikawa. “I almost forgot, the owner of a convenience store, right up on the boarder a few blocks north of here, another client pointed me out to him. He told me he’s a Shiratorizawa client but says he needs to get out of that family. He doesn’t want Shiratorizawa to come after him, so he wants our protection. I told him you’d talk to him. He needs to be vetted first though.”

Oikawa’s groan is nearly a whine. “That’s so much work,” he complains. He already has a mountain on his plate. One more thing dumped on top could topple everything.

“I’ll do it,” Iwaizumi volunteers, always quick to try and make Oikawa’s life easier. Oikawa knew there was a reason he loved the guy so much.

“No, no, I need to do it. You guys need to focus on your patrols. Also, he needs to know the face of the person who’s going to kill him if he double-crosses us,” Oikawa growls, his voice low and threatening despite the person his threat is directed to not being in the room. “I might ask for some help in vetting him though. That’s going to be a long, tiring process.”

Matsukawa nods, and before he turns to leave, he murmurs, “Also, the man sitting by himself by the door has been staring at you two since I walked in.”

Iwaizumi tenses beneath Oikawa, the hand not at Oikawa’s back slipping beneath his suit jacket toward his gun. But when the both of them look to the door as Matsukawa walks away, Oikawa sees that it’s just a grumpy old man shooting them a disgusted glare. He’s not an enemy threat, Oikawa deduces, just a homophobic bigot. And judging by the way Iwaizumi relaxes against him, he’s decided the same thing.

Oikawa can’t resist returning the man’s glare with a smirk as he leans in towards Iwaizumi’s face and- while maintaining eye contact with the homophobe- licks a stripe with the tip of his tongue up the ridge of Iwaizumi’s jaw to his ear. He adds a seductive wink for good measure. The man’s repulsed grimace grows and Oikawa finishes the teasing show by stretching his arms high above his head, then draping his right arm over Iwaizumi’s shoulders. The shift is just enough to reveal the grip of his handgun beneath his jacket. The man’s glare instantaneously melts into an expression of fear, and he quickly stands, dropping a handful of _yen_ coins on the table before hurriedly leaving the bar.

Oikawa dissolves into a fit of giggles and Iwaizumi wipes at the side of his face with a grimace. “Next time you should lead with that before you fucking lick me, Shittykawa,” he growls, pulling the cigarette from the corner of his lips and putting it out in the ash tray.

“Aw don’t be like that, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa tries to pout, his attempt thwarted by the fact he’s still giggling. He leans in close to Iwaizumi, his lips ghosting over his ear. “Especially since I know how much you like it.”

Before Iwaizumi can shove him off his lap, Oikawa leaps to his feet. He waits a moment as Iwaizumi pulls out his wallet and drops a few bills onto the table. Uehara always gives Oikawa and his boys free drinks as a thank you of sorts for their protection, but Oikawa at least likes to leave a large tip, and insists that his group do the same. Nekomata is always stressing the need to show respect towards their clients and that they need to support them in ways beyond keeping them protected. Nekomata is the only _yakuza_ boss Oikawa knows of that has that kind of philosophy, which is why they’ve never had a client try to leave them, and why Shiratorizawa now has a client wanting to come to Nekoma.

Iwaizumi follows Oikawa out of the bar and into the cool night air, both of them waving to Uehara as they leave. Oikawa shivers and shoves his hands into his coat pockets. The two walk side by side down the street, their shoulders occasionally brushing. Oikawa likes the contact, craves it actually. It doesn’t matter where he is or what the situation is, he always feels so much better when Iwaizumi is close by. Oikawa wishes he could take Iwaizumi’s hand, but out here in the open he can’t draw any unnecessary attention to them.

“How’s Bokuto?” Iwaizumi murmurs, his quiet voice loud in the dead silence of the night.

Oikawa hadn’t talked to Iwaizumi about the meeting with Nekomata last night, despite Iwaizumi having asked how it went when he returned to their room. He hadn’t wanted to talk about it then, having felt too guilty about telling Nekomata that Kuroo had gone to the scene. He hadn’t wanted to say anything at all, but this family is extremely tight knit and secrets are practically non-existent. Nekomata would’ve found out eventually, whether from one of the other guys or from Uehara, and then everyone else at the scene would’ve gotten in trouble. Oikawa knew that, no matter how he felt about snitching, he had to say something.

“Akaashi-san said he was okay last night before they went to bed,” Oikawa murmurs.

“Don’t beat yourself up,” Iwaizumi tells him. “When- not if, _when_ \- _Kumicho_ found out that you kept a secret like that from him, he would’ve had your head. You did the right thing. If you hadn’t said anything, I would’ve.”

Oikawa nods, but the pout doesn’t leave his face. Just because Iwaizumi is right doesn’t mean Oikawa has to like it.

“That was quick though,” Iwaizumi observes. “Usually Bokuto’s moods last longer than just… what, an hour or two? Usually he has to disappear for a few days before he’s back to himself.”

“I was a little surprised too,” Oikawa agrees, “but it’s probably because _Kumicho_ wasn’t upset with him. And _Kumicho_ told him as much. That must’ve stuck in his mind, even through the haze of his self-depreciation. It’s probably the only reason he bounced back so quickly. Well, that and Akaashi has gotten so good at calming Bokuto down over the years.”

Iwaizumi nods in agreement. They fall silent again, their focus shifting solely onto their surroundings. But Matsukawa was right. It’s really quiet out tonight. Neither of them notice a single movement, minus the occasional cat that scampers by.

“Did you guys come up with a way to let Kuroo be involved?” Iwaizumi finally asks. That had been the only thing Oikawa had mentioned after returning to their room following the meeting last night. He hadn’t expanded upon it though and he knew Iwaizumi had been curious. Still is curious, apparently.

Oikawa shakes his head. “No. _Kumicho_ is too worried about keeping Kuroo’s identity unknown beyond people he can control. He’s too worried about Kuroo’s safety outside of the house. But we’re fucking _yakuza_ ,” Oikawa laughs. “Nothing he ever does in this family is going to be _safe_ , or even remotely risk free. I mean, _Kumicho_ could just keep sending him out on collections, since that’s the least risky thing we do, but that’s not what Kuroo wants, and it’s still not entirely risk free. He wants to be involved in this whole Shiratorizawa pissing contest.”

“Bring him with you when you meet with this potential client,” Iwaizumi suggests. “It’s not front line work and it’s somewhat connected with Shiratorizawa.”

“And if this guy turns out to be playing us?”

“Vet him first,” Iwaizumi shrugs. “Make sure he’s the real deal before you go meet with him. And when you do, bring Kuroo.”

Oikawa thinks about it for a moment before nodding slowly. “Yeah, I guess that will work.” It’s a better idea than any they’ve had so far. And it just might appease both Nekomata and Kuroo.

After nearly an hour of wandering down the streets, they’ve circled back around to the car. Iwaizumi gets behind the wheel and Oikawa climbs in the passenger’s seat, cranking the heat. Oikawa’s eight a.m. to three a.m. shift finally manages to catch up to him and within minutes of sitting down in the car, he falls asleep, his hand held loosely in Iwaizumi’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Suga finally gets a part in this one! He’s gonna have a pretty big part in future chapters and I’m so excited c:


	6. Small Victories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some volleyball club antics, a little kuroken bonding, and a bit of yakuza fun. Go forth and enjoy

**第六章：小さな勝利**

“Look who’s joining us!” Noya shouts from the doorway of classroom 3-3 where Kuroo and Tanaka just sat down for lunch.

It’s Monday, and that means the last day of Kuroo’s house arrest. Starting tomorrow morning, he’ll be a free man. Also, starting this morning, the official club practices began, which means that he had gotten here even earlier than normal for morning practice. Coach Naoi hadn’t come to morning practice, he never does. He works during the day, and only has time for the afternoon practices. Kuroo had been hoping to convince Kenma to join _before_ Coach Naoi started showing up, because he is afraid that Naoi’s competitive and tough nature would intimidate Kenma. But Kenma has been showing up every day to watch practice, and has grown to be pretty close with Hinata and Noya, and Kuroo hopes himself as well. So maybe there’s some hope that Kenma will eventually join, despite meeting Naoi.

The group looks up to see Hinata following Noya into the classroom, and Hinata has his hand wrapped around Kenma’s wrist, dragging him into the classroom. Tanaka and Lev seem excited, and pull a few more desks into the circle.

“Kenma seems to only like eating lunch with Shouyou, so I had to drag Shouyou here!” Noya explains excitedly, as if he had just worked out a difficult problem.

Kenma ducks his head as he takes an empty seat between Hinata and Kuroo. He sets his _bento_ on the desk with his game system. Kuroo thinks the _bento_ wrap covered in cats is cute.

“Don’t you usually eat lunch with Kageyama?” Tanaka questions Hinata.

“Yeah, and Tsukki and Yamaguchi in their classroom. But I don’t mind eating with my _senpais_!” Hinata tells them excitedly.

As everyone digs into their lunches, the conversation shifts to volleyball, which honestly isn’t that surprising. With Hinata in the group, any other topic of conversation just isn’t acceptable.

“When are we going to have a practice match?” Hinata asks, nearly in a whine.

Kuroo laughs. “Official practices just started today.”

“I know, but… uwah!” he exclaims, throwing his hands up in the air, and Mizoguchi-sensei calls for him to be quiet. With a somewhat lower voice, he continues, “It’s been forever since we played an actual match.” Then, Hinata turns on Kenma. “And when are you going to finally join the team? You keep coming to watch, but every time I ask you to join, you say no. Why?”

Kenma looks down at his _bento_ with a shrug of a shoulder.

“I was hoping that if you saw that I was the best wing spiker in all of Japan, you would want to set for me so badly that you’d _have_ to join!” Hinata explains, and Kuroo tries- and fails- to follow his logic.

“I might be able to get Oikawa and Bokuto and their friends to come by for a practice match later this week,” Kuroo says, saving Kenma from Hinata’s pressuring. “It guess it would be a good way to test the first years and see where their skills are.”

“Really?!” Hinata asks, eyes wide.

“That would be a good idea,” Yaku says, to which Noya nods in excited agreement.

“Hell yeah! I’m down for a match against our old _senpais_ ,” Tanaka grins.

“Oikawa-senpai has been very busy with work lately,” Kunimi reminds Kuroo. “He probably won’t have time to play a full match.”

“It’s only like an hour, maybe an hour and a half,” Kuroo argues, but then shrugs. “We don’t need that loser anyway. Bokuto has friends.”

“Is Oikawa-san… the old captain?” Kenma asks. He must have remembered his talk with Kuroo that first night he came to watch the practice.

“Yup, and he was our primary setter, which is why we’re trying to find another,” Kuroo explains.

Kenma nods, hiding behind his hair. “I would be on Bokuto-san’s team.”

Kenma’s voice is so quiet that Kuroo almost doesn’t hear him. Almost. “What?” he asks, in confusion rather than needing Kenma to repeat himself.

“If I were to play,” Kenma clarifies. “I don’t want to have to block Bokuto’s spikes. I think my arms would break off.”

Kuroo laughs, then shoots Kenma a pleased smirk. “I tell you what… if you promise to play in the practice match, I’ll convince Bokuto to give up his precious setter and let you set for him instead.”

Kenma looks up at Kuroo and offers him a small smile and tentative nod.

“Yay Kenma is going to play with us!” Hinata cheers.

“ _Against_ us,” Noya corrects him, then turns his challenging smirk onto Kenma. “And we’re going to kick Kenma _and_ Bokuto-senpai’s ass.”

“Yeah!” Hinata declares enthusiastically. Noya raises both hands above his head and Hinata high fives him with all his might.

Kenma watches with wide eyes, his startled stare flashing up to Kuroo.

“They’re very… competitive. And enthusiastic about it,” Kuroo chuckles. “And I’m sorry, but I can’t guarantee your safety. Their competitiveness is highly lethal. Wipes out everyone in their path. Can’t be contained.”

Kenma smiles, looking back down at his lunch, his blond hair falling in front of his face to hide it from view. The smile doesn’t leave Kuroo’s face as he finishes his lunch. Kenma finishes his own lunch and immediately reaches for his game system. Kuroo watches Kenma play over his shoulder, and he notices that his reactions and movements are kind of slow. It takes him a minute to realize that he’s not actually focused on the game, but rather that he’s paying attention to the conversation around him. Kuroo finds that interesting, but doesn’t say anything, merely watching.

They put the desks back as the lunch period comes to an end, Tanaka and Kuroo returning to the classroom next door as Noya, Hinata, and Kenma head back downstairs. When lectures end, Kuroo and Tanaka go open the gym for practice. And this time, when the rest of the team files in to the gym, it’s with the three new first years in tow. Kenma enters the gym just as introductions are finishing and the warm up stretches are starting. They didn’t manage to get any new setters, which Kuroo supposes is good, because it means he still has a reason to convince Kenma to join. It’ll only be bad if Kenma eventually decides he doesn’t want to join. In that case, since first year Komi Haruki is a libero, they could have him take the libero position and train Noya to be a full time setter. The other two new recruits, Fukunaga Shouhei and Konoha Akinori, are both wing spikers. Kuroo supposes that’s good, seeing as they just lost their two strongest hitters last year, Bokuto and Asahi.

When Kuroo sees Kenma enter, he waves him over. “You should join us today, Kenma,” Kuroo tells him as he leads the team into the next stretch. “If you’re going to play in the practice match, you should practice beforehand so you don’t get hurt.”

Kenma nods, and the team makes room for him in the circle. Kenma takes the offered spot next to Kuroo and joins the stretches. Another small victory for Kuroo. All that’s left is for Kenma to officially join the club.

“Did I hear someone say practice match?” Coach Naoi questions as he steps into the gym.

Kuroo nods. “During lunch Hinata practically pestered me into arranging a practice match. I’m going to see if Bokuto and Oikawa will bring some friends to play a match against us, hopefully later this week.”

“Very good,” Coach Naoi says. “It’ll be a good start to the season, and it’ll give me the opportunity to see what areas all of you need to work on straight off the bat. Bokuto and Azumane were the leading forces of our offense last year, so we’re going to have to fill those holes. We still have Kageyama and Hinata’s freak quick, but we can’t rely solely on them. I want Tanaka to train to become our new ace, and I want Yaku to finish his transition from libero to wing spiker. If the paperwork Takinoue-sensei gave me is right, it looks like we got another libero? Perfect. You… Komi, and Nishinoya will be training heavily in defense. We want to keep our defense as strong as it was last year.” Naoi looks through the papers, then up at the group. “I count three applications and four new faces.”

“Kenma hasn’t officially joined the team,” Kuroo answers quickly. “He’s going to practice with us today though and see how he likes it, maybe even play on Bokuto’s team in the practice match. He’s a setter.”

“A setter?” Naoi repeats. “We could really use you then, Kenma. I don’t like only having one setter. That puts a lot of pressure on Kageyama.”

Kenma nods and quickly looks down at the floor. At least Naoi didn’t go too hard on him, like Kuroo had been afraid of.

When they finish with the stretches, and Coach Naoi introduces himself to the first years, they start spiking and receiving drills. Kenma stands back and watches the first few rounds. The players toss a volleyball to Kageyama, who then set the ball back to the player to spike. Then, the players duck under the net to receive the next player’s spike. Kenma watches the first couple of spikes, then Naoi has the team split into two lines so that Kenma can join Kageyama at the net.

Kuroo moves to the back of Kenma’s line so that he can watch Kenma’s first few tosses. He’s actually quite excited to finally watch the shy setter toss. Tanaka throws the ball above Kenma’s head, and Kuroo watches with wide eyes as Kenma leaps up, his long, thin fingers reaching up to meet the ball. The way Kenma’s fingers lift the ball is more of a caress than a hit. The action is completely silent, and one of the most goddamn graceful things Kuroo has ever seen, which is really saying something considering Kuroo lives with three ridiculously graceful setters.

Kenma’s set is very analytical. Kuroo can tell that Kenma had tried to figure out exactly where to put the ball based on a glance at Tanaka’s approach. But since he doesn’t know Tanaka at all on the court, having never shared the court with him before, he can’t know exactly how to set him. The ball is a little short and Tanaka has to rein back his jump at the last second in order to use a full swing. But the positioning of the ball on the court in relation to Tanaka’s approach is perfect, and Tanaka’s hand connects squarely with the ball. Kuroo can’t wait to see Kenma’s tosses once he gets to know the team and their habits.

Naoi is watching Kenma’s set too, and Kuroo can tell he’s a little impressed. Kenma’s set is nothing overly special, and his accuracy is nothing like Kageyama’s pin-point precision, but his technique is beautiful and the way he can break down and analyze everything in the split second before he has to set the ball is quite incredible. Naoi and Kuroo both closely watch the next couple of sets, and Kuroo deduces that Kenma’s only problem is with height. He keeps setting just a little too low. Naoi calls this out to him, having come to the same observation, and Kenma nods, but his next set to Tsukishima is still a little bit low. Although granted, Tsukki is a bit taller than everyone else he’s already set to.

When it’s finally Kuroo’s turn and he steps up to the line with a ball, he gestures up with his pointer finger. Kenma nods, understanding what Kuroo is asking. Kuroo tosses Kenma the ball and waits for the set. He’s never been very accurate, or very powerful, with quicks. He’s much more proficient with slower tempos, although he has been working on quicker attacks with Oikawa and Bokuto. But here, he decides to wait for the set. Once Kenma’s lithe fingers toss the ball up in a perfectly high arch, Kuroo begins his approach. One, two, three steps and Kuroo jumps. The toss is perfect, and Kuroo swings down on the ball with all his strength. It slams into the court between Tsukishima and Lev.

“Oya!” Kuroo cheers, turning to see a surprised look on Kenma’s face. His arms are still loosely raised as he stares after the ball. When he looks back at Kuroo, Kuroo smirks. “That was a perfect height. Thanks.”

Kenma nods and Kuroo replaces Tsukishima on the other side of the net to calls of “Nice kill” from Coach Naoi and a few other team members. When Hinata spikes the next toss from Kenma, Kuroo manages to receive it perfectly, and instead of passing it to the right front corner of the court where Yachi is collecting the balls to place back in the cart, he passes it just over the left side of the net right above Kenma’s head. Kenma had been watching the ball and immediately jumps up to meet it as it crosses the net. Kuroo expects him to set the ball to Kunimi next in line, but at the last second, one hand darts out to tip the ball back over the net. Kuroo reacts on instinct, making a dive for it and just barely misses it as it bounces off the court and rolls away.

“Very nice,” Kuroo smirks at Kenma as he gets to his feet.

“Wow Kenma so cool!” Hinata exclaims.

“Oi, I can do that too, dumbass!” Kageyama retorts.

“I know, but Kenma is so sneaky! I thought he was going to toss it but then, POW!”

Noya joins in on the excited cooing and it takes Naoi stepping in to calm them down and resume the practice. Kuroo could tell that Kenma had been starting to get uncomfortable with the attention. They continue with the spiking-receiving drills for another half an hour and then move on to blocking. Kenma tries to block one of Konoha’s spikes, but quickly backs out of that part of the drill. He switches with Kageyama so that Kageyama can practice his blocks.

After that they move on to a short round of serving practice. Last year, at the end of the season, Oikawa started teaching the team jump serves to heighten their offensive prowess, and Coach wants them to perfect it before they start official matches this year. And the now second years are starting to get the hang of it, so it’s important to keep them practicing it. Kuroo and Kageyama help to teach the first years how to do a jump serve, those two being the best at it. Kenma joins back in the practice, seeming interested in learning the new serve.

“The most difficult part is figuring out how to toss the ball,” Kuroo explains to Kenma. “You have to know how high and how far in front of you to throw it. But I’m sure it won’t be too hard for you to figure that out.”

Kenma doesn’t look so sure, but nods anyway. Kuroo shows him how he tosses the ball, and how he approaches. Fukunaga also watches him closely, Komi and Konoha fixated on Kageyama’s iffy explanation. Kuroo demonstrates his jump serve once, not hitting full force, but just enough to put it over the net. Then he gestures for Kenma and Fukunaga to give it a try.

Fukunaga eagerly dives right into it, but Kenma is more hesitant. Kuroo offers him a reassuring smile and steps up next to him with a volleyball of his own. He shows Kenma in more broken down steps how he holds the ball out in front of him, how he lets it roll off his fingertips, and how he times his approach.

Kenma watches him closely, then Kuroo urges him to try. Kenma holds the ball in front of him for a moment, then tosses it out in front of him. He immediately moves into an approach, but the toss is too low and he stumbles to a stop, his feet never even leaving the ground as he catches the ball in front of him. Kuroo notices that he seems to have a problem with height.

“Here, try this,” Kuroo says, stepping forward. “Don’t focus on hitting it right now. Instead, focus on finding your toss. I want you to toss and make your approach, but when you jump, just catch the ball. Once you manage to catch it at the height of your jump with your arms fully extended, then you can start working on hitting it.”

Kenma nods and over the course of the block, he practices his jump serve toss just as Kuroo taught him. When Coach Naoi calls to wrap it up and start receiving drills, Kenma is starting to get the hang of his toss.

Coach Naoi runs them through some intense receiving drills, especially pushing Noya and Komi to catch the tips and short spikes. He reminds the second and third years that, if they hope to win against Bokuto, they need to be expecting all the tricks and they can’t leave any corner of the court uncovered.

Bokuto himself shows up as the team cleans up the court. He doesn’t enter the gym, instead pacing around outside the doorway as he talks on the phone. As the team finishes cleaning up the gym, Bokuto hangs up and offers fist bumps to the team as they leave the gym to go home. Tanaka, Kenma, and Kuroo leave last, Kuroo locking up the gym as he leaves.

“Sorry kid,” Bokuto says to Kenma as the four of them head towards the side gate of the school, “but Kuroo and I need to run an errand, so you’ll have to find your own way home.”

Kuroo looks at Bokuto in surprise. Kuroo is still under house arrest. He’s not supposed to be going out on any family business. But he’s sure Bokuto knows that, so there must be a reason why he’s having Kuroo tag along.

“I’ll take the bus with him,” Tanaka offers. Now that Kuroo is being handed off to Bokuto, Tanaka doesn’t need to keep watching him. He turns to Kenma. “You’re still learning the bus routes, right? I’ll show you.”

Kenma nods, a little relieved, as is Kuroo. They wave their goodbyes as Kenma follows Tanaka to the bus stop and Kuroo climbs into the passenger’s seat of Bokuto’s car.

“Are you sure it’s okay to take me with you?” Kuroo asks as Bokuto pulls out onto the road. “Not that I’m complaining, I’m bored out of my fucking mind, but I’d rather not get in trouble with Nekomata again.”

“I already cleared it with _Kumicho_ ,” Bokuto says. “I just need to make a quick stop by old man Ukai’s place on the way home.”

Kuroo nods, growing excited. “Awesome. What are we doing?”

“ _We_ are not doing anything. _I_ am going to help Yamamoto deal with some punk that he caught trying to deal drugs behind old man Ukai’s shop, and _you’re_ going to wait in the car,” Bokuto corrects. “You’re only coming with me because I’m closer than anyone else.”

“Ugh fine,” Kuroo groans, suddenly not so excited.

Just down the street from the school, Bokuto pulls up into a narrow alleyway next to a ramen shop the family has been long time regulars at. Old man Ukai has been a client of Nekomata’s for decades. His grandson was eager to join the family when Nekomata started recruiting five years ago, having practically grown up with Nekomata’s old members. Old man Ukai calls all the members ‘Nekomata’s kids’, and even though he’d never show it, Kuroo knows he cares about all the members like they were his own kids.

Bokuto emphasizes again that Kuroo needs to stay in the car before he climbs out and enters through the side door. Kuroo sighs heavily and sinks into the seat, pulling out his phone. He sends Oikawa a text and Oikawa almost immediately calls him in lieu of a reply.

“On a scale of one to ten, how bored are you?” Kuroo asks by way of answering the phone.

_“Uhm, about an eighty-two,”_ Oikawa responds. _“It’s too quiet out here. But I suppose that’s a good thing. Where are you, on your way home?”_

“I’m at old man Ukai’s. Bokuto has to beat the shit out of someone,” Kuroo tells him. Just as he finishes the sentence, the door flies open and someone practically comes tumbling out. Yamamoto follows immediately after him, grabbing a fistful of the kid’s hair and lifting him up by it. Bokuto steps out of the shop then, reaching beneath his coat and pulling out his gun. “Oh, actually, I might have to watch him shoot someone.”

_“It’s nothing you haven’t seen before,”_ Oikawa reminds him.

But Bokuto doesn’t shoot the dealer. He waves the gun around as he threatens the already freaked out kid. Kuroo could roll down the window to hear what Bokuto is saying, but decides he doesn’t care that much. Bokuto then gestures with the gun for Yamamoto to search the dealer. Yamamoto reaches into the kid’s pockets and pulls out a couple of small bags, but from this distance, Kuroo can’t make out what’s in them. Yamamoto hands them to Bokuto so he can inspect them.

_“So how was school?”_ Oikawa asks. _“Actually, I don’t care about school. How was practice?”_

“Practice was good,” Kuroo says as he watches Bokuto toss the bags back to Yamamoto. “I finally convinced Kenma to practice with us. I’ll tell you how once Bokuto stops waving his gun at the poor kid and gets back in the car.”

Finally, after a few more threats, Bokuto has Yamamoto release the kid and let him go. The dealer leaps to his feet and takes off out of the back of the alleyway as if his life depends on it. And in all actuality, it does. Bokuto says some things to Yamamoto, then turns back for the car.

_“Kenma-san is that setter neighbor kid, right?”_ Oikawa asks.

“Yeah,” Kuroo answers as Bokuto opens the door and climbs into the car. Kuroo puts the call on speaker phone. “I convinced Kenma to join practice by telling him he could play in a practice match this week.”

“Ooh, against who?” Bokuto asks, peeking at the screen of Kuroo’s phone to see who’s on the other end of the line.

“Well, hopefully you two, if you and some of the guys can spare a couple hours sometime this week,” Kuroo tells them.

“Aw yes!” Bokuto cheers. “I’m down! And I’m sure I can gather a few of the guys to play. What about you, Oikawa? You in?”

_“Ugh, you know I can’t!”_ Oikawa whines. _“Seijoh is just too busy right now…”_

“I know, but I was hoping,” Kuroo sighs. “There will be more practice matches. You know Coach will always let you guys come back and play.”

“But until then,” Bokuto smirks, “me and Akaashi are gonna whoop your little team’s ass.”

Kuroo cringes. “Well, actually….”


	7. Nicknames

**第七章：綽名**

Bokuto pouts the entire way home from the ramen shop while Oikawa suffocates over speakerphone from laughing so hard. Kuroo apologizes to the moody _shateigashira_ but it would seem that no amount of apologies will ease Kuroo’s apparent betrayal.

“But…” Kuroo starts to say, “it would be cool if Akaashi could still come though. Maybe he could give Kenma some tips for setting to you?”

“You don’t deserve Akaashi,” Bokuto whines. “Kenma doesn’t deserve Akaashi. Nobody deserves Akaashi. You don’t appreciate the perfection and the beauty that is Akaashi’s tosses.”

Kuroo rolls his eyes so hard that he fears they’ll get stuck. He knows Bokuto is purposefully being overdramatic to try and get the full extent of his distress across, but even after all these years, Kuroo hasn’t quite figured out how to counter it.

_“Hey, I was the one who taught him those beautiful tosses and I’ve never heard you defend me like that,”_ Oikawa interrupts. His tone isn’t nearly as hard as he probably intended it to be, considering that he’s still giggly.

“Sorry Bokuto, but I need to get Kenma on that court,” Kuroo apologizes for what feels like the hundredth time. “I need him to play so that he’ll be inspired to join the club. This is just how it has to happen.”

“Why can’t he set a six-two with Kageyama on your team?” Bokuto complains.

“Because he said he’d only play if it was on your team, because he thinks your spikes are scary and he doesn’t want to have to receive or block them,” Kuroo tells him.

Bokuto’s eyes widen and he glances over at Kuroo as he pulls to a stop at the front gate. Kuroo is slightly surprised by the reaction, but he knows he’s finally found the right path to calming Bokuto. At least for this situation.

_“Let me guess,”_ Oikawa quickly jumps in. _“He’s not pouting anymore.”_

“Did he really say that?” Bokuto questions, a smirk already growing on his face. “He said my spikes are scary?”

“Yup,” Kuroo immediately assures him, thankful that he managed to stumble across this cure to Bokuto’s pout, however temporary it may be. “He said that he’s afraid his arms will break off if he tries to block your spikes.”

Bokuto’s smile grows and Kuroo swears that his eyes are sparkling. Of course he treats Kenma’s fear for his arms as praise. Kuroo stifles a chuckle as he opens the door to climb out of the car.

“Akaashi can play a six-two with Kenma, but it’d be better if Kenma played a five-one so that he can really get into the match. If Akaashi is on the court Kenma might try to duck out. But it’s up to you, it’ll be your team,” Kuroo tells him.

Bokuto doesn’t say anything, obviously thinking. Kuroo hopes he’ll listen to him though as he closes the door. Kuroo takes Oikawa off of speaker and puts the phone to his ear.

“Well we’re home so I’m going to hang up on you now,” Kuroo says.

_“Waitwaitwait,”_ Oikawa blurts in a rush, and Kuroo hesitates in hanging up, putting the phone back to his ear. _“You know that new client I’ve been vetting all week?”_

“Yeah, I think I heard Kunimi talking about that,” Kuroo responds as he kicks off his shoes and climbs up the front steps onto the deck. “The convenience store guy?”

_“Mhmm,”_ Oikawa hums. _“Well, I’ve cleared him, so tomorrow after your practice, you’re coming with me to meet him. I already ran it by_ Kumicho _and he says it’s a good idea.”_

“Wait really?” Kuroo asks, pausing inside the front doors, his voice quiet as if fearing that if Nekomata overhears him then he’ll change his mind. One of the low tables has been brought out and a handful of the brothers are eating dinner, but Nekomata isn’t among them. “ _Kumicho_ really said I could do this with you?”

_“Yup he gave it the ‘okay’,”_ he replies with a satisfied ring to his tone. _“He didn’t even offer any arguments. He just said it’d be a good idea.”_

“Awesome,” Kuroo smirks, heading to the kitchen to grab food from Suzumeda-ane before continuing through the halls and to his room. “So what’s the plan then? How do you do one of these? Is there like… an initiation ritual?”

_“No, there’s not an initiation ritual,”_ Oikawa snorts. _“I’ll discuss the details with you when I get back to the house.”_

Kuroo drops his school bag onto the floor next to his desk, but then hesitates with a frown. “You mean that you’re actually coming home at a reasonable hour tonight? You realize that I haven’t seen you in like four days right?”

_“Aw, do you miss me?”_ Oikawa coos. _“Not to worry, I’ll be home in an hour to grace you with my company.”_

“No, actually, the house has been rather quiet without you. It’s nice… peaceful….” Kuroo teases as he sits down at the desk, setting his dinner in front of him. Both he and Oikawa know that’s not true considering some of the other ruffians that live in the house, but Kuroo can’t help but jest.

_“Mean!”_ Oikawa gasps. _“Maybe I won’t take you with me tomorrow after all.”_

Kuroo rolls his eyes, knowing an empty threat when he hears one. “I’ll see you in an hour, loser. Just come by my room.”

Kuroo hangs up the phone and tosses it onto the desk, picking up his chopsticks as he flips open his science textbook. It’s hard for Kuroo to focus on the homework though with his mind on the job Oikawa will be taking him on. He’s relieved to finally be off house arrest, and not only that but actively engaging in family matters. He actually manages to get a good amount of homework done though before Oikawa slides open his door and lounges across Kuroo’s bed, and then there’s no hope of getting any schoolwork done for the rest of the night.

…

“Get under the ball!” Coach Naoi shouts as Hinata misses his receive and Kunimi only manages to get his fingers under the other, sending it shooting off the left side of the court. “Connections! Are! Important! Without connections, we have no hope of winning. All you have to do is get under it and get the ball up in the air. And not shooting off the side of the court. As long as you can do that, a play can be made. Next!”

Yaku and Kuroo step onto the court next, and both Naoi and Kenma each toss up a ball to pseudo-spike down at Yaku and Kuroo respectively. Yaku makes a perfect dive, getting both arms under the spike and popping it up in an arc to Yachi who’s standing in front of the net collecting the balls. Kuroo’s form is equally as perfect, but his timing is slightly off and his arms are too high. The ball arches much too low for his liking, and Yachi has to step forward to catch it at her chest.

“Perfect! That’s how you do it boys!” Naoi calls. “Kuroo, just keep your eyes on the ball and watch your position. Keep your arms low in front of your body. Next!”

The team spends most of practice that night on this drill. Every time Naoi calls for one more round, somebody messes up bad enough to change his mind. They’re still running the same drill when Oikawa shows up. Naoi pauses practice to give Oikawa a hug and catch up with his former setter. Yachi starts passing out water bottles as the two talk.

Naoi had always been very proud of Oikawa. He saw potential in Oikawa that even Oikawa didn’t see in himself, and through their intense training, Oikawa came to be one of the best setters in the prefecture. Naoi was very upset when Oikawa announced that he wouldn’t be pursuing volleyball in college, that he wouldn’t be going to college at all. It was a double hit when Bokuto announced the same thing and Kuroo wasn’t sure Naoi would survive it.

When the two old ladies stop chatting, Coach Naoi calls them back to resume the receiving drill. Oikawa replaces Kenma and Kuroo manages to convince Kenma to join in on the drill after a little bit of encouraging. When Kenma steps up to receive Oikawa’s pseudo-spike, the intensity of Oikawa’s hit startles Kenma and, although he gets under the ball and receives it well enough, he sends the ball almost straight up and off to the left. When he circles back to the end of the line, Kuroo pulls him aside.

“You tense too much,” Kuroo tells him. “Receiving a hard spike is a lot less strenuous than blocking a hard spike, so try to relax. And keep your waist low and try to push the ball up rather than swinging your arms up.” Kuroo falls into his receiving position, his knees bent and his center of gravity low to the ground. He holds his arms out in front of him and raises his body with his knees, keeping the angle of his arms the same. “Use your arms as a platform, and your body to push it forward. Does that make sense?”

Kenma nods and lowers himself into a receiving position, copying Kuroo’s form. Kuroo reaches out to adjust his form, but hesitates. Over the last week he’s noticed how much Kenma seems to dislike contact with other people. He’s only ever seen Hinata touch him, and only with small touches to the arm or shoulder.

“May I?” he asks, and Kenma doesn’t even hesitate before nodding.

Kuroo puts a hand on Kenma’s back, pushing him lower. He taps at the heel of Kenma’s right shoe with his own foot, instructing him to move his foot forward. Finally, he takes his wrist and lowers the angle of his arms.

“Perfect, just like that,” Kuroo says. “Try that next time.”

Kenma nods and steps into Coach Naoi’s line, Kuroo falling in behind him. When Kenma steps onto the court to receive Naoi’s spike, Kuroo watches his form carefully. Kenma follows all of Kuroo’s instructions almost perfectly. He seems to be very good at taking in and remembering what’s told to him. He’s a fast learner, and Kuroo likes that. It makes him much easier to train and work with as a teammate.

The only problem with Kenma’s receive is that he doesn’t keep his arms stable. This receive is much better than his first though, this time managing to stay relaxed and not tense at the strength of Naoi’s spike. When Kenma turns to leave the court and Kuroo steps up next, Kuroo quickly ducks down into his stance and shows Kenma one more time to push up with his legs and hips, not his arms. Kenma nods in understanding, continuing to the back of Oikawa’s line.

Coach Naoi calls for practice to end there, and Kuroo is straightening when Oikawa takes the ball in his hand and spikes it full force at Kuroo. Kuroo reacts entirely on instinct, bringing his arms back together and adjusting his position as much as possible to receive the ball against his arms rather than his body. The ball slams against Kuroo’s upper arms, the skin stinging as the force knocks him back onto his ass.

Kuroo’s only consolation is that at least the receive is a good one, popping up high to land just in front of the net where Yachi scoops it up and places it back in the ball cart.

“What the hell was that?” Kuroo grumbles, getting back to his feet and ignoring the cackling from Noya and Tanaka. Even Tuskishima is snickering and Kuroo shoots him a sharp glare.

Oikawa just smirks at him. “Can’t ever let your guard down while you’re on the court.”

“Practice was over, dumbass,” Kuroo retorts.

Oikawa shrugs with a chuckle and Kuroo lunges for him, wrapping an arm around his neck and pulling him down into a headlock. “Oi, watch the hair!” Oikawa complains. “This is no way to treat your _senpai_! Ew and you’re all sweaty!”

“What’s taking you so long, Shittykawa?” Iwaizumi calls from the doorway and Kuroo turns to look, inadvertently spinning Oikawa around with him. Iwaizumi looks them over with a long-suffering sigh. “What did you do this time?”

“Iwa-chan~!” Oikawa whines as Kuroo smirks. “Don’t take his side!”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and leaves the doorway. “I’m not taking anyone’s side. Make it quick, Kuroo, we need to go.”

Kuroo releases Oikawa and Oikawa hurries after Iwaizumi as he calls after him. Sometimes it’s really hard to believe that Oikawa’s the _shateigashira_ and that Iwaizumi is just his _kyoudai_. It seems like it should be the other way around. And the same could be said for Bokuto and Akaashi. But Nekomata is very meticulous and picky when it comes to appointing the underbosses of the family. He had a very good reason for appointing Oikawa the _shateigashira_ of Aoba Johsai. He may have a personality seemingly unbefitting of a _yakuza_ underboss, but he has this way of bringing out the best in every one of his subordinates. He’s a natural leader, and he’s much stronger than even he realizes, which makes him perfect for leading a _yakuza_ squad. The same goes for Bokuto. The qualities Nekomata liked so much in Oikawa, Bokuto has in spades. But, it does help that both of their better halves are there to keep their wild personalities in check.

“More errands?” Kenma suddenly asks at Kuroo’s elbow as Kuroo ushers the team out of the gym so he can lock up.

“Oh, yeah, with Oikawa and Iwaizumi tonight,” Kuroo tells him. He feels bad for leaving Kenma to find his own way home two nights in a row, and his guilt is almost strong enough to negate the excitement he’s feeling about going on a job. He nervously rubs at the back of his neck as he apologizes. “Sorry, but you’ll have to take the bus home again tonight.”

Kenma shrugs, toeing off his court shoes and slipping on his outdoor shoes. Kuroo does the same before pulling the doors to the gym closed and locking it up. “It’s okay. Ryuu showed me the bus routes last night, and I’m pretty sure I remember which stop to get off at.”

Kuroo’s guilt takes another bite out of his conscious. “Okay… but send me a text if you get lost or something. I know the area really well, so I should be able to help.”

“I don’t have your number,” Kenma points out.

“Oh… right, I guess you don’t,” Kuroo hums. He reaches into his school bag and pulls out his phone, holding it out hesitantly. “Would you like my number?”

Kenma is already reaching into his bag to withdraw his phone, nodding in response to Kuroo’s question. He unlocks the screen, presses a few buttons, then a faint beep signals the reception of his number on Kenma’s phone. Kenma presses a few more buttons, and Kuroo’s phone lights up with a buzz, signaling a new text message. Kuroo smiles, opening up the message that contains a simple ‘It’s Kenma’, and saves the number into his contacts.

“Just send me a message if you need anything,” Kuroo repeats, tucking his phone into his bag. “Or for any reason at all. Or no reason. Just… text me.” Kuroo has never fumbled so much over his words before and if he’s being honest with himself, it’s kind of frightening. But Kenma nods with a small smile and Kuroo’s responding smile is automatic.

“So that is Oikawa-senpai? The setter captain the team was talking about?” Kenma asks, gesturing vaguely in the direction Oikawa and Iwaizumi had disappeared in.

“Yup, that’s him,” Kuroo nods, then smirks. “Not what you were expecting of the famed ex-captain, huh?”

Kenma shakes his head. “I was expecting someone more… mature?”

Kuroo barks out a laugh, unable to contain it. Oh boy was he going to rub that in Oikawa’s face later. “I know what you mean. He is rather… interesting. But he was a great captain and is an incredible setter. If ever you want some pointers with your setting, or want any kind of advice, you should ask him. He’d love to feel like someone acknowledges his skill. Especially since he doesn’t acknowledge it himself.”

“He doubts himself?” Kenma asks. “He doesn’t seem like someone who would.”

“He…” Kuroo hesitates, wondering how much he should divulge of Oikawa’s past. It’s a very sensitive topic and it’s not Kuroo’s place to share. But there’s no harm in sharing some of the relevant details. “He has some problems with his self-esteem, and he uses his jubilant personality sort of as a mask. Well, he did. He’s a lot better now that he’s away from his old life, and now that mask isn’t so much of a mask anymore. But he really is one of the best setters I’ve ever played with.”

Kenma nods and the look in his eyes tells Kuroo that he’s relating- at least a little bit- to Oikawa, and it makes Kuroo wonder. Does he relate to Oikawa’s self-esteem issues? Or perhaps the rough past? It worries Kuroo a little, but he doesn’t ask. It’s not his place to pry. “Maybe I will,” Kenma says after his moment of hesitation. “I’m nothing special. I could always use some more training.”

“Oi, Kuroo!” Oikawa calls, his head poking out from around the corner of the gym and interrupting any argument Kuroo may have been about to voice. “Stop flirting and c’mon! Preferably _before_ Iwaizumi loses his patience!”

Kuroo is startled by the outburst- or rather the accusation laced within the outburst- and can feel a faint heat on his cheeks, but when he turns his attention back to Kenma to apologize for Oikawa’s idiocy, he’s even more startled by how vibrantly red Kenma’s cheeks are. He only barely manages to catch a glimpse of the red before Kenma has his head ducked, his black-blond hair hiding his face from view. But Kuroo knows it’s there, and he finds it somewhat amusing, if not kind of cute.

“See you tomorrow, Kuro,” Kenma mutters under his breath before Kuroo can say anything, his shoulders hitched and his head still ducked as he jogs from the building towards the bus stop.

_Kuro?_ It’s an odd nickname no one has ever used with Kuroo before. He’s noticed over the last week that Kenma likes to refer to people by their given names rather than their family names, so why doesn’t he just call him Tetsurou if he doesn’t want to use Kuroo? But regardless of Kenma’s reasoning behind the nickname, Kuroo decides that he actually kind of likes it.

He watches Kenma disappear from sight, then huffs an amused laugh with a shake of his head before hurrying in the other direction to catch up with Oikawa and Iwaizumi. He still can’t put his finger on what it is drawing him into the shy student, but it’s definitely there, and it likes where things are going between them.


	8. Trying Situations

**第八章：邪魔臭い状況**

“Really?” Kuroo snaps as he crawls into the backseat and closes the car door behind him. His suit jacket is sitting there in the backseat and Kuroo shrugs out of his school uniform coat. “Flirting? Kenma is a flight risk, so I don’t need you scaring him away. After all the work I’ve put in so far to get him on the team?”

“He did seem rather flighty,” Oikawa muses aloud. “But I don’t think you have anything to fear, Kuroo-sama. He seems rather… grounded.”

“I have no idea what you mean by that and I don’t want to know,” Kuroo grumbles, pulling his vest off over his head as Iwaizumi pulls away from the school. He doesn’t miss the knowing, smug smirk Oikawa shoots to Iwaizumi, who just rolls his eyes in response.

“He seems like a good kid though,” Oikawa continues on. “I only saw those two receives he made- which could use some work- but he seems like a quick learner, so I’m sure there’s a lot of potential there. I’m actually curious to see him set. He seems very analytical, like he’s dissecting everything and trying to figure out the best possible path to take. I want to see how that translates into his sets.”

“Well, his sets aren’t beautiful or flashy like yours,” Kuroo responds, “but his tendency to be analytical translates tenfold to his sets. He knows exactly where to put them. I’m eager to see how he plays in a match when there’s so much more to consider. His strategizing could prove a very valuable tool for the team.” He shoves his school uniform jacket and vest onto the floor in front of the seat, not caring about possible wrinkles, and grabs his unmarked suit jacket to pull it on.

“I agree,” Oikawa says, his tone taking on an air of overconfidence. “Now that I’m gone, you need someone who knows how to bring out the best of the team.”

Kuroo rolls his eyes with an overdramatic sigh, but a witty retort doesn’t immediately come to him so he lets Oikawa’s arrogance slide. Iwaizumi takes advantage of the momentary lapse of silence to dive into business.

“When we get to the location, Oikawa is going to take the lead,” Iwaizumi informs Kuroo. “Let him handle most of the discussion. Only worry about saying something if you are addressed directly by Oikawa or the client. I will be in and out, keeping an eye out for trouble and making sure nothing goes wrong, so don’t mind me. Most of the meeting will just be Oikawa introducing the client to the Nekoma family, informing him of rules, dues, customs, and other such business. It will probably be boring, but it shouldn’t last longer than an hour. The more in depth introductions will happen in the house with _Kumicho_ after the client clears his probationary period. This is going to be no different than any other client induction, and in the near future, you could be running some of these yourself, Kuroo-sama, so pay attention. Any questions?”

“Nah, I think you covered it,” Kuroo answers. “What can you tell me about this guy though? I’d like to know who we’re dealing with before I have to sit in a meeting with him for an hour.”

“His name is Fujimoto Noboru,” Oikawa answers, his attitude having shifted from his normal animated self to completely business. He was the one who vetted him, so he knows the most about him, although Kuroo assumes he already has Iwaizumi completely filled in. “He was a client of Shiratorizawa for a little over ten months. He was forcefully recruited by Shiratorizawa within two weeks of buying and reopening the store. My assumption is that Ushijima wanted to snatch up the location before we did, considering it’s on the border. To his claim, Fujimoto-san never enjoyed being a Shiratorizawa client, but now that the situation on the border has escalated, apparently it has become unbearable. You can assume how Shiratorizawa is tightening down on their border clients.”

Kuroo nods. “I know how Ushijima is, so I can imagine.”

“Those are the main points you need to know,” Oikawa wraps up. “He’s looking to get away from Shiratorizawa, but he can’t just leave. He needs our protection to keep Shiratorizawa from retaliating. But as you can imagine, he’s not so trusting of _yakuza_ , so we need to be cautious around him. We also need to show him our utmost respect, something I highly doubt he ever received from Shiratorizawa. We need to get him to trust us.”

“Got it, respect, just like always,” Kuroo says.

“I’ll introduce you as _wakagashira_ , but don’t encourage him too much if he tries to engage,” Oikawa says. “We have an agenda we need to get through and he may want to stop and talk to you because he’ll think you’re in charge.”

“Technically I am,” Kuroo says with a lilt to his tone and a shrug.

“Yes, and we want him to know that, but we need Oikawa to control the conversation,” Iwaizumi says. “Because of the location of his shop, he’s ultimately going to have the most contact with Oikawa and Aoba Johsai. He needs to become familiar with Oikawa as a figure of authority.”

“Yeah yeah I got it, show respect, don’t talk to him too much, don’t let _him_ talk to _me_ too much… I got it,” Kuroo says.

“Good, cause we’re here,” Oikawa says as Iwaizumi pulls up to the curb outside a small convenience store. Oikawa passes a handgun back between the seats to Kuroo and Kuroo takes it, leaning forward slightly to tuck it into the belt at the small of his back beneath his jacket.

Iwaizumi doesn’t turn off the car and Oikawa gestures for Kuroo to get out. The two of them climb out and Iwaizumi pulls away. Oikawa is looking around, but keeps it casual and inconspicuous. He takes Kuroo’s arm and steers him towards the entrance, taking the lead as they approach the door. The lights are off and the sign in the door says that the store is closed. Oikawa hesitates outside the front doors.

“Iwaizumi is going to do a drive around, park the car, clear the perimeter, then join us inside,” Oikawa tells him. “Stay close by me. Just… keep your eyes open and follow my lead, okay? I’m not expecting trouble, but it pays to be prepared.”

Kuroo nods. He wasn’t expecting this job to be so serious or potentially dangerous, but it’s kind of exciting. Oikawa’s hand is tucked inside his jacket, probably on the gun in his shoulder holster. The door is unlocked and Oikawa pushes it open, entering cautiously with Kuroo right on his heels. The lights are all off in the main store, but a door behind the counter is wide open and the light in that room is on.

“Fujimoto-san?” Oikawa calls out.

A head suddenly pops out from the doorway of the back room, and both Oikawa and Kuroo startle slightly. A small man steps out of the doorway, revealing himself fully. He’s playing nervously with his hands in front of his stomach, but Kuroo can’t make out his facial features because of how the light behind him silhouettes him.

“Uh, you’re not Matsukawa-san…. Oikawa-sama?” the man questions.

“Yes, I am Oikawa Tooru, _shateigashira_ of the Aoba Johsai faction of Nekoma,” Oikawa introduces himself. “And this is Kuroo Tetsurou, _wakagashira_ of Nekoma.”

Fujimoto hurries forward and out from behind the counter with his head ducked in a bow and Oikawa reacts instinctively, moving in front of Kuroo. The man hesitates, taking a step back. “Sorry,” he murmurs, then tries again, bowing low. “It’s a pleasure to meet the both of you.”

“The pleasure is ours,” Oikawa says with a small bow and Kuroo can hear the smile in his voice, his tone dripping with charm that Kuroo immediately knows is forced. He’s trying to put the client at ease, especially since the client had alarmed them. He’s showing that he still trusts the client. “Now, is there somewhere we can sit down and talk? I’ve been on my feet all day and I’m exhausted.”

“Of course! Please, come with me to my office,” he says, gesturing for them to follow him back to the room he had appeared from. “I’ve closed the store for the night, so no one will interrupt us. Should I lock the door?” His eyes nervously flick to the front door behind Oikawa and Kuroo.

“Leave it open. My _kyoudai_ will be joining us in a few minutes,” Oikawa tells him.

Fujimoto nods and Oikawa follows him into the back room, Kuroo keeping close to Oikawa as they enter the office. It’s a small room and the desk is an absolute disaster. There are papers, pens, crumpled food wrappers, and other garbage all over the desk, and the floor isn’t much better. The empty cans are all beer cans, and there’s a nearly empty bottle of _sake_ on the desk beside a small glass. There are two rickety chairs on the other side of the desk and both Oikawa and Kuroo take a seat as the shop owner quickly sits behind his desk. He messes with the litter covering the surface, making a quick, half-assed attempt to clean it.

“Don’t worry about that,” Oikawa smiles. “Let’s just get down to business so we can both go home and sleep. I’m tired!”

Fujimoto seems a little taken aback by Oikawa’s whine. Obviously this is not the behavior he expects from a _shateigashira_ , or maybe even from anyone in a _yakuza_ family. Well, being a client of the Nekoma clan, he’s going to get over that expectation really quick.

“O-Of course,” Fujimoto says. “I want to start by thanking you for agreeing to take me in. I will forever be indebted to the Nekoma family.”

“It’s your family now,” Oikawa replies. “And we’re always happy to accept new clients. It’s a shame how other families like to treat their clients.”

“It was… tough,” Fujimoto agrees, his eyes nervously glancing around. He’s paranoid, as he should be. He just deserted a very powerful family.

“We know, and we’re going to keep you safe,” Oikawa tells him, picking up on the exact reason why Fujimoto is so jumpy. “Our patrol in this area is already heightened due to our recent conflict with Shiratorizawa. Normally, I just have one man patrolling this area, but as of the last week, I’ve had two men in the area. You’ve already met Matsukawa, but I’ll have the other come by to introduce himself to you. If ever you have any problems, let them know, and if you have an emergency, call either them or me. We’ll do what we have to in order to keep you safe.”

At that moment, the sound of the front door opening reaches the back room, and Fujimoto visibly flinches. Oikawa doesn’t react at all, knowing that it’s just Iwaizumi. A moment later Iwaizumi appears in the back office.

“This is one of my _kyoudai_ , Iwaizumi Hajime,” Oikawa introduces as Iwaizumi leans against the wall next to the door. “His temporary patrol is just down the block from here, so you may see him from time to time. He’s my number one, so you can come to him with any problems you would come to me with.”

Fujimoto nods and stands, bowing his head to Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi returns the bow. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Iwaizumi-san,” Fujimoto greets.

“The pleasure is mine,” is Iwaizumi’s response.

It’s after the short introduction that Oikawa launches into business, discussing things such as rules and regulations for the client to follow, and also dues which are temporarily increased for Fujimoto due to the heightened protection he needs at the moment, and the scheduled meeting he has with Nekomata. Kuroo quickly zones out, the methodical discussion boring him. Fujimoto doesn’t pay much attention to him though, so he supposes it’s okay to let his mind wander. Kuroo watches as Iwaizumi goes in and out and wishes that he could do the same.

It’s only about twenty minutes into the meeting when Kuroo’s phone vibrates in his pocket. He fishes it out and Oikawa glances at him. Kuroo sees that it’s a message from Kenma and stands.

“I’m going to take this outside,” Kuroo murmurs and leaves the room as he opens the message.

_From: Kozume Kenma  
I’m lost_

Instead of typing out a reply, Kuroo clicks the ‘call’ button and puts the phone to his ear before stepping out into the cool night air. He knows better than to have his eyes glued to his phone as he sends text messages while he’s in an iffy location. It’s much better to have his phone to his ear and his eyes on his surroundings. As much as Nekomata seems to think it, he’s not naïve or careless.

The phone rings only once before Kenma answers with a quiet, _“Hello?”_

“I hope you don’t mind me calling,” Kuroo quickly says in lieu of a greeting. “It’s just easier for me right now than texting.”

_“… that’s okay,”_ Kenma mumbles in reply, and Kuroo gets the feeling that he’d much rather be texting as opposed to calling.

“Where are you?” Kuroo asks, getting straight to the point. He doesn’t like the thought of Kenma wandering around all alone in a town he’s unfamiliar with, especially after dark.

_“I got on the number seven… but I don’t know where I am. I think it was the wrong one. Nothing is familiar,”_ he tells Kuroo, his voice hesitant and slow as if he’s looking around.

“Oh, yeah, it’s the number seventeen bus from school,” Kuroo responds, trying to bring up a mental map of the bus routes. He’s not quite sure where the number seven bus goes. “Are you still on the bus?”

_“No,”_ is his only response.

“Can you tell where you are? What’s around you?” Kuroo asks. “I’m not familiar with the number seven bus route.”

_“Uhm… I think I’m in downtown?”_ Kenma replies. Kuroo frowns. That’s the exact opposite direction of home from school, and downtown is mostly in the Aoba Johsai territory. It automatically makes Kuroo a little nervous. _“It looks like there is a train station just down the road? There are train tracks on the other side of these buildings.”_

“Go to the train station. If I know what station it is then I’ll know where you are,” Kuroo instructs. It’s also safer for him to be at the train station, but Kuroo doesn’t say that out loud.

Just as Kenma is humming an affirmative, Kuroo catches a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye. He glances down the road, stepping away from the front of the store, to see two men wearing hooded sweatshirts hurrying in the opposite direction of the convenience store. They pass under a streetlight and Kuroo sees that their sweatshirts are a deep maroon with a huge white eagle stitched on the back. Shiratorizawa.

Kuroo hesitates for a single heartbeat, then his mind switches into overdrive. “Kenma, hold on, I’ll call you back, just go to the train station,” he says as quietly as he dares as he turns to hurry back into the store.

_“Okay,”_ Kenma murmurs and the second Kuroo has the affirmative, he’s hanging up the phone and dialing Matsukawa.

Halfway through the first ring, Matsukawa is answering, just as Kuroo is peeking his head in the office and signaling Iwaizumi to come with him.

_“What’s up,_ wakagashira _?”_ Matsukawa asks as Kuroo hurries from the building, Iwaizumi following close behind him.

“I’m at the new client’s store right now with Oikawa and Iwaizumi,” Kuroo tells him, “and there are two Shiratorizawa jackets heading south down the street. Iwaizumi and I are going to intercept them, meet us there.”

A firm hand grabs the back of Kuroo’s coat and hauls him backwards towards the doors of the store. “Like hell you are,” Iwaizumi snaps at him as Kuroo hangs up with Matsukawa. “Stay put.”

Kuroo has no time to argue as Iwaizumi takes off down the street in the direction Kuroo had seen the two guys disappear. But Iwaizumi shouldn’t be diving into the situation by himself, and Kuroo curses. Does he go back into the store to get Oikawa and frighten Fujimoto? Does he hope that Matsukawa is nearby? Or does he disobey not only Iwaizumi but also Nekomata and follow the _kyoudai_?

Kuroo curses louder as he turns and throws open the door. He slows his gate to a calm walk as he enters the office and signals Oikawa to come with him the same way he had signaled Iwaizumi not a minute earlier. There’s no need to worry Fujimoto and make him doubt Nekoma’s ability to keep their own territory secure.

“I apologize,” Oikawa smiles as he stands. “Just give me a minute.”

Oikawa follows Kuroo from the store and Kuroo waits until they’re outside before filling Oikawa in. “There’s two Shiratorizawa guys heading east down the street. I called Matsukawa but Iwaizumi already went after them.”

“Shit- stay here!” Oikawa instructs, then takes off after Iwaizumi.

“Wait! Oikawa!” Kuroo calls after him, but Oikawa doesn’t stop and Kuroo is left alone in front of the store.

Kuroo takes a few steps forward, wanting so badly to follow the two of them. He wants to jump in and get involved. He wants to help run the enemy out of their territory, out of _his_ territory. He wants them to see the face of the future Nekoma _Kumicho_ as Kuroo beats the shit out of them. His heart races and his mind is working a mile a minute. Adrenaline courses through his every vein, his body itching to join in on the chase.

But he can’t. He lets logic and Nekomata’s orders win out over his urges, and his entire being deflates, standing there all alone on the sidewalk. Besides, somebody has to reassure the nervous Fujimoto that is stepping out of the front doors of the convenience store.

“I’m sorry,” Kuroo apologizes with a bow of his head and a forced smile. He gestures for Fujimoto to head back inside and follows. “Oikawa and Iwaizumi had to go take care of something, but they’ll be back in a minute. I hope you don’t mind my company in the meantime?”

“No, not at all, Kuroo-sama,” Fujimoto says quickly.

Kuroo forces his calm, reassuring façade as he sits back down in the office with Fujimoto. Fujimoto immediately picks up a nervous conversation, but it’s less than a minute after they’ve sat down that Kuroo’s phone starts ringing. He quickly reaches for it- Iwaizumi and Oikawa might need him- and exhales sharply when he sees the caller ID. He holds up a finger in apology to Fujimoto and answers the phone.

“Kenma, I’m sorry, I got caught up in something,” Kuroo quickly apologizes. “Are you at the train station?”

_“It’s okay, I just got there,”_ Kenma responds. _“It’s Kabe station.”_

“Kabe station? Yeah that’s in the middle of downtown. You went entirely the wrong way,” Kuroo chuckles. “Okay, well get on a train west and get off at Ikusabata station. I’ll ask someone from the house to pick you up.”

_“Oh, you don’t have to-”_ he starts to protest.

“It’s a dark road in a secluded area, it’d be safer for someone to pick you up,” Kuroo argues.

_“Are there no buses?”_

“None that go between Ikusabata and your house,” Kuroo answers. “Just… do it for me, Kenma, okay?”

It’s quite on the other end of the line for a long moment and Kuroo knows he has him. He looks up at Fujimoto and mouths ‘I’m sorry’, to which Fujimoto shakes his head with a small smile.

_“…okay,”_ Kenma finally gives in.

“Thank you. I’ll see who’s around, and I’ll let you know who to look for,” Kuroo tells him.

Kuroo hangs up and pulls up a new group text, adding Bokuto, Akaashi, and a handful of others that he feels could be free.

_To: (Group)  
can someone pick up a friend from ikusabata? hes our neighbor. he just needs a ride home. id owe you one_

“Sorry about that,” Kuroo apologizes yet again, forcing on a charming smile that Oikawa taught him. “My friend… he’s new to the city. He got himself lost.”

“Ah, yes, I know how he feels,” Fujimoto smiles. “I got lost regularly my first month here. Kabe station… that’s not too far from here, isn’t it?”

“South west of here, not exactly close though,” Kuroo replies, a little relieved by that fact. “I apologize for all this craziness. These meetings aren’t usually like this. Usually they’re much more boring.”

“It’s okay,” Fujimoto says. “I was with Shiratorizawa for nearly ten months. I understand the… madness of the _yakuza_ lifestyle.”

Kuroo chuckles with a nod. “It’s definitely chaotic. But usually we try to keep our clients out of the chaos.”

Kuroo’s phone buzzes and he sees that it’s a new message in the group chat.

_From: Sugawara (Group)  
Your setter friend? I’ll go get him :)_

Kuroo is actually a little relieved that Suga is the one volunteering to pick Kenma up. He or Akaashi would’ve been the best. Bokuto would’ve interrogated him, especially about the proposed practice match. Kuroo thanks Suga then sends Kenma a quick text with a brief description of Suga. Completely on impulse, Kuroo sends one more message before tucking his phone back into his pocket and returning his attention to Fujimoto.

_To: Kenma  
let me know when you make it home_


	9. Precious Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t planning a Suga POV but then I read a daisuga fic and now I have to write Suga with hints of daisuga. This also gave me the idea to maybe write more outside my planned Kuroo/Oikawa/Akaashi POVs. So maybe expect a few more character POVs? Especially to get more insight on the yakuza themes. And because I just love all these characters so much. Just let me know if all the POVs are too much though, like hard to follow along with or that they detract or something
> 
> Noren- traditional Japanese fabric dividers, in this case hung in a doorway  
> Shouyuu- soy sauce (the base of the ramen broth)  
> Jii-san- old man

 

**第九章：大切な友人**

“What are you smiling at?”

Suga looks up from his phone and realizes that he is in fact smiling. Daichi is watching him, a smile of his own pulling at the corner of his lips. Suga is very familiar with that look in Daichi’s eyes, a look of fondness and affection. It’s a look almost no one else gets to see- Daichi upholds a very stern and authoritative expression when he’s around others- and Suga counts himself lucky.

“Not that I’m complaining,” Daichi quickly amends. “You know I love your smile.”

“It’s Kuroo,” Suga tells him with a flush, standing from where he had been sitting with Daichi in the Karasuno bedroom. “He’s asking someone to pick up a friend from Ikusabata.”

“Oh, he’s still out with Oikawa?” Daichi wonders. He stands and stretches. Suga doesn’t bother to try hiding the way he watches Daichi’s muscles move beneath the colorful ink painted over his tanned skin. “I’ll go with you.”

“I can handle a simple pick up,” Suga tells him. “It’s not even for business, it’s a teenager.”

“I know you can,” Daichi assures him, grabbing Suga’s coat from the closet and handing it to him. Suga pulls it on, then wraps a scarf around neck. “I have nothing to do, so why not go with you?”

Suga smiles and leaves the bedroom, heading towards Nekomata’s office to pick up a set of keys from the box on the wall behind Nekomata’s desk. Daichi follows him to the garage at the back of the compound, and Suga offers him the keys, knowing that he usually prefers to drive due to his motion sickness. Daichi takes the offered keys and the two of them climb in the corresponding car.

“So who is this friend _Wakagashira_ needs us to pick up?” Daichi asks as they drive down the narrow road towards town.

Suga feels the smile return. “A second year. Apparently he’s a setter and Kuroo is trying to get him to join the club. Noya says he practiced with them tonight and last night,” Suga tells him. His smile grows as he adds, “If you ask me, _Wakagashira’s_ interest in the boy goes deeper than his volleyball skills.”

Daichi looks at him with a raised eyebrow before returning his eyes to the road. “You think Kuroo likes him?”

Suga shrugs, feigning a disinterested attitude. “That’s simply the vibe I’ve been getting from the young boss.”

Daichi hums in thought, obviously considering the possibility. Kuroo’s sexual preference is no secret to the family. His only sexual experiences, as far as Suga knows- and Suga is remarkably informed on the lives of his family- have been with Bokuto before Akaashi was recruited. And with a family full of gay men, the collective gaydar in the house is alarmingly accurate. Whether this means Kuroo is interested in his precious setter friend or not though, that’s up to interpretation, and Suga feels his interpretation is pretty accurate.

“Do you know what the boy looks like?” Daichi asks.

Suga nods. “Kuroo says that he’s short, and has blond hair with black roots. He also said he’ll probably have his nose buried in some form of electronic entertainment.”

“Should be easy to spot,” Daichi observes. “And the boy knows we’re picking him up? He’s not going to think we’re trying to snatch him, right?”

Suga giggles. “Give our _wakagashira_ more credit than that. He’s exceptionally smart. I don’t think he’d overlook that detail.”

Daichi nods and Suga takes his hand resting on the center consol. The station is very small, surrounded by farms and fields. Daichi finds a spot off the shoulder of the narrow road to park the car and the two climb out. As Suga steps up beside Daichi, he does a double take and pauses, reaching up to pull the scarf off his neck.

“What-” Daichi starts to question when Suga wraps the scarf around Daichi’s neck.

“Your tattoos show a little above the collar of your shirt,” Suga reminds him, taking his hand and walking with him towards the platform. “Without seeing the ones on your back, I doubt he’d realize they’re clan tattoos, but just to be safe. We don’t want him thinking Kuroo associates with _yakuza_.”

Daichi nods, not offering any argument. Other than the volleyball team at school, Kuroo doesn’t associate with people outside of the family, so normally they don’t have to hide their tattoos. It’s a little weird to be doing favors for a friend of Kuroo’s and having to take measures to hide their occupation. Suga doesn’t recall ever having to do something like this before. But he’s happy that Kuroo has made a friend. He’s always worried a little bit about Kuroo growing up in a _yakuza_ house with his only friends being the clan members. With everyone else in the house, they didn’t join until their mid to late teens, and- for most of them- there was no _yakuza_ influence in their life until that point. But Kuroo grew up in the house. The _yakuza_ is all he knows, and Suga doesn’t feel that that is healthy for a child- not that anyone else in the family had a childhood healthier than Kuroo’s. Suga is grateful that Nekomata values education and had Kuroo, as well as the younger clan members, sent to a public school.

Daichi and Suga wait outside the platform, and it’s not too long before they hear the sounds of the train coming down the track. It stops, and a couple people step off. Suga scans them, and quickly finds the boy he’s looking for. The boy does in fact have his nose buried in his phone, just as Kuroo promised. He looks up though a few steps off the train, and finds the turnstiles to scan his pass and leave the station. He looks around nervously then, at the small middle-of-nowhere train station. When his eyes fall on Suga and Daichi, Suga raises a hand to wave at the boy, putting on a large and as non-threatening a smile as possible.

The boy hesitantly makes his way towards where Daichi and Suga are waiting, and Suga doesn’t let his smile drop. The poor boy looks nervous. And he supposes, in any other situation, one should be nervous when meeting two _yakuza_ members outside a remote train station at night.

“You must be Kozume-san!” Suga coos. “I’m Sugawara Koushi, and this is Sawamura Daichi.”

Kenma nods, bowing his head slightly. “Just call me Kenma. It’s nice to meet you,” he murmurs in a small voice. His shoulders are still hitched a little out of nervousness. Suga marvels at how adorable the boy is, and feels his protective nature surfacing. He wants to protect this sweet boy.

“Suga, your caring is showing,” Daichi chuckles. “And I think you’re freaking the kid out.”

“Oh!” Suga squeaks. “I’m sorry, Kenma-san! Come on, let’s get you home.”

Kenma nods again, still looking just as nervous as he did when he stepped off the train and Suga deflates. Kenma follows them to their car though and willingly climbs into the backseat. Daichi starts the car and pulls out onto the winding country road. It’s quiet for a long moment, and Suga is practically vibrating in the passenger’s seat. He wants to say something, to talk to Kuroo’s friend, to get to know the young setter, to ask him if he’s going to join the volleyball team. But he bites his tongue, not wanting to make Kenma even more uncomfortable than he already is. So when Kenma suddenly speaks, Suga nearly jumps out of his skin.

“So do you live at the boarding house too, Sugawara-san?” Kenma asks.

Daichi shares a somewhat surprised look with Suga. Suga didn’t realize how involved Kenma must be with Kuroo for him to already know the cover story. But Suga manages to recover quickly and answer the question.

“I do,” Suga answers, his tone still light. “We both do.”

Suga watches Kenma nod in the rear view mirror, his attention on the phone in his hands. “It seems like a lot of people live there,” Kenma observes, not looking up from his phone.

Suga shrugs. “It’s a pretty large house, so there’s lots of space to rent out,” Suga says, trying to keep his answers vague.

Kenma is silent for a long minute, and Suga isn’t really sure what else to say. But again, Kenma nearly scares Suga by suddenly speaking again. “Kuro says you guys have a volleyball court. And that a lot of you guys play. Do you play Sugawara-san?”

“I’m a setter,” Suga replies with a smile. Some of his fondest memories are of setting on the high school court. He finds that he envies this boy his chance to set on that court. “Daichi’s a wing spiker. And he was one of the best defensive specialists Tama High School ever had. A lot of the guys at the house play, we all really enjoy it.”

It’s quiet again, and Suga waits. He’s learning that Kenma is very hesitant with conversation. He doesn’t seem to like talking, and when there’s something he wants to say, it’s like he’s working up the courage to say it. So Suga gives him time to work up that courage without pressuring him.

“Kuro’s pretty good,” Kenma murmurs, and it’s quiet, under his breath. Suga holds his own breath so he doesn’t accidentally miss anything the boy says. And a glance at Daichi reveals that he might be doing the same. “At spiking. Blocking and receiving too. He’s… clever.”

Suga assumed that he had misheard the first time Kenma used the nickname, but now he knows he didn’t, and he finds it so precious that it hurts his heart. He has to bite his lip to somewhat control his wide smile, and he catches Daichi rolling his eyes at him. Suga is just glad the boy’s attention is still fixated on his phone.

“Kuroo is very good. He has game sense. And he says that you do too, that you’re very smart on the court,” Suga says, testing the waters. Maybe he can help coax Kenma into joining the team.

Kenma looks up from his phone then, for the first time since he got in the car. His response is hesitant. “Kuro said that?”

“He did. Last night he mentioned that you decided to practice with them yesterday. He said that your sets were very analytical, that you’re… like the brain of the court.” Suga laughs, turning back to look at Kenma. “Sorry. Kuroo is a huge nerd. He’d probably kill me if he knew I told you that.”

Kenma actually smiles at that, then ducks his head to focus back on his phone. “He is kind of a nerd, isn’t he.”

Daichi snorts and Suga laughs, facing forward again in his seat. Suga is still giggling when Kenma leans forward and points out his house. He grabs his backpack off the floor as Daichi pulls up to the sidewalk. He opens the door and starts to climb out, but then pauses and looks back at Suga and Daichi.

“Thank you for the ride home, Sugawara-san, Sawamura-san,” he says.

“No problem! And you can just call me Suga,” Suga beams at him. He reaches into the glove compartment for a scrap of paper and a pen- he closes it quickly and hopes Kenma didn’t see the gun tucked away inside- and quickly scribbles his phone number onto it. He hands it back to Kenma. “If you ever need anything, or you’re ever in trouble, call me, okay? You’re a friend of Kuroo’s, which means you’re a friend of ours. Anything at all, feel free to contact me.”

Kenma takes it hesitantly, and Suga can see him trying to figure out what Suga means by that, what it is he’s trying to offer. He’s confused, but he takes the paper anyway and shoves it into his pocket. He thanks the two of them again and heads towards the front door of his house. Suga is still smiling as Daichi pulls away from the curb. He takes his phone out to send a message to Kuroo.

“He’s so sweet, isn’t he?” Suga muses as he puts his phone away.

Daichi sighs, but it’s one of long-suffering acceptance, like he’s dealt with this many times before.

“You can’t keep him, Suga.”

…

Oikawa returns to the convenience store not too much later after he had left and takes over, continuing the meeting as if there hadn’t been any interruptions to begin with. Iwaizumi never returns, but Oikawa’s calm demeanor, even beneath his forced charm, tells Kuroo that Iwaizumi is fine. He’s probably just cleaning things up. Kuroo flip his phone around in his fingers, waiting for a message from Kenma. He gets plenty from Bokuto, teasing him about his protectiveness over Kenma, and lamenting over the fact that Suga answered his phone first. Kuroo ignores all of them, deciding not to play into Bokuto’s teasing. After about half an hour, Kuroo receives a text from Kenma saying that he’s home and thanking him for arranging a ride. Kuroo is in the middle of replying when he gets a message from Suga saying that he just dropped off his ‘precious setter friend’. Kuroo decides not to answer that one either. Suga’s teasing is drastically different than Bokuto’s, but Kuroo can still recognize it when he sees it.

When things finally wrap up with this meeting at almost nine, Kuroo is relieved to finally step out of the building. He stretches his arms above his head, rolling up onto his toes. “Well that was incredibly more boring than I expected it to be,” Kuroo complains as he follows Oikawa down the sidewalk, presumably towards where Iwaizumi left the car. “And that’s despite the unexpected excitement.”

“I never promised you that it would be exciting,” Oikawa tells him with a shrug.

“How did the situation go? With the Shiratorizawa kids?” Kuroo asks.

“Well, it’s harder to deal with them in this location,” Oikawa starts to explain. “We’re right on the border, so technically, they’re not crossing any lines. Iwaizumi had already gotten into a pissing match with them when I arrived, but it never really escalated past that. Except for a few punches. My poor Iwa-chan is sporting an oddly arousing black eye right now, which is why he didn’t rejoin the meeting.”

“Lucky him,” Kuroo grumbles, but then side-eyes Oikawa. “Arousing? Are you kidding me?”

“Don’t judge me!” Oikawa defends. “It makes him look tough.” A visible shudder runs through his body and Kuroo rolls his eyes.

Oikawa pulls out the car keys- Iwaizumi must’ve passed them off to him before Oikawa returned to the meeting- and unlocks the car parked down the street from the convenience store.

“So where is Iwaizumi then?” Kuroo wonders.

“He went to run a patrol with Mattsun, heading south towards Uehara’s place. We’re going to pick him up there, then head home.”

“Thank god, I’m starving,” Kuroo complains.

“Ugh me too,” Oikawa agrees. “I haven’t eaten since… wait, I haven’t eaten yet today. What do you say we stop by Ukai’s place for some ramen?”

“I haven’t even started my homework yet,” Kuroo argues.

“Pfft, who cares about homework,” Oikawa snorts.

“I do!” Kuroo insists. “Well, I care about my grades. It’s my third year after all….”

“Besides,” Oikawa continues, ignoring Kuroo’s protests, “it’ll be quick.”

Kuroo doesn’t offer any more arguments, giving in. He really is hungry. They pull up in front of Uehara’s bar and Iwaizumi is standing outside with Matsukawa. Iwaizumi says a few last words to Matsukawa, and Matsukawa waves as he heads down the street. Iwaizumi climbs into the backseat and Kuroo turns in his seat with a smirk.

“Nice shiner,” Kuroo mocks.

Iwaizumi shoots him a cold glare, one of the coldest Kuroo has ever received from him. “Would you like one to match, boss?”

Oikawa snickers, but then grows serious. “You okay though?”

“I’ll live. This isn’t my first black eye,” Iwaizumi reminds him. “And I’ve had much worse.”

“Good,” Oikawa smiles. “We’re stopping by old man Ukai’s on the way home. _Wakagashira’s_ orders, he’s hungry.”

“Hey wait now,” Kuroo interjects. “I ordered no such thing.”

“We can’t go home first?” Iwaizumi questions. “I need an aspirin.”

“Ukai’s is on the way and by the time we went home and drove back to Ukai’s, he’ll be closed. Don’t worry, when we get home after ramen, I’ll make you forget all about your pain,” he purrs.

Kuroo can hear the smirk in Iwaizumi’s voice when he replies with, “Deal.”

Kuroo grimaces. “Can you guys hold off on the fucking until after I’m not in the immediate vicinity?”

Oikawa snickers again and Iwaizumi falls quiet in the backseat. Oikawa redirects the conversation to the meeting, filling Iwaizumi in on everything that he missed. Kuroo zones out, pulling out his phone. He doesn’t need to listen to that boring shit twice. He sends a text to Bokuto telling him that they’re going to Ukai’s. He knows Bokuto probably already ate at home, but he also knows that Bokuto would never pass up ramen.

Oikawa pulls into a parking lot just down the street from the ramen shop. There’s a familiar car in the parking lot, and Kuroo knows it to be Bokuto’s.

“Is that one of ours?” Oikawa asks as he steps out of the car.

“The license plate is ours,” Iwaizumi notes.

“I told Bokuto we were coming here,” Kuroo tells them, taking the lead as they walk down the sidewalk towards the shop.

Sure enough when they duck under the _noren_ and into the shop, Bokuto and Akaashi are the only two in the restaurant, sitting at the counter. It is about the time Ukai usually closes up shop. They both turn to look over their shoulders when the door opens, and Bokuto spins around in his seat.

“What the hell happened to you?” Bokuto snorts as the three take their seats.

“The same thing that’s going to happen to you if you don’t shut it,” Iwaizumi retorts.

“Iwa-chan, you can’t keep threatening to punch people,” Oikawa sighs, his tone defeated like he knows Iwaizumi won’t listen to him.

“More of ya kids?” a voice exhales in exasperation and Kuroo looks up to see old man Ukai stepping out of a back room, walking over to flip on a few appliances. “The usual? And how many more of ya are comin’?”

“The usual is good, Ukai-san,” Oikawa smiles. “And it’s just us. Unless Kuroo texted anyone else we don’t know about.”

“Nope. Just us,” Kuroo says.

“Comin’ right up,” Ukai says as he pulls ingredients from the refrigerator.

“We ran into a couple of Shiratorizawa boys at the border and Iwaizumi didn’t duck fast enough,” Oikawa says, answering Bokuto’s question. “It was quite a turn on watching him retaliate though.”

“Again with this?” Kuroo exhales, then turns to Bokuto. “In the car, he said that Iwaizumi’s shiner was, and I quote, ‘oddly arousing’.”

Bokuto mock gasps, and his arm shoots out to wrap around Akaashi and pull him nearly off his stool and into his side. “If anyone ever gave my Akaashi a black eye, I’d beat them into the afterlife,” Bokuto growls as Akaashi pushes at his thick arm, attempting to free himself. Kuroo doesn’t miss the faint color growing on Akaashi’s cheeks though.

“I’ve been stabbed before, you know,” Akaashi mumbles after Bokuto finally releases him. He straightens out his shirt and runs a hand through his hair.

“Yeah, and as I recall, the lowlife that stabbed you ended up in the morgue the next day,” Kuroo points out.

Bokuto seems way too proud of himself and Kuroo rolls his eyes as old man Ukai sets two bowls on the counter, one in front of Oikawa and the other in front of Kuroo. Kuroo takes his spicy ramen and eagerly reaches for a pair of chopsticks while Oikawa digs into his own ramen. Ukai returns a moment later with Iwaizumi’s _shouyuu_ ramen and leans his arms on the chest-high counter.

“Ya gettin’ yourself inta trouble, Hajime-kun?” he asks, gesturing to his own eye.

“Nothing I can’t handle, _jii-san,_ ” Iwaizumi replies.

“Y’all better watch yourselves. Yasufumi says there’s trouble brewin’ over east,” Ukai warns.

“Don’t worry, Oikawa and Iwaizumi have everything under control,” Bokuto assures him around a mouthful of ramen.

“Ya better,” Ukai grumbles as he shrugs off the counter. “Last time there’s trouble, things didn’t turn out all that well.”

He disappears into the back room and Kuroo silently curses the old man for causing the cheery atmosphere to darken. Even Bokuto hushes up as a heaviness settles on the five of them. After a long moment, filled only with loud slurping, Kuroo finally manages to get the conversation back onto a not so gloomy track.


	10. Practice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so there’s a lot of texting dialogue in this chapter, and probably in future chapters, but now that Kuroo has Kenma’s phone number, they’re going to talk a lot outside of school, and Kenma is a shy little cinnamon roll who prefers text over calls. Typically when I write I prefer to use phone calls because that’s like actual dialogue, and too much text dialogue bugs the bejesus out of me, but here I feel like it’s the best way to go unfortunately. Anyway tl;dr this is a too long excuse as to why there’s so much text dialogue in this chapter.

**第十章：練習**

The following night is probably the first night in over a week that the entire family is together for dinner. All of the tables have been dragged out into the gathering room, everyone noisily seated on the floor with _sake_ and more food than they could rationally eat. Kiyoko- although she’ll never actually show it- is excited to have the whole family together. Kuroo finds it endearing how much she pretends like she doesn’t love the guys like family. As do Noya and Tanaka, who have taken it upon themselves to protect the _ane_ with their entire beings. Tanaka’s sister is not nearly as quiet about her excitement. Saeko drinks as much _sake_ as any of the men, and rivals Bokuto in her animated gestures and story telling. Suzumeda and Shirofuku are both pretty quiet, but they make sure there’s plenty of food and _sake_ , and they laugh with the flow of the conversation.

As the _ane_ clear off the table after everyone has finished eating, Bokuto leans forward, his cheeks slightly flushed from the alcohol. “Oi, shut up for a minute,” he says to the room. The noise level doesn’t lower. “Oi!”

Everyone slowly silences and Bokuto sits back again, wrapping an arm around Akaashi’s shoulders and leaning heavily on him. Akaashi looks at him curiously, obviously not having any idea where Bokuto is going with this.

“So I decided to give up my precious Akaashi for your stupid practice match on Friday,” Bokuto announces, and Akaashi rolls his eyes.

“I’ll go with you though,” Akaashi tells Kuroo. “I could help Kenma-san deal with this animal.”

“Hey!” Bokuto gasps, but doesn’t release Akaashi.

“I could also up-ref for the match so that the coach won’t have to do it,” Akaashi volunteers, ignoring Bokuto’s whine. “I’m sure Coach Naoi wants to focus on the team and, well, coaching.”

“I’d like to go too, if that’s okay,” Suga asks, raising his hand slightly. “I kind of want to watch your friend set. And I could help Akaashi-san ref.”

That makes Kuroo a little nervous. Suga obviously took a liking to Kenma when he picked him up from the train station last night. What did he say to Kenma? What did Kenma say to _him_?

“Have you chosen who’s going to play?” Oikawa asks Bokuto. He’s pouting a little. He wants to play, but he knows he can’t.

Bokuto looks around, then shakes his head. “Anyone want to?”

“I’ll play,” Daichi volunteers. “You’ll need a defensive specialist right? Yaku and Noya will be on the other team, and Watari won’t be available to play, most likely.”

“Nope, sorry kids, but my boys can’t play,” Oikawa apologizes with absolutely no sincerity in his tone. Kuroo snorts at the bitter _shateigashira_. If Oikawa can’t play, then no one he has control over will be allowed to play. Kindaichi deflates in disappointment and Kyoutani also appears disappointed. But Kyoutani always looks upset in one way or another. “Well except Kunimi.”

Kunimi looks down at his plate, pushing his food around with his chopsticks. He looks guilty. But he looks back up when Yahaba nudges him with his elbow. He leans in to murmur something in Kunimi’s ear and Kunimi smiles with a small nod.

“I’m in,” Inuoka declares. “Can’t pass up the opportunity to block Hinata-kun again.”

“I… I would like to play too, if that’s okay?” Asahi asks hesitantly.

“Yeah yeah!” Noya excitedly cheers.

“Azumane, you’re on loan to Oikawa,” Ukai reminds him.

“Oh! Sorry, Oikawa-san!” Asahi quickly apologizes.

“Don’t worry about it,” Oikawa quickly brushes it off. “I’m not so worried about Iwa-chan’s assignment not being covered for a few hours. If it was an eastern assignment, I’d be worried, but Iwa-chan’s is an inside shift.”

“So Asahi is in then!” Bokuto announces. “Just one more. And maybe a backup.”

“I’ll play,” Sarukui volunteers.

“Count me in,” Yamamoto says. “It’s been a while since I’ve played on anything but that sand court out there.”

“Oh, that’s a good point,” Kuroo murmurs. “It’s probably been a while since most of you have played on an indoor court, huh? I’ll keep the gym open after practice tomorrow and if you guys want to have your own practice, you’re welcome to come by.”

“That sounds like a good idea,” Daichi agrees. “What time does practice end? Six?”

Kuroo nods. “I’ll try to see if Kenma will stick around and toss for you guys, but I can’t promise anything.”

“That’s alright. Kenma-san doesn’t need to stick around for an extended practice,” Akaashi says. “I can set for them.”

“I’ll set too and you guys can turn it into a four-on-four,” Suga says.

“Ooh yes!” Bokuto whoops. “I’m liking this more and more.”

“So we’ll meet tomorrow at six, at the school gym?” Inuoka asks standing from the table with a stretch.

“Would you mind if I come tomorrow?” Kiyoko suddenly speaks up as she reaches down to pick up a few plates off the table. “I just want to watch. I could keep score.”

“Kiyoko-ane!” Tanaka and Noya cry out in unison, reaching out towards her.

She rolls her eyes and continues picking up the dishes. Daichi stands and starts to help her. “Of course you can come,” he tells her with a smile.

The tables are cleared, cleaned, and stacked away in no time at all with the whole family there to help out. But unfortunately, Seijoh can’t stick around, and they head back out as soon as dinner is over. Even Iwaizumi, with his left eye swollen shut. Kuroo hadn’t realized how bad the hit had been until he ran into Iwaizumi this morning before school getting coffee and saw the extent of the damage.

Kuroo heads to his room, leaving the door open and pulling out his phone as he sits at his desk. He has a lot of homework to catch up on, thanks to Oikawa’s distractions, both last night and the night before. But before getting started on his homework, he sends a text to Kenma.

_To: Kenma  
bokuto recruited your team tonight. theyll be at the gym to practice tomorrow after our practice_

He knows he doesn’t have to tell Kenma that now over text. He could’ve just told him tomorrow. Telling him now versus tomorrow at practice won’t make a difference. But Kuroo has Kenma’s number now, and he has a valid excuse to text him, so he makes good use of that excuse. He’s not sure what Kenma’s response will be, it may not even open up to an actual conversation, or Kenma might not even reply at all. But Kuroo decides that he had to try anyway.

He puts his phone on the desk and opens his science textbook. He dives into the material, but is drawn quickly out of it by Kenma’s almost immediate response. Kenma’s name lights up Kuroo’s phone screen and Kuroo is a little embarrassed at how quickly he reaches for the device. He even glances towards his open door to make sure no one saw him before opening the message.

_From: Kenma  
Do they want me to practice with them?_

Kuroo wasn’t going to say anything until after practice tomorrow, because honestly he doesn’t know what to tell him. The guys decided that they didn’t need him to stay, but it’d probably be good for Kenma to learn how the others play before they step onto the court for a match. He doesn’t want to tell Kenma to stay though if he doesn’t want to.

_To: Kenma  
suga and akaashi will be joining to set a 4 on 4 for them. so only hang around if you want to. if you want to set one of them will step down_

Kuroo hums uncertainly over the text even after he’s sent it, but according to Kenma’s immediate response, he need not have worried.

_From: Kenma  
I might hang out for a little while. Probably only watch though. Easier to analyze their skill._

Kuroo smiles as he types out his response.

_To: Kenma  
really? i get a better feel for players when i play with them_

_From: Kenma  
Most players do it seems. I like to bring observations onto the court and tweak them as I play. I know it’s weird…_

Kuroo is quick to respond, to assure Kenma that that is not what he thinks.

_To: Kenma  
no not weird at all. you just have a different method. its unique and actually really cool. thats what i think. shows how smart and talented you are_

Kuroo hits send, but then frets a little over the message. Maybe he said too much. He probably shouldn’t have said all of that. He dry washes his face with his hands, leaning back in his chair with a groan.

“Oya?” Bokuto suddenly says, peeking his head in the open door of Kuroo’s room with a very curious expression on his face.

Kuroo nearly jumps out of his skin. His chair tips back and he nearly falls, but Bokuto stabilizes it with a solid hand. Kuroo glares up at Bokuto, and Bokuto just smirks back at him.

“What are you so jumpy for?” Bokuto questions, sitting on the floor next to Kuroo’s chair. He looks up at Kuroo with that obnoxious smile and wide, curious eyes. “And what was that groan for?”

“Am I not allowed any privacy?” Kuroo complains. “I can’t sneeze in this house without someone jumping down my throat.”

Kuroo’s phone chirps on the desk and Kuroo tries to hide the way his eyes immediately flicker to it. But Bokuto sees, and he makes a sudden dive for the phone. Kuroo’s half a heartbeat too slow and Bokuto grabs the phone. Kuroo attempts to snatch it back, but Bokuto is quicker, and he jumps to his feet. Kuroo is out of his chair, grabbing Bokuto over his shoulders as Bokuto turns his back to Kuroo.

“Give it back,” Kuroo demands. “Don’t make me order you.”

“I’m not scared,” Bokuto chortles, pulling out of Kuroo’s grasp and taking off out of the room as he opens the text message.

Kuroo is quick on his heels. Bokuto bats him off but Kuroo is persistent, reaching around and over Bokuto, trying to get his phone back before Bokuto reads the messages.

“Give it back, Bo!” Kuroo repeats, his arms wrapped around Bokuto’s neck and shoulders as Bokuto drags him down the hall.

“Ooh, Kenma is that cutie setter that gets rides with us, right?” Bokuto coos teasingly, his thumb scrolling through the messages.

“C’mon man,” Kuroo practically pleads. “You don’t see me going through your phone.”

“Could if you wanted to,” Bokuto laughs. He evades Kuroo’s reaching hand again. “I got nothing to hide.”

They’ve almost reached the main room of the house when thin fingers suddenly snatch the phone out of Bokuto’s hand. Bokuto freezes, as does Kuroo, still hanging off of Bokuto’s back. Kuroo’s eyes scan up to the exasperated expression and raised eyebrow of Suga. Akaashi is standing at his shoulder, looking equally exasperated.

“You are a literal child,” Akaashi sighs, his tone soft and directed at Bokuto. If Kuroo didn’t know any better, he’d swear it was laced with endearment.

Nobody says anything for a long minute, but then Bokuto slowly lifts a hand to point at the phone in Suga’s grasp. “He got a text from his precious setter friend,” he tells Suga.

Suga’s eyes light up and he looks down at the phone in his hand. Kuroo exhales in frustration and tries to lunge past Bokuto at Suga. But Bokuto’s arms shoot out, each hand slamming onto either wall of the hallway. Akaashi comes to the rescue though by reaching over Suga’s shoulder to pluck the phone from his fingertips. He passes it over to Kuroo, smacking Bokuto’s hand away when he tries to intercept. Kuroo gratefully takes the phone from Akaashi with a mumbled “thanks”, before hurrying back to his room. He hears Bokuto whine Akaashi’s name, and Suga snicker, before he disappears into his room and, this time, closes the door behind him.

Kuroo takes a seat back at his desk and takes a deep breath to calm himself from the chaos that just ensued. It’s a wonder how he’s survived living under the same roof as Bokuto for as long as he has. Throw Oikawa into the mix and Kuroo honestly has no idea how he’s managed. Once his heart rate has returned to normal and his body has relaxed, he finally picks his phone up and looks at the message.

_From: Kenma  
You really mean that?_

An involuntary smile is pulling at Kuroo’s lips. He leans back in his chair, his free arm stretched back behind his head. He tries to formulate a response, typing and erasing the message three times before he types something out worthy of being sent.

_To: Kenma  
of course! im actually kinda nervous to play against you friday_

Kuroo tosses his phone onto his desk and leans over the surface, glaring down at the textbooks sprawled out there. He picks up his pencil and hurries to get at least a few questions done before Kenma responds. But he only gets through one, which shouldn’t surprise him. Kenma always has his phone in his hands after all.

_From: Kenma  
I won’t go easy on you._

_To: Kenma  
i wouldnt expect anything less_

…

Kenma doesn’t show up to practice the following afternoon, but Kuroo hadn’t been expecting him to. At lunch, Kenma had told Kuroo that he wanted to stay for the whole of Bokuto’s team practice, but in order to do that, he would need to spend the actual practice doing his homework. There’s only about half an hour left of practice when Kenma does join them, and he steps in to help Kageyama set for spiking and blocking practice.

They’re ending the practice with serving practice, where Kuroo continues to help Kenma with his jump serve. It’s at this time, with only a few minutes left of practice, that Bokuto shows up with the rest of his makeshift team in tow. Kuroo only realizes they’ve arrived when he hears Noya and Tanaka shout “KIYOKO-SENPAI”. Kuroo turns to watch them launch themselves at the poor _ane_ , whose quick and well practiced reflexes allow her to duck out of their reach.

Kenma watches them all as they pull on their court shoes and file into the gym. Naoi greets them all, knowing some of them from his years coaching at Tama High School. But he’s only been coaching here since Kuroo’s first year, so he doesn’t know Suga or Sarukui. Daichi never played with Naoi as a coach either, and Akaashi didn’t go to high school here, but both used to pick up Kuroo from practices so he knows them well enough. He knows the other five though and greets them accordingly. He scans the small group and a frown pulls at his lips.

“No Oikawa? I would’ve thought for sure he’d jump at the chance to play,” Naoi says. “I had actually hoped to see him and Iwaizumi on the court together again.”

“Unfortunately both Oikawa and Iwaizumi have to work tonight,” Bokuto explains. “Oikawa was pretty bummed he couldn’t come though. I’m sure he’ll try to make it next time.”

As the high school team leaves the gym- not without excited greetings and strong words of challenge from Hinata, Noya, and Tanaka- Kenma tentatively follows Kuroo as he approaches the team. Suga smiles at Kenma with a wave, gesturing for him to join the team.

“Good afternoon, Kenma!” Suga greets. “Are you staying to play with us?”

“I’m just going to watch,” Kenma says, glancing nervously between Suga and the rest of the team. “I’ll be able to figure out everyone’s skill better from the sidelines.”

“That’s so boring!” Bokuto complains, stretching his arms over his head. “Nothing beats being on the court.”

Kenma ducks his head and Kuroo punches Bokuto in the arm. Three separate voices from Kuroo, Suga, and Akaashi tell him to leave Kenma alone. Bokuto apologizes quickly, then makes his way towards the ball cart by the net. The rest of the team follows behind him, Daichi suggesting that they start with some stretches and warm-ups before they actually start playing.

The family starts removing their track jackets, and Kuroo notes how both Daichi and Sarukui wear long sleeved work out shirts to hide their tattoos. Bokuto, Asahi, and Inuoka have only just started getting their tattoos, having just graduated from high school, so theirs are covered by regular t-shirts. Suga’s and Akaashi’s are confined to their backs and chests, easily hidden beneath a t-shirt, as are Yamamoto’s. Daichi and Sarukui roll up their shirts to their elbows in the stuffy heat of the gym, and while Sarukui’s tattoos don’t extend down past his elbows, Daichi’s do, and a hint of color plays out across his forearms. It makes Kuroo a little nervous, but the peak of color on his arms and above his shirt collar don’t show anything incriminating, so Kuroo supposes it’s not a big deal.

“Well, this will be your team,” Kuroo says as he and Kenma step off to the side of the court. He starts to point out each player. “I know that you’ve already met Suga. He and Akaashi are setters, and they won’t actually be on your team. But Akaashi is very close with Bokuto and is very familiar with how he plays. Bokuto gets these… mood swings, so Akaashi will come to the match tomorrow and give you pointers on how to deal with Bokuto. Bokuto will be your ace. He’s very strong, very powerful, as you know. Asahi is also a wing spiker, and is very strong. Don’t let his timid nature fool you. We couldn’t find a libero for your team, but Daichi is a defensive specialist, so he’ll be able to serve as your defensive force. Sarukui and Yamamoto are also wing spikers, and Inuoka is a middle blocker. He was on the high school team last year when Hinata was a first year, and he was very quick in figuring out how to block Hinata and Kageyama’s weird quick.”

All through Kuroo’s introductions of the team, Kenma watches and listens closely. The team only goes through quick stretches, then starts with a couple rounds of spiking practice. Kenma watches all of them carefully and analytically, but not only the spikers. He watches the two setters as well, watching the way they set to each spiker.

While Kenma watches all eight players with an analytical and strategic eye, Kuroo watches the spikers with excitement. All six of them are so enthusiastic in all their movements. They’re all happy to be back on an indoor court, off of the sand. Even though Bokuto, Asahi, and Inuoka only just stepped off this court at the end of the last school year a few months ago, they’re all obviously excited to be back on it.

After the quick practice, they start to divide up the eight players into two teams. Suga recruits Daichi, and Bokuto immediately latches onto Akaashi, both those pairing expected. Suga then picks Asahi, and Yamamoto moves over to Akaashi’s team. Sarukui, although primarily a wing spiker, is excellent at blocking, leaving each team with a formidable blocker. So Sarukui joins Akaashi’s team and Inuoka Suga’s, and the match is ready to start.

Kuroo takes up position at one of the poles to act as a ref, and Kenma follows him, standing at his side. Kiyoko brings out the scoreboard and sets it up next to the court near Kuroo and Kenma. Bokuto scoops a volleyball out of the cart before pushing it off to the side of the court, then practically skips to the back line to get ready to serve. Akaashi and Sarukui step up to the net while Yamamoto crouches in the back of the court. Kuroo signals for Bokuto to serve and Akaashi covers the back of his head with his hands.

Bokuto takes a deep breath, then tosses the ball up and forward, chasing after it with a long powerful stride. He jumps into the air, swings his arm in a long arcing path, then the ball meets his open palm and is slammed over the net and onto the other side of the court. Daichi is there though, and he gets his arms under it, his stance so low he’s nearly sitting on the floor. The ball pops up into a beautiful, high arc towards the net.

“Sorry, cover!” Daichi calls, his pass off center from Suga’s position.

Suga quickly moves the few steps necessary from the net to get under the ball. He jumps, his fingers making contact with the ball and tossing it up to Asahi who’s waiting for it. Asahi approaches and leaps, high above the line of the net, and swings through the ball, spiking it down onto the opposite team’s back line. Yamamoto dives, catching the ball and just barely managing to get it up in the air. Akaashi is quick though, moving beneath the ball.

Kuroo knows immediately that the set will be going to Bokuto. As strategic and cunning as Akaashi can be, he’s completely predictable. If the pass isn’t good, if Akaashi has to move too much to get under the pass, if he doesn’t have enough time to settle under it and prepare for the toss, he will always, without fail, toss to Bokuto. It’s like he can only trust Bokuto with his iffy tosses. And sure enough, when Akaashi sets the ball up, it’s in line with Bokuto’s approach, and Bokuto blasts the ball past the block onto the court between Daichi and Inuoka.

“Hey hey heeey!” Bokuto cheers with a punch to the air, followed by a double handed high five to Akaashi.

Kenma watches the short rally with wide eyes, lingering on Bokuto’s very celebratory display. Bokuto calms down when Daichi rolls the ball under the net for him to serve again. He picks it up and hurries to the back line.

The squeak of shoes and shouting voices fill the gym as the match continues. Kenma watches them closely, and Kuroo can practically see him taking mental notes on each of the players. Kuroo can see him watching Akaashi particularly closely, watching the way he sets to Bokuto. Kuroo supposes that he shouldn’t have scared Kenma when it came to Bokuto’s style of play, but maybe the more he studies Bokuto and the way Akaashi sets to him, the better he’ll be able to replicate it tomorrow on the court.

The match is a close one. Bokuto’s incredible power is countered by Inuoka’s blocks and Daichi’s receives. Asahi manages to keep up with the points Bokuto does score, and after about half an hour of long rallies, Akaashi’s team is the first to reach twenty points. When they do, Akaashi steps off the court towards Kuroo and Kenma.

“Why don’t you try?” Akaashi tells Kenma, picking up a water bottle to take a drink.

“Oh, I… I don’t know,” Kenma murmurs, looking down at his sneakers.

“C’mon, Kenma!” Bokuto encourages. “We’re not all that bad, I promise.”

Kenma looks between Akaashi and Bokuto, then looks up at Kuroo. Kuroo offers him a smile and a nod and Kenma hesitates before shrugging out of his jacket and stepping onto the court. Yamamoto and Sarukui properly greet him, then Bokuto steps up to him and slaps him on the back, causing Kenma to jostle forward. He looks completely uncomfortable on that court, and Kuroo starts to worry.

“Make sure you set it up high,” Bokuto says and Kenma nods.

Kenma takes a deep breath as Yamamoto steps back to serve. He takes another, then one more as Yamamoto tosses the ball up and serves it over the net to Inuoka. Inuoka makes a perfect pass to Suga who sets a high arc to Daichi on the outside. Daichi gets the spike around Bokuto and Sarukui’s block and Yamamoto receives it on the back line.

Kuroo holds his breath as Kenma shuffles a couple of steps out from the net to get under the ball. Daichi and Suga watch Kenma carefully, waiting for a sign as to where Kenma will set the ball. Kenma settles beneath the ball, raising his hands, and just before the ball reaches his fingers, he shoots a look back to where Sarukui is approaching behind Kenma. Daichi and Suga read the look and lunge to the right to block Sarukui. The ball falls into Kenma’s fingers, then shoots off to the left to where Bokuto is waiting.

Kuroo gapes at the clear display of Kenma’s cunning abilities as Bokuto leaps with a devious, excited grin on his face. Bokuto slams the ball down uncontested onto the other side of the court.

“Oya!” Bokuto cheers, then turns to Kenma, who flinches at the sudden display of enthusiasm directed at him. “That was amazing, Kenma!”

“I agree,” Suga says, sounding impressed. “You completely fooled me.”

“You’ve got a lot of talent,” Daichi says.

Kuroo is smiling, unable to contain his pride. He doesn’t know why he feels proud, but he does. Kenma has so much potential and he wants everyone to see it. After the praises, Yamamoto picks up the volleyball to serve again. But before Kuroo signals him to serve, the door to the gym slides open and all eyes turn to the entrance.

Every single person in the gym freezes when a man in a crisp blue uniform steps into the gym. It’s an instinctual reaction from everyone in the family, despite the uniqueness of their clan. Daichi rolls his sleeves down and steps forward to quickly intercept the man and try to contain any possible situation.

“How can I help you, officer?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So on tumblr I posted all the backstories to the Nekoma clan. Their life before joining, how old they were when they joined, how old they are now, etc. If you're interested in seeing those you can find [Aoba Johsai](http://aoba-seijoh.tumblr.com/post/147857247546/thicker-than-blood-backstories/), [Fukurodani](http://aoba-seijoh.tumblr.com/post/147857273361/thicker-than-blood-backstories/), [Karasuno](http://aoba-seijoh.tumblr.com/post/147857320371/thicker-than-blood-backstories/), and the [sisters](http://aoba-seijoh.tumblr.com/post/147857393676/thicker-than-blood-backstories/) in those links. Be warned though they're very dark and angsty and some trigger warnings include physical and verbal abuse, homicide, rape, alcoholism, drug abuse, mentions of suicide, prostitution, etc. So read with caution.


	11. Revelations

**第十一章：口外**

Kuroo doesn’t recognize the officer that enters the gym. That’s not entirely surprising, as he’s only familiar with about half of the police force in this ward, but what’s more surprising is that neither Bokuto nor Akaashi appear to recognize him either. Bokuto and Akaashi are familiar with the entire police force, as it’s their job to deal with most of the police matters surrounding the family. The Nekoma clan’s relationship with police is astonishingly different from anywhere else in the country. Seeing as the Nekoma family doesn’t deal drugs in their territory- and has absolutely zero tolerance towards anyone who tries to deal- nor do they commit any victimizing crimes for the most part, the police have come to actually rely on Nekoma to keep crime down. They’re not afraid to arrest the clan members if they’re caught with weapons or doing anything questionable, and Bokuto or Nekomata have to bail members out somewhat regularly, but the two organizations are nearly friendly with one another. At least, as friendly as _yakuza_ and police can be towards one another.

That doesn’t stop the tension from seeping into every clan member present in the gym with the appearance of the officer though. It’s an instinctual, ingrained response. And doubly so when it becomes apparent that no one knows, or even recognizes this officer. It’s enough to keep Bokuto’s feet grounded in his confusion, leaving Daichi to step forward.

“How can I help you, officer?” he asks.

“What are you doing here, dad?”

If the tension in the room wasn’t heavy before, it’s crushing now. Kuroo can feel his heart stop beating in his chest, a sinking sense of despair creeping over his entire being. His eyes shift to Kenma standing at the net on the other side of the court from the officer. It was Kenma who spoke, and it’s horrifyingly obvious that his question was directed at the police officer. The entire room seems to hold their breath as they glance between Kenma and the officer.

“Your mother got worried when you didn’t come home after practice and asked me to look for you,” the police officer says. “I don’t mind you staying out, but next time, please let your mother know your plans.”

“Sorry, sir,” Kenma responds.

Kuroo frowns. _Sir?_ Who refers to their father as ‘sir’? Kuroo doesn’t like that title falling from Kenma’s lips. It doesn’t sit right in Kuroo’s gut. It usually means a lot of- in the best case scenario- strict parenting at home. At the very least, it shows the type of relationship Kenma has with his father, and it doesn’t appear to be good.

The officer turns his focus from Kenma to Daichi, finally recognizing the man that had spoken to him. “I apologize for interrupting your practice.” He looks between all the players and a frown starts to pull at his lips, especially as he sizes up the older members of the group. “Are you all high school students?”

“I am, sir,” Kuroo says, quickly stepping forward. “These are all my friends. The high school club team is holding a practice match tomorrow against them, so they’re here for a quick practice beforehand.”

The officer looks between all of them again. His frown has softened, but he is still looking curiously between Daichi, Sarukui, and Suga.

“They all used to play at this high school, dad,” Kenma offers a defense when the officer makes no move to leave. “The coach was here when they arrived and gave them permission to use the gym.”

Kenma doesn’t know that all of the members in this gym used to play at this high school. In fact, not all of them have. Kuroo never told him and he doesn’t think anyone else did either, so the fact that Kenma is guessing, and willing to be caught in a lie if he’s wrong, warms Kuroo a little bit.

“Alright, alright,” the officer relents. He turns his attention to Kenma. “Get home safe, Kenma. And don’t stay out too late.”

Kenma ducks his head with an embarrassed flush and a nod.

“I’ll give him a ride home, sir,” Kuroo promises. “I live… in the same area.”

The officer frowns. “You’re not old enough to drive, are you?”

“Oh, uh, my brother is,” Kuroo blurts and points to Akaashi standing next to him, probably against his better judgment. If the officer were to check both their IDs, he’d see they don’t have the same family name. They don’t even look a whole lot alike either.

The officer nods, appearing to accept that. He bids the room full of young men a good night, then leaves the gym, sliding the door closed behind him. As the officer leaves, the tension seems to fade from the air in a long, nearly audible sigh of relief.

“I’m sorry,” Kenma says in apology, his head still ducked.

“Don’t worry about it,” Kuroo answers quickly. “You never said your father was a police officer.”

Kenma shrugs one shoulder, looking up at Kuroo. “Does it matter that he is?”

“Oh, no, not at all!” Kuroo assures him, perhaps a little too quickly. And perhaps Akaashi notices the way Kuroo is floundering, because he steps in with a change of subject.

“Your brother?” he questions, an eyebrow raised.

“I’m sorry I panicked!” Kuroo exhales in a whine.

Akaashi rolls his eyes, then looks past Kuroo to Bokuto. “Are we done for the night, or do you want to keep playing?”

“Uhm, if it’s okay with everyone else, I’d like to finish the set,” Kenma says hesitantly and all eyes turn to him in surprise. That of course makes him uncomfortable and he starts to duck his head, but catches himself and turns his eyes instead to Kuroo. Kuroo offers him a soft smile and nod of encouragement.

“Well, if Kenma wants to finish, then we have to finish!” Bokuto grins. “Only four more points and we win anyway, so let’s put those losers out of their misery, eh Kenma?”

Kenma smiles, a small, faint thing that pulls at the corner of his lips, and nods to Bokuto.

“Oh, is that a challenge, Kenma?” Suga smirks.

“We’ll see about that,” Daichi chuckles, a competitive glint in his eyes.

Yamamoto takes the ball to the back line of the court to serve, and Kenma moves up to the net, his hands up. Kuroo is about to call for Yamamoto to serve, but gets distracted when he sees the look in Kenma’s eyes. They’re… determined, as if he’s starting to get into the match a little. It’s so faint, but Kuroo can see that maybe, just maybe, he actually wants to win.

“Can I serve yet or what?” Yamamoto calls, bouncing the ball once.

Everyone looks up at Kuroo and he’s snapped out of his train of thought, feeling his cheeks color at being caught staring at Kenma. He clears his throat, as if that could clear away his embarrassment, and hurriedly calls for Yamamoto to serve.

The ball is served over the net, and Asahi receives, passing it up to Suga who sets it to Daichi. The toss is clean and Daichi hits it hard. Kenma jumps up for the block, but shies away from it. Bokuto doesn’t flinch though, he never does, and the spike slams into his arms, knocking him back from the net a little as he lands. Inuoka dives for the blocked ball, but it falls just short of his outstretched fingertips. Bokuto cheers and again Kenma shies away from the celebration. He does allow Bokuto to give him an enthusiastic high five though before they continue on to the next point.

Kenma proves to be so much more than a setter, the last cog in a powerful machine, as they play out the last few points. Kuroo’s said it before, but he really is the brain and heart of the court. He’s able to read the entire court and chose the best plan of attack, the route that’s most likely to score them a point. It’s incredible to watch, and Kuroo finds himself distracted more than once from his role as ref.

The score has reached twenty-four to twenty-three, with Kenma’s team at set point. Bokuto steps back for his turn to serve. He tosses up the ball and jumps, slamming the ball impossibly hard onto the other side of the court. Inuoka receives the serve, and the force knocks him back a step. The receive is far from centered, and there’s no way Suga will be able to set it. But Daichi is close enough to get himself under it and toss it up in a high arc to Asahi. Asahi is ready for the toss, and he makes his approach from the back row. He jumps just behind the six-foot line and slams the ball onto the other side of the court, landing almost right at the net.

Bokuto is ready for the attack on the back line and receives it perfectly. It pops up high in the air, and Kenma shuffles his steps just enough to get right underneath the ball. Kuroo watches Sarukui and Yamamoto shift into position, getting ready to receive the toss. Sarukui calls out for a quick and starts his approach. Kenma’s eyes flick to him, and Kuroo assumes that the toss will go to Yamamoto, if earlier plays are anything to go by.

Kenma jumps up to meet the ball, his thin fingers stretching towards the ball. Kuroo watches Yamamoto start to approach, and waits for the set to shoot to the outside. Suga and Daichi read Kenma’s glance as well, but they hesitate where they are at the middle of the net. They’re waiting to actually read the set this time and follow it.

The ball finally meets Kenma’s outstretched fingertips, and in the blink of an eye, one hand shoots out to tip at the ball, just enough to send it over the net and falling onto the court behind Suga and Daichi. Asahi reacts, but isn’t quick enough to get underneath the ball, and it bounces once, twice on the wood of the court before rolling away.

Kuroo has seen Kenma do that before. He watched Kenma tip the ball during a practice, when he’d been sure Kenma was about to set it to the next spiker in line. Kuroo knew beforehand that Kenma is capable of such a move, and yet he hadn’t been expecting it at all. And clearly no one else had been expecting it either. With the exception of Asahi who had dived to try and save the ball, everyone stands where they had been and gape at the ball as it rolls away.

“Where have you been my entire volleyball career?!” Bokuto suddenly questions, running up to Kenma, his face not hiding at all the shock he’s feeling.

Kuroo snickers as a frown starts to pull at Akaashi’s lips. “I’m sorry, was I not good enough for you?” Akaashi questions, and Kuroo sometimes forget how much sass the man is capable of lacing into his tone.

Bokuto freezes, his eyes going wide, then he suddenly changes course and makes a beeline for Akaashi. “That’s not what I meant!” Bokuto tries to hastily explain. “I’m sorry, I love you Akaashi!” He all but tackles Akaashi to the floor, his arms wrapping tightly around the exasperated setter as he peppers Akaashi’s turned cheek with kisses. “I love you, don’t hate me!”

“But seriously, Kenma, you are quite the talented setter,” Suga says, ducking under the net and lifting a hand for a high five.

Suga’s comment draws Kenma’s confused attention from Bokuto’s openly affectionate display. He turns his attention to Suga as he approaches, and tentatively lifts his hand to return Suga’s high five. Kuroo also jogs over to where Kenma is starting to become surrounded.

“Don’t mind them,” Kuroo tells Kenma as he watches him glance again towards where Akaashi is trying to calm a still apologizing Bokuto. “Bokuto doesn’t know how to reign in his affections, not even a little bit.”

Daichi snorts, patting Kenma on the shoulder. “That’s an understatement if I’ve ever heard one. Suga is right though, you’re very good on the court. Your skill level can’t be why you’re tentative to join the club. I’m sure the club could really use your talent in the lineup.”

Kenma shakes his head, having a hard time looking up and meeting all the eyes on him. “I just don’t particularly like volleyball. I don’t hate it, I’m just… indifferent,” Kenma explains to the wide eyes of all those around him.

“You just haven’t played with a really good team before,” Kuroo tries to reason. “There’s no way you’d be indifferent to volleyball if you had ever felt the feeling of absolute victory on a huge stage. Not if you had ever shared the court with five strong team members and played with everything you have and all of them at your back.”

Kenma shrugs a shoulder in uncertainty, but he does finally look up from the floor to meet Kuroo’s eyes.

“Let’s wrap it up guys,” Daichi calls.

Everyone backs away from Kenma and Kuroo to start cleaning up the gym. Kenma starts to help with the net but Kuroo stops him with a light hand on his shoulder.

“Let them take care of it. Their payment to me for letting them use our equipment,” Kuroo snorts, then gestures to the door. “Do you want to wait outside? It’s really stuffy in here.”

Kenma nods and Kuroo hands him a water bottle before leading him outside. Kuroo closes the door behind them and takes a seat on the step just outside the gym. Kenma sits beside him, his eyes scanning the dark campus.

“I’m sorry about earlier,” Kuroo tells Kenma. “I wasn’t trying to pressure you into joining the club. I’ll tell the guys to back off too if it’s making you uncomfortable.”

Kenma looks over at him with slightly wide eyes. “It’s okay….”

“No it’s not if it’s making you uncomfortable,” Kuroo insists. “I just don’t want you feeling pressured into doing something you don’t want to do. If you don’t want to play volleyball, then you don’t have to Kenma. I didn’t realize that you didn’t like it.”

Kenma is shaking his head, his attention back on the ground at his feet and his hair obscuring his face from view. “I never said I dislike it,” Kenma corrects. “I just don’t like it either. I only started playing because I had a friend that played. It was fun to play, but… it was a lot of effort.” He hesitates for a long moment, as if afraid to say what’s on his mind, so Kuroo just waits. “There were upper classmen… at my last high school. They were…. It just wasn’t worth it anymore so I quit.”

Kenma’s hesitance to join the team makes sense to Kuroo then. “I’m sorry, Kenma. I’m sure I sounded like I was bullying you, probably just like your old _senpais_.”

Kenma is shaking his head again, looking up quickly to meet Kuroo’s apologetic glance. “No, not at all,” he quickly assures Kuroo. “You just wanted what was best for your team. You care about them, and you want another setter so they can do well. That’s the opposite of how my last team was. You’re really different, Kuro. In a better way.”

Kuroo can’t help the smile that pulls at his lips. “Good. I try to look out for my team. They’re my family.”

Kenma nods in understanding and the two of them fall quiet. Kuroo fiddles with his hands hanging between his knees. He keeps glancing towards Kenma, trying to think of something else to say, another topic to bring up. He starts to grow nervous with the silence, but doesn’t dare break it. Kenma looks comfortable. He has his phone out, but he doesn’t turn it on, doesn’t bring up a game. Instead he just twirls it around in his fingers.

“I think I will join,” Kenma finally says under his breath. The sudden sound in the otherwise silence startles Kuroo, but when Kenma’s words sink in, when they click in his mind, his eyes widen.

“Really?” Kuroo questions. “I was serious, Kenma, if you don’t-”

“I do,” Kenma interrupts. He stops turning his phone around in his fingers. “Shouyou and Yuu have become my friends, and they’re on the team. And… so are you. The way you run the team and take care of them… I think I could enjoy it this time.”

Kuroo’s heart is racing, and he’s not quite sure why. He must be excited that Kenma is finally agreeing to join the team. The team will benefit greatly from having another setter, especially one with Kenma’s skills. Not that Kageyama isn’t incredibly skilled. But he’ll need help, especially if they start doing really well and get into big tournaments.

And Kuroo can’t deny that small- or rather kind of large- part of him that’s just happy that Kenma will be sticking around.

They fall silent again, Kuroo excited over Kenma’s decision and afraid of saying something stupid and scaring him away, and Kenma obviously content to sit in silence. But eventually, it’s Kenma that breaks the silence, again.

“Bokuto is very energetic.”

Remembering Bokuto’s affectionate display with Akaashi earlier, and knowing that must be what Kenma is referring to, Kuroo barks out a laugh. “You can say that again. For tomorrow’s match, do you still want to set for Bokuto’s team?”

Kenma thinks for a moment, then nods slightly. “I like them. I’m a little excited to set for all of them together.”

Kuroo smiles. “Those are the guys that always play with us at the house. They’re all amazing athletes, and you’ll like working with all of them.”

“Once I join the team officially, I don’t want to take Kageyama’s place. His talent is… incredible,” Kenma says. “I want you to promise me that you won’t completely replace him with me. I don’t want him to hate me. And I honestly don’t deserve to take his place.”

“Well, I don’t really control who ends up as regulars, or on the starting lineup. You’ll have to talk to Coach Naoi about that,” Kuroo tells him. He notes the way Kenma tenses slightly in his shoulders, and he continues hesitantly, not quite sure what has Kenma tense, but making a guess anyway. “Or… I could talk to him for you?”

That seems to make Kenma more comfortable and Kuroo feels a bit of relief.

“But you know,” Kuroo continues, unable to let drop Kenma’s self doubt. “Yes, Kageyama has a ridiculous skill level, and while very different than yours, they can’t really be compared. You belong on the court just as much as he does, so don’t say that you don’t deserve to replace him. I’ll talk to Coach Naoi to make sure he doesn’t sit him on the bench all season, but I’ll also make sure he doesn’t sit _you_ on the bench all season, because that’s not what you deserve.”

“I wouldn’t mind though,” Kenma mumbles under his breath, barely even audible. Kuroo doubts Kenma wanted him to hear, but he did.

“I would,” Kuroo counters. “I would mind very much.”

Kuroo can see the faint color on Kenma’s cheeks when he looks up at Kuroo in surprise. Kuroo just offers him a reassuring smile before looking down himself. His heart is racing a little faster than normal, and he feels his palms growing clammy. He can’t figure out why Kenma makes him so nervous. He just knows that he wants to shower the shy student in praise until he stops doubting himself so much. Kuroo wants him to realize just how important he is.

The gym door slides open behind them and Kuroo quickly jumps to his feet, as if he were just caught making out with another student behind the school during lunch. The comparison makes his cheeks burn, which doesn’t help how his reaction appears to Suga, who’s standing in the open doorway with his innocently sweet smirk.

“Took you guys long enough,” Kuroo snaps in an attempt to ease the misunderstanding. Suga doesn’t seem to buy it though, his mind obviously running wild with assumptions. Kuroo can read them in his big, brown eyes.

“You two ready to go? Or should I close the door and give you a few more minutes to get your story straight?” Suga questions, and Kuroo has never once had a violent thought towards sweet Sugawara, but now he wants to smack that knowing smirk off his cheery face.

“We were just talking,” Kuroo quickly counters. A glance at Kenma reveals tense shoulders and a ducked head. Despite not being able to see Kenma’s face through the fall of his hair, Kuroo can feel the nervous embarrassment rolling off of his small frame. “C’mon, let’s go.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm finally some actual kuroken development? Are those FEELINGS you have there Kuroo? HMM??? Only took 11 chapters ʘ‿ʘ
> 
> Also, a lot of you guys were spot on with your guesses about the officer’s identity. I’m sorry for pulling out that trope, the whole yakuza boss/police officer(‘s son) but I COULDN’T HELP IT. And it’s actually quite relevant to the plot c:


	12. Match

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wakai- literal translation is young, Suga is using it as a play on Kuroo’s title, like 'young boss'

**第十二章：試合**

“Suga I hate you.”

Two loud, over exaggerated gasps echo from Noya and Tanaka, and Suga feigns hurt with a hand clutched to his chest as the group kicks off their shoes at the front door. Noya and Tanaka have paused on their way across the greeting room, gaping out the open door at Kuroo.

“How dare you!” Tanaka gasps as Noya threatens, “You take that back!”

“I will not,” Kuroo stubbornly insists. “Suga knows what he did.”

“I didn’t do anything!” Suga argues, still feigning hurt.

“What’s going on?” Oikawa suddenly asks, popping his head out of the kitchen, licking at a wooden cooking spoon.

Suga smirks. “Our young boss has a cru-”

Kuroo cuts him off with a hand pressed over Suga’s mouth. The corners of Suga’s eyes only crinkle further with his growing smile.

“I do _not_ have a crush,” Kuroo insists.

“Ooh, the cutie neighbor setter!” Oikawa enthusiastically guesses.

Kuroo groans, giving up trying to argue with them since it is obvious it isn’t going to get him very far. To avoid getting ganged up on, but mostly to hide the color he knows is blossoming on his cheeks, he hurries towards the hallway.

“Wait, Kuroo-sama!” Shirofuku calls after him. “What about your dinner?”

“I’ll eat later,” Kuroo replies with a dismissive wave over his shoulder.

Kuroo continues down the hall and into his room, closing the door behind him. He pulls out his homework and tries to focus solely on that and not on what Suga and Oikawa were saying. Kuroo may not be sure what these weird feelings are concerning Kenma, but he does know that it is definitely _not_ a crush. There’s no way. He’s done sex stuff with Bokuto and he never felt this way. But he also knows that there weren’t many actual feelings between him and Bokuto. Not those kind of feelings anyway. It was driven mostly by curiosity, and stopped when they both realized that they made better brothers than lovers. And of course when he fell in love with Akaashi at first sight.

Either way, Kuroo knows he can’t have a crush on Kenma. It’s not possible. They are so different, and Kuroo can’t drag Kenma into his world. He’d feel too guilty, too afraid of corrupting Kenma or of Kenma getting hurt. Kuroo knows Kenma isn’t some defenseless damsel to be protected, but just the thought of anything happening to him because of his connection with Kuroo and his family….

A knock on Kuroo’s door draws his attention out of his spiraling thoughts. “Come in,” he replies automatically, but then immediately backtracks. “Wait! It depends on who you are! Suga and Oikawa aren’t allowed to come in!”

The door slides open and Suga enters Kuroo’s room with a small tray. “It’s already pretty late, Kuroo-sama, you really should eat.”

Kuroo sighs with a nod. Suga steps fully into the room then and sets the tray on the edge of Kuroo’s desk. He turns to leave, but Kuroo tenses when Suga hesitates. He’s about to say something, Kuroo knows, and Kuroo’s afraid to hear it.

“I know we were teasing you earlier, but I just want you to know that you can talk to me about anything,” Suga tells him, his voice the soft, mothering tone Kuroo has come to know very well.

It’s the tone that automatically makes Kuroo want to spill his guts to the _kyoudai_. He suddenly wants to tell Suga everything. He’s confided in Suga so many times in the past: he makes it so easy. But Kuroo holds his tongue this time. He needs to figure out exactly what it is he wants to spill before he can. So Kuroo nods in understanding, and Suga comfortingly pats his shoulder before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

…

Bokuto’s enthusiasm has him near to bursting as they make their way to the high school for the practice match, and it’s starting to rub off on the others in the car. Akaashi only half listens to Bokuto’s excited rambling, instead focusing on driving the car. When the reach the campus and Akaashi parks near the side gate, the second car pulling up behind them, Bokuto is flying out of the car before it has even come to a complete stop. Akaashi rolls his eyes as he shuts the car off and climbs out.

The high school team is finishing their warm ups as Akaashi enters the gym behind the rest of the group. Akaashi assumes this has something to do with Bokuto’s loud entrance a minute or two prior, effectively ending the high schoolers’ concentration. Coach Naoi is asking Bokuto if his team wants to warm up before they start, and Bokuto tells him that they already warmed up before coming over.

Akaashi and Suga cross the gym to the bench Naoi had brought out. The team’s new manager is sitting on the end next to the scoreboard, and looks up nervously at the two setters’ approach. They introduce themselves, Suga’s glowing smile seeming to calm her nerves.

“So are you two here just to watch?” Naoi asks them.

“Yes, but we can ref the match for you if you’d like to focus on coaching your team,” Akaashi tells the coach.

“Perfect, thanks boys,” Naoi smiles, despite the fact that he’s not that much older than either Akaashi or Suga. It must be habit from working with high school boys for so many years.

Naoi calls for his team to bring it in, and they huddle on one side of the court by the sidelines. Bokuto calls, rather giddily, for his team to do the same and Akaashi rolls his eyes, but joins the huddle with Suga.

“Oi refs, no favoring them!” Akaashi hears Kuroo call from the other huddle and Suga turns to stick his tongue out at him.

Kenma crosses to their side of the net and hovers off to the side of the huddle. Bokuto’s hand shoots out to snag the front of Kenma’s shirt and pull him into the group. Akaashi smacks his arm off of the poor boy and Suga motions for Kenma to come stand between him and Akaashi.

“Okay, so here’s the deal,” Bokuto starts, his voice low and serious as if they were planning a clan raid rather than volleyball strategies. “Y’all know how Kuroo is with his blocks. Watch him. Same with Tanaka and his spikes. We need to mark him. And Inuoka, we’re going to be counting on you to block Chibi-chan and his freaky quicks.”

“Shouyou?” Kenma questions and Akaashi nods to him. Even though he and Hinata never played together, Akaashi knows a lot about him. He’s seen him in practices a few times this year and last, as well as in tournaments last season, and Kuroo talked a lot about his and Kageyama’s weird quicks last year when they were new to the team.

“And you all know how stupidly ridiculous Noya is with his receives,” Bokuto continues, then shoots Daichi a glare. “Thanks for teaching him that, by the way.”

Daichi gives a defensive shrug. “That boy has a crazy talent. I may have started teaching him but now he’s the one teaching me.”

“Like I said: watch him. Aim your spikes and serves at anybody but him,” Bokuto says. “And Kenma, if you’re going to do your awesome dump, keep an eye on his position.”

Kenma nods, looking quickly between the six players around him before looking back down at the court.

“So Inuoka and Sarukui, you’ll be our middle blockers, and Daichi, we’ll use you as a libero. You’ll sub in and out for Inuoka and Sarukui,” Bokuto says. Daichi, Sarukui, and Inuoka nod. “For positions, let’s start with… the front row, Inuoka in position two, me in position three, and Yamamoto in position four. And five, six, and one will be Sarukui, Asahi, Kenma. Daichi will start in for Sarukui.”

Everyone nods and after Bokuto leads a quick cheer, they all step onto the court, Daichi standing beside Sarukui in the back left corner. Akaashi and Suga do a quick rock, paper, scissors to decide who gets to up ref, the loser getting down ref. Suga loses, and shoves playfully at Akaashi’s shoulder before crossing over to the other side of the net.

“I assume, based on your positions, you guys want to start with the receive?” Coach Naoi questions.

“Yes coach!” Bokuto smirks.

“Very well then,” Naoi shrugs. “Boys, rotate back one.”

The team shifts positions and Kuroo ends up in front of Bokuto in the middle of the net. It’s not surprising Naoi paired the two of them up. Akaashi would’ve done the same. Bokuto’s the strongest threat on the family’s team and Kuroo is the strongest blocker on the high school team. In addition, Kuroo has had years of experience blocking Bokuto at home, not that Naoi would know that though.

Daichi subs in for Sarukui, Noya for Tsukishima, and Naoi passes a ball to Tanaka who takes it to the back line. Kuroo grins at Bokuto across the net from him, teeth flashing, and Bokuto returns the challenging smirk. Akaashi lets out a sigh at their antics and whistles for Tanaka to serve.

From the very first serve, the match is exciting. The high school team is exceptionally strong. Kuroo’s blocking proves to be an essentially strong defense, as are Noya’s receives. Their attacking power isn’t as strong as it was last year with Bokuto and Asahi on the team, but their defense makes up for any lack in their offense. Tanaka is a force to be reckoned with though, and manages to get a number of spikes past the blocks and Daichi’s receives. And when Hinata ends up on the front line, the family struggles to keep up with his and Kageyama’s quicks. Inuoka ends up in the wrong spot on the rotation to block him, him in the back row and subbed out for Daichi while Hinata’s in the front.

The family is full of older, stronger, more experienced players though, and it doesn’t take them long- with Kenma’s analytical, strategic help- to put them points ahead of the high school team. Between all six of the family players, there’s an extraordinary amount of skill, and what fascinates Akaashi is that Kenma knows exactly how to bring them together. It reminds him greatly of what it’s like to watch Oikawa on a court leading his team. There are a few slips, this being the first time Kenma has ever played with them all together before, but he does a remarkably good job otherwise.

Akaashi does notice that Kenma is having more trouble with Bokuto than anyone else. Akaashi sort of expected it though. Bokuto isn’t easy to set for. He just has too much power and it’s hard to get on the same page as him sometimes. As the first set is starting to come to an end, the family three points away from a win, Akaashi decides he needs to step in. The last four tosses to Bokuto have been off center and he’s had to rein his swing back a lot, resulting in easy receives and blocks. Bokuto’s grown pretty silent, and Akaashi knows that he’s close to slipping into a mood.

When the next point finishes, Akaashi steps onto the court, jogging over to Kenma. Everyone watches him curiously as he steps up in front of Kenma and leans in to speak quietly in his ear.

“Bokuto is highly aggressive in his attacks,” he murmurs to Kenma. “You’ll need to match that aggression in order to bring out one hundred percent of his potential. Your height is good, but you need to set him faster. If he has to slow down, it gives him too much time to think and he pulls back. Get him going as fast as you can and he’ll do much better.”

Kenma nods, determination in his eyes as he absorbs every word.

“Alright, alright, enough coaching,” Kuroo says from across the net.

Akaashi takes a step back from Kenma and turns his attention to Bokuto on the back line. He locks eyes with Bokuto and Akaashi takes a deep, slow breath in through his nose. Bokuto mimics him, and they both release the breath through their mouths. Bokuto takes another deep breath and nods and Akaashi offers him a small smile. It ignites a smile of his own across Bokuto’s face. Bokuto always says he loves Akaashi’s smile and that he doesn’t see it enough. That’s all the help he can offer either Bokuto or Kenma right now, and Akaashi returns to the sidelines.

The next rally ends with a hard, fast set to Bokuto and a perfectly timed back row attack at one hundred percent of his power that slams into the back corner of the court. Bokuto cheers loudly, instantly snapping out of whatever mood he had been about to fall into. He offers Kenma a double handed high five and the poor setter reels slightly from the force behind it.

The set ends very quickly after that, as does the next set. Now that Kenma seems to have figured out how to set Bokuto in order to bring out the most of his power, the match up isn’t even really fair anymore. That, and Naoi does a lot of experimenting with positions and player lineups. He has Yaku playing as a wing spiker, which he’s still working on, and he has the three new first years subbing in and out to observe their skill levels. The mix up in their regular routine, on top of learning how to play with new players, puts them at a disadvantage.

During the short break between the second and third set, Suga and Akaashi step off to the back of the court to give the teams time to cool down and regroup. Suga sidles up next to Akaashi and Akaashi knows that smirk playing at the other setter’s face.

“That cute setter is turning our tough _wakai_ into putty,” Suga murmurs, his amused eyes watching Kuroo as he talks to Kenma sitting next to him on the bench.

“How so?” Akaashi asks. He’s never been one to hold any interest in gossip, but he has to admit that Kuroo’s infatuation with Kenma is rather interesting.

“You haven’t noticed how much he reins his spikes back when Kenma’s the one that marks him for the block?” Suga questions. “As soon as he sees Kenma go up, he turns the dial way back.”

“I guess I did notice that, I just never put two and two together,” Akaashi hums, looking over at Kuroo as well. There’s a huge smile pulling at his lips, the entirety of his focus on Kenma. Akaashi can see the slight tension in his shoulders, as if he’s nervous, which is odd, because the _wakagashira_ has always been so confident, usually awkwardly so.

“It’s a shame really…” Suga sighs, and Akaashi turns a confused look on the _kyoudai_. Suga catches his look with a wince and turns into Akaashi, turning his face from everyone else in the gym to hide what he’s about to say. “It’s obvious how much he is smitten with Kenma, but imagine all the troubles those two will go through if anything ever comes from Kuroo-sama’s affections. He can’t tell the boy about who he is, or what he does. Not unless Kenma plans on joining us, but I doubt that’s what Kuroo-sama would want. We both followed the men we loved into this profession, but we both had underlying circumstances that made it an easy decision.”

Akaashi nods in agreement. “I can’t imagine falling for someone so… unreachable. When I found Bokuto, he and his profession were my saving grace,” Akaashi recalls. “It also doesn’t help that Kenma-san’s father is a police officer. It makes an already complicated situation worse.”

Suga sighs in frustration, as if having forgotten that one crucial detail. “It’s such a pity.”

“But we always knew it was a very likely possibility,” Akaashi replies, “that it’d be someone outside the family- or any family really- that would catch his interest.”

“Maybe it’ll work out though?” Suga suggests hopefully.

“People who keep secrets from their partners don’t stay in that relationship for long,” Akaashi reminds Suga. “Especially secrets like this one. It’s a huge secret to keep.”

Suga turns a look on Akaashi and Akaashi knows immediately without a single word from the other setter what he’s thinking.

“And he _cannot_ tell him,” Akaashi firmly reminds him. “Could you imagine _Kumicho’s_ reaction if he found out that the boy knew about Kuroo-sama and the family? Nothing good will ever come of that.”

Suga exhales, rubbing at his eyes. “It’s so sad.”

Akaashi nods in agreement, because it’s true. He can’t imagine what it would’ve been like if he hadn’t been able to be with Bokuto. If he hadn’t grown up in the shithole he had, and if Bokuto would’ve been confined to secrecy around him. If Bokuto hadn’t been desperate to get Akaashi away from his family. If Akaashi hadn’t had a reason to leave his family and join Bokuto’s. Bokuto always says how he doesn’t deserve Akaashi and everything Akaashi does for him, but he always forgets how much he’s done for Akaashi. Akaashi owes his life to Bokuto and he can’t imagine being in a situation where being with Bokuto would be so difficult.

The teams start heading back out onto the court with encouraging cheers and determined expressions, even from the high schoolers who had lost the first two sets. Suga and Akaashi take that as their cue to take up their positions on either side of the net.

The next set continues much like the first two, with the family gaining a quick and steady lead. Naoi steps onto the court often between points to coach and strategize with his players. It’s not an official match, so Akaashi doesn’t try to stop him. And after Akaashi calls Kenma on a double, Suga hurries onto the court to do the same. He shifts Kenma’s shoulders and his fingers, demonstrating how to pop his shoulders in an easy trick to avoiding doubles.

“Petition for the refs to stop coaching the other team!” Noya shouts from the back row, his arm raised in the air as if begging to be called on by a teacher.

“If Kenma-san decides to join your club, then you’ll be grateful for all of our coaching,” Akaashi responds, his tone even and deprived of any emotional tones. But of course Bokuto takes it as a retort and snorts a loud, obnoxious laugh.

Kenma and Suga ignore the jests, and when Suga steps back, Kenma nods in understanding before returning to his position at the net. Play continues and Akaashi watches as Kenma incorporates Suga’s instruction into his technique. Akaashi finds it fascinating, as he did after he himself had instructed the setter, that he’s able to so easily remember and adapt to the things taught to him. It’s rather incredible how he’s able to improve like that. Kenma could really be something great if he really dedicates himself to his training.

The family wins the third set, as well as the next two after that. During the fourth set, the students had actually taken the lead for a short stretch nearing the end, and were the first ones to reach twenty points. It seemed as though they had started figuring each other out, and were utilizing all of their skills to the best of their abilities, and were flowing as a team so much better. But it wasn’t quite enough and the family managed to take back the lead and ultimately win the set. And by the fifth set, the high schoolers were growing too tired to put up as hard of a fight as they had been and the family takes that set too.

As Akaashi calls an end to not only the set, but the match when it becomes apparent that the students have had their fill for the day, Bokuto ducks under the net to pull Kuroo and Hinata into a headlock, one thick arm around each of their necks.

“Oh my god, let go, you stink,” Kuroo complains, shoving at Bokuto’s arm. Hinata doesn’t put up any fight, looking all too pleased to have his face wedged into Bokuto’s sweaty armpit.

“What do y’all say to going out for ramen?” Bokuto asks of the club, not releasing Kuroo or Hinata. “We’ll pay for all of you, our treat for a good match.”

There are a bunch of excited cheers and the high school students start to scramble to get the gym cleaned up. Bokuto releases Kuroo and Hinata, and Kenma follows the two as they join the enthusiastic efforts. Bokuto rejoins the family at the sidelines where they’re rehydrating from their water bottles. Akaashi avoids Bokuto’s eager hug- he really does stink- and makes his way over to where Naoi is talking with two of the first years.

“You are welcome to join us,” Akaashi offers as the two first years bow to Naoi and hurry off to help their team. “A friend’s family owns a shop not far from here. And you too, Yachi-san.”

The young manager squeaks in surprised, but then turns to Akaashi with a low bow and a shouted, “Thank you!”

Naoi nods as well. “Someone needs to chaperone these kids. I would feel guilty if they tore up your friend’s shop.”

Akaashi smiles at that. “I’d be no problem if you didn’t want to come. We’d be able to keep an eye on them. And old man Ukai wouldn’t let those kids get away with much. I just wanted you to know you’re welcome to join us. Our treat. As a thank you for letting us play against your students.”

Naoi nods with a smile and Akaashi quickly explains where the shop is, and what bus route they can take to get there. Naoi makes a note in his phone, then assures Akaashi that he’ll makes sure none of the students get lost. As the team finishes up, Akaashi takes out his own phone and calls old man Ukai at the shop to tell him to expect a large group. Ukai grumbles and complains and curses at Akaashi, but promises him that he’ll start preparing ramen for everybody.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time I think about Bokuto and Akaashi together I break out in tears. So blessed, so moved. Also idk if I’ve already said it, but I have a sidestory for how they got together and how Akaashi joined the family already all planned out. I’ll start working on it as soon as I finish the writing for this one.
> 
> Also also, this pretty much marks the end of the volleyball part of this fic. Yes it’ll still be going on in the background, but I won’t be writing it anymore. At least not a lot. Now that Kenma has joined the team there’s not much of a point. The yakuza plot is really going to pick up next chapter also, so I hope you guys are ready


	13. Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, I promised you the yakuza stuff would pick up this chapter.....

**第十三章：痛み**

The noise inside the shop is loud with so many people packed inside. Old man Ukai snaps for everyone to shut up, but it doesn’t do much to lower the volume of the rowdy crowd. There aren’t even really enough seats for everyone. There’s only one table in the back that comfortably fits six, and two bars, one along the back wall with six seats, and the one wrapped around the kitchen seating eight. That leaves Akaashi on Bokuto’s lap at the table- despite Akaashi’s initial protests- and two extras seated at the table. Kuroo offers Kenma an end seat and volunteers to sit next to him, trying not to seem so eager. Suga and Daichi are across from them, Suga practically in Daichi’s lap, and Bokuto and Akaashi on the end.

“So Kenma, have you thought any more about whether you want to join the team?” Suga asks, looking up from his ramen with a smile.

Kenma ducks his gaze back down, poking at the ramen with his chopsticks. He shrugs a shoulder. “I talked to Kuro about it yesterday. I think I might.”

“Great!” Suga coos. “Your skills are exceptional. The team could definitely use you.”

Kenma doesn’t look up from his ramen, but Kuroo notes the way his shoulders tense. Kuroo knows he gets like that under praise, when he’s trying to hide his reaction to it. Kuroo smirks and nudges Kenma lightly with his elbow. That gets the setter to glance up and Kuroo catches the hint of color on his cheeks.

“Kenma was amazing!” Bokuto exclaims, knocking Akaashi’s arm and causing him to drop his chopsticks into his bowl.

Bokuto’s cry starts up an echo throughout the shop, the family and high school students all calling out praise for Kenma. It turns into an excited recount of not only Kenma’s point winning moves, but everyone’s. Anything that anyone thought had been a cool move or trick or attack gets relived in remarkable detail. Kuroo joins in quickly, proud of his team, and his family, and especially Kenma. There were quite a few times through each of the five sets where Kenma had thoroughly tricked him.

Everyone is pretty much done with their food, just sitting and talking and hanging out. Old man Ukai had turned the sign in the door to ‘closed’ as soon as Akaashi had called him. So the shop is all theirs for the night and there is no rush. Ukai passes out beers to those of age, but unlike usual, since there are non-family around, Ukai doesn’t allow the minors to drink, much to Bokuto’s disappointment.

The room is still loud and rowdy hours later when the tables have been cleared of everything but drinks. Suga, Daichi, and Asahi are helping old man Ukai clean dishes in the kitchen. Akaashi doesn’t leave Bokuto’s lap despite the now available space at the table. Akaashi is giving Kenma a few more tips on setting when his phone goes off in his pocket. He pauses mid-sentence as he reads the message on the screen, and his other hand tightens on Bokuto’s arm. Kuroo’s heart rate accelerates with the look on Akaashi’s face. Bokuto looks up at him and Akaashi leans in to whisper something in his ear. Bokuto is good at hiding his emotions from people, except from people that know him as well as Kuroo does, and Kuroo can read clear as day that something is wrong.

“I’ll see you at home,” Akaashi murmurs to Bokuto as he climbs off his lap. It’s his discrete way of telling Bokuto to stay here, and Bokuto nods.

Akaashi motions for Suga to come with him and the two leave with no one outside the family the wiser.  Well, except for Kenma. Kenma watches them leave with a curious expression, then looks to Bokuto. Bokuto has a smile back on his face and is chatting with Noya, but it’s obvious to Kuroo that it’s forced. And he has a feeling that Kenma is sensing that it’s forced as well.

Kuroo watches Bokuto, desperate to know what’s happening. But Bokuto doesn’t give anything away. When Bokuto finally meets Kuroo’s gaze, Bokuto just shakes his head and Kuroo knows something serious is happening. His mind immediately jumps to Oikawa and the rest of the Aoba Johsai group and he can’t help but worry.

It’s not much later that Ennoshita arrives to replace the car that Akaashi and Suga had taken when they left. The shop clears out and Kuroo pauses only long enough to make sure Naoi and the rest of the team get on the bus or train they need to get home, then the family is climbing into the two cars to head home. As always, Kuroo offers Kenma a ride, but as they drive down the road in silence, Kuroo is thinks it might’ve been best for Kenma to take the bus. The atmosphere is heavy in the car. The family knows something happened, and Kenma can probably pick up on their tension.

They drop Kenma off and Kuroo waves to him as Bokuto pulls away from the curb. But the second they are away from the house, the tense silence it the car drops.

“What the hell is going on?” Kuroo demands. Sarukui and Inuoka look to Bokuto, obviously both in the dark as well and eager to know what’s happening.

Bokuto hesitates before glancing at Kuroo through the rearview mirror. “There was an attack,” Bokuto exhales. His voice is a little hard and now Kuroo is starting to worry about him as well. “Oikawa and Matsukawa are hurt.”

“Hurt?” Kuroo questions. “How hurt? Are they going to be okay?”

“I don’t know,” Bokuto answers. “Akaashi had gotten the text from Matsukawa, saying both he and Oikawa had been stabbed and for Akaashi to pick up Mori-sensei and take him to the house.”

Kuroo has many more questions, but holds them back as they reach the front gates. Bokuto stops to let everyone out of the car and Kuroo makes a beeline for the house. He almost pauses in his steps when he sees the group huddled around the front steps of the house. There’s a blood trail leading from the gates down the cobblestone path to the front steps and Kuroo grits his teeth as he jogs towards the group of people on the deck.

Matsukawa is sitting on the bottom step, holding a bag of ice to his jaw. Blood drips from a cut to his forehead, staining the right side of his face. Suga is crouched next to him, suturing a long cut on his left arm. On the deck, the family doctor, Mori-sensei, is looming over Oikawa, his gloves covered in blood as he swabs and sutures an injury to Oikawa’s stomach. Akaashi is kneeling by Oikawa’s other side, holding a blood soaked rag, dabbing at the wound every time the doctor pulls the needle away.

Kuroo pauses on the steps, watching as Oikawa bites down hard on another rag to keep quiet as Mori sutures his wound. There’s a cut on his left cheek and blood drips down the side of his face into his hair. Just looking at Oikawa lying there, obviously in pain, causes a numbing rage to envelope him. His blood is boiling, but it’s cooled by a touch of fear. It’s as if it takes injuries like these for Kuroo to realize how serious this situation is.

Kuroo notices that Iwaizumi isn’t here. He doesn’t even have to look over all the faces gathered on the deck to know that. He’s not sitting by Oikawa’s side, so he’s not here. Kuroo climbs the last step and kneels by Oikawa. Oikawa’s eyes follow him, and he reaches up to pull the rag from his teeth.

“How was the match?” he asks. He stifles a wince when Mori threads another stitch.

“You’re lying here, bleeding out on the deck, and you want to know how the practice match went?” Kuroo questions in amazement.

“C’mon Kuroo,” Oikawa pleads. “I need a distra- _ow_ _fuck_! Would you chill with the stabbing and the pulling?”

The doctor tugs rather harshly on the thread in response and Oikawa whines.

“The match went pretty well,” Kuroo answers, offering Oikawa the distraction he wants. “Bokuto’s team won all five sets, but I feel like we really challenged them. And we got a good feel for our new first years. It was really productive.”

“I can’t wait to play next time,” Oikawa says. “I wanna see these new first years.”

A screeching of tires interrupts the conversation and everyone looks up to see the gates slam open and Iwaizumi come storming in. Kuroo can tell from just one look all the way across the yard that Iwaizumi is furious. His fists are clenched at his side and his shoulders are tense. As he reaches the deck, Kuroo can see the fury in his eyes. His eyes fall on Oikawa and he freezes on the first step next to Suga.

“I’m going to kill him,” Iwaizumi growls under his breath, a tone that sends a shiver down Kuroo’s spine. Suga looks up at him with worried eyes. When Iwaizumi says it again, it’s louder, his voice ringing with a determined promise. “I’m going to kill him.”

He turns, but only makes it a couple of steps before Washio jumps off the deck and grabs him from behind. Akaashi quickly stands and hurries off the deck, stepping in front of Iwaizumi. His hands are coated in Oikawa’s blood, and Iwaizumi seems fixated on it as Akaashi holds his hands out, attempting to calm him.

“Don’t do anything stupid,” Akaashi says, his voice firm, calming. “Trust me, we will get our revenge. We won’t let them get away with this. But we need time to cool our heads and come up with a plan. Okay? And right now, you should be here with Oikawa.”

At first it doesn’t seem like Iwaizumi is listening to Akaashi, but after a long pause, Kuroo watches the tension ease out of his body. He visibly relaxes, and after a moment, Iwaizumi nods to Akaashi and follows him back to the deck. Kuroo releases a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. He too is pissed that someone hurt Oikawa, but what Akaashi said makes sense. They need to approach this with a cool head. Akaashi kneels back beside Oikawa, picking up the rag again. Iwaizumi crouches by Oikawa’s head, Kuroo making room for him, and Oikawa smiles up at him.

“You just had to go and get yourself stabbed,” Iwaizumi exhales, his voice kind of rough in a way that Kuroo isn’t used to hearing from him.

Oikawa smirks. “Battle scars are sexy,” he teases, shooting a wink to Iwaizumi. He reaches up and slips his hand beneath Iwaizumi’s shirt. “We match now.” Kuroo rolls his eyes, remembering the scar Iwaizumi received years ago.

“Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi says in exasperation, but there’s a fondness to his tone. “What happened? I need to know so I can replicate it tenfold onto the fucker that did this to you.”

“Iwa-chan, my knight in shining armor, fighting to avenge my honor,” Oikawa hums, but then his lips pull into a feral smirk. “But you’re too late. I already gutted the shithead.”

Iwaizumi looks up quickly, as does Kuroo, shooting Matsukawa a look. Matsukawa nods in confirmation. “There were two of them, Oikawa had already killed one when I got there, and I subdued the other. I called Kyoutani to dispose of the bodies before I dragged his whining ass into the back of my car.” He emphasizes the ‘his’ with a nod of his chin in Oikawa’s direction.

“Hey!” Oikawa whines. “Don’t talk about your _shateigashira_ like that! And I was _not_ whining.”

Matsukawa shoots him a look that screams ‘really?’ then raises the pitch of his voice as his mimics, “Mattsun, Mattsun! He stabbed me! Oh my god Mattsun, I’m _bleeding_! And he cut my _face_! Am I ugly? Oh my god Mattsun I’m _ugly_!”

Almost everyone else on the deck bursts out in laughter. It breaks the tense air that had been hanging heavy over the group. Even Iwaizumi chuckles at the alarmingly accurate impression Matsukawa had given. The sudden laughter even gets the dogs barking again, and the yard almost feels normal again.

Oikawa gives an undignified gasp. “I did not sound like that.”

“You gotta admit though, he sounded _exactly_ like you,” Kuroo snorts. “So what happened to you?”

“Two assholes were beating up a kid. They were so far inside the territory, I thought they were just some punks,” Oikawa says, then hisses when Mori threads another suture. “And they were using their fists and kicking the shit out of the poor kid. I figured if they had a weapon they’d be using it. So I grabbed one of them and pulled him off and he fucking _stabbed_ me. So I fucking stabbed him back. It was gross, blood everywhere.”

“I was passing by on my patrol when I heard the commotion,” Matsukawa continues. “The one kid was already dead, Oikawa was bleeding, and the other kid was running away. I caught him and… disposed of him. They both had Shiratorizawa tattoos.”

Bokuto crosses his arms over his chest. He looks so different and strange with that frown on his face. It unnerves Kuroo. “What are we going to do about this? We can’t just let it slide.”

“The Shiratorizawa boys are already dead,” Nekomata suddenly says from the doorway to the house. “Has Kyoutani finished disposing of the bodies yet?”

“I don’t know,” Matsukawa answers.

“I could call him,” Hanamaki volunteers, glancing between Suga stitching Matsukawa’s arm and Nekomata.

“Please do. And tell him to mark the bodies and drop them where Shiratorizawa is likely to find them,” Nekomata instructs and Hanamaki nods, pulling out his phone.

“Do you think that’s wise?” Kuroo questions. Kuroo knows everyone is thinking it, but only he has the authority to actually question the _Kumicho_ like that. “To send him into Shiratorizawa territory with the bodies of two of their own?”

“If anyone can do it and get out unnoticed, it’s Kyoutani. Would you disagree?” Nekomata asks of Oikawa.

“No, I agree,” Oikawa says, and Hanamaki nods and puts the phone to his ear.

“Alright,” Mori says, speaking up for the first time since Kuroo arrived. “That should be good. You know the drill. Very minimal activity. If I have to come back here because your dumb ass ripped a stitch, I’m going to beat the shit out of you.”

“I’ll make sure he takes it easy,” Iwaizumi promises.

“Take it easy? Do you not understand how busy I am right now?” Oikawa scoffs. He pushes himself upright with his forearms and a wince, and Iwaizumi grips his arm to assist him.

“If you wanna rip your stitches and bleed to death, be my guest, just don’t call me when it happens,” Mori retorts, moving over to Matsukawa to check Suga’s stitches. He nods, approving the neat line, then stands and collects his things.

“Thank you, _sensei_ ,” Nekomata says with a slight bow of his head.

“No problem. Thankfully you guys don’t need me very often, so I’m happy to help when you do,” Mori says.

Mori has been with the family longer than anyone, with the exception of Nekoma, Kuroo, and Ukai. He was a good friend of Ukai’s in high school, and he was finishing medical school when he volunteered to be Nekoma’s doctor after Ukai intervened in a mugging and saved Mori’s life.

“I’ll take you home, _sensei_ ,” Akaashi says, wiping his hands clean of blood.

“You’re covered in blood, Akaashi,” Bokuto says. “Go clean yourself up, I’ll take him.”

Akaashi watches Bokuto closely as he leads the doctor around the house to the garage. Kuroo knows he’s worried, but Akaashi lets him go without a word and he and Iwaizumi help Oikawa stand. Kuroo follows behind Oikawa as Iwaizumi leads him to their room. He pauses in their doorway as Oikawa sits on the edge of the bed with an overdramatic whine.

“Well next time don’t jump into a situation without knowing if there’s a knife or not,” Kuroo snorts in response.

“Don’t mock me,” Oikawa retorts, sticking his tongue out at Kuroo. “I heroically saved a small child. You should be lavishing me with your praise.”

Kuroo rolls his eyes. “I’ll leave that to Iwaizumi,” he tells him as Iwaizumi silently hands Oikawa a couple of pain killers.

Kuroo pulls their door closed, leaving the two of them alone, and heads next door to his own room. He glances at his homework on the desk, but decides he can’t really focus on it anyway and collapses back onto his bed. He pulls his phone out of his pocket to see a missed text from Kenma.

_From: Kenma  
Is everything okay?_

Kuroo debates whether he should reply to it or not, or what he should even say. He obviously can’t tell Kenma the truth. But he doesn’t want to just ignore Kenma, so he quickly comes up with a half-assed explanation.

_To: Kenma  
oikawa got hurt at work. akaashi had to take him to the doctor. he just needed a few stitches though. he’ll be okay_

Kuroo feels terrible as he types out the lie and sends it, but he has no choice. This is how it has to be. Kuroo’s never once been ashamed of being part of a _yakuza_ clan, and never once has he wished he was born into a different family. He’s always been proud of who he was. But now… now there’s the slightest hint of doubt picking at the back of his mind.

It scares him. He had been trying to deny that his feelings towards Kenma were anything more than that of friendship. But if they’re so strong that they’re making Kuroo question his lifestyle, his family, everything he’s ever known, then they have to be something more. He doesn’t see Kenma as just a friend.

“Oh god,” he murmurs to himself, dropping his phone on his chest. “Suga is right.”


	14. Complication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's start this chapter out with some bokuaka lovin', shall we? c:
> 
> Sarashi- A long strip of cloth wrapped around the midriff and chest, usually beneath a kimono

**第十四章：合併症**

Akaashi should’ve known Bokuto wasn’t okay. It’s nearing one in the morning, almost five hours since he left to take Mori-sensei home. Akaashi got in bed two hours ago, thinking Bokuto would be home soon to join him. But he’s still not home and Akaashi can’t sleep.

Akaashi sits up, turning to place his feet on the floor. He buries his fingers in his hair, resting his elbows on his knees. He wants to go out and look for Bokuto, but he’s done that before and has never been able to find him. There’s too much territory for him to hide in, and Akaashi would be out all night with no success.

But laying in bed trying to fall asleep will prove just as unsuccessful. He won’t be able to sleep until Bokuto’s back home. Bokuto has done this before, many times. When his mind is in a bad place, he likes the night air and the solitude. He says it helps him calm down faster. Sometimes he’s gone all night, but usually not without a warning so that Akaashi doesn’t worry that something happened to him when he doesn’t return. But he didn’t say anything before he left this time, and now Akaashi is starting to worry.

After a few minutes, Akaashi stands and pulls on his deep red _yukata_ , opening the back door to the deck and taking a seat on the edge. He could use some fresh night air too. His eyes move to the volleyball court in the yard, the volleyball left out in the sand beneath the drooping net. When Bokuto comes home, he’ll offer a few tosses for Bokuto in the morning, maybe round up a few of the guys to play a set or two. Aside from through Akaashi himself, volleyball is the easiest way to bring Bokuto out of a mood.

A noise in the back of the yard draws Akaashi’s attention. The light in the garage is on, and Akaashi stands as it flickers out and the back door opens. Even through the dark of the night, Akaashi can see that it’s Bokuto leaving the garage and relief floods his entire being. He fights to hide it as Bokuto crosses the yard, his head down and shoulders hitched.

“Kou?” Akaashi murmurs as Bokuto crosses through the sand court.

Bokuto hesitates and looks up. His eyes are dark, but his whole body seems to sag, a tension easing out of him. Without a word, Bokuto climbs up onto the deck and follows Akaashi into their room. Bokuto closes the door and wraps his arms around Akaashi’s waist from behind. His lips trail down the back of Akaashi’s neck, his hands easing beneath the loose collar of Akaashi’s _yukata_ to push it down his shoulders.

“Oikawa-san is going to be fine,” Akaashi tells him softly, trying to suppress a shudder. “You know that.”

“I know,” Bokuto breathes against Akaashi’s neck.

“You also know that Oikawa-san can be very overdramatic,” Akaashi continues.

“I know,” Bokuto breathes again.

“It’ll all be okay,” Akaashi promises him, although he knows he shouldn’t.

Bokuto doesn’t respond to that, pushing Akaashi’s _yukata_ fully from his shoulders. It falls to the ground and Bokuto’s gentle hands turn Akaashi to face him. “You’re so beautiful.” His voice is quiet, just barely a whisper against Akaashi’s lips. “I love you.”

“Show me,” Akaashi replies, his voice equally as soft.

Bokuto presses his lips to Akaashi’s, backing him to the bed. Akaashi pulls Bokuto down with him, and Bokuto shrugs out of his shirt and jeans before enveloping Akaashi in his strong arms. Bokuto takes his time, pouring all his focus into showing Akaashi just how much he loves him. And Akaashi can’t get enough. Bokuto’s lips are firm against his, his skin hot beneath Akaashi’s hands. Bokuto is always so warm, only another reason why they’re perfect for each other, since Akaashi is perpetually cold. Akaashi holds Bokuto close as he moves above Akaashi, burying his face in Bokuto’s neck and biting down on his lower lip to keep quiet. Bokuto’s hands are hard, but comforting on Akaashi, caressing at Akaashi’s sides and hips. It’s as if he’s reassuring himself that Akaashi is really there, that they’re really together.

Akaashi moves his arms to wrap around Bokuto’s neck, a hand threading up through Bokuto’s hair. “I’m here, Kou,” Akaashi breathes, moving his lips to ghost over Bokuto’s. “I’ll always be here.”

Bokuto closes the short distance between their lips, his hands shifting Akaashi so he can wrap an arm around him. He holds Akaashi tight against his chest, his lips trailing hot kisses all over Akaashi’s face.

“I know,” he breathes against Akaashi’s lips.

When they finally lay down together, Bokuto holding Akaashi against his chest and murmuring sweet nothings into Akaashi’s hair, the stress of the day catches up to Akaashi and he quickly falls asleep. When he wakes in the morning, he can tell that it’s quite early, and Bokuto is still fast asleep. Akaashi lays in the warm comfort of Bokuto’s embrace a few minutes longer, simply appreciating the fact that Bokuto is here, that he’ll be okay, that they’ll both be okay, before he carefully maneuvers himself out from under Bokuto’s arm.

There’s a lot to do today. It’s a Saturday, and that’s when Bokuto goes on many of his collections since he doesn’t need to take Kuroo to school. Akaashi quietly gets dressed, then turns off the alarm on Bokuto’s phone. Akaashi can handle the collections. He knows the schedule and the amounts due just as well as Bokuto does. He’ll take care of them so that Bokuto can sleep in and relax today. He also knows there’s a new shipment of firearms coming in around noon today. If Bokuto isn’t awake by then, he’ll handle that too. Anything he can do to help Bokuto and allow him to recover faster, he’ll gladly do without hesitation. Akaashi owes him that, and more.

…

In the weeks since Oikawa’s stabbing, everything has fallen rather silent on the border. Or so Oikawa says. Kuroo assumes, as does everyone else, that it didn’t take long for the Shiratorizawa family to find the bodies of their two members, and that they’ve decided to pull back, at least for now. Kuroo is afraid that they’re plotting something though. There’s no way they aren’t seeking to retaliate. But for now, everything is quiet. It’s like the calm before the storm, and although everyone is enjoying the down time, it’s obvious that the entire family is a little on edge.

As for school, it’s the exact opposite. The classes have been getting harder and more time consuming. That together with practices and preparing for practice matches and tournaments doesn’t leave Kuroo very much family time. He’s done quite a few more collections for Nekomata, although they’ve all been in either the central or western regions. Nekomata is trying to keep Kuroo away from the eastern region despite the lack of recent conflict. But he hasn’t done any other work for, or even with, the family.

Practices have become the highlight of Kuroo’s day. Even more so than usual. Now that Kenma has agreed to join the team, Kuroo looks forward to each and every practice. At first Kenma was really hesitant and shy when he was with the rest of the team, but slowly he’s becoming more and more comfortable with them. He’s learning to trust them, and Kuroo is grateful for how welcoming everyone on the team has been towards him.

Since coming to his realization about his feelings towards the setter, Kuroo has tried very hard to maintain a friendly distance. But it’s growing harder and harder to maintain, especially when Kenma has seemed to latch on to Kuroo. He’s become good friends with Hinata, but outside of their classroom, Kenma seems to always be seeking Kuroo out. Not that Kuroo thinks he’d ever admit it. He seems to be either unaware of it, or trying to be very discrete about it. He always comes to classroom 3-3 to join Kuroo and the others for lunch, and always hangs out after practice just long enough for Kuroo to offer him a ride. He’s even started getting rides to school with Kuroo, but that’s all on Kuroo.

“Oya oya!” Bokuto cheers after cratering the volleyball into the sand on the other side of the court. Kuroo had been worried about him when Akaashi told him about his mood slip after Oikawa’s stabbing. But Bokuto seemed to spring right back, especially after the following morning when he found Oikawa pacing in the kitchen eating icecream straight from the tub and grumbling about how he was going to gut Ushijima Wakatoshi personally. It did a lot to ease everyone’s worry over the Aoba Johsai _shateigashira._

Kuroo steps back from the net and gives Bokuto a double-handed high five with a loud cheer. With spring fast fading into summer, the temperature is climbing quickly and Kuroo wipes the beading sweat from his forehead. They’ve only been playing for about half an hour, but it’s already hot despite it being an early Saturday morning, and everyone is already red in the face and dripping with sweat. Shirts were discarded after only a couple of plays, Bokuto and Inuoka wrapped with a thin _sarashi_ to protect their new and growing tattoos from the abrasive sand.

They’re about to start the next point when the dogs go racing through the court, barking and snarling. They make a beeline to the front of the compound, and Bokuto and Kuroo follow out of curiosity. The dogs only ever get that worked up when someone they don’t recognize is near the walls. That is their job, after all.

The dogs are still snarling and barking, which means that the unexpected visitor is still there, but they can hear the sound of hurried footsteps on the road. Kuroo is a little nervous, but he knows that he shouldn’t be. No one from Shiratorizawa can get this far into Nekoma territory without Nekoma finding out.

Bokuto hushes the dogs with a quick command. “Who’s out there?” Bokuto shouts as soon as they are quiet.

The footsteps suddenly stop, accentuated by a soft squeak of surprise. Kuroo turns a surprised look to Bokuto. He’s pretty sure he knows who that voice belongs to. He waves off Daichi who had stepped out of the house with a gun gripped at his side as Kuroo hurries to the gates and pulls them open. The dogs try to follow him out, but he keeps them at bay with a foot. He steps outside just enough to peer around the wall. Sure enough, just down the road, a familiar half blond head of hair is stopped in its tracks.

“Kenma?” Kuroo calls out, hesitating by the gates.

Kenma spins around, his eyes wide. They flicker down to Kuroo’s bare chest, and a color starts to burn on his cheeks. Kuroo can see it from all the way by the gate and he tries to hide a smile as he turns to call for Bokuto to bring him his shirt.

“Sorry, we were playing volleyball and it’s really hot,” Kuroo apologizes quickly. “What are you doing out here?”

“I, uh…” Kenma stutters, not making any move to come closer. “I didn’t know you had dogs.”

“We have a few,” Kuroo says. “They’re usually pretty quiet but they get excited when they hear people outside the walls. Sorry if they scared you.”

Kenma just shrugs a shoulder, a movement very familiar to Kuroo by now. “It’s okay,” he murmurs.

It’s then that Bokuto pulls open the gate to hand Kuroo his shirt. Bokuto is wearing his own shirt, covering the _sarashi_ and the outline of tattoos beneath it. Kuroo shrugs into the offered shirt, then shoves a grinning Bokuto away, back inside the gates.

“So, uh, what’s up?” Kuroo asks, then cringes at how awkward he sounds, and tries again. “What brings you out here?”

Kenma shrugs again, looking down at the cracked pavement beneath his feet. “I just don’t want to be home right now. My dad is…” he stops himself, then backtracks. “I needed to leave the house for a little while.”

Kuroo is a little worried, and somewhat curious as to where Kenma had been about to go regarding his dad. Kuroo’s only interacted with the man that one time in the gym, but it was enough to give off bad vibes. Kuroo doesn’t want to pry, but he also wants to know if Kenma is in trouble so he can help.

“Well, I’d invite you in, but…” Kuroo hesitates, rubbing at the back of his neck. “My uncle is kinda in a mood right now.” It’s not exactly a lie. Ever since Oikawa’s stabbing, Nekomata has been in a foul mood, worring over the possibility of an actual war with Shiratorizawa.

“Oh, that’s okay,” Kenma quickly reassures him. “I wasn’t really looking to come over. I was actually going to keep going up the road. There’s a shrine up there right? But your dogs… scared me a little.”

“Oh, well I’ll go with you if you still want to go further,” Kuroo offers, trying not to sound too excited about the prospect of hanging out with Kenma alone. “There is a shrine up there, and it’s not too far.”

Kenma offers him a small nod of his head and Kuroo smiles, leading the way further up the road and away from the compound. They’re in no rush, their pace slow. They’re mostly silent as they walk. Kenma has his hands in his pockets, and Kuroo knows he’s fiddling with his PSP. He can see the outline of it against his shorts.

“Were you winning?” Kenma asks after a few long minutes of silence. When Kuroo turns a confused look on him, Kenma continues. “The volleyball match.”

“Oh,” Kuroo says with a snicker. “We weren’t keeping score this time. But, in all honesty, Bokuto and I were kicking serious ass.”

Kenma smiles. “I wouldn’t expect anything less from you two,” he says softly. “Was Tanaka-san playing with you? What about Suga-san and Sawamura-san?”

“Tanaka was,” Kuroo answers. “And so was Suga. Daichi is working today though. His job is pretty… demanding, and he ends up taking a lot of it home.” Again, not exactly a lie. Daichi has been with Ukai all morning discussing a problem client in their region.

Kenma nods. They walk in silence up the road, Kuroo not really sure what else to say. He’s still caught up on what Kenma had been about to say regarding his father. He can’t bring that up though. He doesn’t want to pry like that. So instead he keeps his mouth shut and decides that he’ll go about this another way. A more family related way. It’s been a while since he’s played peacemaker with the police.

As they make their way up the mountain, they exchange casual conversation about school and homework and the volleyball club. Kenma eventually caves and pulls out his PSP, and Kuroo only smiles. They turn off the main road onto a narrow dirt road. Kuroo knows the shrine is not too far from here. And sure enough, after another minute or two, they find the small red gate, just tall enough for them to pass under. The area is empty, not a soul in sight, and Kuroo follows Kenma along the short marked path towards the small shrine. They both offer a short prayer before moving over to a stone bench off to the side, nearly obscured by the thick trees and underbrush.

It’s quiet, this far removed from everything. Even this shrine is not a frequently visited shrine, and Kuroo feels so isolated out here. But he’s always liked that feeling. Sometimes it’s nice to step back from the chaos of his family, of the dozens of men all sharing a small home together, and this is the place he usually comes to do it. Sharing it with Kenma now only makes it that much better.

“So you don’t get along well with your dad,” Kuroo says, decided to bring up that subject. He knows he still needs to fraternize with the enemy and kiss some blue ass at the police department, but he can’t stop himself from broaching the topic here. Kenma’s relationship with his father is still bugging Kuroo, more than he realized.

Kenma looks down at the dirt his feet only barely reach. He shrugs one shoulder, fiddling with his fingers in his lap. “It’s not that we don’t get along. It’s just… strained.”

“He doesn’t… he doesn’t hurt you, does he?” Kuroo forces himself to ask. He has to know. If Kenma’s father is hurting him, he doesn’t care if he’s a police officer, he’ll kill the man.

“No, no, nothing like that,” Kenma quickly reassures. “It’s just… ever since we moved here, he’s been really strict with me. He tries to monitor everything I do, and he gets really mad really easily. He’s also developed certain… opinions that I don’t necessarily agree with.”

Kenma is being really vague with his answers, and Kuroo can tell it’s on purpose. He doesn’t know if he should press him further about it, or just let it go. He doesn’t want to pry into Kenma’s family business, but he also wants to make sure Kenma is safe and happy.

“Does your dad not like it here? If you guys moved here from an inner ward, this ward would be hard to get used to as an officer, I would think,” Kuroo says.

“It’s nothing like that. It was his idea to move,” Kenma says, but then sighs and rubs at his arms. “We moved because… well, my dad got in trouble with the local _yakuza_ clan in our last ward.”

Kuroo’s eyes widen and he struggles to hold his tongue on the hundreds of questions that immediately spring to mind. He has to be wary about what comes out of his mouth, expeciallly now. Kenma’s family has history with the _yakuza_? And it sounds like bad history to boot, which would make the most sense considering his father is a police officer. This is not going to make this easy for Kuroo. He knows he can’t come clean to Kenma about his lifestyle, but if it ever does get out, whatever this problem is could drive a huge wedge between them. And that scares Kuroo.

But Kuroo holds his tongue and lets Kenma explain the situation further. Maybe it’s not that bad after all? Maybe Kuroo’s connections can fix whatever this situation is?

“My dad was an officer in an inner city ward. He was on a call a few months ago involving a drug deal. Turns out it was the _yakuza_ clan from the area. They fired on my dad and he and his partner fired back. His partner was killed, but he and my dad ended up killing all three of them.”

Okay, maybe it _is_ that bad. Kenma doesn’t have to continue for Kuroo to know where he’s going with this. But he doesn’t interrupt him as he tells Kuroo exactly what Kuroo is expecting to hear.

“The clan wasn’t very happy about that,” Kenma says with a nervous shrug, looking anywhere but at Kuroo. “They put a hit out on my dad and his family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have chapter 15 finished, but I’m still working on chapter 16 and I have been for over a month ._. So… next weekend there won’t be an update. Hopefully if I give myself an extra week or two, I can get chapter 16 finished and at least get a good head start on 17. Basically what I’m saying is that we’re just about caught up on what I have written already, so regular updates probably aren’t going to happen anymore. I will try my best though!


	15. Research

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there are two POV switches in this chapter, Kuroo to Oikawa, then Oikawa to Suga, so sorry in advance for that.

**第十五章：** **研究**

Kuroo fights to keep from showing how angry he is, instead funneling his emotions into a show of surprise, what a normal person would feel when told something like this. He can’t stop from trying to think over all the news the clan has received over the last few months, trying to remember if he’s heard of a hit taken out on a police officer anywhere near them. But he can’t think of anything. He doesn’t usually pay attention when those kinds of reports come in. He’ll have to ask Daichi or Akaashi. They would know. Suga probably would too. They keep track of those things. They also might be able to help him convince the clan that owns the hit to drop it.

“That’s why we moved to this ward. My dad requested a transfer, and we were relocated out here,” Kenma continues. “This ward has never really had problems between the _yakuza_ and police, so he figured that either there wasn’t a clan out here, or that the clan here wasn’t very active or relatively small. He hoped that meant we’d be able to hide here.”

Kuroo isn’t quite sure how he should feel about that assumption. Nekoma is a little small, he relents, but they’re far from inactive. They just don’t like to stir up too much trouble, preferring to stay off the radar. They don’t like drawing attention to themselves, because more often then not, it causes problems. Nekoma used to be very involved outside of their ward, formed alliances all across Japan, dealt in drug trades and weapons trafficking, ran big name gambling rongs, and all sorts of attention grabbing activities. But after the massacre of their family by a rival clan, Nekomata discontinued a lot of his business. He pulled back his allies to closer clans, and stopped all drug and some of the weapons trades across their borders.

Kuroo supposes it’s a good thing then that, outside of their ward, outside of the _yakuza_ world, no one knows much about Nekoma, but it is still a bit insulting. He wonders how other clans think of them. Do they consider Nekoma ‘inactive’? But right now, that’s not Kuroo’s biggest worry. He needs to focus on this situation with Kenma.

“A few weeks ago, my dad found out that there is a _yakuza_ clan here after all, and that they are much more active than he assumed. I guess they are a really large presence in this ward, just not much outside of it. Have you heard of the Nekoma clan?” Kenma asks, turning to look up at Kuroo.

“Oh, uh, yeah. I’ve heard of them,” Kuroo answers hesitantly, trying to keep his tone from giving too much away. It still isn’t technically a lie. He’s most definitely heard of them.

“Well my dad is really upset. The other police officers told us that the Nekoma family is actually quite… unorthodox? That they’re pretty mellow as far as all their criminal activity goes, and that they have a decent relationship with the public and with the police. But my dad won’t listen to them. He has it in his head that all _yakuza_ are evil and dangerous and… he wants to move us out of Tokyo all together.”

“What?” Kuroo asks, genuinely shocked now. “The Nekoma family isn’t that bad! Uhm… oh! The earthquake that hit just south of here two years ago? The Nekoma family was the leading force for shipping in resources and fresh water and other necessities to the communities there. They also organized a huge rescue party and recruited the most volunteers from other clans after the tsunami three years ago.”

Kenma nods. “That’s what I heard. But my dad doesn’t seem to care,” Kenma shrugs. “Don’t worry though. My mom thinks he’s over reacting. She doesn’t want to move again. And my dad won’t be able to find a new policing job so soon after getting this one. We’re not going to move. He just keeps ranting on about wanting to.”

Kuroo nods, much more relieved than he’ll ever let on. A silence falls between them, and Kuroo decides that they should probably start to head home. He’s not sure how long they’ve been out here, but he doesn’t want Kenma’s father to get mad at him for staying out too late. Although if he knew who Kenma was spending this time with, who he associates with, he’d probably be furious.

Kuroo stands and Kenma follows as they leave the shrine and head back out to the main road. The walk is quicker going downhill, and the heaviness of their topic fades into much lighter topics. They talk about the club and upcoming practice matches, Kenma talks about how classes are boring him because they’re too easy, and Kuroo agrees. Kenma also shares some of the crazy things Hinata likes to talk about during their breaks and while they clean up after classes. Kuroo listens in amusement, remembering that when he and Kenma first met, if Kuroo could get a complete sentence out of him it was a miracle. Even now, when there are others around, whether its classmates or teammates, Kenma is always so quiet. He only ever talks this much when he’s alone with Kuroo. That knowledge does funny things to Kuroo’s heart.

The compound is in sight now. The walk back seems like it was so much shorter than the walk to the shrine, and Kuroo starts to regret leaving so early. When they reach the front gates, he hesitates.

“I can walk you home if you want?” Kuroo offers, rubbing at the back of his neck.

“It’s alright, I think I can figure out the way back,” Kenma teases.

“Okay,” Kuroo smiles.

He watches Kenma as he continues down the road towards town. He wants to call out to Kenma, to tell him not to worry about the hit on his family. He wants to tell him that he’ll take care of it, that he’ll protect Kenma, that he’ll make sure no _yakuza_ outside his own family ever has contact with anyone in the Kozume family. But he can’t say any of that. He can’t give away who he is, _what_ he is.

Kenma has his PSP out now and is playing as he walks, his head ducked and shoulders hunched. Kuroo’s mind is still swimming, trying to figure out how the hell he’s going to manage to convince another _yakuza_ clan to lift their hit on Kenma’s family. He knows he won’t be able to do it alone, that’s for sure. He’s going to need help.

…

Oikawa’s phone starts to vibrate in his pocket, causing Hanamaki to startle slightly beside him. When Oikawa pulls out the phone and reads Kuroo’s name on the caller ID, he signals Hanamaki to continue on ahead.

“I’ll catch up with you later,” Oikawa tells him before answering the phone and putting it to his ear. “This is the Mother Ship. We’ve finally collected Oikawa and he’s unable to come to the phone right now. He’s about to be probed.”

 _“Are you busy right now?”_ Kuroo asks him. There’s something in his tone, something barely noticeable, but it’s definitely there. It puts Oikawa on edge, his joking attitude slipping into one of seriousness. It’s a shame too, he was proud of that greeting.

“No. I was just on patrol with Makki but he can handle it by himself,” Oikawa tells him. “Why, what’s going on?”

 _“Can I meet you somewhere? I need to talk to you. Somewhere private. It’s important,”_ Kuroo says.

“Yeah, sure,” Oikawa quickly agrees, turning to make his way back to where he left the car. “Meet me at Mizuno-san’s bar in twenty minutes. It’s quiet and we’ll be alone there.”

_“Okay, thanks.”_

“Kuroo, are you okay?” Oikawa asks before Kuroo can hang up.

_“I’m fine. I’ll see you soon.”_

Kuroo hangs up on him and Oikawa speed dials Iwaizumi. He answers on the first ring. “Hey babe, something is up with Kuroo. I’m picking you up. Call Yahaba to cover your shift with Kyouken-chan.”

Iwaizumi confirms quickly and Oikawa pockets his phone, climbing into the car. He heads south to pick up Iwaizumi, then due west to the bar. Aside from being a quiet place where they can talk without being overheard, it’s in the middle of the central region, far from any possible threats.

“So what’s wrong with Kuroo?” Iwaizumi asks after a minute of silence. “Is he okay?”

“He says he is, but he sounded off,” Oikawa replies. “Something is obviously bothering him.”

Iwaizumi doesn’t question it any further and they continue the drive in silence. It’s almost exactly twenty minutes after Kuroo’s call that Oikawa pulls into a small parking lot down the street from the bar. It’s the closest parking area to Mizuno’s bar and Oikawa sees another family car already in the lot. Iwaizumi follows in step with Oikawa as they walk down the sidewalk. It’s a little busy, it being early afternoon on a Saturday, and Oikawa smiles his usual bright smile at passersby.

The bar itself is not open yet. Mizuno doesn’t open his bar until four, even on the weekends, which gives them another about half an hour of privacy. The door is unlocked though, and when Oikawa pushes inside, he sees Kuroo sitting with Bokuto, Akaashi, and Suga at a table in the back. Mizuno is behind the bar, cleaning glasses and preparing to open.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi drag over two more chairs and the others make room for them at the small table. Mizuno calls if either of them want a drink, and Iwaizumi asks for a beer for each of them. Kuroo and Bokuto each have one already.

“So, what’s up, Kuroo-sama?” Oikawa asks, breaking the silence. Bokuto turns a curious eye on Kuroo. So Kuroo obviously hasn’t told them yet either.

“I was with Kenma this morning and…” Kuroo hesitates with a cringe, running both hands through his mess of hair. “Well… there’s a problem. I need your guys’ help dealing with it.”

“What kind of problem?” Oikawa questions warily. This is very unlike Kuroo. It’s usually Oikawa, Suga, and Akaashi keeping an eye on Kuroo to make sure he doesn’t run head first into situations he can’t handle. For him to be directly asking for help…. It must be something very serious.

“I found out why his family moved here. His father was an officer in an inner city ward and he shot and killed three members of the local _yakuza_ clan while trying to break up a drug deal.”

“Oh shit,” Bokuto murmurs.

“The clan put out a hit on Kenma’s father and his family. That’s why his father transferred out here,” Kuroo concludes. “I need your help getting them to revoke the hit.”

“What family is it?” Iwaizumi questions.

“I don’t know,” Kuroo admits. “That’s why I need help from you guys. Has the family gotten any news of hits like this one, involving a cop?”

“Not in the last few months,” Akaashi answers. “The last one we were notified about has already been carried though, if I’m remembering correctly.”

“That could be a good thing,” Oikawa offers. “If the clan didn’t spread the word of the hit, they might not be taking it too seriously. All I know is that if I was serious about seeing someone dead, I’d make sure every clan in the region, and even those beyond, knew about it.”

“Oikawa-san is right. But it shouldn’t be too hard to figure out where the hit originated. I will do some digging and find which clan it originated from and the nature of the hit,” Suga volunteers.

“Even if we do figure that out though, it might not be easy to convince the clan to drop the hit,” Iwaizumi says. “That’s a high body count. Killed by a cop? They might not be taking it seriously, but they’re still not going to be very willing to let go of that revenge.”

“Kenma’s father only shot at them because they started shooting at him and his partner first. It was self defense. And his partner was killed too,” Kuroo quickly argues.

“We’re not defending anyone,” Oikawa promises him. “But if it were three of us that died, you’d be pretty reluctant to forget a grudge, right?”

Kuroo groans, rubbing at his face. “You can’t compare their family to ours. We never would’ve been conducting a drug deal in the first place, and we don’t fire on police.”

“All we’re saying, Kuroo, is that it won’t be easy to convince them to drop the hit,” Bokuto says. “We will do whatever we can to help though.”

“You know,” Akaashi starts, his voice soft. “You really should talk to _Kumicho_ -”

“No,” Kuroo cuts him off. “He’ll ask too many questions. He’ll want to know why I’m so concerned about it. And if he finds out that I’m just doing this for a friend, he’ll tell me to back off. Wasted manpower and all that. Especially right now with the problems with Shiratorizawa escalating.”

No one offers an argument, knowing that what Kuroo is saying to be true. There’s no way Nekomata would authorize his top members turning their attention away from Shiratorizawa for something like this.

“Wether or not you tell _Kumicho_ , you should talk to Daichi about this,” Suga says. “He’s been with the family longer than almost anyone else, and he’s gained a lot of respect from other clans. If we have to confront this clan, they might respond better to a request from Daichi.”

“Ooh, good idea, Suga-chan,” Oikawa coos. “Use Daichi to intimidate them into lifting the hit.”

“Daichi isn’t a weapon,” Suga reprimands.

“Oh honey,” Oikawa hums. “All that muscle and that glare and a protective streak a mile long? That man is a walking weapon.”

Suga rolls his eyes at Oikawa, but doesn’t offer any argument. Everyone finishes their drinks, and as Mizuno opens the bar for business, Bokuto passes him a few bills as the rest of the family files out of the small shop. They walk down the street together towards where they had left the cars, Kuroo laughing with Bokuto about something stupid he said, and Oikawa is a little relieved to see Kuroo obviously in better spirits. He understands why Kuroo was nervous earlier. It must be hard to find out the person you like has a hit out on him.

“What do you think _Kumicho_ will do to us if he finds out we’re doing this behind his back?” Oikawa asks Suga, keeping his voice low so Kuroo won’t overhear him up ahead. Akaashi glances over at the two of them, falling into step beside Suga.

“Well if I were you, I’d keep my attention on Shiratorizawa so as to not make him suspicious,” Suga says. “Daichi and I can handle finding where the hit originated. Once we figure that out, we’ll work on a game plan. Don’t worry, Oikawa-san, we can take care of this. And we won’t let Kuroo-sama get himself in trouble.”

“Aw, I hate being left out of things!” Oikawa whines. Iwaizumi looks back at him from where he’s walking with Bokuto and Kuroo, an eyebrow raised.

“You’re not being left out of things,” Akaashi responds. “We’ll keep you in the loop. We promise. But you already have a lot on your plate as it is. Any more and you won’t be able to handle it.”

Oikawa mock gasps, a hand flying to his chest, feigning hurt. “You underestimate me, Akaashi-san.”

“No he doesn’t,” Iwaizumi calls back.

“Iwa-chan! Why don’t you ever take my side?!”

…

Suga spends the next couple of weeks researching shootings involving _yakuza_ and the police in the Tokyo area. After the meeting they had at Mizuno’s bar, Suga took it upon himself to do the research and figure out which clan holds the hit on Kenma’s family. Suga considers Kenma a part of the family, so he’ll do whatever he can to protect him.

It takes Suga almost two weeks to look through all of the reports, using whatever spare time he can find between all his usual clan duties. He tries to filter them using what information he got from Kuroo, that three _yakuza_ members were killed and one police officer, but that turns out to be harder than he thought it would be. The search turns up a surprising number of results, and it’s a lot of articles to sift through. Being with a family like Nekoma, Suga tends to forget that other clans aren’t like theirs. Other clans are involved in a lot more illegal activities, which leads to a lot more negative contact with police officers, whereas Nekoma tries to maintain a somewhat peaceful relationship with the police. Nekoma refrains from the more hardcore criminal activity and the police look the other way when it comes to their more mild activity. It’s not like that with the other clans though, and it would appear that a lot of these clan members would rather shoot than run.

Suga blinks as a pain starts to burn in his eyes. He rubs at them, then returns his attention to the computer screen. It’s with that break in his focus that he realizes the lights are out and his group is asleep on their futons behind him. How in the world he didn’t hear Tanaka snoring sooner, he’ll never know. With a start, he looks to the clock at the bottom corner of the computer screen and sees that it’s almost two in the morning.

It’s at that moment that the door quietly slides open. Suga startles and spins to the door, his knee knocking against the short leg of the table. The sound is loud in the silence of the room and both he and the figure in the doorway freeze. Suga nervously glances at the sleeping forms, but none of them stir and he sighs in relief.

Daichi releases a similar sigh and enters the room, closing the door quietly behind him. Suga rubs at his eyes again to try and get a better look at him as Daichi crosses the room and kneels beside Suga at the short desk.

“What are you still doing up?” Daichi whispers, his voice quiet in the dark. His hand falls to the small of Suga’s back, rubbing soothing circles there, and only then does Suga realize how sore he is from sitting here for so long.

“I still haven’t found it yet,” Suga replies.

“Really?” Daichi questions in surprise. “How many more reports do you have to look through?”

“A lot,” Suga whines. “What about you? Were you able to figure anything out?”

“No,” Daichi says. “I went through eight different wards and talked to a bunch of different clans, but they didn’t know anything.”

“If other clans don’t know about the hit, then the clan must not be too serious about it,” Suga points out, revoicing Oikawa’s thoughts from the meeting weeks ago.

“That’s what I was thinking,” Daichi agrees. “If they were serious about it, they would’ve spread the word to more clans to give them a better chance at locating the officer and his family.”

Suga nods, clicking on another of the links.

“Come to bed, Koushi,” Daichi murmurs, tugging on Suga’s sleeve. “It’s late. You can keep looking tomorrow.”

“Okay, just let me finish this…” Suga trails off as something in the article catches his eye. The details of the incident match what Kuroo told them, and as he starts to skim the police report, the name of the officer pops up and Suga gasps. “This is it. Look. ‘Three _yakuza_ gang members were shot and killed during a routine drug bust. Officer Kozume Kousei survived the altercation, but his partner, Officer Matsuzaka Hideki, was killed.’ This is it.”

“Does it say which clan was involved?” Daichi asks, leaning closer to get a better look.

“No… but it should say which ward…” Suga says, scanning the article. “Oh you’ve got to be kidding me.”

Suga points to the screen and Daichi stifles a laugh. “Well it makes sense why this wasn’t a seriously proposed hit.”

“I think we can let Kuroo handle this all by himself,” Suga smirks. “I don’t think he’ll have any trouble convincing _him_ to drop the hit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa is the kind of friend that would drop everything to help a friend in need. Hell, they all are that kind of friend and that’s why I love writing this fic :)
> 
> So I think I’m going to officially switch to updating every other week. I know that’s a long time between updates, and I’m really sorry, but it gives me more time to write the chapters and maintain a good cushion of finished chapters. I did manage to finish 16 and I actually completed 17 as well, with a good head start on 18 too, so if this pace keeps up then I’ll go back to once a week updates. But that’s only if I can create a comfortable enough cushion. Thank you for understanding!
> 
> EDIT: I almost forgot! Between this update and the last, I posted a couple of extra things to tumblr. If you follow me there, then you might have seen them, but if you don't, then [here](http://aoba-seijoh.tumblr.com/post/149773773971/thicker-than-blood-headcanons/) is a list of headcanons I have of the characters as pertaining to this AU, and [here](http://aoba-seijoh.tumblr.com/post/150004404246/ttb-headcanons-kuroo/) is a list of Kuroo specific ones. If you have any requests for any other characters from this AU, feel free to shoot me a request! Lord knows I have a thousand headcanons for everybody.


	16. Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind the self-indulgent hint of kurodai. Daichi with tattoos and wearing a yukata needed to be appreciated. Also extremely self-indulgent daisuga because I literally have no self control. The whole scene with them wasn't even planned, it just happened c:

**第十六章：旅行**

_From: Sugawara  
We found them_

Kuroo had received the text halfway through his first class, and ever since he opened the message, he’s been on edge. Suga didn’t elaborate any further, but he didn’t have to. Kuroo knows exactly what he means. He is talking about the clan that has a hit out on Kenma’s family. They figured out who it is. Perfect. Now all Kuroo needs to do is meet with their _kumicho_ , or at least their _wakagashira,_ and convince them to drop the hit. Piece of cake, right?

Kuroo can barely contain how eager he is to get home. All through his classes, he has a tough time paying attention, and during practice he can’t focus on the ball or the other players on the court. He misses easy blocks and receives, and he continuously bumps into his teammates. Kenma asks him if he’s alright when they stop for a water break, and Kuroo dismisses his concern with a vague response. He wants to tell Kenma that, although it’s been two weeks, they’re finally making some progress on getting the hit dropped. But Kuroo can’t say anything. Kenma can’t know that Kuroo is working to get the hit dropped. There is no believable excuse as to how he would be able to accomplish that. So he keeps his mouth shut and eagerly awaits getting home and learning what Suga found out.

When he enters the house with Bokuto, Oikawa and many of the Aoba Johsai members are gathered in the front room. The tables have been dragged out and _sake_ is already being passed around as the sisters bring large bowls and plates of food out from the kitchen. Oikawa stands from where he’s lounging on a cushion beside Iwaizumi and pulls Kuroo into a tight hug which Kuroo excitedly reciprocates. It’s been almost a week since he’s last seen Oikawa. His late nights and Kuroo’s early mornings mean that they’re never in the house together unless one or both of them are asleep. And this pattern has been going on much too long for Kuroo’s comfort. He misses having Oikawa always around.

When Oikawa releases him, Kuroo looks around for Suga. He finds him leaning against Daichi at the far end of the table, and takes the open seat next to him. Suga glances over at him, and when he meets Kuroo’s expectant stare, he just smiles and mouths ‘later’. Kuroo wants to argue, but instead he exhales and reaches for the bottle of _sake_. With almost the whole family here, it’s sure to be a long night.

It doesn’t take long for Kuroo to relax and start to enjoy the family dinner. Of course, it’s loud and boisterous, just as it always is when Kuroo, Bokuto, and Oikawa are all together at the table. It’s bad enough with just Kuroo and Bokuto, but having Oikawa there is just like adding fuel to the fire. And to make matters even worse- or better- there is plenty of _sake_ to go around. Iwaizumi tries to cut Oikawa off three times and fails each time. When Suga starts to tip over the edge of buzzed and into drunk, he starts to rival Bokuto and Oikawa’s rambunctiousness. He and Oikawa start pouring each other’s drinks, and then there is no stopping them. Daichi even tries to hide the bottle of _sake_ from them, but it doesn’t last long.

Eventually after a few hours have passed, Iwaizumi drags a drunk Oikawa into their room, then calls for Kunimi and Watari to help him cover Oikawa’s shift tonight. Kuroo heads into the kitchen to help the sisters clean up, washing the dishes alongside Sarukui. When they finish and Kuroo hurries back into the front room to find Suga, he’s gone, along with most of the family. The tables have been cleared away, but a few of the guys are still sitting on cushions, finishing off the last of their bottle of _sake_ as they laugh and talk with Nekomata.

“Where did Suga go?” Kuroo asks Daichi.

“If he’s not in the bedroom, then he’s probably out on the court,” Daichi tells him. He’s sitting on one of the cushions, a sake cup held loosely in his hand. He’s leaning back on his free hand, his _yukata_ parting just enough to show off a variety of color across his chest. It reminds Kuroo just how fucking gay he is, and how nice it is living with so many good looking men. Daichi’s cheeks are a little rosy from the alcohol, but Kuroo doesn’t think he’s ever actually seen Daichi drunk.

Kuroo nods as he crosses the room towards the hallway. He peeks through the open doors of the Karasuno bedroom, but Suga isn’t in there, only Noya and Tanaka asleep and drooling on their homework. Kuroo rolls his eyes and continues out to the court. Sure enough, Suga is out there with Akaashi and Bokuto. Well, Bokuto is just sitting on the deck, watching Akaashi and Suga set back and forth over the drooping net, all of them probably too drunk to work the crank that tightens the net on the poles. Despite the sun having set, it’s still hot and humid outside, and Akaashi and Suga have stripped down to only their shorts. But then again, at least in Suga’s case, that could be from the alcohol. And again considering how much alcohol Suga has consumed, he’s managing that volleyball really well.

Kuroo crosses the deck, coming to stand next to where Bokuto is perched. “Dude,” Bokuto murmurs, watching the sand fly as Akaashi dives to catch Suga’s bad toss. He stands and as he brushes the sand from his bare chest, Bokuto sighs. “I am so gay.”

“Trust me, I know,” Kuroo snorts. He hops off the deck. “Hey Suga, mind if I interrupt?”

“Not at all, Kuroo-sama!” Suga smiles, catching the ball as it arches back over the net. He and Akaashi make their way over to the deck and Suga takes a seat beside Kuroo. Akaashi starts to sit beside Bokuto, but Bokuto drags him into his lap. “Let me guess…. You want to know which clan has a hit out on your precious setter friend.”

“I know that’s what your cryptic text was about,” Kuroo responds. “So? Who is it?”

“The hit was taken out by the Johzenji clan,” Suga tells them, and Bokuto’s eyes widen. “Specifically by their _wakagashira_ , Terushima Yuuji.”

“Terushima?!” Kuroo snorts, nearly choking on his own startled gasp. Terushima Yuuji is exactly the last person he was expecting to hear from Suga. This is great. This is perfect. There couldn’t be a better _yakuza_ boss to have taken out this hit. “You’ve gotta be shitting me.”

Suga is smiling. “I swear I’m not making this up,” he promises Kuroo. “I’ll show you all the reports, if you don’t believe me.”

“No, I trust you,” Kuroo tells him, already pulling out his phone. He hasn’t called this particular number in a while, but he scrolls until he finds it in his contacts, then hits the ‘call’ button, raising the phone to his ear.

“Kuroo-sama,” Suga cringes, reaching for Kuroo’s arm. “It’s late, you should wait to call him in-”

 _Click. “What do you want.”_ There are no formalities, no greetings. It’s not even a question.

“Is that how you greet an old friend, Yuuji?” Kuroo asks, a smirk pulling at his lips.

 _“Tetsurou?”_ Terushima questions, a slightly surprised tone to his voice. _“Shit, man, what’s up? It’s been, what… at least eight months since I last talked to you, yeah?”_

“Something like that,” Kuroo smiles. He can’t remember exactly how long it’s been, but he agrees that it’s been a while. Too long. “So, how’ve you been? Daichi told me you dropped out of high school this year.”

 _“Yeah, I did,”_ he responds. _“With dad in the hospital, I’ve really had to pick up the slack, ya know? But enough with the formalities. I know you didn’t call me this late after so long just to shoot the shit with me. What can I do ya for?”_

“I actually have a huge favor to ask of you,” Kuroo says, getting right to the point.

 _“Of course,”_ Terushima replies, no hesitation. _“The last time we got together was to share_ sake _. I’m a sworn ally, remember? Anything you need, we’ll try our hardest to help you out.”_

“I know, but this request is… unusual, and I feel a little guilty about asking,” Kuroo admits. “But I also don’t want to talk about this over the phone. Can I come over this weekend?”

 _“Of course ya can, Tetsu. You’re welcome to come by any time_ ,” Terushima says, and Kuroo can hear the smile in his voice. _“Bring Daichi and Bo, Tooru too, and all their squeezes. I’ll have rooms prepared for you at the main house. We can hang out this weekend, like old times.”_

“That sounds great, thanks Yuuji. But Oikawa probably won’t be able to make it, Seijoh has been really busy lately. I’ll tell you all about it this weekend.”

_“That’s too bad. See ya this weekend, Tetsu.”_

Terushima hangs up and Kuroo slips his phone back into his pocket. “We’re going to Johzenji headquarters this weekend. I want to leave Friday right after practice. It’s going to be a long drive.”

“Yes, boss!” Bokuto salutes, a huge grin on his face. “Who’re you bringing?”

“You three and Daichi. I’ll ask Oikawa if he wants to go but he’s probably going to say he can’t,” Kuroo says.

“That might be for the best,” Suga hums. “Last time he and Terushima-sama were in the same room together, Terushima-sama hit on him one too many times and Iwaizumi-san almost knocked his teeth out.”

“Oh yeah, that’s right,” Kuroo recalls, and he can’t help but snicker at the memory. For all his self-confident flirting, Oikawa is pretty dense when it comes to advances from others. He didn’t seem to recognize any of Terushima’s pickup lines for what they were, and after accidentally leading Terushima on all night, Iwaizumi finally snapped and almost destroyed their carefully worked alliance. In hindsight, it was quite hilarious.

“Also, _Kumicho_ won’t be pleased if you take all his _shateigashira_ out of town for the weekend,” Akaashi adds.

“I’m only taking one _shateigashira_. Even if Oikawa does come, he’d still have Ukai,” Kuroo points out. Akaashi raises an eyebrow at him and Kuroo gives in with a sigh. “Okay I know, I know. Oikawa won’t come anyway so it’ll be fine.”

Kuroo let’s the sentiment hang in the air, nobody bothering to correct him on the fact that throwing Terushima into the mix, into _any_ mix, and things are bound to be far from ‘fine’.

…

“All the preparations have been made. We’re ready to go,” Daichi says as he enters the Karasuno bedroom. It’s empty at the moment with the exception of Suga. Noya and Tanaka are still at practice and the rest of the group is out on their patrols. Daichi pauses just inside the door, raising an eyebrow at Suga sitting cross legged on his futon, carefully polishing a silver handgun. Another sits in the blankets beside his knee. “Do you really think both of those will be necessary?”

“You never know what could happen with that boy. I know he’s Kuroo-sama’s friend and a sworn ally, but he’s so…” Suga hesitates, frowning and lowering his polishing cloth. “He’s just so unpredictable.”

“Terushima-sama isn’t going to do anything to the young boss,” Daichi assures Suga as takes a seat next to him on the futon. “They’re very close. And you said it yourself, they’re sworn allies.”

“I know, but with their _Kumicho_ in the hospital and that chaotic boy leading the clan, who knows what could happen,” Suga worries. A sudden frown pulls at Suga’s brow and he lifts the gun to cock it back with a loud _snap_ of metal on metal. “And if anything happens to our _wakagashira_ , there will be serious hell to pay.”

Daichi chuckles, carefully removing the firearm from Suga’s hands and clicking on the safety. He shifts onto his knees so he can bring his face right before Suga’s. Suga backs up and Daichi follows until Suga is laying back on the futon beneath Daichi. Daichi leans down to trail his lips up the sliver of skin peaking out beneath the folds of Suga’s _yukata_. He trails his lips across a delicate collar bone and up that lithe neck. He finds Suga’s lips and presses a lazy kiss to them.

“You worry too much,” Daichi murmurs against those sweet lips.

“It’s part of being in this profession, Dai, which I’ll remind you was _your_ idea,” Suga returns. “You don’t worry enough.”

“You worry enough over that kid for the both of us.” He steals another soft kiss. “I’ll let you worry over Kuroo-sama, and I’ll worry over you. Someone has to do it since you won’t. And I don’t know what I’d do if anything ever happened to you.”

“Dai…” Suga breathes, his arms coming up to wrap loosely around Daichi’s neck. His cheeks are starting to color quite nicely. “You know I can’t handle it when you get all sappy on me.”

“I know you can’t, which is why I’m going to continue and say that we’ve been together for over six years and yet every day I wake up loving you more than I did the day before. At this point, I can’t imagine a life without you in it.”

The color in Suga’s cheeks explodes into a vibrant red and he pouts at the cheesy words, which makes Daichi grin. Suga turns his face away from Daichi to try and hide the bright blush. His cheek remains buried in the pillow as his glowing brown eyes flicker up to meet Daichi’s. “Knock it off Dai, you sound like you’re proposing to me or something.”

Daichi doesn’t say anything, his teasing expression melting into one of seriousness as he holds eye contact with the man beneath him. He can feel the precise moment when Suga starts to get the hint, his breath catching in his chest and his entire body going rigid. Those brown eyes widen, and the blush in his cheeks grows even brighter, if possible. “Daichi… we can’t,” he breathes, his voice barely a whisper in the small space between them.

“I never said we should,” Daichi answers, his voice neutral. Technically, he didn’t. He merely inferred. The reason he didn’t voice his desire was because he expected this reaction. He didn’t voice the question because he knew Suga would say no. And he knows exactly why Suga is saying no. It’s the same exact reason why Daichi wants to. Witnessing the aftermath of Oikawa’s stabbing put a lot of things in perspective for him. It made him realize that there are a lot of things in life he hasn’t done yet that he fully intends to do before he dies.

“We can’t,” Suga repeats, his voice still soft. “Not now, not in the middle of all this. Trust me, Daichi, there’s nothing I want more than… that. But now is just a bad time. We’re on the verge of a war. We can’t be… distracted.”

“I know, Suga,” Daichi says, dipping down so he can kiss along the ridge of Suga’s jaw.

“But ask me again later, Daichi,” Suga tells him, a sudden determination in his voice. “Ask me again when this is all over. My answer will be different then.”

“I technically never asked a first time,” Daichi points out, which earns him a hard smack on the chest.

“Come on,” Suga grumbles, rolling out from underneath Daichi. Daichi doesn’t try to stop him. “Bokuto-san is going to leave soon to pick up Kuroo-sama. Where are my guns?”

They both stand and Suga holsters his weapons before they head out into the front room. Daichi would never admit it, but Suga’s protective streak when it comes to his family never ceases to send a shudder running up his spine, especially when handling those guns of his. It’s one of the things he loves about the man.

The two nearly run into Bokuto and Akaashi leaving their bedroom. Bokuto’s shirt is rumbled and he’s running his hands through his hair in an attempt to get it back in place. Despite Akaashi looking as perfectly put together as he always does, it’s quite obvious what they were doing just moments before. Daichi rolls his eyes at Bokuto’s blissed grin and he doesn’t miss Suga’s teasing wink to Akaashi, which only results in a touch of color on the _kyoudai’s_ cheeks.

It doesn’t take long for Bokuto’s bliss to shift into excitement as they climb in the car, Daichi quickly volunteering to drive. The drive is long and they have to pass through a few hills on the way. Daichi isn’t willing to risk being a passenger on this trip.

When Daichi pulls up to the curb by the side gate of the school, Bokuto is springing out of the car the second Daichi puts it in park. Akaashi is much slower to climb out of the car, an exasperated, yet affectionate look in his eyes as he watches Bokuto make a beeline for the gym. Daichi takes Suga’s hand as the three of them follow after Bokuto.

The team has already finished practice and is in the middle of cleaning up the gym. Bokuto is being his usual distraction, and Akaashi attempts to rein him in and let the kids finish their tasks. Suga’s eyes go immediately to Kuroo and Kenma walking side by side as they push the dry mops across the court, and a smile pulls at his lips. Daichi nudges Suga’s side before either of the two notice his stares.

When Kuroo does look up to where Daichi and Suga are loitering at the entrance, Daichi gestures with his chin to the door. He wants to hurry and get on the road. It’ll be a long drive and Daichi doesn’t want to arrive too late. Kuroo nods.

“Hurry up so we can get the hell out of here!” he calls to the rest of the team, to which he gets a few affirmatives and even more retorts.

Daichi and Suga step aside as the high school students all file out of the gym. Kenma lingers behind with Kuroo, and hesitates on the steps of the gym as Kuroo locks the door.

“Good afternoon, Sawamura-san, Suga-san,” he greets.

“Good afternoon, Kenma-san!” Suga greets enthusiastically in return. “How was practice?”

“It was good. Kuro is teaching me a jump serve and I think I almost have it.”

“That’s great!” Suga smiles, and Kenma adverts his gaze back to Kuroo at the excited praise.

“We’re heading into the city for the weekend, meeting up with some friends,” Kuroo tells Kenma. “It looks like we’re leaving now, so we won’t be able to give you a ride home, sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Kenma assures him.

“You know how to get home by yourself, Kenma-san?” Daichi questions. He feels bad about stranding the boy here.

But Kenma nods and takes a step back, in the direction of the bus stop.

“Call me if you get lost again,” Kuroo teases, to which Suga elbows him hard in the side. Kuroo grimaces and rubs at his ribs and Daichi notices the faint twitch of a smile on Kenma’s lips. “Or call me if you don’t get lost…. I’ll see you Monday.”

Kenma nods again and, with a wave back to the group, hurries to the bus stop. The remaining five head for the car parked on the street.

“Ready to go see Terushima, Kuroo?” Bokuto asks with a wide grin. He and Terushima always seem to find a way to get in trouble together. Add Kuroo to the mix and Daichi sorely doubts they’ll be leaving Sunday afternoon unscathed.

Kuroo’s responding grin is just as wide, just as devious. “Hell yeah, let’s go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many of you were right when you guessed that Terushima had the hit taken out. Probably somewhat my fault of mentioning him in the headcanons I posted but oh well :) Next chapter: Kuroo and Terushima shenanigans (•̀o•́)ง
> 
> Speaking of headcanons, I posted a few more these last couple weeks, one for [Kenma](http://aoba-seijoh.tumblr.com/post/150241630926/ttb-headcanons-kenma/) and one for [Nekomata](http://aoba-seijoh.tumblr.com/post/150430766386/ttb-headcanons-nekomata/). Also, writing the ones for Nekomata inspired me to write [this](http://aoba-seijoh.tumblr.com/post/150459458636/mercy/), which is an excerpt in his POV of the family massacre when Kuroo was little. It's very dark and quite depressing, so read at your own risk.


	17. Ally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only edited this chapter once and usually I edit two or three times, so sorry if I missed anything!

**第十七章：** **味方**

The car ride is long, and crammed in the back seat beside Bokuto who insists on making lovey dovey eyes at Akaashi a majority of the time only makes it longer. He thought about asking Suga to switch with him, so he could ride up front with Daichi and leave Suga to deal with the two lovebirds. He knew Suga would do it too, without a moment of hesitation at the request. But watching him reach across the seats to lightly trace a finger across Daichi’s arm, only to have Daichi take Suga’s hand and hold it tightly in his own, made Kuroo hold his tongue. He supposes he can deal with being squeezed into close quarters with Bokuto for the rest of the trip. There’s only about half an hour left anyway.

Being surrounded by sickeningly sweet couples forces Kuroo’s mind onto a topic he’d rather not think about in this situation. Kenma’s face comes to mind and- not for the first time- he imagines what it would feel like to kiss those lips, to find out if they’re as soft and sweet as they look. Would Kenma sink into him, surrendering to Kuroo’s kiss? Would he put his hands on Kuroo’s chest, or maybe wrap his arms around Kuroo’s neck? If Kuroo were to run his tongue across Kenma’s lips, would Kenma part those lips for him?

Kuroo shakes his head hard, once, to clear all those thoughts from his mind. He can’t think about that right now. He doesn’t even know if Kenma is at all interested in Kuroo, in that way. What if he’s not even attracted to guys? Kuroo can’t be stupid about this. He can’t entertain these thoughts. He needs to wait for a sign from Kenma that this is also what he wants. Because until then, chances are Kuroo will get his heart broken if he lets himself carry on with these thoughts.

Right now, he also needs to be thinking about how he’s going to confront Terushima. It’s a tricky thing, meeting a _yakuza_ boss and asking him to forget about a grudge, even if they are allies. What if Terushima gets upset with Kuroo for having the nerve to ask him to drop a hit? Terushima’s men were killed in this confrontation. Perhaps Terushima was really close to those men and is thirsting for blood. What if the offense is too great and Kuroo looses Nekoma an ally? And in a time like this, with a war against Shiratorizawa on the verge of breaking out, Nekoma needs all the allies they can get. They can’t afford to lose one like Johzenji.

So Kuroo needs to think of how he can delicately bring up the request without insulting or angering Terushima. He’s not quite sure how to do that, and before he realizes it, they’re pulling up to the front gates of the Johzenji headquarters and he still isn’t sure how to approach Terushima with his request.

Unlike Nekoma- but very much like how Nekoma was before the massacre- the entirety of the Johzenji clan isn’t holed up in one house. They have six, spread throughout their territory, each housing a separate subgroup of the Johzenji clan. The headquarters is where the central group lives, as well as the high ranking members and blood family.

A sentry is posted at the gates, and appears to be there solely on look out for the Nekoma car. When Daichi pulls up to the gates, he exchanges a few words with the sentry before he leaves to open the gates and direct them to where they can park the car. Kuroo steps out of the car and stretches up on his toes, his arms reaching up over his head. The five of them follow their escort towards the large house, larger even than the Nekoma house.

Kuroo can hear the loud laughter and conversation coming from inside before he’s even to the deck. He and his brothers slide off their shoes and their escort opens the door for them. The door opens up into a greeting room, rather similar to the Nekoma house, and a handful of Johzenji members are gathered around a low table. It appears they’ve already gotten into the _sake_ , deciding not to wait for their guests to arrive first. All conversation seems to be centered around a rather hyperactive blond with an undercut and long rows of earrings along the outsides of each ear. He’s wearing a dark yellow, nearly gold _yukata_ \- identical to those of his drinking companions- that’s slipping down his shoulder, revealing a multitude of colors inked across the expanse of his chest.

When the door slides open, most eyes turn to the doorway, including Terushima’s. He’s on his feet in a heartbeat, practically colliding with Kuroo in a bruising hug. But Kuroo is hugging him back just as tightly, a grin stretching across his face.

“Tetsu! Damn have I missed you,” he says. He pulls back from Kuroo, that grin still plastered to his face as he reaches out to shake hands with Daichi, then pull Bokuto into a hug. “It’s been so long since I’ve seen the lot of ya! I see Tooru couldn’t make it after all?”

“No, he’s too busy. He sends his regards though,” Kuroo adds. In truth, Oikawa sent nothing of the sort. When he found out that ‘everyone’ was going to the Johzenji house without him, he wouldn’t stop sulking for days. And when Kuroo said goodbye this morning, that he’ll be back Sunday night, he was met with a cold shoulder and a “good luck having any fun without me!” Kuroo decides not to tell Terushima that though.

“He still with that Iwaizumi guy?” Terushima asks as he takes his seat back at the table and gestures for his men to make room. Terushima doesn’t even attempt to mask his intentions, doesn’t put the slightest effort into sounding nonchalant about it, and Kuroo finds he’s glad Oikawa and Iwaizumi couldn’t come. They haven’t even been here five minutes and Iwaizumi would already be punching the Johzenji _wakagashira’s_ lights out.

“Do you even have to ask?” is Kuroo’s answer and Terushima laughs.

“I figured. But I’m a patient guy,” he says with a shrug of one shoulder. He downs his cup of _sake_ and holds it out to one of his men to refill as he turns to regard Kuroo, a much more serious look replacing his smirk. “Let’s get down to business, shall we? I’d rather get it out of the way so we don’t have to worry about it the rest of the weekend. So… what brings y’all all the way out here?”

Kuroo empties his first cup of _sake_ and holds it out for a refill. “I have a… kind of unusual request for you,” Kuroo starts by saying. He hasn’t really figured out how exactly he should approach Terushima with this request, but he has to say something. He just hopes that he doesn’t say the wrong thing.

“I love unusual requests. Shoot,” Terushima says, taking a sip from his refilled _sake_ cup.

“Well you might not like this one,” Kuroo grumbles, then speaks up, deciding that he just needs to be straight with Terushima, tell him the truth, no fancy words or cunning tricks of the tongue like Oikawa would use. “I’m asking you if you could drop a hit.”

Kuroo is right, Terushima doesn’t like this request. His grin drops into a slight frown, one pierced eyebrow raising, as if he’s confused. His hand lowers a little, then retreats all the way back to the table to put down his _sake_ cup. And he’s not the only one. The entire room falls deathly silent at the words, all eyes turning to look between the two _wakagashiras._

“That is an unusual request,” Terushima says, and even his voice has lost its joking tone. “You’re going to need to be more specific though. Which hit do you need me to drop? And why? Those are the big questions here.”

“The one on the Kozume family. On the police officer who shot three of your men in a drug bust a few months ago,” Kuroo answers.

Kuroo holds his breath as Terushima’s eyes widen a little, and he can feel Daichi’s body tense beside him, ready to intervene if Terushima reacts in a way he doesn’t like. Eyes flicker between each other, Terushima’s men curious to see how their _wakagashira_ will react to such a bold request.

“I know this sounds bad, but-” Kuroo starts to argue, ready to present his case. But suddenly, the deafening silence is pierced by a loud laugh. Terushima throws his head back and laughs, a sharp sound that echoes through the large house. When his eyes fall on Kuroo’s again, they’re full of amusement

“Damn straight it sounds bad!” he snorts, a smirk stretching practically from ear to ear. “But I really like you, Tetsu, and I value the relationship our families have. So consider it done, my friend.”

“Really? You don’t want to hear my reason first?” Kuroo questions in shock. He knows he should take the answer and run, but he’s too stunned to listen to common sense.

“Well shit, of course I want to hear why, but that’s just my own nosiness,” Terushima responds, still chuckling. At the five very confused looks he’s receiving from the Nekoma brothers, he elaborates. “In all honesty, I never liked those shitheads anyway. There were thugs my father picked up when he got it in his head that he needed a stronger force. And they were fucking idiots if they were dealing drugs smack in the middle of downtown in broad daylight. We may not have rules about dealing drugs in our territory like you do, but we’re not stupid about it. What I’m saying is, I doubt I’ll lose much sleep over dropping that particular hit.”

It’s only then that Kuroo allows himself to exhale a sigh of relief. Well, that definitely could’ve gone a whole hell of a lot worse. And judging by the way Daichi is still tensed beside him, Kuroo figures he thinks this was much too easy. It’s Terushima’s next words that prove him right and send ice lancing down Kuroo’s spine.

“But, someone came to me last week about the hit,” Terushima tells them. “He agreed to execute it, said that he knew where to find the Kozume family. You’re gonna have to talk to him.”

The silence in the room is heavy, nearly palpable, and Kuroo gets a sinking feeling in his gut. “Who was it? What clan?”

“Some guy that was way too fucking serious if you ask me. He really needed to lighten up, pull that stick from his ass,” Terushima says, turning to a Johzenji brother sitting across the table from him. “Oi, Takeharu, what clan did he say he was from again?”

“Shiratorizawa,” the member responds. “It was their _wakagashira_ if I remember correctly. Ushijima Wakatoshi-sama.”

Kuroo is frozen where he sits, and Bokuto shoots to his feet, fists clenched. Akaashi reaches up to tug on his shorts, urging him to sit back down. The tension in the air from just the five Nekoma members is enough to put the entire room on edge. With so much already going on between Nekoma and Shiratorizawa, this is simply the icing on the cake, and Kuroo fears what this will do to their already precarious perch atop this double edged sword. He can’t simply request a meeting with Ushijima to discuss the dropping of this hit.

Terushima looks between the Nekoma brothers with wide eyes, surprised at the sudden shift in the room. “What, did I say something?”

“That fucking bastard,” Bokuto practically hisses. Akaashi rests a hand on his thigh, obviously trying to keep him calm. “Somehow he found out. He was snooping, spying, _something_ , and he found out about your connection to Kenma.”

“Woah woah woah,” Terushima says, holding up a hand as if trying to pause the reactions rolling through his guests. “What’d I miss? What’s going on?”

“We’re on the verge of war with the Shiratorizawa clan,” Daichi explains. He’s managed to remain calm, although he’s probably really tired of hearing Ushijima’s name. Everyone in the family is. “They must’ve been hunting for something that could hurt us, and they found it.”

“Oh shit,” Terushima mutters under his breath. “How come I didn’t know about this? You know Johzenji would back Nekoma no matter what. Have you talked to any of the other allies? Ubugawa? Shinzen? Nohebi?”

“We were hoping it wouldn’t come to that,” Suga sighs.

“But perhaps we were underestimating Shiratorizawa’s threat,” Daichi murmurs. “We might be calling on you and your father soon.”

“Fuck, Daichi,” Terushima snorts, lifting his _sake_ cup in a toast to the Nekoma brothers. “We’re already here. Whatever you need, we’re here to help.”

Kuroo still can’t manage to move, frozen in place by Terushima’s revelation. He’s not sure what to do. Does he keep Kenma at his side at all times? Or at least have a family member watch him? But what about Kenma’s family? They don’t have the manpower to spare for a bodyguard detail for his entire family. They need to do something about Shiratorizawa and Ushijima. That’s the only way this will all end.

“We need to force Shiratorizawa down. We need to push them back. Seriously this time, no more of this petty back and forth on the border,” Kuroo finally manages to say. He looks up at Terushima. “Yuuji, Ubugawa is our only ally remotely close to Shiratorizawa’s territory, and they’re not even that close. What about your allies?”

“Oi, someone bring me a map,” Terushima commands of his men seated around them. One is quick to get to his feet, and returns a moment later with one tucked under his arm. Everyone hurries to move cups and plates and bowls out of the way as the map is spread out. It’s large, a map of the entire Tokyo prefecture. They reposition a few cups to hold down the corners, then Suga is leaning over the table when another Johzenji member hands him a red pen. He circles the Nekoma territory, then circles the Shiratorizawa territory. Terushima hums over the map for a minute, but then sits up straighter. “Their eastern border is here? Then we can help you. We have allies that share this border.” Terushima pauses to let out an amused laugh. “It’s the Dateko clan. They’re not a huge family, and they’re really… unorthodox, but they have some serious power and influence, and if Johzenji loans them some brothers, they’ll be quite formidable. I can arrange for their _Kumicho_ to meet with Nekomata-sama. If Nekoma forms an alliance with them, then you’ll be able to put pressure on Shiratorizawa from both sides.”

“And your father will allow this?” Daichi questions.

“I may not be _Kumicho_ yet in title, but while my father is in the hospital, I hold all his power. I can do whatever I want,” Terushima answers with a smirk. “But either way, I doubt my father would turn his back on Nekomata-sama. The history between our two clans might not be the cleanest, but there’s nothing my old man holds in higher respect than his alliances. He’d be damned if we left you guys to be slaughtered again. I don’t know how serious this Shiratorizawa thing is, but if you are on the verge of war, if Nekoma brothers’ lives are at stake, there’s no way my father would turn his back on Nekoma. He’d support this. One hundred percent.”

Calls of agreement and support ring out from the Johzenji brothers in the room. _Sake_ cups get raised in a toast and the Nekoma brothers gratefully join in, glad to have such strong support from a family they’ve had a rather shaky past with. And Kuroo can’t speak for the others, but realizing that they have the backing of an ally, that they’re not completely alone against a clan as strong as Shiratorizawa, it makes the weight of an impending war a little lighter on his shoulders.

With the mood in the room now lifted, Terushima turns a smirk on Kuroo. “So, you gonna tell me why you asked me to lift a hit on the man that killed three of my men?”

“Oh, uh…” Kuroo splutters, unprepared to receive that question. He turns to his brothers for support, but all he receives is a devious smirk from Suga, like he’ll tell Terushima _exactly_ what the reason is, with added flare, if Kuroo doesn’t say. “Well… the family moved into our ward after the incident, and the officer’s son goes to my school.”

Judging by the way Terushima’s smirk turns a little too smugly, Kuroo gets the feeling he knows where this story is going. “He cute?”

Kuroo is ashamed to say that he can’t meet the teasing glow in Terushima’s eyes.

“He’s absolutely adorable,” Suga coos, and Kuroo really wishes he was sitting next to the man so he could elbow him hard in the ribs.

“Aw, Tetsu has a crush,” Terushima purrs, and Kuroo knows his cheeks must be turning red by the way Terushima suddenly roars with laughter. “Look how flustered he is! Never thought I’d see the day big bad Tetsu- _wakai_ gets flustered by a school crush. Good for you, Tetsu.”

“Shut up,” Kuroo growls, throwing a cushion at the still laughing _wakagashira_.

“Hey man, I get it,” Terushima smirks. “So does he know?”

Kuroo doesn’t need any clarification, no elaboration. He knows exactly what Terushima is talking about. _Does he know you’re yakuza?_ And Kuroo doesn’t need to answer. Terushima can see simply in the way Kuroo’s shoulders sag a little what the answer to his question is.

“Shit man, I’m sorry. You gonna tell him?”

His brothers around him tense at the question, turning to look at Kuroo, as if curious to that answer as well. “No, I can’t. I don’t think I can hide it forever, but I can’t exactly come out and tell him I’m a fucking _yakuza wakagashira_. His dad is a cop. A cop that’s had a really ugly run in with _yakuza._ He would literally kill me.”

“Can the boy keep a secret?”  Terushima questions, leaning back on a hand and using the other to lift his _sake_ cup to his lips. As if it were that easy.

“That’s beside the point. I still can’t tell him.”

“Sorry man,” Terushima says. “I hope it works out for you. You deserve it.”

Kuroo just nods, not sure what else to say. Usually the thought of Kenma sends his heart racing and lifts his spirits in any situation. But right now the topic is just bumming him out. He downs the rest of his own _sake_ , then stands and heads towards the front door, muttering to Daichi about needing some fresh air.

He heads out into the yard, far enough from the house that he can no longer hear the loud chatter, then sits in the grass. One of the yard dogs comes to check him out, then trots away when he’s satisfied that Kuroo isn’t a threat. Laying back in the grass, he pulls his phone out of his pocket and scrolls through his contacts. His thumb hovers over the ‘call’ button beside one of the entries, then with a sigh he shifts his thumb to click on ‘message’.

_To: Kenma  
hope you got home ok_


	18. Threat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, at long last, the introduction of a character very near and dear to my heart.

**第十八章：脅威**

“I can’t believe everyone is off in Tokyo having fun with Terushima-san and I’m stuck here on border patrol duty,” Oikawa complains for what has to be the hundredth time this weekend. Iwaizumi is just grateful that the weekend is almost over and that the others will be home soon. Maybe then Oikawa will stop whining.

“Five members is hardly everyone,” Iwaizumi argues. “And if you don’t stop whining, I’ll find something else to occupy your mouth.”

Oikawa turns a smoldering look on Iwaizumi, and it’ll never cease to shock Iwaizumi how that look still has such a powerful effect on him after all these years with Oikawa. “Is that a threat or a promise, Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi doesn’t grace that with a response. Instead he rolls his eyes at Oikawa and stands, reaching for Oikawa’s empty beer glass to get them both a refill. Oikawa leans back in his chair and pulls out his phone. Just as Iwaizumi is turning from the table, the front door of Uehara’s bar opens. Iwaizumi looks up out of instinct, needing to know that his location is secure at all times. But the figure in the door causes him to do a double take, and then the two glasses are shattering on the ground at his feet and the barrel of Iwaizumi’s handgun is nosing down the intruder.

The crash alerts the rest of the people in the bar- which isn’t many- of the situation. A girl screams at the sight of a gun and runs out the back door, her companion quick to follow her. Oikawa gets to his feet calmly, and offers the last remaining patron a kind smile.

“Sir, you best leave,” he says to the older man.

The man doesn’t need to be told twice, and he quickly vacates his chair to leave out the back. Iwaizumi doesn’t once tear his gaze from the figure in the doorway, who slowly, without any hint of worry, raises his hands to show that he is unarmed. A gun may not be in his hand, but Iwaizumi knows there is one somewhere, and his finger doesn’t move from its place on the trigger.

Oikawa’s smile doesn’t falter in the slightest as he turns to face their unexpected guest. “This is kind of an odd place for a surprise visit, don’t you think, Ushiwaka-chan?”

Ushijima steps fully into the bar, two of his men following closely behind him. Iwaizumi doesn’t let the nose of his gun twitch away from the _wakagashira_ , hardly daring to breathe lest it affect his reflexes. Despite the gun pointed straight at his chest, Ushijima doesn’t pay it any mind, his eyes glued to Oikawa.

“I was hoping we could have a civilized conversation, Oikawa,” Ushijima’s deep voice echoes, breaking the silence in the small bar. He keeps his hands raised at shoulder height. “Perhaps if you put your attack dog on a leash….”

Iwaizumi cocks the slide on his gun with a resounding _snap_. “Awfully big mouth for someone looking down the barrel of a gun, Ushijima.”

Both of Ushijima’s men reach for the guns on their hips, but Ushijima waves them off. The one with wild red hair only scowls at the back of Ushijima’s head, his hand not lowering from his gun’s grip. Tendou, Iwaizumi remembers his name to be, and remembers that he should be keeping a close eye on that one.

“What do you want, Ushiwaka?” Oikawa asks, his voice hard. He’s not in the mood to deal with Ushijima. “Oh, and I will warn you that there _is_ a wrong answer to that question, and that if you give that answer, Iwa-chan _will_ blow your head off.”

“I’m not here to try and recruit you,” Ushijima tells him, although Iwaizumi knows it’s a lie. He never passes up the opportunity to goad Oikawa, telling him that he’d have been better off joining him in Shiratorizawa. And Oikawa is right. If Iwaizumi hears him say that Oikawa should’ve come to Shiratorizawa one more time, he won’t hesitate to unload his clip into that pompous face.

Ushijima does lower his hands to his sides then, and gestures to the table beside Iwaizumi and Oikawa. “Can we sit and talk like adults?”

“No,” Oikawa snaps. “You can get out of my bar though.”

Ushijima crosses to the nearest table anyway and takes a seat. His two goons follow, but remain standing behind him. Iwaizumi’s gun follows the _wakagashira_ as he makes himself comfortable at the table. Ushijima turns his attention to the Uehara kid still standing behind the bar, his hands shaking and eyes blown wide.

“Bring me a beer,” Ushijima calls to the boy.

“Don’t,” Iwaizumi instructs, his tone calm and even. “Get out of here.” The boy listens, clearly not too inclined to stick around.

“Goshiki, get me a beer,” Ushijima says.

The black haired boy behind Ushijima vacates his post to reach over the bar and grab a bottle. He places the edge of the cap against the lip of the counter and slams a hand down into the cap. It pops off and foam cascades down the side of the bottle and his hand as he crosses back over to his _wakagashira_. Placing the bottle on the table, he returns to his post at Ushijima’s shoulder.

A lengthy and deafening silence continues between the five men in the bar, and it makes Iwaizumi nervous, his finger twitching on the trigger of his gun. Eventually, Oikawa concedes and takes a seat across from Ushijima at the small round table. Iwaizumi follows him, lowering his gun to his side but doesn’t holster it, and he doesn’t remove his finger from the trigger.

The silence draws out a moment longer before Ushijima lowers the bottle to the tabletop and reaches inside his jacket. Iwaizumi’s gun comes back up immediately and the two Shiratorizawa boys both instinctively reach for their own weapons. The tension in the air is nearly thick enough to choke on and it worries Iwaizumi. This many trigger happy people in close proximity under this much tension… someone is going to get shot.

Ushijima hesitates when Iwaizumi raises his weapon, his eyes flickering up to Iwaizumi’s gun, then up to meet Iwaizumi’s glowering stare. Slowly, he reaches into a pocket inside his jacket and removes a small manila envelope. Without a word, he tosses the envelope onto the table to land just in front of Oikawa. Oikawa spares Ushijima another sharp glare before reaching for the envelope and pulling it open. He dumps out the contents on the table.

Iwaizumi nearly pulls the trigger at the sight of the photographs. There has to be at least two dozen of them, and they’re all candid shots of Kuroo. There are a few of him in town with other members, even as far west as Karasuno’s region. But most of the shots are of him on campus, being dropped off, being picked up, going to and from the gym, one is even shot through a window of him sitting in his class.

“You son of a bitch, you’ve been stalking our _wakagashira_?” Iwaizumi snaps.

“That isn’t even half of what we have,” Ushijima tells the two with a gesture of his chin at the pile. “I just want you to know how thoroughly we’ve been keeping an eye on your young heir.”

“What do you want, Ushiwaka?” Oikawa practically growls. Iwaizumi can tell he’s just barely managing to keep a lid on his rage. He and Kuroo are very close, and Iwaizumi knows how much he’s rattled by this vague threat, even if he isn’t showing it.

“For starters, you will stop killing my men. The next body I find puts a bullet between your _wakagashira’s_ eyes,” Ushijima demands, his voice much harder than it had been since he walked in. “Do I make myself clear?”

“What else,” Oikawa snaps. It’s not a question. He doesn’t want to be making deals with Ushijima. Iwaizumi starts trying to figure his and Oikawa’s chances of getting out of here alive if Iwaizumi were to shoot the _wakagashira_ right now, and the potential backlash onto the clan.

“You’ll also back off of the border and give us back our territory all the way to the hospital. In addition, we want your weapon trafficking deal through your northern border.”

“You know I don’t have the authority to grant you that,” Oikawa retorts, his tone sharper than a razor blade.

Ushijima smirks, and Iwaizumi knows what’s about to come out of his mouth before he even says it. “If you had come to Shiratorizawa, you would have the authority to do whatever you pleased.” The pros of shooting that smug smirk off Ushijima’s face are growing. “Someone with your skill doesn’t deserve to be kept on a leash. You deserve to be free of restrictions and limitations. You should be allowed to grow and blossom, to discover your true potential. Your skills are wasted on the likes of Nekoma, Oikawa. If only you’d throw aside that worthless pride of yours and see what is best for you. My offer still stands, it always will. No working up the ranks. You’ll be the head of your own group, free to operate as you see fit for Shiratorizawa. There is even a place for your attack dog if you insist on bringing him with you.”

The silence that echoes between the two sitting at the table is heavy, deafening. But then Oikawa releases a long sigh and slowly gets to his feet. “You lost the right to try and recruit me when you assumed Iwaizumi was holding me to Nekoma and tried to have him killed,” he starts to say, and a shiver runs down Iwaizumi’s spine as he recognizes that tone. It’s eerily calm, soft, yet laced with the heat of an unspoken threat. The old gunshot scar on his abdomen burns with the memory of the incident years ago. “The choice I made isn’t wrong. It doesn’t matter what you do to my family, I will never join a gang like Shiratorizawa. So don’t you ever forget this worthless pride of mine. Now get the fuck out of my bar before Iwaizumi blows your head off.”

Ushijima stares Oikawa down a moment longer, but Iwaizumi can tell that he’s a little rattled by Oikawa’s tone. He gets to his feet, making no move to collect the photographs still strewn across the tabletop. “Think about my terms,” he tells Oikawa, moving towards the door. “I expect an answer soon.”

“You won’t get one,” Oikawa smirks. “Oh and Ushiwaka-chan?”

Ushijima pauses, his hand on the front door to push it open, and looks back over his shoulder. He’s met by the wide, nearly crazed eyes of Oikawa as the _shateigashira_ grins and says, “If you ever try to threaten my _wakagashira_ again, I will destroy you. Not just you, not just your goons, but all of Shiratorizawa. I will single handedly tear your clan down, brick by brick, member by member, until there is nothing left. You know I can, and you know I will. Do _I_ make myself clear?”

Ushijima doesn’t answer, a frown pulling at his lips before he throws open the door and leaves Iwaizumi and Oikawa alone in the bar. Iwaizumi watches the door, even long after they’ve disappeared from sight, before lowering his gun and turning to Oikawa. His hands are shaking with how hard he’s concentrating on reining in his anger, and his eyes are still trained on the spot Ushijima last occupied.

“That was a huge threat, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi mutters, finally finding his voice. “What do you think will happen when he realizes you were bluffing?”

“I wasn’t bluffing, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa answers. He finally tears his eyes from the door and turns to Iwaizumi. The look Iwaizumi is greeted with, he can only describe as bloodthirsty. “I meant every single word I said.”

Iwaizumi nods. It doesn’t matter if Oikawa is personally capable of destroying Shiratorizawa single handedly. He doesn’t have to be. Iwaizumi will follow Oikawa into the very pits of hell if he has to. Oikawa won’t be alone in this, in anything he ever does. And personally, the thought of taking on Shiratorizawa by Oikawa’s side ignites the blood in his veins, and has an excited grin pulling at his lips.

Oikawa scoops up the photos on the table and shoves them into a pocket on his jacket. “Come on, Iwa-chan. We need to get back to the house to greet Kuroo-sama and the others. There’s also the annihilation of a clan to plan.”

…

It’s with great effort and a little help from Daichi that Suga and Akaashi manage to get Bokuto and Kuroo in the car to head back home. Neither want to leave the Johzenji house, but unfortunately neither the _wakagashira_ nor the _shateigashira_ can afford to take more time off from their duties. Akaashi is already dreading all the work he and Bokuto are going to come home to. He knows that Sarukui and Yamamoto are perfectly capable of keeping Fukurodani in line, but he also knows that there are some things the _kyoudai_ just can’t do. There are some things that Bokuto needs to handle as a group leader and as one of Nekoma’s top men. So it’s mostly at Akaashi’s behest that they leave the Johzenji house before dinner Sunday night.

The weekend had been extremely productive in more ways than they had intended when Kuroo decided to make this trip. They hadn’t realized upon their arrival that they would be leaving with what could possibly be the means to win this impending war against Shiratorizawa. Terushima had arranged for the Dateko _Kumicho_ to pay Nekoma a visit this week to discuss a temporary- but hopefully, eventually, permanent- alliance in order to fight Shiratorizawa. Kuroo had also been persuaded by Terushima to convince Nekomata to contact some of the other allies, arguing that it’s best they be over prepared than underprepared. Akaashi had been under the same impression for months, ever since things started to escalate on the border, and he’s happy that someone with higher status managed to plant those seeds in Kuroo’s head, because he knows he wouldn’t have been able to himself.

Despite Kuroo’s reluctance to leave the Johzenji house, Akaashi knows that he’s excited to get back home. Akaashi didn’t miss a single time that Kuroo had snuck out under the pretences of ‘getting some fresh air’ so that he could text or call Kenma in peace. Akaashi knows that Kuroo is worried about Kenma, more so now that he knows Shiratorizawa is hunting him, and he’s tried to come up with a way they can assure the boy and his family’s safety until the issues with Shiratorizawa are dealt with. But other than assigning a permanent protective detail to them- which is impossible with the family already spread so thin- or bringing the entire family into the Nekoma house to better keep an eye on them- which, again, is impossible if Kuroo hopes to keep his _yakuza_ affiliation a secret- Akaashi has no ideas.

As they drive through the inner city on their way out to their rural ward, Akaashi tries to ignore Bokuto’s fingers tickling at his thigh in favor of watching Kuroo type away on his phone, most likely in a conversation with Kenma. There has to be something Akaashi can do to protect Kenma. He can’t let the boy get hurt, knowing how it’ll destroy Kuroo since he believes it’s his connections with the _yakuza_ that got Kenma into this situation in the first place _._

“What are you going to do about Shiratorizawa taking on the hit, Kuroo-sama?”

The entire car falls silent, a tension seeping through the air. Bokuto’s fingers even stop tracing their aimless patterns on the outside of Akaashi’s thigh. Akaashi doesn’t regret voicing the question though. He knows everyone is thinking about it, but perhaps if they discuss it together, they can come up with an acceptable solution.

“I haven’t thought of anything yet,” Kuroo answers, not looking up from his phone. His thumbs have stilled on the screen though. “But trust me, I’m working on it.”

“I think you should probably let _Kumicho_ know the extent of the situation,” Suga says, turning in his seat to look back at Kuroo. “I know you don’t want him to know about your attachment with Kenma, but this is much too serious for you to handle on your own now. It would be best to have him on your side.”

“What if he’s not on my side?” Kuroo questions.

“It may not seem like it sometimes, but he’s always on your side, Kuroo-sama,” Daichi says. “He cares greatly for you, and if he knows how much it would hurt you if anything happened to Kenma, he’d do what he can to keep him safe. Besides, if it’s Shiratorizawa that wants Kenma, I’m sure it would be _Kumicho’s_ pleasure to deny them that.”

“I suppose you’re right…” Kuroo murmurs. “Fine, I’ll bring it up when we debrief him on what happened this weekend.”

“You realize that also means explaining to him that you lied about the reasons you wanted to visit Terushima-sama,” Suga says with a smirk.

Bokuto barks out a laugh. “He may be on your side with this whole Kenma thing, but he’s going to skin you alive for lying to him,” he laughs.

“Ughhh!” Kuroo groans, dropping his head back onto the head rest.

“Don’t listen to them, Kuroo-sama,” Akaashi says. “We got a lot of very valuable help from Terushima-sama during this trip. Even if you did lie to him, he’ll know how to recognize a gift when he sees one.”

“Akaashi is right,” Daichi agrees. “If alliances can be formed and help received in dealing with Shiratorizawa, he’ll be far from upset.”

The conversation quickly shifts into more talk of this new clan, Dateko, and of contacting other allied clans such as Shinzen, Ubugawa, and- much to Kuroo’s disgust- Nohebi. Akaashi’s question never really got answered, but he decides to let it drop for now. He knows Kuroo isn’t taking this lightly. He also knows that it’s not entirely on Kuroo’s shoulders either, and that Akaashi should do everything he can to ease his burden. If he can come up with something on his own, or with the help of some of the others, that may be the best way to help Kuroo.

It’s not too much longer before they arrive at the house. Some of the members are all seated at one of the low tables, having obviously just finished dinner. Nekomata is sitting among them, holding a cup of _sake_. Kuroo and Bokuto race to the kitchen to pillage the leftovers while Akaashi and Suga take a seat at the table.

Akaashi starts to fill in Nekomata on their visit with Terushima, but he leaves the important details to Kuroo when he returns. Kuroo begrudgingly tells Nekomata the true reason behind their visit and hastily continues on to tell him about a possible alliance with Dateko and Terushima’s declaration that he’d assist them with whatever they needed.

Nekomata is quiet through the whole thing, sipping at his _sake_. He doesn’t appear upset, and with Nekomata, it’s usually quite easy to tell when he is angry. It allows Akaashi to relax a little, leaning into Bokuto’s warmth right beside him.

“So are you going to tell me the truth about your feelings towards this boy?” Nekomata asks.

The whole room falls silent, all eyes turning to Kuroo, and Akaashi tenses. Kuroo’s cheeks are rapidly starting to color, and he snorts, trying to play off his obvious embarrassment.

“Yeah, okay, I like him. Is that what you want to hear?” Kuroo bites defensively. “I like him. A lot. And if he gets caught in the crossfire with Shiratorizawa, I will never forgive myself.”

“That’s really cute,” Oikawa’s voice suddenly says from the doorway as he throws open the front doors. His tone is tight, sarcastic, and Akaashi gets a really bad feeling. As Oikawa shrugs off his coat, Akaashi can see how tense his shoulders are, and his lips are pulled down into a sharp frown, which is rather uncommon for the Seijoh _shateigashira_. Iwaizumi, entering behind him, doesn’t look much better. “But lucky for you, Ushiwaka doesn’t seem too focused on your precious setter friend.”

Kuroo opens his mouth, most likely to voice the question everyone is thinking, but he’s interrupted as Oikawa tosses a stack of papers onto the table. Akaashi’s eyes follow them and ice fills his veins when he realizes that they’re not papers. They’re photographs, and they’re all of Kuroo.

“What the fuck is this?” Kuroo asks, leaning forward to pick the top one up. It’s of him sitting at his desk by the window at school.

“Ushiwaka paid me a _lovely_ visit today at Uehara’s, and he made _sure_ that I got his little gift. And the message that came with it,” Oikawa says, his sarcasm almost cutting.

“What happened,” Nekomata asks. It’s not a question, but rather a demand.

“He showed up out of the blue with two of his lackeys, and waltzed right the fuck in there like he owned the place. He sat down at _my bar_ and demanded that we give him all of our land up to the hospital, all our weapons trading through our northern border, and he also demanded we stop killing his men or else he’ll have Kuroo-sama killed.”

The room is deafeningly silent, the tension in the air so thick it could be cut with a knife. Akaashi’s heart is racing, and he swears the rest of the room can probably hear it. Everything is suddenly becoming so real. There is no longer merely the threat of war. It _is_ a war now. Nekomata won’t take lightly to the threat on Kuroo’s life, and he’ll make sure Ushijima knows it. There’s no brushing this whole thing under the rug anymore. This is really going to happen, and Akaashi knows it’ll end in bloodshed on both sides. His hand finds Bokuto’s and squeezes it tightly.

“How did he get all these pictures? How did he get his men so deep into our territory without us noticing?” Ukai questions, spreading out the pictures on the table to get a look at all of them.

“At least there’s none of the house,” Daichi says. “They wouldn’t dare-”

Ukai’s fingers push aside enough photographs to reveal the bottom ones of the stack and Kuroo is suddenly on his feet, just as a gasp leaves both Suga and Akaashi’s lips. Akaashi gets to his feet as Kuroo reaches for the three photos, his eyes wide.

“This is how he knows about Kenma and his family,” Kuroo breathes, clutching at the pictures containing himself beside the setter. “This is how he knows about my connection to him. This is why he took up that hit.”

He flips through the photos, and when he reaches the last one, he curses and drops them, bolting straight for the front doors. Bokuto and Oikawa are quick to follow after him. The pictures flutter to the ground, and when Suga and Akaashi see the last one, a candid shot of Kuroo dropping Kenma off in front of the setter’s house, they hurry after the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Much. Drama.
> 
> Anyways let me know what y'all think about Ushiwaka's introduction? I honestly hate making him the bad guy, but it was just the obvious choice when I started writing this fic. Now I'm sort of regretting it hah.... Especially since gang wars always end up very bloody with many causalities, and I don't want to do that to my poor Shiratorizawa boys. So yeah I still need to figure out how to end this fic c:
> 
> Also you like what I did there with the oiks and ushiwaka dialogue? Yeah I totally tried to mimic the scene from the ending episode of season 2. I just really love that seen so much. So sorrynotsorry


	19. Explanation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys look! Kenma POV! And a whole chapter of it!

**第十九章：説明**

Kenma sighs and turns the volume on his computer a little louder, attempting to drown out the shouting and arguing with the soundtrack from Final Fantasy VI. It doesn’t work though, his dad’s voice still managing to carry up into his room from all the way downstairs. He hates when his dad starts yelling like this. Even though he isn’t the recipient of that harsh and loud tone, it never fails to make his anxiety spike and his heart race.

It’s only been a little over an hour, not long after his father got home from his shift at the police station, that someone slipped the note under their front door. Kenma doesn’t even know what it said, but he can garner from his dad’s reaction and some of the things he immediately started shouting about that the clan found them. As soon as his dad had started his freak out, Kenma had quietly excused himself from the dinner table and slipped upstairs. He can’t be in the same room as his father when he’s like this. He starts shaking and it gets too hard to breathe.

Kenma looks up from his PSP to his phone on the desk. This is probably the tenth time, maybe even more, that he’s paused the game to glance at his phone. He wants to text Kuroo. The captain is so solid, so grounded, and always so composed. Kenma has recently realized that just talking to Kuroo manages to calm him down when he starts to feel anxious. But that’s not the only reason he wants to talk to him.

He has to tell him that they’re moving. Preferably before his dad loads them all into the car in the dead of night and flees the ward.

That is what his dad is currently arguing with his mom about right now. He’s telling her that they should’ve left a long time ago, when he first discovered how active the _yakuza_ clan in this ward is. Kenma doesn’t understand how the Nekoma family has anything to do with the clan that is looking for them. But his father seems to think that they’re all connected.

Kenma doesn’t want to move. When they left their previous home, Kenma didn’t really care. He didn’t have any friends he was leaving behind. Not really. At least not anyone he’d really miss seeing on a daily basis in school. But this time is different. He’s become really good friends with Hinata and has a feeling he’d be a little disappointed if he couldn’t see him at school anymore. And for once he’s actually enjoying being on a volleyball team. What are the chances that he’ll end up at another school with a team he actually likes?

But who he really doesn’t want to leave is Kuroo. He’s never felt about anyone the way he feels about Kuroo. Just the thought of moving away from here, of possibly never seeing him again, it has Kenma’s anxiety sky rocketing. He doesn’t want to leave Kuroo behind. Somehow, the captain has managed to worm his way somewhere deep inside Kenma, somewhere no one else has ever managed to reach before, and Kenma feels that if he left Kuroo, he’d be leaving a piece of himself. It sounds really stupid and corny in his own mind, but he can’t deny that it’s true. He can’t deny how he feels about Kuroo.

Finally, after going back and forth for nearly an hour, Kenma reaches out and grabs his phone. He opens up their text conversation, but his hands are shaking so much he’s not sure he’d be able to type out an articulate message. Usually the thought of calling someone just makes his anxiety worse, but this time he doesn’t hesitate as he presses the ‘call’ icon in the corner of the screen.

 _“Kenma?”_ Kuroo answers on the first ring. He sounds a little funny though. Is he running? _“Is everything okay?”_

How does he know? Maybe it’s because Kenma has never called Kuroo before? Yeah, that must be it.

“No,” Kenma answers truthfully, hugging his knees even tighter to his chest. “I think we’re moving. Probably before the end of the week.”

_“What? Why?”_

“Well….” Kenma hesitates, wondering if he should tell Kuroo about the note, before deciding that it wouldn’t make much of a difference whether he knew or not. “You know how a couple weeks ago I told you about the _yakuza_ clan that’s looking for us? Well I think they found us. Someone slipped a note under our door.”

 _“Kenma, don’t leave the house. Don’t let your parents leave either,”_ Kuroo demands, his voice really serious, harder than Kenma’s ever heard it before. _“I’m already on my way. I’ll be there in a minute.”_

Before Kenma can question why he’s already on his way over, Kuroo hangs up. Kenma is left staring at the home screen of his phone for a long minute before he’s jumping out of his chair and running down the stairs.

“Where the hell do you think you’re going?” his father’s voice snaps as Kenma tries to skirt around his parents towards the front door. “You are not leaving this house, Kenma.”

“I’m not moving either,” Kenma says in an unusual bout of confidence.

He moves past his father and throws open the front door. Just as he’s reaching the bottom of the few steps at his door, Kuroo appears on the sidewalk, breathing hard from obviously having run all the way from his house. Kenma hesitates, his bare feet cold on the cement of their driveway. There are others following behind him, Bokuto and Oikawa, and not far behind them are Suga and Akaashi. Why are they all here? Why is Kuroo here?

“Kenma, get back inside, right now,” his father snaps, following him out of the house. His eyes catch Kuroo and his friends and they narrow, a hand clamping down on the back of Kenma’s shirt. “Who are you?”

“It’s Kuro,” Kenma murmurs. “He’s my friend. Remember? From the volleyball team?”

“Sir, I know what’s going on, and I can help you,” Kuroo says, not moving from his place on the sidewalk. Why does he look so worried? And how does he think he can help?

Something ticks in his mind then, as he watches Kuroo and his friends stand tensely on the sidewalk. It’s not the first tick where Kuroo is concerned, rather another tick in a vastly growing pile of ticks. They’re starting to form a picture, like puzzle pieces falling into place, and Kenma feels like he should know what’s going on, but there’s not quite enough of the picture in place yet for him to figure it out.

“I appreciate the offer, son, but you have no idea what’s going on, and there’s nothing you can do about it,” Kenma’s father says.

“I know exactly what’s going on, and I can help you a lot more then you realize,” Kuroo argues, taking a step forward onto their small patch of grass before stopping again. He looks back his friends behind him and Oikawa shakes his head once, his eyes wide, almost like a warning.

Suddenly the picture starts to become a little more clear. Kenma’s own eyes go wide as things start to fall into place. He has a feeling he knows exactly what Kuroo is about to say, even before he says it, and he gets a sinking feeling in his stomach.

“I- we- are part of the Nekoma clan here in this ward, and we can help-” Kuroo starts to explain, his voice sounding a million miles away in Kenma’s ears.

But he’s interrupted, and Kenma is snapped out of his shock, when his father pulls Kenma sharply behind him and draws his service gun from its holster on his hip. He points the weapon straight at Kuroo and Kenma’s heart jumps into his throat.

Kuroo doesn’t seem too surprised by the reaction and he quickly but calmly raises his hands above his head. His friends don’t seem nearly as calm about this as Kuroo is, Oikawa stepping closer to Kuroo and Suga and Akaashi having to physically hold Bokuto back. Kenma knows he needs to do something, but he can’t move. He’s rooted to the spot half behind his father.

“Sir, we can _help_ you,” Kuroo insists.

“Shut up and get on your knees!” his father shouts, taking a step closer to Kuroo. “How do I know you aren’t the one who slipped that threat under my door? You’re freely admitting to being _yakuza_. How could you _possibly_ help me? You’re probably here to kill us, aren’t you? To fulfill that hit? Kenma, get inside now.”

Kuroo complies to the order, dropping to his knees and resting his hands on the back of his head. Kenma isn’t so obedient. “The family that put the hit out on you, it was the Johzenji clan, right?” Kuroo questions. Kenma’s father doesn’t respond, and Kuroo continues. “I know this because we are allied with them and-”

That’s all his father needs to hear, and he cocks his gun, taking a few angry steps closer to Kuroo. Something in Kenma snaps at the noise, and he rushes past his father towards Kuroo still on his knees in the grass. He ignores his dad’s shouts as he puts himself right in front of Kuroo, holding his arms out to the sides. He fixes his father with the hardest look he can muster, trying really hard to get his hands to stop shaking.

His father lowers his gun immediately, unable to hide his surprise. “Kenma, get away from him.”

“No,” Kenma responds, not moving an inch. He keeps his arms raised to shield Kuroo, despite his father having lowered his weapon. Kenma can see his mother standing in the doorway, a hand to her mouth, and his heart seizes at what she must be thinking of him. But he can’t back down now. He doesn’t think his father would’ve actually shot Kuroo, but he can’t take that chance. “He’s not here to hurt us. I believe him when he says he wants to help us.”

“Sir,” Oikawa says, stepping forward beside Kuroo and Kenma. “With all due respect, if you had let him finish, you would’ve heard him explain that he spent all weekend with the Johzenji _wakagashira_ trying to convince him to drop the hit on your family.”

“And obviously you were unsuccessful, if the note slipped under my door is anything to go by,” his father snaps.

Kuroo slowly gets to his feet behind Kenma and Kenma hurriedly steps to the side. But Kuroo reaches out to catch his wrist, not letting him go too far. Kenma doesn’t miss the slight shake in Kuroo’s own hands.

“No, I _was_ successful,” Kuroo says. “Johzenji has officially agreed to drop the hit on your family. But there’s been a complication. And the reason I’m here is to explain all of this to you, and to tell you that I- that my family is on your side.”

“How am I supposed to believe anything you say?” his father questions.

“I understand how hard it must be for you to trust _yakuza_ after everything that’s happened to you, but if you want to keep your family safe, you need to trust me.”

Kenma holds his breath as his father stares Kuroo down, then looks between his friends beside him. His eyes fall on Kenma and he lets out a long sigh and Kenma could laugh from relief. He turns his hand in Kuroo’s grasp, holding the warm hand tightly in his own.

“Fine. I’ll let you explain, but don’t think that means I trust you,” his father growls. “You still have to earn that.”

“Acceptable,” Kuroo agrees.

“But first, tell me this,” his dad says. “Even if what you’re telling me is true, what authority do you have to promise me Nekoma’s help? You’re just a high school kid.”

“I’m the _wakagashira_ of Nekoma,” Kuroo announces and Kenma’s eyes go wide again as he glances up quickly at Kuroo. “My uncle is _Kumicho_ , and I already have his support.”

Kenma’s father just stares at Kuroo for a long moment, then exhales sharply, pinching the bridge of his nose as he holsters his gun. “Of course you are. Come inside. I’d rather not have this conversation on my front lawn.”

He turns to head back inside, and Kenma starts to follow him with Kuroo in tow, but Kuroo doesn’t move. When Kenma turns back to look at him, there’s a hard frown on his face and his eyes are boring straight into Kenma’s.

“What-” Kenma starts to ask.

“Don’t you _ever_ throw yourself in front of a gun like that ever again,” Kuroo demands. But then his tone and his expression both soften as he pulls Kenma into a tight hug. “You almost gave me a heart attack.”

“Sorry,” Kenma mutters into his shirt, although he’s really not. He’d do it again in a heartbeat if he had to.

When Kuroo releases him, they all start to head towards the front door. They’re on the steps though when Kenma’s father suddenly appears in the doorway.

“Not all of you. Five gang bangers in my house is five too many. I’ll let you bring one friend,” he says, then points to Suga. “Him. He looks kind enough.”

Suga offers him a soft smile as he continues up the steps, but stops right in front of Kenma’s father. His sweet smile doesn’t drop as he says in an equally sweet voice, “I may look kind, but if you ever point a weapon at my _wakagashira_ every again, you’ll wake up in a hospital being fed by a tube while a machine breathes for you, do I make myself perfectly clear, _Officer_?”

Kenma’s jaw literally drops at a threat like that coming from Sugawara Koushi, but Kuroo doesn’t seem surprised at all as he snorts and leads Kenma into the house.

“Don’t threaten police officers, Suga,” he calls back over his shoulder.

“Of course, Kuroo-sama,” he smiles, following Kuroo and Kenma into the house, leaving Kenma’s father gaping in the doorway.

Kenma’s mother hurriedly ushers Kuroo and Suga to the table, asking if they want anything to eat or drink. Kenma can tell she’s still pretty flustered over the situation, but when Kuroo declines with some smooth words, a kind smile, and a bow of his head, she smiles and Kenma is a little less worried. The five of them all take a seat at the table, Kenma taking the seat beside Kuroo without hesitation. Suga sits to Kuroo’s left with Kenma’s father across from Kuroo and his mother to Kenma’s right.

It’s quiet between everyone for a long moment, his father staring Kuroo down, and Suga and his mother glancing back and forth between the two. The awkward silence drags on much longer than it should and Kenma starts to get anxious, his hands clenched tightly in his lap. He nearly jumps out of his skin when Kuroo’s hand rests over the top of his in an attempt to calm him. It does work a little, and Kenma unclenches his hands, turning his palms up to let Kuroo’s hand rest across them.

“So if Johzenji really did agree to drop the hit like you said they did, then who left us that note?” Kenma’s father asks, finally breaking the silence. “What is the complication?”

“The complication is that, before I could meet with the Johzenji _wakagashira_ , another family had already agreed to take up the hit,” Kuroo starts to explain. He takes a deep breath and Kenma squeezes his hand. “Currently, Nekoma has been dancing around a war with the clan to the east, Shiratorizawa. It was this clan that took up the hit, and I believe it’s because they discovered my connection with Kenma and subsequently the hit. I think they want to use it as leverage against my family.”

Kenma’s hands are tight around Kuroo’s hand, and he can feel them starting to shake. It’s still hard for him to think of Kuroo as being the head of a _yakuza_ clan, even though he feels he should’ve figured it out a long time ago, but to hear that his family is going to war…. Kenma isn’t an idiot. He knows that _yakuza_ wars tend to be extremely violent and bloody, and a lot of people end up dead. The thought of Kuroo being in the middle of such a situation terrifies him.

“So it is _your_ fault that we’re still being targeted,” Kenma’s father growls.

“It’s also his fault that the hit has been dropped,” Suga quickly inputs, his tone hard.

“Suga,” Kuroo murmurs before turning back to Kenma’s father. “Yes, it is my fault that Shiratorizawa has started to target you. I will take full responsibility for that. But I will also take responsibility for keeping your family safe and out of this war. You and your family have nothing to do with our conflict, and I will do everything within my power to make sure none of you get hurt.”

Kenma’s father frowns, looking between Kuroo and his son sitting close by his side. “Why are you doing this for us?” he asks cautiously. “Why did you take the time and energy to travel all the way into the inner city to meet with Johzenji? Just to ask them to drop their hit on us? That’s a huge request considering they lost three men in that incident. I’m sure it took a lot of convincing on your end, possibly even calling in a few favors. Why are we worth that much trouble to you?”

Kenma keeps his eyes glued on his hands wrapped around Kuroo’s in his lap. His heart is racing. He wants to know the answer to that question as well, but if it is what he’s hoping against all odds that it is, he doesn’t want it voiced in front of his father. Kuroo is already on extremely thin ice with Kenma’s father, being a _yakuza_ leader and all.

“I’m not going to lie to you, sir,” Kuroo starts to say. His hand squeezes gently at Kenma’s. “I care greatly for your son. When I heard about your situation with Johzenji, I knew that I had to do everything within my power to prevent that hit from being carried out, and I also knew that if anyone could do it, I could. The Johzenji _wakagashira_ is actually more than an ally. He’s one of my closest friends outside of the family. I knew it would be easy to change Terushima’s mind and keep Kenma safe. I only regret that Shiratorizawa managed to discover how much Kenma meant to me.”

Kenma’s heart is threatening to punch through his rib cage. It’s almost painful. Kuroo managed to keep his answer pretty cryptic, but- and perhaps this is Kenma’s hopeful mind pulling things out of context- it seems like maybe he feels the same way about Kenma as Kenma does about him. Just the thought has Kenma’s mind spinning, threatening to implode. This is all so new to him, he’s not sure how to react.

It’s quiet for a long moment, but Kuroo must sense the growing tension because he continues on with his next train of thought. “Kenma told me that you want to move, but I must advise against it, sir,” Kuroo says. “Shiratorizawa will follow you. They have the resources. Unless you leave Japan they will find you again and drag you back here. And unfortunately, it’s not so much you or your wife they care about, but Kenma. And I can’t allow them to hurt Kenma. So I’m going to ask that you stay here where you will have the full protection of my family. They won’t be able to get to Kenma so deep inside our territory. So please, for the sake of your son, consider my request.”

“And if I do agree to stay here and something happens to him?” Kenma’s father demands, his tone hard.

“Nothing will happen to him,” Kuroo declares. “I swear it on my own life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, everything is out in the open now. No more secrets.
> 
> Also, I love Suga. Just sayin


	20. Arrangements

**第二十章：支度**

Kuroo is grateful when Kozume turns the conversation towards the details of the war with Shiratorizawa, and how Kuroo plans to keep the Kozume family protected. Kuroo is a little hesitant to share too much about the looming war with a member of the police. They usually try to keep the police out of squabbles with other clans. They tend to just get in the way. They also tend to frown upon killing people, which happens in a war, so there’s also that.

But Kuroo relents and tells him as much as he feels he can tell him without getting yelled at by Nekomata. The entire time, Kenma doesn’t move from his side, neither does he release Kuroo’s hand. Not that Kuroo minds. It’s exactly the opposite, in fact. Kuroo had reached out his hand to offer a little comfort to Kenma when it was obvious he was getting anxious, not expecting Kenma to latch onto him. But he’s glad he did, especially since it seems to be helping to keep Kenma calm.

His heart is still racing in his chest from his near confession. It took everything he had not to get too worked up by it and start blushing. As it is, he’s afraid he didn’t make his feelings vague enough. Kozume keeps looking at him with a hard expression and Kuroo can’t help but feel it’s not entirely due to his status in a _yakuza_ clan. But perhaps that’s just him being paranoid.

They stay late into the night, discussing all sorts of things, all related to the topic that brought them here in the first place. Kuroo can feel Kozume starting to warm up to him, slowly but surely, as they continue to talk. Maybe now he’s starting to see him less as a worthless gang boss and more as a high school kid that really wants to help, and has the resources to do just that. Or maybe he’s just too tired to keep up his angry father façade. Everyone at the table appears pretty worn out. It’s been a long and emotional day for all of them. Kenma’s head is ducked and Kuroo doesn’t think anything of it until his grip on Kuroo’s hand loosens and he starts to slouch against Kuroo’s arm. He’s falling asleep, and it’s quite a struggle for Kuroo not to stare.

“Perhaps we should call it a night. Both you and Kenma have school tomorrow,” Kozume says, getting to his feet. Kenma rouses at the sound of his name and lifts his head as his dad stands. Kenma gets to his own feet and Kuroo follows.

“Does that mean… you’re not going to report me to the school?” Kuroo questions hesitantly. “They’ll kick me out if they know I’m _yakuza_.”

For the first time since Kuroo arrived at the Kozume house, breathless on the sidewalk, Kozume actually smiles. “You’re nowhere near good enough for my son as it is, being what you are. It’d be even worse if you couldn’t finish your education because you got kicked out of school.”

Kuroo’s eyes are blown wide, and he feels like an idiot, but all he can do is gape at Kozume. Kenma’s grip, which had migrated to Kuroo’s sleeve, tightens and Kuroo can practically feel the heat of his blush radiating off his cheeks. Kuroo catches sight of Suga’s teasing smile and he wants nothing more than to smack it off his face.

“Sir, I-”

“Don’t misunderstand me, boy,” Kozume suddenly interrupts, his smile completely gone. “I said you’re not good enough for my son, and I mean it. But that doesn’t change the fact that he obviously cares for you. For reasons completely beyond my comprehension, he likes you, but trust me when I tell you that if you ever do anything to hurt him, you will wish I had shot you on my front lawn. Do I make myself perfectly clear?”

“Dad,” Kenma groans from behind Kuroo’s arm.

“Crystal,” Kuroo answers. Despite the threat, he can’t help but feel elated. Nothing Kozume said is false. He really doesn’t deserve Kenma, not being part of this dangerous world he’s dragged Kenma into. And if he hurts Kenma, he’d gladly welcome whatever punishment his father would inflict.

“Don’t worry, Kozume-san,” Suga pipes up, a sweet smile on his face that only Kuroo can see through. “If he hurts Kenma-san, you won’t be the only one beating him into the afterlife.”

Kozume seems oddly pleased by the declaration, but then grows serious and turns back to Kuroo. “You said earlier that you think Shiratorizawa will be targeting Kenma, and not my wife and I…” he murmurs. “I know you said that we shouldn’t move, that we’d be safest here, but I’m concerned that they already know where we live, where Kenma lives. I can’t help thinking that it’d be better if Kenma stayed somewhere else.”

“You mean like at a hotel or row house?” Kuroo questions.

“Yes, anywhere rather than here.”

“I don’t know if that’d be safer,” Kuroo says, considering what Kozume is suggesting. “He shouldn’t be alone somewhere. I’d offer him a room at our headquarters, considering there’s no safer place for him, but I doubt that’s something you would agree to.”

Kozume grits his teeth. “As much as I hate to admit it, that would actually be a good idea. You said so yourself that Shiratorizawa wouldn’t dare attack you at your own home.”

“No, we’re too strong there. All of our conflict so far has been on our eastern border,” Kuroo says.

“If I ask you to take him in, just until this conflict is over, will you promise me that your family won’t… well, mess with him?”

“We’re not animals,” Kuroo snorts, trying not to be too offended. “The guys won’t forcefully recruit him or anything. We won’t take him on a tour through our gambling rings, or on a field trip to a weapons trade. As it is, Kenma’s already met a handful of our senior members- although he didn’t know they were _yakuza_ at the time- and the guys really like him. There literally is no safer place for him to be.”

Kozume wrinkles his nose- remarkably similar to the way Kenma does when he doesn’t like something- as Kuroo talks of gambling rings and weapons trafficking, but he doesn’t offer any protests.

“Oh, but only if Kenma wants to stay at the house,” Kuroo says, turning to Kenma. “I won’t force you to stay in a house full of _yakuza_.”

“It’s okay,” Kenma says. “I don’t mind staying at your house.”

Kuroo nods with a smile. He rubs at his arm, trying not to show how excited he is that Kenma will be staying with him and his family. He doesn’t want to freak him out. “Uhm, why don’t you pack up some things while I call Bokuto? Don’t worry about packing everything, we can always come back.”

Kenma nods and hurries towards the staircase as Kuroo fishes around for his phone. He lifts it from his pocket, but hesitates when he catches Kozume staring hard at him.

“I still don’t entirely trust you,” he says, his voice low so that Kenma won’t overhear him from upstairs. “If anything happens to Kenma, whether in your house or because of this war you’ve dragged him into, I swear on my life I will, as a member of the police, have your entire clan destroyed.”

Kuroo is a little taken aback by the threat. “Oh, of course I totally understand your point, but... if I’m being completely honest, my family has more connections in the police department than you probably do as an officer. But I get it. I’ll keep him safe.”

Kozume’s eyes widen and he seems to mentally withdraw, as if he knows that he just lost, as if he doesn’t want to believe what Kuroo just told him but knows that it’s probably true. Kuroo almost feels like he should apologize. Instead he elbows Suga hard in the side when he starts to giggle, then speed dials Bokuto.

_“Hey hey hey! I was starting to think Kenma’s dad shot you after all,”_ Bokuto greets.

“Very funny. I need you to come pick us up,” Kuroo says. “And… Kenma’s coming back to the house with us.”

It’s silent on the other end of the line for a moment before Bokuto responds. _“Okay I agree that he’ll be safest here at the house, but have you run this by_ Kumicho _yet? I’m not so sure he’ll back this plan.”_

“I’m going to call him now. Hopefully I’ll be able to convince him before you get here.”

Kuroo isn’t expecting the call to go easily, and isn’t surprised. First there’s shouting, but that’s mostly over Kuroo revealing his identity to the Kozume family. It eventually turns into more even toned lecturing, which leads to Kuroo tentatively asking if Kenma can stay at the house.

_“I suppose,”_ is Nekoma’s answer.

Kuroo’s still holding his breath, staring with slightly wide eyes at the wall. “Uhm, come again?” he nearly chokes.

_“Are you deaf, boy? It’s not as if we have any more secrets from the kid anyway, so there’s no reason for him not to stay here. You’re right that he’ll be better protected here.”_

“Oh, well… thanks?” Kuroo says, unsure what else to say. He was prepared to have to put up much more of a fight. Kenma gives him a confused look and Suga calls that Bokuto is here. “Okay, well, we’ll be home soon then.”

Nekomata hangs up without another word. He may be allowing Kenma to stay at the house, but that doesn’t necessarily mean he’s happy about the whole situation. Kuroo pockets his phone and grabs Kenma’s bag. The three of them leave the house, Kenma saying a mumbled goodbye to his tearful mother on his way out the door.

The four of them are quiet during the short ride- quite a feat considering Bokuto and Kuroo are both in the car. Kuroo keeps his mouth shut when he notices how nervous Kenma is, peering out the window and fidgeting with his fingers in his lap. Kuroo feels horrible for everything that’s suddenly happening to him, for suddenly uprooting him from his home to basically take him into a twenty-four hour protection detail. But it really is necessary. He really will be the safest at the house.

As they approach the house, Kuroo admits to himself that he’s a little excited too, but he tries to hide it. He won’t deny that he’s excited to let Kenma into his home, to show off his family like he’s never been able to do before. But there’s also a lifetime of instinct, a lifetime of Nekomata’s and his parents’ lectures and lessons, grating at a nerve in the back of Kuroo’s mind. He’s about to break all the rules by opening the gates to an outsider.

But Kenma isn’t an outsider. Not anymore. As much as Kuroo both loves and hates it, Kenma is becoming a part of his world. Despite the circumstances forcing Kenma into his world, it’s simultaneously terrifying and exciting.

Bokuto pulls up to the front gate to let the three of them out. Kenma follows behind Kuroo and Suga as Suga opens the gate to let them inside. The dogs come barreling into the front yard, barking at the unfamiliar scent, and Kenma flinches.

“Oi! Back up!” Kuroo commands of the dogs and they listen, reluctantly sitting and watching Kenma intently.

“Sorry, I’m… not a dog person,” Kenma apologizes, watching them warily as he follows Kuroo towards the house. Kenma’s eyes are a little wide, and they shift to the front of the house, taking in the wrap around deck, the large, open front doors, and the very detailed sign on a front post reading ‘Nekoma family’.

“That’s okay. They’re harmless though,” Kuroo tells him, electing to leave out how deadly they are with the right commands. “Do you like cats? We have a couple slinking around here somewhere. My uncle loves cats.”

Kenma’s eyes seem to light up, and Kuroo makes a note to snatch the next cat he sees. But right now, Kuroo has more pressing matters to attend to. The three of them kick off their shoes on the deck, and Kuroo leads Kenma into the house. The front room is still decorated as it always is, and Kuroo realizes that it’s probably a lot to take in for someone who hasn’t grown up with it. Everything has a heavy _yakuza_ influence, most of it involving the Nekoma family seal.

They stand awkwardly in the front greeting room for a minute, Kuroo unsure what to do now. Suga heads towards the hallway, muttering that he’ll go let Nekomata know that they’re back. That just makes Kuroo a little more nervous. He didn’t really plan any of this out, what he’d do once Kenma actually got here. He’s not prepared to deal with Nekomata right now.

Something in the corner of his eye catches his attention though, one of Nekomata’s cats slinking towards the open door behind them. She’s an old black thing that’s been here since before the attack on the family seven years ago. Kuroo is quick to reach out and grab her under the stomach and lift her into his arms. She doesn’t put up any protests, being one of the most docile cats in the house, and mewls at Kuroo as he holds her out to Kenma. Kenma’s eyes light up as he accepts the offered cat, holding her close to his chest. She sniffs at his chin, then headbutts it with a loud purr.

“Kuroo!” Oikawa’s voice suddenly rings out from down the hall, and Kuroo looks up quickly.

Oikawa strides into the greeting room, his steps fast and his expression angry. Kuroo isn’t sure if he should run or just let Oikawa hit him, because it sure looks like that’s what he wants to do. But when Oikawa reaches him, he doesn’t hit him. Instead, he pulls Kuroo into a tight hug.

“You’re an idiot, you know that?” Oikawa says as he pulls back. “You do realize how stupid all of that was, right? Outing yourself like that in the front yard of a cop? I hope you’re sorry for almost giving me a heart attack. If you’re not, then you definitely will be.”

“Sorry,” Kuroo murmurs, rubbing at the back of his neck. “I really wasn’t planning for that to happen staring down the barrel of a gun.”

“Of course you weren’t, because you never think anything through,” Oikawa huffs. “Don’t worry though, we won’t tell _Kumicho_ about the whole gun thing.”

Kuroo exhales in relief, not even realizing he had been worried about that. “Thanks.”

Oikawa nods, then turns to Kenma just as Bokuto enters the room, Akaashi, Daichi, and Suga following. “Welcome to our humble abode, Kenma-san,” Oikawa says with a smile.

“Sorry for intruding,” Kenma murmurs with a bow of his head.

“Nonsense,” Suga says, stepping forward. “We’re honored to have you here. I just hope our lifestyle doesn’t make you too uncomfortable.”

Kuroo looks between Kenma and his brothers, then smiles. “I guess that some proper introductions are in order then?” he hums. “Oikawa and Bokuto are both _shateigashira_ , meaning they each run one of the individual groups of Nekoma, Aoba Johsai and Fukurodani respectively. Akaashi is a _kyoudai_ of Fukurodani, and Daichi and Suga are both _kyoudai_ of our third group, Karasuno. And, as I’ve already said, I’m _wakagashira_ , which means I’m in charge of all these losers.”

“And as _Kumicho_ , I’m in charge of you,” Nekomata suddenly says from the hallway. “And you have a lot of explaining to do, _wakagashira_.”

Kuroo winces and turns to face Nekomata. Despite his remarks, he doesn’t seem too upset with Kuroo, which Kuroo will take as a blessing. He bows to him nonetheless, murmuring, “I’m sorry, uncle.”

“But first,” Nekomata continues, ignoring Kuroo and focusing on Kenma. “Welcome to our home, Kozume Kenma. Let us know if there is anything we can do for you.”

“Thank you for your hospitality, _Kumicho_ , sir,” Kenma says, his voice quiet as he bows low to Nekomata. The old cat mewls in Kenma’s arms, but doesn’t struggle to be let down.

“Please, just call me Nekomata. Only my subordinates have to call me by titles,” Nekomata insists. He turns to Kuroo. “We’ll discuss all of this tomorrow. In the mean time, make your guest comfortable.”

Kuroo nods and Nekomata leaves, motioning for Oikawa, Bokuto, and Daichi to come with him. With one last wave to Kenma, Suga and Akaashi follow behind them, leaving Kuroo and Kenma alone in the front room. Kuroo is a little surprised that they haven’t been bombarded by the rest of the family yet, but he’s not complaining. He doubts Kenma would be comfortable with a bunch of strange faces crowding him.

“So,” Kuroo mutters, turning to Kenma. “Would you like a tour?”

Kenma nods, and Kuroo takes him through the house, starting with the front and pointing out Nekomata’s office and the private meeting room, then the kitchen on the other side of the greeting room. Kenma follows him through the narrow hallway leading to the back of the house, pointing out Karasuno and Fukurodani’s bedrooms on either side. In the back are all bedrooms, and Kuroo points them out but doesn’t linger. He takes a left down the hall, past the other entrance to Fukurodani’s bedroom, past Oikawa’s bedroom, then to his room just before the curve of the hall leading to the backyard.

“The bathroom is right there if you need it,” Kuroo tells him, pointing to the door just around the bend. “I share that one with the other _shateigashira_ and my uncle.”

Kenma nods, still holding the cat as he follows Kuroo through the house. Kuroo stops in front of his own room and pull the door open.

“This is my room. You can stay here, and I’ll stay with someone else. Probably Bokuto and Akaashi, which is that room two doors down, in case you need me,” Kuroo tells him, pointing the room out.

“Are you sure this is okay? I don’t want to kick you out of your own room…” Kenma murmurs as he takes a step inside.

“Oh, it’s not a problem, I promise. I don’t mind sharing a room with my brothers, and I doubt they’ll mind either. Definitely not Bokuto. It’s ridiculous how excited he gets over the idea of ‘sleepovers’ despite the fact we already live in the same house.”

Kenma smiles at that as he shrugs out of his backpack and sets it on the floor beside Kuroo’s bed. He finally releases the cat, placing her on the floor, to which she promptly jumps up onto Kuroo’s bed and mewls at Kenma.

“Uhm, thank you, Kuro,” Kenma says, turning to look at Kuroo still lingering in the doorway. “For all of this.”

Kuroo offers him a reassuring smile. “It’s no problem, Kenma. Anything I can do to protect your family. After all, it’s my fault all of this is happening to you anyway.”

“I don’t regret anything,” Kenma says after a moment of silence. “If this is happening because of our… our friendship, then I can’t bring myself to regret it.”

Kuroo is a little surprised at those words coming from Kenma, but a smile pulls at his lips and he nods. He decides not to express that if anything happens to Kenma, that Kuroo would greatly regret letting all of this happen. Instead he nods and backs out of the room. “If you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask me or anyone else here. Good night, Kenma. I’ll see you bright and early tomorrow morning.”

Kenma nods. “Goodnight, Kuro.”

Kuroo closes the door behind him as he leaves the room. He hesitates in front of the door for a minute, his thoughts racing, before heading to Bokuto and Akaashi’s room. The door is open, and Akaashi is sitting at their desk going over a few papers. He’s already dressed down into his deep red _yukata_ , a pair of thick, fuzzy socks on his feet. Kuroo sticks his head inside the room.

“Mind if I crash here while Kenma is using my room? Or, at least for tonight. I might mix it up a little and bother Oikawa and Iwaizumi tomorrow,” Kuroo says jokingly with a shrug.

“Of course you can stay here, Kuroo-sama,” Akaashi answers, standing from the desk. “You know Bokuto won’t mind. In fact, I think he’ll be rather excited.”

Kuroo laughs. “I had the same thought,” he chuckles.

The two of them fetch a spare futon from the Fukurodani bedroom and set it up on the floor. When Bokuto returns to see the futon, he whoops and races to grab another one, exclaiming that he wants to sleep on the floor with his bro. Kuroo rolls his eyes and scoots his futon closer to the wall.

Akaashi turns off the lights once they’re all ready to go to bed, then joins Bokuto on his futon rather than climbing into his bed, to which Bokuto grows even more excited. Kuroo turns his back to them and plugs his ears as they start to exchange sickly sweet good nights with each other.

“Good night, Kuroo,” Bokuto says, excitement still clear in his voice.

“Night, Bo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there are so many 'spelling errors' in this fic (all the foreign names and words) that Microsoft has stopped showing them to me. I went through the last couple chapters fixing actual spelling mistakes, but if I missed any, in those chapters or the new ones as I update them, please let me know.


	21. Old Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn't planned, nor was the appearance of this new character, but I'm really happy with this chapter. It reveals a little bit more about Akaashi's character and his past. But first, some more kuroken development c:

**第二十一章：思い出を甦る**

Kuroo is still laying awake, listening to Bokuto’s snores and Akaashi’s even breathing, when the door starts to creak open. Kuroo’s head had been filled with thoughts of Kenma and Shiratorizawa and the war that’s coming, and the opening door has him shooting upright, his hands itching for a weapon he doesn’t have. He’s about to elbow Bokuto awake when he recognizes the figure in the doorway. All tension leaves him in a long sigh.

“Kenma,” he murmurs, more to himself in reassurance than as acknowledgement.

“Sorry,” Kenma murmurs, hesitating in the open doorway. “I couldn’t sleep. I was…. Your house creaks.”

Kuroo knows what Kenma had been about to say, the reason he doesn’t want to voice. He’s afraid. Who wouldn’t be? Suddenly finding yourself in the midst of a _yakuza_ war would frighten anyone. Kuroo just offers Kenma a smile and waves him over. Kenma closes the door quietly behind him and wordlessly and without hesitation crawls into Kuroo’s futon beside him. Kuroo tries to give him a little space, but what he’s not anticipating is for Kenma to curl into him, resting his head on Kuroo’s chest. Surely he can hear Kuroo’s heart start to race.

“We won’t let anything happen to you,” Kuroo assures Kenma, a whisper into his dark roots.

“It’s not me I’m worried about,” Kenma breathes back. Kuroo feels Kenma’s fingers curl into his shirt. “I’m worried about you. You, and Akaashi and Suga and Oikawa…. I’m worried about all of you.”

“We’ll be fine. This isn’t the first war we’ve been in.” It’s meant to be an assurance, but Kuroo can’t really say if he’s trying to assure Kenma or himself. The last war Nekoma was involved in ended in the slaughter of nearly the entire family.

“Do you have any plans? Do you know how you’re going to resolve this?”

Kuroo shakes his head. “No, but we have a meeting scheduled with another clan leader, and we’ve called upon a few allies. We’re preparing. All that’s left is to strategize.”

“If there’s anything I can do to help-”

“Absolutely not,” Kuroo cuts him off, trying to keep his voice quiet so as to not wake Akaashi and Bokuto. “I don’t want you more involved than you already are. My brothers and I, we’re used to this, and we know how to deal with it. This is who we are. You… you’re an innocent bystander that’s been dragged into our mess. I don’t want you anywhere near any of this.”

“I want to help though. Even if all I can do is help strategize… I’m good at those kind of things. And it could be my way of paying you guys back for everything you’re doing, all you’re risking, to protect me.”

“You don’t owe us anything. You have nothing to pay us back for.”

It’s quiet for a long minute before Kenma replies. “I think that’s a matter of opinion.”

Kuroo decides to let it go. Honestly, if that’s how Kenma wants to help, Kuroo won’t protest. Kenma is so incredibly smart, and if the way he plans and strategizes on a volleyball court is any indication, they could really benefit from his help. And at least this way he won’t be in the line of fire. He’d be far away from any conflict, yet still feel like he is assisting.

“Get some sleep,” Kuroo finally says. “We have school tomorrow morning.”

Kenma nods against Kuroo’s chest and falls silent. Kuroo tries to put everything from his mind as well and fall asleep. He doesn’t miss the way Akaashi’s breathing is no longer deep with sleep.

…

Akaashi waits until Bokuto leaves with Kuroo and Kenma for school before grabbing his _haori_ to pull over his _yukata_ and a set of car keys. He doesn’t make it out of the house though before he’s stopped.

“Going out without Bokuto, Akaashi-san?” Sarukui calls from down the hallway. Akaashi hesitates and looks back at him. “Anything you need help with?”

“No, thank you,” Akaashi answers. “Just a few things I need to take care of. I’m going to be out most of the day though, so keep an eye on things for me while Bokuto is out?”

“Of course,” Sarukui says with a nod of his head.

“Thank you,” Akaashi says. He takes a step towards the door, but then hesitates and turns back to Sarukui. “Oh, and Sarukui-san? If Bokuto asks when he gets back, just tell him that I’ll be back this afternoon, okay?”

Sarukui nods again and this time Akaashi makes it out the door without any interruptions. He pulls the car out of the garage and onto the road heading into town. He tries not to think too hard on what he’s on his way to do so that he doesn’t have the chance to talk himself out of it. Listening to Kuroo and Kenma talking last night, it got Akaashi worked up again over what he could do to ensure his family’s victory over Shiratorizawa. Johzenji has already declared their assistance, and Nekomata and Kuroo have a meeting with Dateko this week. Bokuto will be on the phone today with Nohebi, Shinzen, and Ubugawa. Daichi also mentioned calling a friend in Tokonami. The allies are pouring in, but Akaashi knows it might not be enough. He had a thought last night, while Kuroo and Kenma were talking, and he knows it’s a dangerous thought, but it wouldn’t leave his head and he knew he had to act on it.

Shiratorizawa is a strong clan. They have many strong members, and although they struggle to work together as a clan sometimes, they’re a force to be reckoned with. All wars they’ve fought or have been involved with, they’ve ultimately won. All except for one. Only one clan has ever been able to beat them, has ever succeeded in forcing them back. And Akaashi knows that he needs to talk to this clan. He’s not looking for an alliance, not necessarily. He just wants to know their secrets. He wants a leg up in this war. Anything he can do to ensure his family’s success and safety.

The only problem is that this clan is very… withdrawn. They have no allies, but they also have no enemies. Even Shiratorizawa declined to seek revenge on them, instead choosing to back off and leave them be. They like their privacy, and they do not like outsiders. Even all of their business is conducted through their own channels, never involving other clans. Akaashi isn’t sure how he’ll be received, but he does have a way in, although he’d much rather not have to use it.

It takes him a couple hours to reach his destination, and his heart is racing as he pulls into the ward. He knows where he’s going, but takes the long way anyway, needing more time to work up the courage and also to force his nervousness down. If this _wakagashira_ sees how nervous Akaashi is, it’ll be disastrous. He needs to appear calm and collected, as if this is just another stop on his long list of errands.

He finally can’t put it off any longer and pulls up to the grand gates separating the house from the rest of the bustling city. He presses the buzzer on the call box, but doesn’t even have to say a word before the gate is opening to him. He pulls in and is met immediately by a small group of men in the light purple _yukatas_ and matching _haori_ of Itachiyama. He stops the car and steps out.

“Nekoma seal, eh?” one mutters with a slight tilt of his head. He grabs at the shoulder of Akaashi’s _haori_ , turning him to get a better look at the seal on Akaashi’s back. Akaashi tenses under the rough handling, but he doesn’t fight it. Nor does he protest when another member reaches inside his _haori_ to remove the gun tucked into the sash around his waist. “What are you doing here, kitten?”

Akaashi tries not to bristle at the jab, at the obvious underestimation of his clan. But he supposes that a clan like this can afford to underestimate all other clans without serious consequences.

“I need to speak to your _wakagashira_ ,” Akaashi tells the clan member. “It’s about Shiratorizawa.”

The man’s eyes light up at the name, and a smirk starts to pull at his lips. “Shiratorizawa, eh? To be honest I’m surprised it’s taken you guys this long. We expected a war between Nekoma and Shiratorizawa _years_ ago.”

Akaashi isn’t as surprised as he should be that a clan that swears its neutrality and its solidarity would be so informed on the situations of other clans. He doesn’t put it past this _wakagashira_ to always know exactly what all other clans are up to at all times.

“But,” the man continues, rubbing at his chin as he looks thoughtfully at Akaashi. “What makes you think we’ll help Nekoma with their bird problems? We don’t help others. At least, not without a price.”

Akaashi doesn’t like the way the man’s eyes scan down his body, and tries to suppress a shiver. “Unfortunately for you, it’s not your place to decide whether you’ll help my clan or not. Take me to your _wakagashira._ ”

The man’s smirk returns. “Feisty kitten,” he purrs. “But sorry, no can do. Either you leave now by your own will, or I’ll have you forcefully removed from the property.”

“Fine. I only wish I could see your _wakagashira’s_ reaction though when you tell him you forced Akaashi Keiji away without informing him of my presence first.”

All eyes widen at the familiar name, and Akaashi knows that he won’t be met with any more resistence. The man that had tried to force him out suddenly bows to him. “I’m sorry, Akaashi-sama. I didn’t even recognize you, it’s been so many years…. Please, come with me and I’ll take you to the _wakagashira_.”

Akaashi follows the man towards the open front doors of the house. It’s almost summer, but today the weather is cool, the skies overcast. It even looks like it may rain. Akaashi hopes not. He kicks out of his shoes at the steps of the deck and follows the man into the house. It’s quite small for a clan headquarters, but surrounded by thick trees that hide it from the rest of the city makes it feel secluded and… almost otherworldly. The house is built with dark wood and the darkest _tatami_ Akaashi has ever seen. The house itself is so dark, as if none of it’s residence believe in opening a window.

It’s exactly as Akaashi remembers it, and a shiver runs down his spine at the influx of memories.

He’s lead through the house and into the back where he knows all the bedrooms are. He tries not to grow nervous as the member knocks on the door Akaashi remembers leading into the _wakagashira’s_ bedroom.

“What do you want?” a familiar voice snaps, and Akaashi’s heart begins to race. This was a terrible idea. He doesn’t want to be here. He doesn’t want to see the owner of that voice. But he has to. It’s the only thing he can do to keep his family safe. He just hopes this won’t backfire.

“Someone from Nekoma is here to see you, sir. An old friend. He wants to talk to you about Shiratorizawa.”

“Are you fucking serious?” the voice snaps, followed by the thudding of footsteps. “You know how I feel about-”

The door is wrenched open and the angry tirade cuts off abruptly. Akaashi tries to swallow back his fear at seeing that face again, those scheming eyes, those tight lips always pulled down into a frown. He’s just as Akaashi remembers him. Tall, smooth, and dangerous. Akaashi fights back the unpleasant memories that accompany that face and schools his expression into one of neutrality, perhaps even with a touch of boredom.

A lot of emotions flicker behind those dark eyes as they take in Akaashi standing at his door, before they’re all pulled behind a calculating façade. But Akaashi knows he didn’t miss the anger and betrayal in those eyes as he eyed Akaashi’s red _yukata_ emblazoned with the symbol of Nekoma.

“Akaashi Keiji,” the _wakagashira_ breathes, a smirk starting to pull at his lips. It’s clearly forced. He’s not amused in the least by this turn of events. “I haven’t heard from you since you ran away from me all those years ago. I assumed your father had killed you.” He finally tears his eyes from Akaashi to glance at his underling. “Leave us.”

“I’m not here to reminisce over the past, Sakusa,” Akaashi answers, following Sakusa into his room. He really doesn’t want to be alone with this man, but he doesn’t have much of a choice. “I’m here on family business.”

That anger flares in his eyes again, his smirk pulling tight in an effort to keep it on his face. “You mean for Nekoma? Whatever happened to ‘the _yakuza_ life isn’t for me’? If I remember correctly, those were your exact words when you left me to return to a father that enjoyed taking his aggression out on you, as if he was so much better than me.”

“I found someone who treats me much better than you ever did. He and his family both-”

Akaashi should’ve been expecting the slap, but he wasn’t. Just being so near to Sakusa has put him off his game, and he can’t react when that hand flies out to connect with Akaashi’s left cheek. It stinks, but he fights off a reaction.

“You left me for another man?” Sakusa snaps, furious, his hand fisting in Akaashi’s _yukata_. Akaashi fears Sakusa will hit him again. He’s no longer attempting to hide his anger with a collected mask. “For another _clan_? What on earth is a pathetic clan like Nekoma offering you that I didn’t? What is this man giving you that I couldn’t?”

“Love,” Akaashi retorts, unable to help himself. Bokuto is ten times the man Sakusa is, and he wants to make sure Sakusa knows that. “He loves me. You never did. I was just your pet, a pretty face for you to come home to, a submissive body for you to do what you pleased with.”

Sakusa tsks, releasing his grip on Akaashi’s _yukata_. “You can’t play off what we had so easily, Keiji. You know I loved you.”

“Your definition of love is far different than mine, then. Now, as I said, I’m not here to discuss the past with you. I’m here because my family is at war with Shiratorizawa and your clan is the only clan to ever defeat them.”

“So you come crawling to me after leaving me for another man, for another family, and you expect me to offer you help? Just like that?” Sakusa hums, taking a seat back at his desk. Akaashi remains standing. “Now that I know your family is at war, what’s to stop me from allying myself with your enemy and stealing you back from your decimated clan as a spoil of war?”

“Are you trying to scare me?” Akaashi asks, unimpressed. “I know how strongly Itachiyama feels about their neutrality. I know you’ll never ally yourselves with anyone, let alone the closest thing you have to an enemy in Shiratorizawa.”

“You never know,” Sakusa shrugs. “I’ve always thought Wakatoshi-kun was a very… strong and interesting leader. Who knows, we may even get along rather well. Our conflict was long ago, before either of our times. Things change.”

“You haven’t changed much,” Akaashi throws back at him. “And it may have been before your time, but it wasn’t before either yours or Ushijima-sama’s _Kumicho._ And I know your _Kumicho_ well enough to know that he’d never break his neutrality over a clan like Shiratorizawa.”

“Alright, alright,” Sakusa sighs. “Maybe I won’t be able to win you back that way, but there’s nothing stopping me from sitting back while Shiratorizawa destroys your family, then swooping in then to steal you away. I’ll just have to cross my fingers and hope that you survive the war.”

Akaashi grits his teeth, fighting back a retort. “If you want me to survive, tell me how you defeated Shiratorizawa.”

“If I tell you, and Nekoma wins this war, will you return to me voluntarily?” Sakusa questions.

“Not a chance,” is Akaashi’s immediate reply. “But you’ll have a better chance if I’m alive rather than dead, right?”

That scheming, calculating smirk returns to Sakusa’s face, and he even lets out a short laugh. “Very well, Keiji. You played your hand well. I’ll tell you how my family defeated Shiratorizawa. But keep this in mind: if you survive this war, you and your new lover best not lower your guard. You’ll never know when I’ll swoop in and bring you back here, where you belong.”

…

The meeting with Sakusa takes much longer than Akaashi had been anticipating. It’s even starting to get late. By the time Akaashi gets back into town, it’ll be about time to pick Kuroo up from volleyball practice. Realizing this, he pulls out his phone once he’s on the road to call Bokuto and tell him that he’ll pick Kuroo and Kenma up on his way through. He ignores the numerous missed calls and texts from Bokuto and speed dials him.

He answers on the first ring. _“Akaashi?! Where are you? Sarukui said you went out for an errand but you’ve been gone all day! And with no word! I was starting to worry that Shiratorizawa had gotten you or something!”_

Akaashi cringes. He should’ve told Bokuto himself that he was going out, and that he might not be back until late. “I should’ve called you, I’m sorry Bokuto-san.” The honorific slips out and Akaashi cringes again. He hopes that Bokuto misses it, but today is not his lucky day.

It’s quiet on the other end of the line, and Akaashi tries to think of something to say to divert the conversation back on track, but his words seem to desert him. _“… why did you call me Bokuto-san? Are you okay Akaashi? Is something wrong?”_

“No, I’m sorry, it just slipped out. I’ve had a very… draining day. I’ll tell you all about it when I get home, okay?”

_“Okay…”_ Bokuto murmurs, but he doesn’t sound convinced. _“When will that be? I miss you ‘Kaashi.”_

“You saw me just this morning,” Akaashi admonishes softly.

_“Yeah I know, but I always miss you when you’re gone. Doesn’t matter how long for,”_ Bokuto says, and Akaashi doesn’t have to see his face to know his cheeks are reddening. _“Besides, it never helps when I spend all day freaking out that you could be hurt or taken or something.”_

“I’m sorry, Bokuto. I never meant for you to worry. I’ll be home in a couple hours,” Akaashi tells him. “That’s actually what I’m calling about. I’ll be back in town about the time Kuroo-sama is finishing practice. I’ll pick him and Kenma-san up.”

_“Okay. I’ll see you at home then. Love you Keiji. With all my heart.”_

Akaashi feels a sting in his eyes as Sakusa’s words flood his mind. He grits his teeth against the tears and takes a breath before answering. “I love you too, Koutarou. I always will.”

He doesn’t want to hang up with Bokuto. He wants to talk to him the entire way home. He wants Bokuto’s loving words and sweet voice to keep him company, to drown out the remnants of Sakusa’s voice playing back over and over in his head. Not just what he told Akaashi tonight, but everything he ever told him in the past. All the lies and tricks and manipulation. But unfortunately he needs to focus on driving. Not that he’ll be any more focused now that he’s off the phone.

Sakusa gave him a lot of very useful information on the tactics and organization of Shiratorizawa, as well as the strategies Itachiyama used in order to defeat them years ago, and that’s the only reason he considers this trip worth it. Akaashi would do anything to save his family, including sitting through an entire day with someone he never wanted to see again.

His fingers come up to the sensitive skin of his cheek. Peeking in the rearview mirror, he sees that the skin is still red, perhaps even slightly swollen. If he had any makeup on him he’d be able to hide it before stepping into the house, but he doesn’t. And he’s sure that Bokuto will be waiting impatiently on the deck for him when he gets back. It won’t be likely that he’ll be able to sneak into their room for his makeup and cover the mark before Bokuto saw it. It also doesn’t help that it’s distinctly hand shaped. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out what happened to him, and Akaashi is worried about Bokuto’s reaction.

It’s not the only thing he’s worried about. When he gets back to the house, he has to explain to Bokuto and the rest of the family what he was doing today and share with them what he learned. Bokuto knows about Sakusa, and Akaashi’s past relationship with him. Akaashi made sure to make that part of his past perfectly clear to Bokuto once they became involved. Bokuto isn’t going to be happy to hear that Akaashi was with Sakusa today. Not that he doesn’t trust Akaashi, but rather he knows how Sakusa treated Akaashi and Bokuto despises him for it. Akaashi knows he doesn’t hate anyone as much as he hates Sakusa. Except possibly Akaashi’s father.

But Akaashi can’t keep his meeting a secret. That would defeat the point of meeting with Sakusa in the first place. So he takes a deep breath and dials Oikawa, who picks up after a few rings.

_“Akaashi-san,”_ Oikawa says, and he sounds slightly relieved, which confuses Akaashi for a moment until Oikawa continues. _“Where have you been? Bokuto-san has been pretty panicked all day. Called a couple hours ago asking if I’d seen you or if I knew where you were. I hope you’ve contacted him?”_

“Yes, I did. I’m sorry for worrying everybody, but I had something really important to take care of today,” Akaashi tells him. “That’s actually why I’m calling you. I’ll be back at the house in a couple of hours, and I need you to be there. Maybe even Iwaizumi too. I have an idea on how we can defeat Shiratorizawa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my last pre-written, completed chapter. I have half of the next chapter finished, so I should have it ready in two weeks, but I can no longer promise regular updates. However, this fic is rapidly approaching it's climax and ending, and I'm excited to get to that part, so perhaps I'll be able to get a lot written when I get there and will be able to continue with the regular updates. Also, if I do manage to get the fic finished quickly, then I'll go back to weekly updates. No promises though.


	22. Strategy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long! I didn't realize how busy I'd be over the last couple weeks of school and the holidays. But here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Akaashi realizes that the mark on his cheek is more noticeable than he hoped when Kuroo doesn’t stop staring the entire drive home. Even from the back seat, he can feel Kuroo’s eyes on him, and he can sense Kenma’s nervousness. They’re silent for nearly the entire ride, but Akaashi knows that Kuroo wants to say something. They’re pulling into the garage when Kuroo finally speaks.

“You know Bokuto’s going to flip, right?” Kuroo says as Akaashi shuts off the car.

Akaashi sighs. He does know, but that doesn’t mean he’s figured out how to handle that fact yet. “I know. Don’t… say anything to him. I’ll handle this.”

“He’s going to want to know what happened,” Kuroo points out as they leave the garage, Kenma following beside him. “And quite frankly, I want to know too.”

“Akaashi!” Bokuto’s voice suddenly cuts across the yard.

They all look up just as Bokuto leaps off the deck and hurries over to them. Kuroo quickly takes Kenma’s hand and leads him to the house as Bokuto crosses the yard. Akaashi holds his breath and waits for the reaction he knows is about to happen. He’s not disappointed.

Bokuto skids to a halt, his eyes blowing wide, when he reaches Akaashi in the middle of the yard. His hand comes up to hover over Akaashi’s left cheek, but he doesn’t touch.

“It’s nothing-” Akaashi starts to say, desperate to brush it off as quickly as possible. He knows it’s not going to work though, so he’s not sure why he even bothers.

“Give me a name, Akaashi. Give me their name and I’ll kill them.” Bokuto is no longer surprised or confused. He’s angry, angry in a way Akaashi has only rarely ever seen.

“Bokuto calm down,” he murmurs. “I’m fine. I’ll tell you everything, but I’d rather do it with the whole family present. It’s important.”

It takes a moment, but Bokuto slowly starts to calm down. He lifts his hand again and wraps it around the back of Akaashi’s neck, pulling him into a soft kiss. A flood of emotions Akaashi had been struggling to bury are suddenly brought to the surface, and Akaashi desperately tries to hide them. The disgust of being in Sakusa’s presence for so long, and the need to return to Bokuto again, to be back in his strong arms and reminded of everything he’s gained since leaving Sakusa. He needs this man, so desperately, to erase the memories of Sakusa and replace them with something warmer and more genuine, just as he did years ago.

Despite his efforts to hide this swell of emotions, Akaashi’s desperation must be obvious to Bokuto, because he pulls back from the kiss and rests his forehead against Akaashi’s. Those large, soft, golden eyes stare deep into Akaashi, seemingly all the way down into his soul, and Akaashi knows how easy it is to get lost in that look.

“You sure you’re okay, ‘Kaashi? I was serious. Give me a name and I’ll destroy whoever dared lay a hand on you,” Bokuto murmurs.

“I’m okay, Kou,” Akaashi breathes, letting his hands fist in Bokuto’s loose _yukata._ And he really is. Back here in the arms of the man he loves and who loves him in return, he really is okay. “Let’s go inside. I have a lot I need to share with you and the rest of the family.”

Inside the house, Kuroo’s already gathered everyone into the front room at the tables already filling with food. Kenma is seated close to Kuroo, nearly pressed into his side. He must be nervous being around so many people. Oikawa is on Kuroo’s other side, and the two are laughing, Oikawa even starting to snort. Iwaizumi and Daichi are deep in conversation, and Akaashi can never tell with those two if they’re talking about something serious or just sharing casual conversation. Suga is trying to put more vegetables on Noya’s plate, to the whine of “mooom!”, and Tanaka is keeled over with laughter until Suga starts doing the same to him.

Akaashi takes a minute to look over his family, relieved to know that despite the situation the family is in, everyone can still be happy here in each other’s company. Watching them, Akaashi knows that he absolutely made the right decision to see Sakusa today. He would do anything if it meant preserving this right here.

Bokuto quickly takes an open seat on Oikawa’s other side, but refuses to let go of Akaashi’s hand, so Akaashi is dragged to the table next to him. All eyes follow them as they sit, and Akaashi has a feeling either Kuroo or Oikawa already told them what this meeting would be about.

“Oikawa tells us that you have something to share, Akaashi,” Nekomata says, reaching for the bottle of _sake_.

“Ah, yes, _Kumicho._ ” Akaashi pauses for a second, calling upon his calm façade. “This morning I visited Itachiyama.”

Bokuto goes completely rigid beside him and Akaashi prays that he’ll hold his tongue until they’re alone. He is the only person that knows about Akaashi’s past relationship with Sakusa, and he’d prefer it stay that way.

“Itachiyama?” Daichi frowns. “They’re one of the strongest families in western Japan. But they’re also highly isolated. How did you get a meeting with them?”

“I… have a connection to the family. A loose one,” Akaashi quickly adds. Bokuto’s hand has become uncomfortably tight around his own. “But it was enough to get me through their front gates and into a meeting with their _wakagashira._ ”

“Why is that important? Did you try to propose an alliance with them?” Lev asks. Yaku rolls his eyes at the question and Lev looks around in confusion as a few others laugh. “What?”

“Itachiyama is famous for the fact that they have never had allies,” Ukai starts to explain. “They’ve never had any enemies either. But they have been to war once, quite a number of years ago. I’m guessing that’s what you met with their _wakagashira_ about?”

Akaashi nods. “They went to war against Shiratorizawa, and they won.”

The room falls silent. Akaashi has all of their undivided attention now. A few surprised murmurs start up around the table as the implications of that fact start to run through everyone’s minds.

“You were hoping to learn their strategies,” Iwaizumi observes. It’s not a question. “I’m guessing that explains the mark on your cheek. They didn’t like your line of questioning very much?”

Akaashi looks down at the table with a nod. No, that’s not why he was hit, but he’s not able to share the real reason why. Bokuto knows though, and that’s enough.

“So? Did you manage to get anything from them?” Kuroo asks.

“Yes, their _wakagashira_ told me everything,” Akaashi answers. “He told me how Shiratorizawa may fill itself with individually strong members, but they don’t know how to work as a team. They’re uncoordinated together, and they don’t talk to each other nearly as much as they should. That makes it easy to sneak up on and isolate any one member. Their _Kumicho_ is old and never leaves the house, but I think if we manage to corner Ushijima-sama, it’ll be easy to force a surrender.”

The murmurs grow louder as everyone thinks over what Akaashi tells them. Akaashi continues, sharing every single bit of information he managed to gather from Sakusa, and plans immediately start to take shape. Akaashi lets Nekomata, Ukai, and Oikawa work out the details of their plan in silence, his focus mostly on Bokuto. He should be joining the _Kumicho_ and other _shateigashira_ in their planning, but he’s quite. His hand is still gripping Akaashi’s a little too tightly, and Akaashi can see the strain in his jaw as he clenches his teeth. He’s put two and two together and figured out that Sakusa is the one that hit him, and he’s furious. Akaashi just hopes he’ll be able to calm him down once they’re alone, and that he won’t slip into one of his moods. He’s already dangerously close.

Kuroo and Kenma will probably have to find another room to stay in tonight.

…

“The question is, how are we going to split Ushiwaka up from his minions?” Oikawa questions. “He came into the bar once, with just two of his men, but we need to be able to control him. We need to draw him there when we’re prepared to corner him.”

“What if we tell him we’re agreeing to his terms? That we want to meet with him to discuss them?” Ukai suggests.

“I don’t think that will work. At least not the way you guys want it to.”

All eyes turn to Kenma, and Kuroo can tell everyone is as surprised as he is. Kenma ducks his head a little at the sudden attention, but then continues only after a short pause.

“If he thinks it’s a… diplomatic meeting of sorts, he may bring more of his men with him than you want. If you’re trying to get him alone somewhere, or with minimal men, then it needs to be something that requires more… finess. For example, baiting him. If he’s trying to be sneaky, he won’t bring nearly as many men. He may even come by himself.”

“Or he may send some of his men after the bait instead,” Oikawa argues.

“Not if it’s important enough.”

“Like me,” Kuroo sudden says, realizing the truth to it as he says it.

“You want to use yourself as bait?” Bokuto questions in shock at the same time Nekomata snaps, “Absolutely not.”

“Not just me though,” Kuroo quickly argues. “What’s the one thing that Ushijima has always wanted more than our lands or our disevolvement?”

All eyes then shift from Kuroo to Oikawa, and Oikawa’s expression contorts into one of disgust. He doesn’t argue though, because he and everyone in this room know how true it is.

“Ushijima wants Oikawa, he’s never been subtle about that. He also seems to think that the way to controlling this family can be found through me, if his threats are anything to go by. If he thinks he can get the both of us, he’ll have no choice but to act,” Kuroo says, a plan effortlessly falling into place in his mind.

“And with something this important, it’ll guarantee his participation. And with something so delicate, it’ll guarantee minimal numbers,” Kenma says, although he’s starting to look nervous. Kuroo reaches out to take his hand.

“This one is a smart one,” Ukai huffs with a nod to Kenma. “We should keep this kid around.”

Kuroo shoots him a warning glance and Ukai shrugs, but lets it drop.

“Alright, we have the bait figured out, but what’s the rest of the plan? Where are we going to lure him? When? And how?” Oikawa questions, driving them back on topic.

“The where needs to be on your territory,” Kenma says. “If it’s on his, the delicacy is lost and nothing will prevent him from using force and numbers to try and capture you.”

“Agreed. It definitely needs to be on our territory,” Nekomata says. “Not only for that reason, but also because it’ll allow us to prepare an ambush for him.”

“We’re going to need more numbers than we have though,” Oikawa says. “Sure, Ushiwaka may choose to come alone or with a select few men, but that doesn’t mean he won’t have more waiting as backup. Once he’s cornered and trapped, we’ll need a perimeter to keep the rest of the clan from trying to reclaim him.”

“When is our meeting with Dateko?” Daichi questions.

“Tomorrow,” Nekomata responds.

“Well hopefully we’ll have their assistance,” Daichi says. “We’ll also have the assistance of Johzenji, and Tokonami has offered their help.”

“Shinzen and Ubugawa both agreed to help us,” Bokuto says. “Nohebi declined, but is anyone surprised?”

Ukai snorts. “No, especially not after how our last… _encounter_ ended between Kuroo-sama and their young _wakagashira_.”

“Hey, that snake started it!” Kuroo is quick to defend, but it only causes laughter to swell amongst the group. Kuroo huffs, leaning back on his hands and ignoring the curious look Kenma is giving him. It really was entirely Daishou’s fault.

“Even without Nohebi, we have a lot of other families offering their assistance. If we can get them together and coordinated for this ambush on Ushijima, I doubt we’ll have any problems,” Nekomata says.

“You can’t leave their leader unwatched though,” Kenma says. “Their _Kumicho_ is the true leader of the clan, not Ushijima. It’d be best if you could corner the both of them simultaneously. It would result in complete control over their clan.”

“That would involve sneaking a full force of men into the heart of their territory,” Nekomata frowns. “There’s a reason Tetsurou brought you here, kid. It would mean suicide attacking a clan’s headquarters.”

“But you know how Ushijima is,” Bokuto protests. “He likes to carry around all his biggest weapons with him. Even if we manage to lure in only him, and maybe a man or two, it’ll be like Oikawa said. He’ll have all his strongest men, and a lot of them most likely, nearby as backup. He’s not concerned in the slightest about his headquarters. He would never imagine an attack happening there. He’ll take most of his men with him and leave Shiratorizawa’s headquarters defenseless.”

“Not entirely defenseless. The _Kumicho_ is old and unable to fight like he use to. He won’t be left alone,” Daichi argues.

“No, but he won’t be heavily guarded either. I don’t think it’ll be hard to strike there, especially not with as many men as we have between our alliances,” Bokuto says.

“Enough,” Nekomata says, and everyone falls silent. “I agree with Kozume and Bokuto. Washijou needs to be apprehended alongside Ushijima, or this entire plot will be useless. Do we know how many men we’re being sent from our allies?”

“Tokonami has offered us twenty men,” Daichi says.

“I’ll call Shinzen and Ubugawa tomorrow about numbers,” Bokuto says.

“And Yuuji is going to bring all the men he can without leaving his own headquarters empty,” Kuroo says. “Probably near fifty men.”

“Perhaps we send Terushima-sama after Washijou with all his men. It’s better to have a single clan sent after him, a clan that knows how to work together and that Terushima-sama can easily control on his own. I also trust his loyalty enough to not feel the need to send one of you to monitor him,” Nekomata says.

There are nods of agreement. “How are we going to place our own clan?” Oikawa asks. “I want Iwaizumi nearby.”

“You and Kuroo need to be alone at the location we choose,” Nekomata says. “You need to appear as vulnerable as possible without being obvious. And I don’t want anyone else there that Ushijima will want dispatched in order to get at you. We need to pick our location before we can make anymore plans about how to control the area.”

“Uehara’s bar,” Oikawa says. “He already acts like he owns the place. It won’t be hard to lure him there. And perhaps the nearness to the boarder will give him false confidence.”

“Very well. Then Keishin, you’ll lead Karasuno to the boarder, along with our allies, to hold off any backup Ushijima may bring with him. Bokuto, you’ll position Fukurodani and Aoba Johsai around the bar to perform the ambush on Ushijima and whatever men he brings with him. Seijoh knows that territory best, but with Oikawa disconnected from them, I’m trusting you to lead them. I’m also trusting you not to allow a single hair on Tetsurou’s head harmed,” Nekomata says, his voice hard around the last command.

“Of course, _Kumicho,_ ” Bokuto says with a bow of his head.

“How are we going to get Ushiwaka where we want him, when we want him?” Oikawa asks.

“He’s been stalking Kuroo-sama, so it shouldn’t be hard for him to ‘overhear’ a conversation,” Ukai says. “Perhaps between him and Oikawa, discussing business at the bar that needs to be taken care of.”

“It can’t be too obvious. As much as I am loathe to admit it, Ushiwaka isn’t an idiot. He’ll be able to tell that we’re baiting him if we’re not subtle enough,” Oikawa says.

“What if you come to pick me up after practice- we know he’s watching me while I’m at school- and you pretend to get off the phone with Uehara. I overhear your end of the conversation, and I ask to go with you?” Kuroo suggests. “If he’s been stalking me long, he knows how much I like to accompany you guys on assignments, and he also knows that sometimes I have to beg.”

“That could be doable,” Oikawa nods. “Whatever the ‘situation’, I’ll play it off as unimportant, something we can take care of the following day. If we go immediately, even if the message is passed on to Ushiwaka promptly, he may not act if he feels too rushed. But giving him a day to prepare… it’ll be too perfect an opportunity for him to pass up.”

“You don’t think that’s too much time for him to prepare?” Daichi questions.

“No,” Oikawa snorts. “You’re overestimating Ushiwaka. He’s not a strategizer. He jumps into a situation head on, full force. His strategies are no more complicated than hitting hard with his best weapon. If we can prepare for that, then that’s all we need to prepare for. He won’t have anything more elaborate planned.”

“For yours and Kuroo’s sake, and mine, I hope you’re right,” Bokuto frowns.

“Now that we have a plan, all we need to decide on is the ‘when’. But we can’t decide that until we’ve talked with our allies. During our meeting with Dateko tomorrow, we’ll work on a timeline, and then Bokuto, Daichi, and Tetsurou will inform our allies. If we can get everyone on board, then we’ll get the ball rolling,” Nekomata says. His expression is solumn. There’s a tension in the room that wasn’t there before. Everyone knew a war was coming. But now it’s here. Plans are being made, and they’ll be enacted soon. It’s a reality that’s hitting everyone quite suddenly, especially Kuroo.

He stands, attracting a few curious glances. “I’m going to… get some air,” he says. He forces a smile, to try and assure those watching that he’s fine. He knows that no one buys it, but none of them follow as he heads for the front door. Well, no one with the exception of Kenma.

“I wouldn’t have suggested baiting Ushijima if I had known that you would be chosen as bait,” Kenma says quickly once the doors close behind them. He’s worrying at his bottom lip, his eyebrows drawn together as he cautiously watches Kuroo.

Kuroo didn’t realize how upset he was by this. “No, it’s a good thing you did suggest it. That’s a better strategy than any of us would’ve come up with. It’s thanks to you that we might be able to pull this off without as much bloodshed. Perhaps even none at all, if we get lucky.”

Kuroo stops walking, halfway down the wrap around deck towards the backyard, when he realizes that Kenma is no longer following. His hands are rubbing nervously at the sides of his pants, his head ducked. Kuroo isn’t sure what’s wrong, and he doesn’t know what to say. After a quiet moment, Kenma takes a seat on the edge of the deck, wringing his hands together in his lap. Kuroo sits beside him.

“What is it?” Kuroo asks him. Without even really deciding to do so, he’s reaching out to place a hand on Kenma’s leg.

“What if it’s not bloodless? What if-” he cuts himself off, turning his head just enough that his face is hidden from Kuroo line of sight. His next words come out in a rush, barely a breath between them. “What if you get hurt? It’ll be all my fault, because of my stupid plan. I’ll never forgive myself. I should’ve kept my mouth shut. I shouldn’t have suggested baiting them. I just wanted to help. I didn’t realize they’d make you the bait. I’m sor-”

“Kenma,” Kuroo cuts him off. He dares to reach out and turn Kenma’s face back towards his. “I won’t get hurt. I promise. I’m going to be with Oikawa, and Bokuto will be right outside with most of the family as back up. It’s thanks to your plan, to that brain of yours, that we have a much better chance of coming out of this unscathed. Any other plan and I doubt I’d feel so confident about the outcome.”

“There are so many factors that are left uncalculated though. So many things could go wrong-”

“We can’t afford to think like that. Not in this profession. Being in a _yakuza_ family, we can’t dwell on what might go wrong. Because yeah, there’s always a lot that can go wrong. Bloodshed and violence is just a part of our lives. But I promise you it’s not something we just accept. We try to avoid it wherever possible. And I promise you we’ll do everything we can to make sure we come out of this unharmed. I’ll come back from this, I promise you. So you don’t need to worry.”

“I can’t help it,” Kenma murmurs, and it’s so quiet that Kuroo barely hears it.

But he does hear it. And the look in Kenma’s eyes as he meets Kuroo’s gaze is full of worry. Kuroo’s heart is racing, just from that one look. Kenma cares about him, so obviously and so greatly. He’s genuinely concerned over Kuroo’s safety, in a strange turn of events, and Kuroo isn’t sure how to handle it. He knows that the logical way to handle it is _not_ to close that short distance between them and kiss Kenma, and yet….

Kenma’s soft gasp of surprise is nearly enough to have Kuroo pulling quickly away from him, if not for the way Kenma leans into Kuroo, his eyes closing as he kisses him back. Kuroo’s heart threatens to pound straight out of his chest. Kenma’s lips are moving against his, a little chapped, but still soft, and so warm. It takes every shred of self control for Kuroo not to lift his hands into that died blond hair and pull Kenma closer.

But then they’re pulling apart, and if Kuroo’s heart was pounding before, the hint of a flush across Kenma’s cheeks and the slight part of his lips threatens to have his heart imploding. They’re quiet for a long moment, the only sounds between them that of their quickened breathing. Kuroo wants nothing more than to lean in for another kiss, to taste those sweet lips with his own one more time, but he holds himself back, gives Kenma time and space to think about what just happened, about what it means. Kuroo sure as hell could use it.

When the silence stretches into minutes, Kuroo grows nervous. Did he do something wrong? Bokuto used to tell him that he was an incredible kisser. Was Bokuto lying to him? Is he actually a horrible kisser? Or was the timing inappropriate? Kenma seemed to have liked it, but maybe he didn’t? Maybe Kuroo should’ve asked before-

“Now you have to come back,” Kenma suddenly says, and Kuroo is so startled that he nearly doesn’t catch it.

When Kuroo hesitates in answering, Kenma looks up at him, and he smiles. It’s a soft pull at the corner of his lips, but it’s enough to dissolve all of Kuroo’s worries. Kuroo’s responding smile is wide, nearly giddy. And when the words do come to him, his response is so full of determination and promise that Kenma’s surprise is visible.

“Of course. I’ll never leave your side, Kenma.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *googles how to write a kiss scene*
> 
> So I'm just realizing this right now, but apparently today's update theme is first kiss lol Those of you reading tctbu may have also noticed this pattern


	23. Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long guys. It wasn't for lack of motivation or ideas, as this chapter is where everything starts to get really exciting, it was more a lack of time. Things got really crazy for me really suddenly. But here it is! And now that we're at this point, I'm hoping I'll be able to pump these chapters out a little quicker. However, I will be starting two new jobs very soon (one tomorrow) so unfortunately I can't promise anything.

**第二十三章：意表**

“Are they here?” Kuroo asks as he climbs into the back seat of the car with Kenma.

“Yes, they arrived just as I was leaving. You won’t miss anything important,” Akaashi answers. He wasn’t even introduced to the Dateko _Kumicho_ or his _wakagashira_ , only caught a glance of them in passing and overheard the brief exchange between them and Nekomata, but Akaashi already has a feeling that Kuroo will get along well with them.

“Good.”

When they arrive at the house, the three of them are surprised to see that the Dateko men didn’t come alone. A few yellow _haori_ mark the presence of Johzenji, among them Terushima. Terushima is quick to latch onto Kuroo, pulling him into a tight hug. But when his eyes shift to Kenma, an entirely different kind of smile plasters itself to his face.

“Hey, it’s the Kozume kid. The kid you begged me to recall my hit on,” Terushima snorts.

Kenma instantly tenses beside Akaashi, and Akaashi rests a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him. Kenma isn’t the only one that tenses at Terushima’s words. Kuroo also freezes, looking quickly between Kenma and Terushima. But the thick tension in the room is broken when Terushima suddenly bursts out in laughter.

“Calm down kid! I ain’t going to hurt ya. Tetsu got the hit dropped, remember? I’m on your guys’ side now.”

Kenma releases a breath and Akaashi ushers him to the table as Kuroo quickly introduces himself to the new faces seated around the table. Dateko’s _Kumicho_ offers Kuroo a kind smile, but their _wakagashira’s_ expression never shifts from its resting glare. They’re both young, surprisingly so. It’s very unusual for families to have a _kumicho_ that is so young. The position requires a lot of wisdom and leadership grown from experience. But the young _Kumicho_ seems entirely in control of his _wakagashira_ and the other men he brought with him. And Akaashi can recognize the respect in his men’s eyes.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Kuroo-sama. I am Moniwa Kaname, and this is my _wakagashira_ Aone Takanobu.”

“The pleasure is mine,” Kuroo responds with a low bow.

Kuroo sits beside Nekomata with Kenma on his other side, and Akaashi takes a seat next to Bokuto. He’s still a little quiet from yesterday, but not nearly as bad. Akaashi got him to calm down greatly last night. Today’s seriousness is most likely from the importance of this meeting and the upcoming events.

The discussion over alliances and plans and strategies lasts most of the night. The table isn’t nearly as crowded as it was last night, most of the Nekoma family having been cleared out for this meeting. Oikawa is here but Iwaizumi is still out on patrol- a good thing considering Terushima decided to pay them an unexpected visit. The other two _shateigashira_ are present, as well as Daichi. Akaashi half expected to be dismissed by Nekomata when he entered, but perhaps the _Kumicho_ wants him here to help keep Bokuto calm. Outside of the Nekoma family, only Moniwa, Aone, and Terushima sit at the table. The rest of the men they each brought with them are outside with the rest of the Nekoma family that isn’t out on patrols.

It doesn’t take long, or much negotiating, for Dateko to agree to a temporary alliance with a promise to consider a more permanent agreement after the war is over. Then the talk switches over to that of strategies. Kenma voices his opinion a few times, quickly gaining some respect from Terushima and Moniwa. Eventually it’s decided that Dateko and some of their neighboring allies will try to draw out as many of Shiratorizawa’s men as possibly by creating a distraction on their eastern border. That will leave Ushijima with fewer men to choose from, as well as fewer men to defend their headquarters when Johzenji attacks.

The other matter that is decided, after conferencing in Daichi’s contact in Tokonami and the _kumichos_ of both Ubugawa and Shinzen, is the time of the attack.

“It needs to happen soon,” Nekoma says, “before things escalate out of our control. Soon, as in before the end of the week. We can’t allow Shiratorizawa time to make the next move.”

“We don’t have practice on Thursdays,” Kuroo says. “I won’t need an excuse to cancel or get out of practice if we do it then. Oikawa could pick me up and we could go straight to Uehara’s bar from school.”

“Then we’ll need to drop our bait tomorrow after your practice,” Nekomata says, then looks to Oikawa. “Will that be enough time for you to prepare?”

Oikawa nods. “Won’t be a problem.” His eyes are glowing. Alive. He’s eager to confront Ushijima and take him down, after so many years of constant antagonization.

“Good. And everyone else has time to prepare and organize your men?” Nekomata asks, looking between Bokuto, Ukai, Terushima, and Moniwa.

“Plenty of time!” Terushima grins. “My boys will be ready.”

“As will mine,” Moniwa says with a nod.

A few affirmatives echo over Bokuto and Daichi’s phones from the other families. Ukai leans in to murmur something to Daichi, then they both nod. Bokuto is the last to give his affirmative, and Akaashi reaches out to ease his hand out of its tight fist. Bokuto doesn’t offer any resistance, quickly taking Akaashi’s hand in his.

“We’ll be ready,” he finally answers.

“Very good,” Nekomata nods, then looks around the men gathered at his table, sharing his _sake_. “Does anyone have any questions? Speak now, as it’ll likely be your last chance.”

No one speaks up, and after a long night, Nekomata dismisses everybody. Daichi volunteers to escort their guests to a small house they had prepared a few miles down the road. Oikawa is quick to- politely- dodge Terushima’s advances, sneaking out to pick Iwaizumi up from his patrol. When Kuroo and Kenma disappear into the hallway, Akaashi stands, pulling Bokuto up with him. Neither say a word as Akaashi leads him to their bedroom.

“Hey Akaashi?”

Akaashi stops, a hand on the door to their bedroom and the other still tucked inside Bokuto’s. Kuroo looks nervous as he approaches them and Akaashi grows curious.

“Where’s Kenma-san?” Akaashi asks, noticing that Kuroo is by himself.

“He’s in my room, getting ready for bed,” Kuroo answers. “Can I talk to you a minute? Both of you?”

“Of course, Kuroo-sama,” Akaashi nods, pulling the door open to let the three of them in.

Bokuto is still uncharacteristically quiet, and Akaashi sits close beside him on the bed. He rests a hand on Bokuto’s thigh, stroking soft circles into the fabric of his _yukata_. Kuroo sits cross legged on the floor, wringing his hands together in his lap. Akaashi grows even more curious. But when Kuroo doesn’t speak up right away, he realizes he’ll need to prod a little.

“What is it, Kuroo-sama?” he asks.

“Well, uhm… I need to ask a favor of you. A pretty huge favor,” Kuroo says, meeting Akaashi’s eyes. “On Thursday, when all of this gets started, could you come pick up Kenma from school and bring him back here? And could you… would you mind staying with him? With everyone else out, the house will be empty with the exception of my uncle and I don’t want Kenma left undefended. Well, my uncle either, I guess. But Kenma knows you, and he trusts you, so I’d rather you stay than anyone else.”

“You should stay,” Bokuto quickly speaks up, laying a hand atop Akaashi’s on his thigh.

Akaashi frowns. “Kuroo-sama has a good reason to ask that I stay here, but you just want me out of harms way,” he accuses Bokuto.

Bokuto has the good grace to look at least a little guilty about that, but he doesn’t back down. “You’re right. I don’t want you in harms way. Especially since that snake knows we’re going to war and is going to look for any opportunity to sneak back in and take you away from me.”

Akaashi sighs. He knew Bokuto was still caught up in the whole Sakusa thing. “I’m not going to let that happen, whether I’m here or out in the field.” He turns back to Kuroo, sitting expectantly on the floor. “Of course I’ll take responsibility for protecting Kenma. As well as the _Kumicho_.”

Kuroo releases a sigh and stands, pulling Akaashi, then Bokuto, into a tight hug. “Thank you. Both of you.”

…

Kuroo is nervous. That much is quite obvious to Kenma as they sit in the empty classroom together. They’re supposed to be working on homework while they wait for Oikawa and Akaashi to come pick them up, but neither are very focused. Kuroo’s leg is bouncing under the desk, his pencil tapping on the open page of his textbook, but his eyes are still. They’re not scanning the text, they’re not looking for the answers to the questions. And Kenma’s eyes are on him, rather than his own textbook. He wants to say something, but he doesn’t know what he could possibly say that would calm Kuroo down. Especially not when he too is terrified.

Kenma hadn’t slept at all last night, not knowing what would be happening today. He hates this plan, the plan that he had come up with himself. He hates that Kuroo is going to go dangle himself like bait before his enemy. He hates that Kuroo is going to be so exposed, and is going to be in so much danger. Kenma doesn’t know Bokuto all that well, and doesn’t know anything at all about his skills as a _yakuza_ member, but Kuroo and his uncle seem to trust him to keep Kuroo safe, so Kenma tries to have faith in him as well.

Kenma is a little upset that he won’t get to help more. He knows there’s nothing he can do to help or protect Kuroo, he knows that literally every person in Kuroo’s family is better able and better qualified to protect him, but that doesn’t mean he’s okay with sitting in the safety of Kuroo’s house while Kuroo is out there risking his life. He wants to help, even though he knows there is absolutely nothing he could do.

Kuroo’s phone rings on his desk and both of them nearly jump out of their seats. Kuroo snatches it up before the first ring finishes and puts it to his ear. He doesn’t say a word before hanging up and shoving it into his pocket.

“Oikawa and Akaashi are here,” he says, and Kenma nods.

They both pack away their books and leave the classroom. The halls are quiet, but not completely empty as students make their way to and from their after school activities. If they were completely alone, Kenma would reach out to take Kuroo’s hand. He tells himself he wants to just to help calm Kuroo down, and not because his own hands are shaking.

Out on the curb, just outside the side entrance of the school where they always get picked up, two cars are waiting for them. Akaashi and Oikawa are standing by the passenger door of the first car, talking in low voices. As they get closer, Kenma can faintly make out the outline of an under arm gun holster under Oikawa’s jacket. It does a little to ease Kenma’s nerves. Kuroo will be well protected, not only by Oikawa, but by many other people.

“Ready to go?” Oikawa asks when he sees the two students making their way down the sidewalk towards them.

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Kuroo answers. He’s trying to sound nonchalant about it, carefree, but Kenma picks up on the slightest waver in his voice, the only giveaway to how nervous he’s actually feeling.

“We better get a move on then,” Oikawa says, pulling open the passenger door for Kuroo.

Kuroo hesitates before climbing into the car, looking over at Kenma with a clear worry in his eyes, and that’s all the invitation Kenma needs to reach up on his toes and press a kiss to Kuroo’s lips. It’s quick, chaste, and Kenma is pulling away before anyone other than Akaashi and Oikawa sees them. But it’s enough. A smile pulls at the corner of Kuroo’s lips and he reaches out to squeeze Kenma’s arm.

“I’ll be back,” Kuroo tells him, his voice thick with conviction.

“I’ll be waiting for you,” Kenma replies, desperately trying to keep his voice from cracking.

Kuroo climbs into the car and Oikawa shuts the door, rounding the front of the car to climb in behind the wheel. Kenma and Akaashi watch the car until it disappears around a corner. Even then, they stand on that curb in silence for a moment longer before Akaashi finally speaks.

“You ready to go, Kenma-san?” he asks, and his voice is soft, trying to be comforting.

Kenma looks up at him, actually looking at him for the first time. Kenma notes the bags under his eyes, bags that he tried and failed to cover with makeup. Even without the bags though, it’s clear that Akaashi is exhausted, and that he’s worried. Just as worried as Kenma is. Kenma isn’t the only one being forced to sit back as the man he loves throws himself into a potentially deadly fight.

Kenma nods, not saying a word as they both climb into the car. It’s not until the doors are closed on them to the outside world, and Akaashi is pulling away from the curb, when Kenma speaks.

“They’ll be okay, right?” he asks.

The faintest of smiles pulls at Akaashi’s lips. “In this line of work, nothing is guaranteed. But you just have to have faith that everything will go according to plan. Bokuto is very strong, Kuroo-sama is very smart, and Oikawa-san’s survival instincts are unparalleled. When they’re together, I don’t believe there is an enemy in the world that can best them.”

Kenma breathes a sigh of relief at those words. He really needed to hear them. He needed to have faith that Kuroo is in good hands, that the people out there protecting him are capable of doing the job. He opens his mouth to thank Akaashi, but he never gets the chance.

Another car blows a stop sign, whipping around the corner and fishtailing to a stop right in front of Akaashi’s car. Akaashi slams on the breaks and yanks on the steering wheel to avoid hitting the other car. His arm shoots out across Kenma’s chest as they collide with a brick wall, coming to a sudden and painful stop.

Everything seems to move in slow motion, but also much too quickly, all at the same time. Akaashi’s hand fisted in Kenma’s school vest keeps him from slamming his head into the window. But his neck hurts from the whiplash, and his left arm radiates pain from his wrist to his elbow. His heart is racing, and his mind is struggling to catch up to what just happened. Before he can really understand anything though, Akaashi is releasing him and fumbling for the gun at his hip. He doesn’t reach it, not before the driver’s side window shatters, glass flying everywhere and cutting into Kenma’s cheek. A fist follows the glass, and Akaashi doesn’t get an arm up quick enough to deflect the blow. The fist collides with his cheek and Akaashi falls limp against his seatbelt.

Kenma can hear his heartbeat in his ears, can feel it in his face. His fight or flight instinct has kicked into overdrive, his entire body screaming at him to run. He frantically tries to get his seatbelt undone, but his hands are shaking so bad he can’t find the release. Akaashi’s door is open, and someone is dragging his unconscious body from the car. Kenma’s own door flies open and Kenma gasps. When a pair of hands reach in to grab him and pull him from the car too, he reacts on instinct, clawing and kicking at the unknown person. Hands snatch at his wrists, stopping his weak attempts at self-defense, and pain explodes up his left arm.

“Stop struggling. Stop!” a voice is growling at him. “I will knock you out too if you don’t stop kicking me.”

Kenma falls still. He doesn’t want to be knocked out. Whatever miniscule sense of self-preservation he has tells him it’s better to stop fighting and remain conscious, knowing that even if he fought as hard as he could, he still probably wouldn’t get away. And if he’s awake he can try to think his way out of this.

His mind is working faster than it ever has before as the adrenaline of the crash and of the situation floods his system. He stops fighting as the man with shockingly bright red hair and eyes glowing with an excitement that honestly scares the shit out of Kenma pulls him from the car. He watches as the man’s friend, a boy with black hair shaped into a bowl cut, throws Akaashi into the backseat of their car, the car that had caused them to crash.

Kenma’s spinning mind makes the connection that the crash wasn’t an accident before he can really process what that means. These two men wanted them to crash. Or at least wanted to stop them. Their goal was this right here: kidnapping them. Again, his mind is finding answers faster than he can keep up, realizing that these men must be part of the Shiratorizawa family. Something went wrong with their plan. Something changed. Somehow Shiratorizawa figured out their plan. Or at least they figured out that Kenma would be split up from Kuroo, and took the opportunity to capture him.

But why? Kenma desperately tries to put all the pieces together as he’s shoved into the backseat of the other car. He gently lifts Akaashi’s head, pillowing it on his lap. Blood flows from a gash on the right side of his temple. It’s clear it wasn’t from the hit. He must’ve hit his head on the window during the clash. The already swelling and darkening bruise on his jaw is from the punch.

A black cloth is suddenly pressed across Kenma’s eyes and tied behind his head, plunging everything into darkness. His hands aren’t bound, so he could easily reach up and remove it, but he doesn’t. If he does, they’ll bind his wrists, and he’d rather have his hands free later than his vision clear now.

As the car starts to pull away, Kenma tries to keep track of turns, of how long between them, trying to draw a mental map to where they’re being taken. But he doesn’t know this area well enough. He doesn’t have a picture of the city in his head that’s clear enough to trace their path across. He has no idea where these men are taking them.

Kenma realizes, as he strokes Akaashi’s soft hair, that the plan they had carefully set up isn’t going to work. Even if Shiratorizawa didn’t figure out their entire plan, it’s clear they figured out what Kuroo and Oikawa were trying to do. They saw through the bait, and it’s obvious now that Ushijima won’t be lured into their trap. That’s what this kidnapping is all about. They must be trying to turn the tables, trying to lure Kuroo to them by holding Kenma hostage.

Kenma has to find a way out of this. He can’t let them succeed. He can’t be the bait that will lure Kuroo into a trap. He’s not bound. He’s not gagged. His phone is still in the pocket of his uniform pants. If he could get it out….

A hand suddenly closes around his wrist, and the only thing that keeps him from gasping in surprise is the softness of the touch. His mind quickly works out that it’s Akaashi grabbing his wrist, and not one of the men up front. He feels Akaashi’s fingers dip into his pocket and pull the phone out, slowly, so as not to draw attention to them. Kenma holds his breath, continuing to stroke at Akaashi’s hair for lack of anything else to occupy his shaking hands.

It’s only a second later that the car comes to a stop and the engine shuts off. Akaashi quickly shoves the phone back into Kenma’s pocket before the doors open and they’re both being dragged out of the car again.

“Oh good, you’re awake.” The voice is the same one that had told him to stop struggling, and Kenma shudders as the images of those haunting eyes fill his mind. “I know we were supposed to meet your friends for a little surprise at that run down little bar out on the border, but we thought we’d mix it up a little!”

Kenma feels himself being lifted off the ground and thrown over someone’s shoulder. He starts to struggle, but something cold and round presses into his side and he freezes. He’s never had the muzzle of a gun pressed to him before, but he immediately knows that’s what it is.

He hears a door open, then close, and then he’s being thrown down onto a hard wooden floor. He gasps at the pain that shoots through his arm and his head, and then the blindfold is being pulled off. He winces at the light that suddenly fills his eyes, and it takes him a minute to adjust, despite that the overhead lights are actually quite dim.

They’re in a bar, Kenma realizes as he takes in their surroundings. Obviously not the bar where Kuroo and Oikawa are waiting for Ushijima, but definitely a bar. It’s empty, no customers, and no one behind the counter. He’s able to note the two exits in the building before he’s hauled up onto his knees, Akaashi forced to kneel beside him. As Kenma’s vision focuses, he sees a new face sitting in a chair in front of them. His features are hard, stern, serious. His broad shoulders and thick arms are more intimidating than Kenma would like to admit, as are his frown and drawn eyebrows. Judging from the way Akaashi stiffens beside him, Kenma assumes that it’s not a good thing that this man is here.

The assumption is confirmed when Akaashi straightens a little, holding his head a little higher in defiance, and speaks.

“Ushijima-sama,” he says, and Kenma’s blood runs cold. “To what do we owe the pleasure?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me


	24. Stalling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shouldn't like this chapter, but I really do

**第二十四章：立往生**

Akaashi would be lying if he said he wasn’t scared. It’s not so much that he’s scared for his own life, but for Kenma’s. Kenma isn’t accustomed to the ways of the _yakuza._ He’s never been in a situation like this, and he’s never prepared himself to be in a situation like this. He doesn’t know how to act, how to behave, how to survive. Akaashi isn’t scared that Kenma will say something to get himself killed. It’s just the opposite. He’s afraid that he won’t fight hard enough, won’t challenge when he needs to. As someone so close to Kuroo, Kenma is the most optimal tool for Ushijima to use against Nekoma. And Akaashi knows he’ll use it. That’s why Akaashi is scared.

But he can’t let anyone know he’s scared. He can’t let anyone know that his façade is just that. Not Ushijima, not his men, and especially not Kenma. He needs to appear strong and in control. That’s the only way he’ll get the both of them out of here alive.

“Ushijima-sama,” Akaashi greets, keeping his tone flat and disinterested, as if he were the one sitting on that chair and Ushijima was on his knees before him. Pain radiates through his head from the cut to his temple, but he hides that too. “To what do we owe the pleasure?”

Ushijima regards him for a moment, then a smile starts to pull at his lips. “You’ll have to excuse me, I was not prepared to have you two in my company,” he starts to say. Akaashi fights a frown of confusion at the words. Who was he expecting to kidnap if not them? “I am also unfamiliar with your name. I only know you as the right hand and partner of the leader of Nekoma’s central group, Bokuto Koutarou.”

Akaashi hesitates in answering. He wants Ushijima to know as little about him as possible. But right now, withholding his name will serve him no purpose. All he needs right now is time. He needs to stall Ushijima while he thinks of a plan. And if striking up a conversation will accomplish that, then he’ll tell Ushijima whatever he has to.

“Akaashi Keiji,” he says, his tone still flat. “And my companion is-”

“Kozume Kenma. I am very much familiar with your companion. He’s Kuroo-sama’s close friend, isn’t he? I had meant for us to meet some time ago, but unfortunately, it wasn’t meant to be then.”

Akaashi shifts his weight, fighting the urge to glance over at Kenma to see how he’s holding up. He wants to tell Kenma not to worry, that Akaashi won’t let anything happen to him. He wants to tell him to keep his expression neutral and not to give anything away. But he can’t say anything, not here in front of Ushijima and his men.

“I’m rather enjoying this impromptu meeting though,” Ushijima continues. “Enough to make this abrupt change in plans acceptable.”

It finally clicks in Akaashi’s mind, who Ushijima had been planning to kidnap. He wasn’t looking to bait Kuroo and Bokuto. He wanted the targets themselves. “I had hoped to be able to capture Kuroo-sama and Oikawa on their way to the ambush they prepared for me. How ironic would that have been?”

The redhead, a man Akaashi knows as Tendou Satori, snickers from his place behind Ushijima, and the black haired boy, Goshiki Tsutomu, cracks a smile. It’s forced though, a polite reaction to his _wakagashira’s_ attempt at a joke. Akaashi doesn’t smile. He doesn’t react in anyway, despite the chill that travels up his spine. Yes he’s worried for Kenma’s safety, but he’s glad it’s the two of them rather than Kuroo and Oikawa here. He also has to hide his horror that Ushijima knew their plans. Just how much does he know? Does he only know of the attempted ambush? Or does he also know that Johzenji is moving on their headquarters? How much resistance will they meet when they expected to meet close to none? How many casualties will they take if they meet the full force of Shiratorizawa? He needs to find out how much Ushijima knows without giving anything away himself.

“What do you want with Kuroo-sama?” Akaashi asks. “I know your business with Oikawa-san.”

Ushijima’s expression instantly darkens. “This goes far beyond my business with Oikawa. That business is long past. I seek much more than his loyalties now.”

“What do you want then?” Akaashi’s head is pounding, the ache growing with each passing moment. He ignores it though. He tries not to think about any injuries Kenma might have, if he’s hurting as well. Right now he just needs to keep Ushijima talking, to stall him. He just needs a little more time. He hadn’t had enough time to get what he needed to say into that text. Only a few letters that would make no sense without more elaboration. Akaashi’s own phone weighs heavy in his pocket, on and the GPS tracking function operating, but without signaling anyone to their danger, without prompting anyone to check his location, no one will notice the situation he’s in. He needs to think of something else, and fast.

“You know what I want. I made it quite clear to Oikawa during our last meeting,” Ushijima says. It’s dismissive, like he’s getting ready to change the subject, or to stop talking altogether. Akaashi can’t allow that. But before he can think of anything to say, Ushijima stands and steps towards Akaashi. He squats down so that he’s at eye level with him, then reaches into his pocket for his phone.

Akaashi tries to keep his expression calm, fighting back his growing dread. If Ushijima disables that phone, or even so much as turns it off, any hope of his family finding him will be snuffed out. He knows Ushijima is going to contact Oikawa or Kuroo somehow with his demands, and if Akaashi’s phone is still on, they’ll figure out where Akaashi is and might be able to organize an offensive to both capture Ushijima and save Kenma. But Akaashi’s phone needs to be functioning in order for that to happen.

When Ushijima unlocks his screen and starts to dial a number, Akaashi fights desperately to keep the relief and shock off his face. He’s going to call them from Akaashi’s own phone. Does Ushijima not suspect that the Nekoma phones have tracking software installed on them? He must be trying to prove a point, calling Oikawa or Kuroo on Akaashi’s own phone, trying to display how grave their situation is, or how serious he is. But little does he know that he’s playing directly into his own downfall.

Ushijima returns to his seat, and once he finishes dialing the number, he turns the phone onto speaker and sets it on the tabletop. The ringing is loud in Akaashi’s ears, louder even than the pounding of his heart in his chest. In the drawn out suspense between rings, Akaashi takes a moment to glance over at Kenma. His eyes are wide, barely containing his fright, and glued to the floor at his knees. He’s trembling ever so slightly, his hands working nervously at the slacks of his school uniform. Akaashi reaches out to place a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Hands to yourself or I’ll have you bound,” Ushijima snaps, and Akaashi quickly reclaims his hand. It’s a blessing he’s not bound already as it is, and he needs it to remain that way if he has any hope of protecting Kenma.

 _“We’re still waiting, Keiji-kun,”_ Oikawa answers _. “I told you we’d contact you when-”_

“When you had me captured and bent to your will?” Ushijima interrupts.

Akaashi can practically feel the tension radiating off of Oikawa even through the phone. It’s silent for a very long moment, nobody speaking, Akaashi not even breathing, before Oikawa speaks again.

 _“Ushiwaka,”_ Oikawa says. It’s not a greeting, but a recognition.

“You’re a smart man, so I’m sure you’ve reasoned why I have Akaashi Keiji’s phone,” Ushijima starts, his dark green eyes fixated on Akaashi. “As such, I’m sure you will do as I instruct of you.”

_“Yes, I’ve surmised that you’ve apprehended Akaashi-san. Do you have Kenma-kun as well?”_

“I do. A little bonus I wasn’t anticipating, but perfect for gaining Kuroo-sama’s attention, is he not?”

There’s a brief struggle on the other end of the phone, then Kuroo’s voice comes over the line. _“If you hurt a single hair on his head-”_

“I’m okay, Kuro,” Kenma calls, loud enough that it’s picked up by the phone on the table. His voice is shaky, but despite that he sounds almost calm, reassuring.

“Yes, he’s fine Kuroo-sama. And as long as you do as I say, he’ll remain that way,” Ushijima says.

Kenma ducks his head again, and Akaashi wishes he could reach out to him.

There’s a crackling over the phone again, then Oikawa is the one to speak. _“You have our attention, Ushiwaka. What do you want from us?”_

“You know very well what I want. I’ve already explained my terms, and I don’t like to repeat myself. However, there is something else I want now. And I believe I now have the power to demand it of you.”

_“If you think I’m ever going to join you under any circumstances-”_

He interrupted when Ushijima pulls out his gun and cocks the slide, loudly and close to the phone so that there’s no room for misinterpretation.

“Even if the circumstances result in your companions’ deaths? Do you think you’ll still have a place in Nekoma if you cause the death of Bokuto Koutarou’s lover and Kuroo-sama’s precious friend?”

The line is quiet again, and Akaashi’s heart is pounding in his ears. Ushijima is holding the gun loosely, having only wanted to scare Oikawa into an answer he liked, but Akaashi isn’t stupid enough to believe that Ushijima won’t use that gun to get what he wants. His thoughts are only on Kenma and his safety as he tries to move slightly closer to the boy. He’ll do everything in his power to make sure Kenma doesn’t get hurt.

 “You know my terms, Oikawa. I’ll give you ten minutes to discuss this with your family. If I don’t hear back from you in that time with your acceptance and surrender, both of your companions die.”

He doesn’t allow any time for a response before hanging up the phone. Akaashi’s breath hitches. Is that enough time? He doesn’t know exactly where they are, but he knows they’re most likely pretty deep into Shiratorizawa territory. Is ten minutes enough time for a group of Nekoma men to cross the border and find them while also remaining out of sight of Shiratorizawa members? Akaashi glances at the clock on the wall near the door. He has ten minutes to figure out a plan, to think of a way to keep Ushijima from killing the both of them if no one arrives before the deadline is up.

“Ushijima-sama,” Akaashi says, trying to keep his voice calm. He even adds a little bit of a lilt to his tone, tipping his head to the side just so. He’s not blind to his own charms. He knows how to use them to get what he wants, he’s had a great teacher in Oikawa. Although he’s not expecting to get much of a reaction from the cold _wakagashira_ , he hopes that any lapse in concentration will be enough to keep both of them alive. “Kenma-san has nothing to do with this war between our families. He is not a brother of Nekoma, he knows nothing of the _yakuza_ lifestyle. He’s an innocent bystander. Please, let him go. He doesn’t belong here, among guns and violence and negotiations. I will do whatever you ask of me, if only you let the boy go.” He makes sure to put as much suggestion into the offer as possible.

The effect on Tendou is much stronger than with the other two, the redhead’s eyes clearly roving longingly over Akaashi, but unfortunately he’s not the one Akaashi had been trying to seduce. Ushijima’s eyes do flicker briefly over Akaashi’s kneeling form, but then a smug smile pulls at his lips as he leans back in his chair.

“You’re naïve if you think that Kozume has nothing to do with this. He became involved with Nekoma the second Kuroo-sama became involved with him. He’s a very valuable piece in this chess game, and you’re not nearly as smart as you look if you think I’d willingly give him up for a few… favors.”

Akaashi’s expression hardens and he grits his teeth, quickly trying to find another way to protect Kenma, and also to buy them a little more time. Surely by now Kuroo and Oikawa have alerted Takeda, and their location has been tracked. Now, he just needs to keep Kenma unharmed and safe until someone arrives. Hopefully before the deadline Ushijima placed.

“Do you really expect to get away with threatening Kenma-san?” Akaashi asks, not necessarily as a way to stall, but out of sheer curiosity.

“Kuroo-sama won’t risk his precious friend getting hurt. So yes, I do. He’ll do as I tell him,” Ushijima says, his tone disinterested, as if he’s not worried even in the slightest that his plan won’t work out.

“You underestimate how much Kuroo-sama cares about Kenma-san. He won’t take lightly to the situation you’ve put Kenma-san in,” Akaashi says, keeping his own tone just as disinterested, if only to get under Ushijima’s skin as much as possible. But then he looks up to meet Ushijima’s eyes. The look he pins on Ushijima is enough to make both Tendou and Goshiki shift nervously and reach for their guns. “And although you seem to know at least the name of my Koutarou, you must not know much more about him to think that he’ll let you get away with threatening me like this.”

It’s quiet for a long minute, then Ushijima chuckles, giving Akaashi all of his attention. He leans back in his chair, and with a flick of his wrist, orders Tendou and Goshiki to stand down. “You’re right. I don’t know much about how deeply his feelings for you run. What I do know about him though is that he has exceptional skills. Unparalleled, really. He’s another man I’d really love on my team. It’s just that those mood swings of his… they make him too difficult to control. And I’m sure they prove rather… inconvenient.”

Akaashi grits his teeth to fight back his angry retorts. He’s usually so collected, has so much control over his anger. But nothing has ever angered him more than when people try to dismiss Bokuto because of his mental illness. He’s the most capable and most skilled _yakuza_ member Akaashi has ever had the pleasure of working beside. Not to mention he’s the most kind and loyal brother, and the most caring and compassionate partner. Bokuto is so much more than his mental illness, yet everyone likes to focus on that one small part of him and dismiss him because of it.

Instead of speaking the numerous retorts that instantly spring to mind, Akaashi just smiles. “You’re not the first person that has underestimated Bokuto. And you’ll soon realize, just like all the others, that you’re very wrong about him.”

“Don’t get me wrong,” Ushijima says. “I’d love to face Bokuto-san one day. I’d love to experience his unparalleled skills first hand, to test my own against them. No offense to him though, I don’t think it’ll be a challenge I lose.”

“And all offense to you, I can’t wait to watch him destroy you.”

Ushijima declines to respond, turning his attention instead onto his two attack dogs.

“Have you gotten through to the _Kumicho_ yet?” Ushijima asks, looking over his shoulder at Tendou.

Tendou finally stops staring at Akaashi, pulling his phone out of his pocket. “Not yet, I’ll call again though,” Tendou says, dialing a number and taking a few steps away.

Akaashi keeps his eyes on the floor. If they haven’t been able to get in contact with Washijou, then Johzenji may already be in motion. If they can’t get through to their _Kumicho_ and they’re not too worried about it, then they must not be aware of the entirety of their plan like Akaashi had feared. Terushima and his men are safe and are succeeding with their part of the plan. For now, anyway.

“No answer again, boss,” Tendou says.

“Should we call someone to check on him?” Goshiki asks, fidgeting.

“You know how the old man is with that phone. Can’t even figure out how to turn it on half the time,” Tendou snorts. “I’m sure he just left it somewhere. Call Reon instead.”

“Do it,” Ushijima says.

Akaashi glances at the clock. Only two more minutes until the end of Ushijima’s deadline. Hopefully that means Oikawa and Kuroo are close. Hopefully with Bokuto in tow. He doesn’t think either of those two really need the backup, but purely selfish reasons have Akaashi desperate to watch Bokuto beat the shit out of Ushijima.

Goshiki paces for a long moment with the phone pressed to his ear, and then he frowns, hanging up the phone. “Reon didn’t answer.”

Ushijima frowns as well. “Reon always answers. Call Semi.”

Goshiki dials, waits, then hangs up again. “No answer.”

Ushijima is on his feet then, his frown of confusion turning to one of anger. He stares at Goshiki and Tendou for a minute, obviously thinking, trying to figure out what the missed calls mean, then turns to Akaashi.

“I don’t know what is going on, but I have a gut feeling that you and your family have something to do with it,” he says, his voice hard. He reaches for the gun at his side, pulling it harshly from the holster and aiming it between Akaashi’s eyes. “And my gut feelings are never wrong.”

Akaashi stares down the barrel of the gun, his gaze not wavering from Ushijima’s. He’s angry, which means there’s greater risk of him hurting either of them. Akaashi needs to do whatever he can to make sure that doesn’t happen, without giving away what’s happening at Shiratorizawa headquarters.

“Baiting me into your trap was only one part of your plan, wasn’t it,” Ushijima says. It’s not a question, and he takes a step closer to Akaashi, the end of the muzzle mere inches from his forehead. “You’re going to tell me the rest of Nekoma’s plot. And you’re going to tell me what happened to my men.”

Akaashi doesn’t say a word, and tries desperately not to fidget. He can’t show Ushijima that he’s nervous. He doesn’t look at Kenma, but he can sense how scared he is. He can feel the small body shaking beside him. Akaashi can’t let anything happen to Kenma. He needs to keep him safe.

Ushijima cocks the gun, the clicking of metal impossibly loud in Akaashi’s ears. His heart is threatening to punch out of his chest, his mind is racing, trying desperately to figure a way out of this mess. He needs to stall Ushijima. Just long enough for his family to arrive, for someone to come to take Kenma to safety.

“Do you really think we were going to leave a loose end like Washijou-sama after we captured you?” Akaashi says, forcing as much taunting into his tone as possible. He needs to distract Ushijima, and at least keep his focus and the aim of that gun on himself. He needs to keep Kenma safe. “What’s the point in kidnapping a _wakagashira_ if you leave the _kumicho_ untouched?”

“What did you do to him?” Ushijima demands, his voice hard. The barrel of the gun presses into the skin of Akaashi’s forehead.”

Akaashi doesn’t answer that question. He keeps his eyes trained on Ushijima’s, holding his attention.

“How did you manage to take on our headquarters? Your family is so small, and surely a large number of you were waiting to ambush me. How did you have enough men left to take on my _kumicho_?”

“Unlike Shiratorizawa, Nekoma has friends. Allies. Numerous families willing to help us deal with the nuisance to the east.”

Akaashi was expecting the blow, but that didn’t mean he could do anything to stop it. The butt of Ushijima’s gun slams into his right cheek, sending Akaashi sprawling to the ground. Ushijima is quick to move above him, pinning Akaashi to the ground with a knee in his chest, his gun still aimed at Akaashi’s face.

“You are in no position to mock me, Akaashi Keiji. And you will tell me what I want to know.” He shifts his weight, turning to point the gun at Kenma still kneeling on the floor. “You will tell me everything, or I’ll kill the boy.”

Fear lances up Akaashi’s whole body. He sees Kenma flinch away from the gun, keeping his head ducked. He needs to protect Kenma. Whatever it takes….

Akaashi surges upwards, throwing Ushijima off balance just enough that he stumbles off of Akaashi. Akaashi doesn’t waste a second, diving for the gun still in Ushijima’s grasp. Ushijima is stunned enough that Akaashi is easily able to pry it from his fingers. His first target isn’t Ushijima, who is now unarmed and half lying on the floor. It’s the other two, and Akaashi is firing before he even gets to his feet. His first shot imbeds into Goshiki’s right shoulder, sending his gun flying out of his hand, the second blowing out his right knee. Goshiki is still falling as Akaashi turns to Tendou-

A gunshot, and pain explodes through Akaashi’s stomach. He’s stunned into inaction. It’s not a new kind of pain, but he’s never gotten used to the feeling of being shot. He falls back onto the ground, the gun falling from his hand. In that second, he’s aware of the front and back doors to the bar slamming open. More gunshots. His vision is fading, the sounds echoing, further and further away. Then, everything is quiet, and the last thing he sees before the blackness takes him is white and grey streaked hair, and golden eyes filled with more fear than he’s ever seen in them before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how many chapters are left, but it's not that many. Also, I just got a job in Japan, and I'll be moving the second week of May. I really hope to have this fic finished before I leave
> 
> EDIT: Well it's July now and.... yeah, sorry.


	25. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVEEEEEEE *insert gif of mushu rising from a cloud of smoke*
> 
> Bet you thought I was dead didn't you. Or that this fic was at least. Well here's the next chapter FINALLY, and hopefully there's still someone around to read it.
> 
> Warning: this chapter is hardly edited, I've been staring at it in my drafts for far too long to actually take the time to edit it. Maybe I'll go back through some other time and edit, but no promises.

**第二十五章：再会**

_From Kenma:  
Car am_

Kuroo looks over the text again. It had come in about fifteen minutes ago on their way to the bar, and he’s not sure what it means. He had responded with a few question marks, but hasn’t gotten a response. Kenma probably just sat on his phone and accidentally sent the text, but Kuroo can’t help but feel that something is a little off about it. With a sigh, he leans back in his chair, tipping it back as far as he can without falling. They’ve only been here ten minutes but Kuroo is already bored. He has no idea when Ushijima will get here, when he’ll get caught in their trap, but he hopes it’s soon. He doesn’t want to sit around here forever. He just wants this to be over with. He wants his family to finally be safe, he wants to go back home, he wants to see Kenma. He was just with Kenma at school, but he won’t be satisfied with Kenma’s safety until this whole threat is over.

Oikawa is typing on his phone, he has been since they sat down. He’s probably texting Iwaizumi. Kuroo remembers how anxious Iwaizumi was this morning, still not happy with the plan to use Oikawa as bait for Ushijima, despite being on the first line of defense with Bokuto.

“You’re going to fall,” Oikawa says, not looking up from his phone.

“I am not-” The chair leans back a little too far and Kuroo scrambles forward to keep from falling backwards.

“Told you,” Oikawa smirks.

Oikawa is saved from a retort when his phone rings. Kuroo scoots closer to him to get a look at the caller ID.

“Why is Akaashi calling you?” Kuroo questions. “They should be at home by now, right?”

Oikawa answers the call, putting it on speaker. “We’re still waiting, Keiji-kun. I told you we’d contact you when-”

 _“When you had me captured and bent to your will?”_ an unexpected voice replies.

Kuroo’s blood turns to ice and Oikawa goes completely still beside him. It takes a long minute for Kuroo to realize what was happening, what it means that this voice is coming through from Akaashi’s phone.

“Ushiwaka,” Oikawa says, and his voice is tense, cold.

 _“You’re a smart man, so I’m sure you’ve reasoned why I have Akaashi Keiji’s phone,”_ Ushijima says, his voice haughty and Kuroo can feel himself losing his calm with ever word. _“As such, I’m sure you will do as I instruct of you.”_

Kuroo knows exactly why Ushijima has Akaashi’s phone, and his heart is in his throat. If Ushijima has Akaashi, then he must have Kenma too.

“Yes, I’ve surmised that you’ve apprehended Akaashi-san. Do you have Kenma-kun as well?”

_“I do. A little bonus I wasn’t anticipating, but perfect for gaining Kuroo-sama’s attention, is he not?”_

Kuroo’s on his feet then, his chair clattering to the ground behind him. He grabs Oikawa’s phone, his hands shaking as he growls, “If you hurt a single hair on his head-”

 _“I’m okay, Kuro,”_ Kenma’s voice calls through the phone, and Kuroo’s breath catches. He can hear the shake in Kenma’s voice, despite his obvious attempt to be reassuring. Kuroo is going to kill Ushijima. He’ll find where he’s keeping Kenma and Akaashi and he’ll kill him.

 _“Yes, he’s fine Kuroo-sama. And as long as you do as I say, he’ll remain that way,”_ Ushijima says.

Oikawa takes his phone back, shooting Kuroo a look that tells him to calm down and control himself. Kuroo takes a deep breath, but doesn’t feel any calmer.

“You have our attention, Ushiwaka. What do you want from us?”

_“You know very well what I want. I’ve already explained my terms, and I don’t like to repeat myself. However, there is something else I want now. And I believe I now have the power to demand it of you.”_

“If you think I’m ever going to join you under any circumstances-” Oikawa starts to argue.

The sound of a gun being cocked silences Oikawa, and Kuroo startles, his breath catching and his heart leaping into his throat. His hand has a vice grip on Oikawa’s bicep, but he doesn’t recall making the decision to grab his arm. Oikawa is as still as he is as they both listen with bated breath.

_“Even if the circumstances result in your companions’ deaths? Do you think you’ll still have a place in Nekoma if you cause the death of Bokuto Koutarou’s lover and Kuroo-sama’s precious friend?”_

Kuroo takes the phone from Oikawa, covering the microphone so that Ushijima won’t overhear them. “He’s just goading you. Don’t play along. Don’t give him what he wants. We’ll find a way to get both Kenma and Akaashi out of there before Ushijima can-”

Suddenly the idea Kuroo had been frantically searching for springs to his head and he’s on his feet, shoving the phone back into Oikawa’s hands. Oikawa only watches him in confusion, not saying a word as Kuroo quickly exits the bar, pulling his own phone from his pocket as he goes. He’s such an idiot. How did he not think of this the moment they heard Ushijima’s voice over Akaashi’s phone.

It takes Takeda only two rings to answer the phone, but it feels like a lifetime. _“Kuroo-sama? I thought you were-”_

“I need you to pull up the location on Akaashi’s phone,” Kuroo interrupts him, getting straight to the point. He doesn’t have time to explain first. Or rather, Kenma and Akaashi don’t have the time.

_“Ah, sure, just give me a moment and I’ll have the coordinates. What happened?”_

Kuroo very briefly explains  the situation is as they’re waiting for the coordinates. Takeda doesn’t say a word, simply listening as they wait for the coordinates. When he has them, he doesn’t delay in relaying them to Kuroo. Kuroo quickly hangs up with Takeda and hurries into the bar. Oikawa is off the phone with Ushijima, and looks up quickly at Kuroo’s entrance.

“I had Takeda track Akaashi’s phone, and he gave me their location,” Kuroo quickly tells Oikawa. “We need to leave. Now.”

“Good, let’s go then,” Oikawa says, grabbing his jacket and making his way for the door.

Kuroo follows quickly and dials Ukai first. He’s closest to the boarder. He’ll be able to get to the location the quickest, and take care of any lookouts that might warn Ushijima. Then, he’s dialing Bokuto as Oikawa is pulling out his phone, Kuroo assumes to call Iwaizumi.

 _“Hey hey hey. Everything is still quiet out here. What’s up?”_ Bokuto asks.

“Change of plans, Bo,” Kuroo says as they make their way down the street to where they left the car. “Meet us at the car, and I’ll explain everything to you.”

 _“Roger that, boss,”_ Bokuto responds, and they hang up.

“Smart move not telling him about Keiji-kun,” Oikawa says, picking up his pace into a jog.

“I know he’d just run off on his own and get himself killed. If he’s with us when we tell him, at least we’ll be able to restrain him,” Kuroo agrees as he keeps pace with Oikawa.

It’s not a minute later that they reach the small parking area where they left the car. They’re not waiting long, the car running and ready to go, before Bokuto appears. Kuroo grows nervous as he approaches the car. He’s not looking forward to telling Bokuto what’s happened. Kuroo knows exactly how he’ll react, and it won’t be pretty.

“So what’s going on?” Bokuto asks as he climb into the car and Oikawa peels out of the parking lot and onto the road.

“Something happened,” Kuroo starts to explain. “And before I tell you, you need to promise me that you won’t freak out. We’re on our way to wear he is now, and we’re going to do everything we can to get him back safe.”

“On our way where? To get who back? What’s happening Kuroo? I don’t understand why we’re abandoning the plan,” Bokuto says.

“Something went wrong and… I don’t know how but Ushijima has Akaashi and Kenma.”

“WHAT,” Bokuto yells, jolting forward from his spot in the back seat. “I’ll kill him.”

“Yeah, get in line,” Oikawa says.

“I think they’re both okay,” Kuroo quickly tells Bokuto before he can get too worked up. “I only talked to Kenma, but I think Akaashi is okay too. We’ll get them back, Bo. That’s where we’re going right now.”

Bokuto nods, but he doesn’t say anything, and Kuroo worries about his mood. But when he looks up, Kuroo sees a scary seriousness in his eyes, and he knows that Bokuto will be okay. As long as he’s doing what he can to get Akaashi back, he’ll be okay. And he’ll also be one hell of a force to be reckoned with.

“So what is the plan?” Oikawa asks.

“Well Ukai is already on his way to the location. I told him to take out any lookouts or sentries,” Kuroo says. “You told Iwaizumi to meet us there right?”

“Yes,” Oikawa says. “He’ll arrive about when we do, and he’s bringing the full force of Seijoh and Fukurodani with him.”

“Good,” Bokuto growls. “And when we get there, I can kill Ushijima, right?”

“I told you, get in line,” Oikawa says.

“I swear Kuroo-sama, if he’s harmed a single hair on Akaashi’s head, no one will be able to identify his body when I’m through with him,” Bokuto declares.

“And if he’s harmed Akaashi or Kenma, then I may just let you,” Kuroo responds. “But you need to keep a cool head about this Bo. We can’t just go charging in. If we do, there’s a higher chance we could get ourselves or Akaashi and Kenma killed.”

Bokuto nods in understanding and Kuroo believes that he’ll do as told.

“What _are_ we going to do when we get there?” Oikawa questions.

“We should be getting there just as Ukai is finished taking out the lookouts. We’ll go in quickly, but cautiously.”

“You want to brute force it?” Oikawa questions.

“Sounds good to me,” Bokuto says.

“There’s got to be a better way,” Oikawa insists.

“If you have any ideas, I’m listening,” Kuroo snaps, perhaps a little harder than he meant to. The more time that goes by, the more nervous Kuroo gets. He knows Akaashi can take care of himself. It’s Kenma he’s worried about. Akaashi will do what he can to keep Kenma out of harm, but having been taken hostage, there’s only so much he’ll be able to do. Kuroo just wants Kenma back with him, where he’ll be safe. And there’s so much that can go wrong between now and then to prevent that.

“We need to do at least some coordinating. With Karasuno taking out the sentries, we can have Fukurodani and Seijoh cover all the entrances and exits. If we can keep everyone in the building contained, we might be able to not only rescue Akaashi and Kenma, but also still apprehend Ushijima. Johzenji has already taken down their headquarters. We can still pull this off, even with this slight… detour.”

“Alright. I’ll call Iwaizumi and have him take Seijoh and head around to the south side of the building. Fukurodani will be left on the north side with us,” Kuroo says as he dials the number.

 _“We’re on our way Tooru_ ,” Iwaizumi answers. _“Just behind you.”_

“It’s me,” Kuroo says. “When we get to the location, I want you to send Fukurodani to the front, and take Seijoh around back. Karasuno should have already taken care of the lookouts by the time we arrive. If they haven’t, help them finish taking them out, then cover all entrances and exits. We’re going to try and capture Ushijima as originally planned.”

 _“Understood,”_ Iwaizumi replies. _“Put me on with Oikawa.”_

Kuroo hands over the phone. Oikawa give Iwaizumi a few more detailed commands and plans to coordinate with them and Karasuno when they arrive, then hangs up. He glances at the clock on the dash. “You missed the end of Ushijima’s call, but he gave us a deadline to get back to him by,” Oikawa informs him.

“How long?” Kuroo says, also taking a glance at the clock. It’s been nearly ten minutes since the call.

“Ten minutes,” Oikawa answers hesitantly.

“Then drive faster!” Bokuto demands from the back seat.

“We’re almost there,” Oikawa tells him.

It’s not a minute later that they’re rounding the corner and screeching to a halt outside the bar. Kuroo sees a body on the corner, Karasuno’s work. So they are already here. Bokuto and Kuroo are climbing out of the car before it fully stops, and the second the doors open, they can hear gunshots. Only, they’re not coming from the area around the bar. They’re very clearly coming from within the building, and Kuroo’s heart stops in his chest.

He’s running towards the bar, gun out and ready, with Oikawa and Bokuto tight on his heels. He kicks in the front door, their plans and coordinating with the others be damned. In the bar, it’s a flurry of chaos. The three of them pour inside just as the gunshots stop, but they ring out again as Kuroo fires. First, he fires at the redhead he recognizes as Tendou Satori. He’s still on his feet with a gun in his hands. He’s the most immediate threat. He falls to the ground with three bullets in his legs and gut, one from each of them. Whether he’s dead or alive, Kuroo doesn’t know, and he doesn’t take the time to try and find out. Next Kuroo turns to Ushijima who is scrambling for the gun sitting on the floor by…

Akaashi is laying limp on the floor, a bullet wound in his stomach. There’s blood. It’s pooling beneath his stomach, staining his shirt and the floorboards. Bokuto is rushing to Akaashi’s side, leaving Ushijima and Goshiki to Oikawa and Kuroo. Kuroo quickly snaps himself out of his shock and fires a shot at Ushijima. It imbeds into his shoulder, sending him back to the ground. At that moment, the back door flies open and Iwaizumi hurries in with Hanamaki on his tail. Sarukui and Matsukawa hurry in from a side entrance, and Kuroo can hear the sound of a few more gunshots outside.

“’Kaashi… ‘Kaashi it’ll be okay. You’ll be okay,” Bokuto is muttering, scooping Akaashi into his arms, brushing his hair from his face.

Kuroo wants to run outside to help his brothers. There is still the occasional ring of a shot that pierces the air. But he’s rooted to the spot, watching Bokuto gently rock Akaashi in his arms. Kenma is kneeled beside them, a spot of blood dribbling from a small cut to his cheek. His left arm sits limply in his lap. His eyes are wide and his whole body is shaking as he stares at Akaashi’s still form. Kuroo’s heart is racing, his panic rising in his throat. He’s finished fighting, Kenma is safe, but he can’t calm down. Akaashi is still bleeding, his brothers are still fighting outside.

“’Kaashi no, please….”

There’s a hint of movement, Akaashi’s fingers curling into Bokuto’s shirt over his stomach. Kuroo forces himself into action, rushing over to Akaashi’s side and pulling his shirt over his head. He pressed the shirt to the bullet wound on Akaashi’s stomach.

“’Kaashi please. You can’t leave me....” Bokuto is still muttering, his eyes going glassy, unfocused. His hold on Akaashi is tight, still rocking Akaashi in his arms.

“Bo!” Kuroo shouts at him. “He’s still alive, but we need to get him to a hospital now.”

That seems to snap Bokuto out of the daze he was quickly spiraling into. He jumps into action, scooping Akaashi up into his arms and hurrying for the door. Oikawa is there pulling it open for him. Oikawa follows, saying something about driving.

Suga is suddenly in front of Kuroo, looking over him quickly. He doesn’t say a word when he realizes Kuroo is fine. He moves on to Kenma, and Kenma’s sharp inhale draws all of Kuroo’s attention.

“You need to go to the hospital too, Kenma-kun,” Suga says softly. “I think your arm is broken, and you really should get fully checked out by the doctor. You could have other injuries from the crash.”

Kenma nods, but doesn’t move. His eyes are still staring at the spot on the floor Akaashi had been occupying, where now there is only a slowly congealing pool of blood. He could hear what Suga was saying to him, but he’s clearly in shock. Kuroo kneels beside him. He reaches out to touch Kenma’s shoulder. Kenma flinches, seeming to come out of his trance as he looks up in fear at Kuroo.

“Akaashi….”

“Bokuto and Oikawa took him to the hospital,” Kuroo tells him. He doesn’t lie to him and tell him that Akaashi will be okay. He can’t be sure of that. As much as he hopes, as much as he prays, there’s no telling if Akaashi will survive. It scares Kuroo. He’s scared not only for Akaashi, but also for Bokuto. If Akaashi dies, there’s no telling what Bokuto will do. There’s no telling what will happen to him. “You need to go to the hospital too. You need to get checked out. And we’ll also be close to Akaashi, so we’ll know how he’s doing.”

Kenma nods, but he still doesn’t move. His hand is fisted in Kuroo’s sleeve, and his grip tightens.

“Can you stand?” Kuroo asks softly.

Kenma looks away from Kuroo. That’s all the answer Kuroo needs, and he leans forward to lift Kenma into his arms. Suga leads them out the front doors and to where he has a car waiting. Daichi catches sight of them leaving and follows quickly, jumping behind the wheel as Suga climbs into the passenger’s side and Kuroo sets Kenma in the back. Kenma’s grip on Kuroo doesn’t loosen as Daichi pulls the car onto the road and hurries back for the border.

“You’re okay now,” Kuroo murmurs to Kenma. “I’m so sorry I-”

Kenma silences him by pulling him down into the lightest of kisses. It’s just a soft brush of lips on lips, and it’s over before Kuroo can properly respond. It works, as all thought of words leave Kuroo.

“Don’t apologize,” Kenma says, voice just as soft as the kiss. “It wasn’t your fault.”

“But I brought you into this mess. I never should’ve allowed you to get so involved….” Kuroo trails off, and Kenma voices his exact train of thought.

“Do you regret it?” Kenma asks. When Kuroo doesn’t respond, when Kuroo simply stares back at him, he asks again. “Would you take it back? If you could go back to that day we met, would you change anything?”

Kuroo doesn’t answer, because he can’t. His answer is selfish. No, he wouldn’t change anything. He doesn’t regret getting involved with Kenma, and he doesn’t think he’d ever be able to let him go, even knowing what being involved with Kenma means. Even knowing how much danger their relationship puts Kenma in. And he despises himself for that.

“Because I wouldn’t,” Kenma finally says. “I wouldn’t change anything.”

Kuroo still can’t find his words. He stares at Kenma in shock, and Kenma pulls him down for another kiss. This one is much deeper than the last, as if Kenma is trying to portray all the feeling he can’t voice in this kiss. Kuroo kisses him back, it suddenly sinking in that Kenma is okay, that he’s alive and relatively unharmed. He’s not in danger anymore. He’s safe, and he’s back in Kuroo’s arms. And with Johzenji having taken down Shiratorizawa’s headquarters, and his family holding Ushijima, the war is finally over.

“I’m glad you’re safe,” Kenma murmurs when they pull back. “I’m glad you came back to me.”

Kuroo chuckles then, resting his forehead against Kenma’s. “That’s my line.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I left everything with the Shiratorizawa boys super vague on purpose. Are they dead? Are they just wounded? Will they live? That's up to you to decide because I am physically incapable of writing their deaths. I am weak and I love them too much. I don't have the rest of the fic planned out yet either so idk if they're going to be dead or left alive. I may never explicitly state it and may just leave it entirely up to you so.... yeah. Do with that what you will.
> 
> Who knows when the next chapter will be up honestly. I've been writing a lot more recently, but I can't guarantee that it'll last long enough for me to finish another chapter in a reasonable amount of time. Sorry orz. But, this fic is only going to have another chapter or two, so who knows. Maybe knowing the end is near will be motivation enough for me to get the next updates out in a timely manner.
> 
> And as always, please come bother me on tumblr. I do still post writing stuff there, stuff that doesn't end up on my AO3. And later today I'll be posting a sneak peak of a new project I've been working on. Working on much more than I've been working on this fic.


	26. Endings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! The last chapter! I know it's a little short, but hopefully it wraps this fic up nicely enough. I'm not 100% happy with it, but that might just be because I'm sad to see this fic ending. Anyways, hope y'all enjoy!

**第二十六章：** **終わる**

Kuroo exhales sharply, tossing his pencil onto his desk and pushing his chair away. He looks over his shoulder at Kenma lying across his bed. His head is hanging off the side, legs propped up on the wall. He’s been laying like that for over an hour, and Kuroo isn’t sure how he doesn’t have a headache. But he seems just fine as his fingers race across the buttons of the PSP held inches from his nose. As Kuroo watches, he huffs, lowering the handheld slightly before bringing it back up again. He died. Probably the tenth time in the last twenty minutes. He’s struggling to play with only one hand, the other still set stiffly in a red cast.

“How can you lay like that?” Kuroo finally asks, getting up from his desk and joining Kenma on the bed, matching his position.

Kenma shrugs one shoulder as he starts a new game. “I take it you still haven’t decided your career path.”

Kuroo exhales again. “Well I can’t exactly put ‘yakuza boss’ as my future career,” Kuroo says. “Honestly I don’t see any reason to go to university. But I know if I tell my uncle that he’ll flip. He wants me to go to college and get some fancy degree…. I don’t see why since I won’t be doing anything with it.”

“Maybe he hopes you will,” Kenma says, his fingers not hesitating on the game pad. “Maybe he doesn’t want you to continue in the family business.”

“I know he’d be happy if I didn’t. But I’m the only heir. I have to succeed him,” Kuroo says. He’s quiet for a long moment, his thoughts on the tip of his tongue. Kenma doesn’t say anything, sensing that Kuroo’s not done. He waits, gives him the time he needs. “I also can’t see ever leaving this family.” His voice is quiet when he says it. “I don’t know what I’d do without them in my life. They’re a part of me, and I’m a part of them. Especially after everything….”

Kenma does pause his game then, looking over at Kuroo. He sets the handheld down and turns into Kuroo, curling into his side. His hand comes up to take Kuroo’s, and Kuroo gives it a squeeze. It’s been nearly three weeks since the fight with Shiratorizawa, but it’s still a hard topic for them to talk about.

“How has Bokuto been?” Kenma asks softly. “Last time I saw him he was… well, he was still a mess.”

“He’s been doing better, but he’s still far from okay,” Kuroo admits. He presses a quick, firm kiss to Kenma’s lips, then sits up, climbing off the bed. “Feel up for a volleyball game? Maybe we can convince Bokuto to play with us. It never fails to cheer him up.”

Kenma nods and follows Kuroo from the room. As they walk through the halls of the Nekoma house, Kuroo recruits those he passes to play. A quick loop of the house results in nearly two full teams. All they’re missing is a wing spiker.

Kuroo hesitates in front of Bokuto’s room. After a moment and a deep breath, he knocks on Bokuto’s door. “Bo?” There’s no response, but Kuroo isn’t really expecting one. “We’re going to play a game, and we really need another wing spiker.”

There’s still no response, but Kuroo knows that if he wants to play, he’ll come out eventually. There’s no need to keep pestering him. He and Kenma make their way outside with the rest of the recruits. The net goes up quickly and Noya comes bounding out of the house with a volleyball. He joins Kuroo and Kenma on one side of the net with Daichi and Lev. On the other side, Iwaizumi and Oikawa are getting in position, Hanamaki, Matsukawa, Kindaichi, and Yaku joining them. They play through a few warm up points, and after a while of glances and unspoken questions, they finally decide to start despite being five against six.

None of the older members have played since this whole mess with Shiratorizawa began, but they quickly find their rhythm again. But of course, not before Oikawa makes a few complaints about the other team being full of students that have been practicing the whole time.

“Well our team full of students is missing a wing spiker, so I guess that makes us even,” Kuroo responds before leaping and meeting Kenma’s set with a strong spike that buries the ball in the sand on the opposite side of the court.

“Well consider it uneven again.”

Everyone looks up to see Bokuto stepping out of his room. He’s deflated, eyes downcast, so different than his usual upbeat self, but no different than he’s been for the last three weeks. Kuroo releases a sigh of relief as Bokuto closes the door gently behind him and steps off the deck, joining the team of five on the court. Kuroo knows this will be good for Bokuto. He needs to get out of his own head for a while, focus on something other than events of three weeks ago.

His movements are stiff and robotic, entirely automatic rather than natural and flowing. But as they play through a few points, he slowly begins to relax. At one point, he even makes a small sound of excitement when he buries a ball in the sand between Yaku and Matsukawa. Kuroo is elated to hear the sound, to watch Bokuto slowly unwind and find himself again. And he’s not the only one. He catches everyone else on that court watching Bokuto, smiles pulling at lips whenever he does something particularly Bokuto-like. An audience even begins to form on the deck, a cheering section started by Suga’s enthusiastic calls.

They’re through two games, one win for each team, and are closing in on the end of the next with Kuroo’s team down three points when a door slides open on the deck. Suga jumps to his feet quickly and Bokuto comes to a dead stop mid swing. He’s running across the sand as soon as his feet hit the ground.

“’Kaashi! You shouldn’t be out of bed!” he calls, leaping up onto the deck and taking Akaashi’s arm, he and Suga helping Akaashi sit down on the edge of the deck.

“I’ve been in bed for three weeks, Bokuto,” Akaashi says, trying to sound reassuring, but his slight wince as he sits doesn’t help. It only makes Bokuto fuss even more. “Besides, I heard you playing and I wanted to see.”

“Okay, just… be careful,” Bokuto says. “And if you feel tired, please tell me and I’ll take you back to bed.”

“Don’t worry about me, Kou. I’ll be okay, I promise,” Akaashi says as he reaches up to stroke Bokuto’s cheek.

“I can’t help worrying about you,” Bokuto murmurs, leaning his forehead against Akaashi’s, his hand cradling Akaashi’s cheek gently.

Oikawa clears his throat. “Alright, lovebirds, let’s get back to it. We’re two points away from wiping the floor with you.”

“Yeah right!” Bokuto shouts suddenly, causing Akaashi to flinch in surprise. But he smiles fondly as Bokuto bounds back onto the court with a loud challenging shout.

Kuroo laughs as he takes up his position again. That’s the Bokuto he knows and loves. Akaashi will be healing for the next couple of months, and during that time, Bokuto will be on a wild rollercoaster with his mood swings. But Akaashi is alive. Everyone is alive. And with an… _agreement_ having been reached between Nekoma and Shiratorizawa, it looks like the whole incident can be put behind them. They’ll be okay. The family will be okay. And now they’ll continue their business as usual, without interference from the clan to the east.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this fic! Whether you've been following since the beginning or just picked it up, I'm so grateful to every one of you. Especially the ones that left such great comments and feedback and kept encouraging me even when updates became few and far between.
> 
> Hopefully I'll see you soon in a future fic! I sure as hell have plenty of WIPs

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me about volleydorks on tumblr at [bokusaka](http://bokusaka.tumblr.com/)


End file.
